


HER

by 90swh0r_3



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 77
Words: 110,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90swh0r_3/pseuds/90swh0r_3
Summary: Zelia is from a dangerous family, The Salmeris family. Her father is well known by The Dark Lord. What happens when Zelia moves to Hogwarts and catches the eyes of Draco Malfoy. They will go through typical school drama but once Draco recieves his mark everything gets a lot more serious. So serious that they will both be fighting for their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

zelia's pov  
I was wandering through my home, strolling through the long castle-like hallways looking at photos of my great grandfather. I never knew him, he died when I was two years old and I don't remember him at all. However, I have heard the rumours and all the stories, how he is evil and how people describe him as the devil.   
pfft silly if you ask me. 

My personal favourite is one story my father told me when I was thirteen and I've remembered it since. 

Flashback 

"Zelia, come here darling" my father called out to me, while he was sat a the long dining table smoking. 

I hopped off the piano seat and went over to him. "yes..father" I sat on the chair beside him. 

"you do well to remember that our family name, Salmeris should be respected by others and if anyone dares to disrespect it, ever! you should put them in their place!" my father explained slowly in his deep voice. 

"how do I put them in their place," I asked curiously. 

"well... I was hoping you would ask that" he said with a smirk. " you show no kindness! You make sure they know not to ever disrespect you again. You make them scared. They should fear our name. you do whatever you need to do to make them scared" he said while lighting his cigarette again and leaning back in his seat. 

"like the cruciartus curse?" I asked. My father raised an eyebrow and mumbled "exactly... I can tell you're going to be a very powerful witch when you grow up, my angel" 

(He wasn't wrong, by the age of eleven I could already master wandless magic. Only simple spells of course, but that changed as I got older. I started doing spells that I shouldn't have been able to do at such a young age.)

" you see, your grandfather was a very talented and ruthless wizard, he is the reason why so many witches and wizards fear our name," he said proudly. 

I looked at him curiously, I knew that many feared him and I know that he is evil but for some reason, I look up to him. How he is so strong and isn't afraid to stand up for himself. I never had any friends growing up because my father wouldn't allow me to. he said caring makes you weak and the only thing we should care about is our family. 

"when someone disrespected your great grandfather at a pub in Hogsmeade, the three broomsticks, while he was attending Hogwarts he made sure not to show any kindness. Why should he when his classmates where always making fun of him. He wanted to give them a taste of their medicine-and worse! He through the two boys across the bar using only his mind, he then use one of the unforgivable curses, the cruciartus curse. While everyone one was either stood there in fear watching or running out screaming, he made sure that the two boys would never forget his face, that they would never pick on him again, that they would fear him" my father explained. 

"after that the two boys never once dared to look at Bel again, throughout the whole of his last year at Hogwarts! Everyone feared him after that and he only got more evil over time" my father said while standing up. 

~

I was now at the piano stroking my cat, bored as per usual. I was always stuck in this big house, with nothing to do! This house is in the middle of nowhere so I can't even walk around the town and go and make friends, not that my father would allow me to. But I never did follow the rules. This house is in the middle of a Forrest so I only ever wandered there. My father was always busy with some work or a meeting of some sort. And my mother was either cooking or out at my grandmother's house, or that where she said she was. I never liked to ask questions, I just kept to myself. I only ever had my self. 

A few years ago I was wandering in the forest and I came across a treehouse, turned out it belonged to Bel when he was younger and I don't think anyone knew about it, I never told my father or mother where I went or what I had discovered. 

I was sat on the rope swing, I was looking up at the tall trees, the afternoon sky slowly turning into night. Some movement was coming from a bush in front of me, I stood up from the swing, with my wand drawn. Waiting for someone to come out but no one ever did. Instead, a little black cat with piercing green eyes came wondering out. 

"Well hello there," I said while bending down to the small animal. The cat came over to me and started bugging me with its head. I took her home and ever since she has been my only company. I named her tia.

My father wasn't too happy that I had bought home a cat. He said it was probably a filthy muggles cat but he soon forgot about her, whereas my mother thought it was good that I had some company. Tia stayed in my room so she was never any trouble to my parents or any of the strange guest that would come over to go to my father's sketchy meetings. 

~

A few days later

I woke up from my slumber with the morning sun shining on to my white sheets. I just stayed lying, watching the doors of my balcony, which looked out to the Forrest. All you could see for miles were trees but it was calming in a way. No matter how lonely I felt. I learned to enjoy loneliness. 

After a few minutes, I stepped out of my bed and wandered down the stairs and the long hallways. I was heading towards the kitchen when I heard my father call my name. I turned on my hill and entered the living room. My father was stood, one hand leaning against the wall. Looking out the long window. My mother was sat on the sofa. 

shit...

The last time something like this happened was when they found my weed. But I learned my lesson... and hid it in a better place. My treehouse in the woods, there was no way they found it...

"Zelia," my mother announced with small anger to her tone. Confusion, just pure confusion was on my mind.

"you're not going back to beauxbatons," my father said still looking out of the window. 

Oh thank fuck for that, I hated it there! the girls were so rude and stuck up. Not my cup of tea. I had one friend at that school called Lena, we both were loners but she never judged me for my family name. She's the only person I've ever called a friend.

None of them ever dared to speak to me. Apart from one girl who laughed at me for whatever reason. So I did the only thing I knew to do and cruciod her ass. I told her that if she ever told anyone I would ruin her life, and she knew I could so she kept quiet. Pathetic! 

"instead you will attend, Hogwarts," my father declared while turning around, finishing off his scotch from his cup. He placed his cup down and walked over to me. 

"what? why?" I asked angrily.

"ze don't make a scene, we think Hogwarts would be better for you!" my mother explained. 

"you don't have a choice, darling," my father said in a deep slow voice, now stood in front of me. 

There was something they weren't telling me but I know not to ask questions. 

"you will start this Monday... I will drop you off in London and send you off to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he said laughing and the last part in a sarcastic tone. 

My father never liked Hogwarts, he hated it. He met my mother there and he said that was the only enjoyable part. They were both in Slytherin along with my great grandfather, Bel when he attended Hogwarts. My mother and father wherein the same year as the one and only Tom Riddle along with Severus snape who my father was good friends with.

"Okay then," I said knowing I don't have a choice and I would never dare to stand up against my father. 

My father huffed and said "your mother will take you to get your supplies tomorrow from Diagon alley" looking at my mother and said "that will be fun.." he said laughing while lighting a cigarette. 

My mother gave him an evil look and looked over at me and smiled " go on then..go and..um" my mother said knowing she has no idea what I get up to in the day. I rolled my eyes and said "yes I'll go" and walked out. 

As you can tell me and my parent's aren't the loving type and very rarely show affection or even talk throughout the day. I don't mind too much, never really put much thought into it. 

I'm beyond happy that I'm leaving that dreadful school beauxbatons, but I'm sad that I won't get to see Lena for a long time or even ever again. I will miss the time I and Lena would go and explore the french villages. We used to stay at during the breaks during the school years. because I didn't want to come home and be bored out of my mind. 

Lena's parents died when she was a baby, so she stayed with her aunt, who lived in Paris. We would stay there during the breaks and go and explore Paris. We'd party and use invisibility charms to steal muggle alcohol which is much better than fire-whisky and butter bear! We'd go meet muggle boys and have the time of our lives.

I'm dreading starting Hogwarts, no surprise everyone had heard the rumours about my family.. oh and about the stupid rumour going around that I have some silly prophecy. This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait. I'll just keep my head down and hope that no one recognises me. 

No one knows what I look like, there aren't many photos of me but there are loads of my parents and Bel. My mother always told me that I look like bel when he was younger. Let's just hope no one says anything because I will not hold back to put them in their place!


	2. Chapter 2

Zelia's pov 

I am stood looking out into the distance from my balcony, looking at a letter i have written to Lena. Explaining that she won't see me this year at school. I feel bad but I'm sure she will go back to her old friends, they never hung out with her while I was around and Lena was always with me. They thought I was evil because of the rumour about my 'prophecy'.

I'm used to people thinking ridiculous things about me, it doesn't bother me. In a way it's entertaining, to see what others think of me. 

I slipped the letter into an envelope, licked the edge and sealed it shut. I gave it to my little black owl and watched him fly away into the distance. I small sigh came out my mouth, I closed my eyes and looked up. Sometimes I wish I could have been born into a normal family. A family that doesn't want to be feared or wants to be superior but I must admit, I do like the power that I have, it's very exhilarating. To know that if someone knew who I was, I would just have to look at them and they will be filled with terror. 

"Zelia" I heard my mother's voice. 

"Come on angel, it's time to leave" 

fuck..I almost forgot.

"coming" I shouted. 

I took one last look at the view of the morning sun just risen, I shut my balcony doors and headed downstairs. My mother was standing near the main entrance to the manor. She held out a cloak. "here put this on darling" 

Ah yes can't forget the cloak, we wear these when we go out, so we won't be recognised. even though no one knows what I look like, they know what my mother looks like and let's just say... It's easier if no one knows that two Salmeris are walking around. 

"Don't put those stupid things on," my father declared while walking down the hallway with a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Karl! I just want to take Zelia to get her school supplies without every eye on us" my mother explained with a tint of sadness in her tone. 

"Why wouldn't you want every eye on you? and you know damn well that if any son of a bitch looked at either of you" my father looked at me and then back to my mother. "The wrong way... I'd kill them without a thought," he said slowly with a smirk. 

I finished putting my cloak on. My mother sighed and put the hood of her cloak on "yes I know dear! but today I'd like to not have the hassle of all the—well you know" 

"Very well then," he mumbled and took my mother by the face with his hands, kissing her. 

Bloody hell can we just leave? He kissed me on my forehead.

"Right then, ready?" 

"Yes, mother" I chirped. 

She took my hand and suddenly I felt a rush of air, my feet landing on the ground once again. We disaparted to a sketchy looking alleyway. I heard some people talking in the distance and a few drunk wizards coming out a back entrance from a pub. 

My mother looked at me "ah darling, you must keep this up"

She took the hood of my cloak and put it over my head. My long brown, wavy hair hanging down either side of me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We started walking towards the crowds of people.

Once we stepped into the crowd I saw a few parents and their children rushing around and panicking to get their supplies. A few wizards and witches were laughing and shouting, giving weird smiles at me while walking, I doubt they know who I am they are just creepy.

I walked with my head held high as usual. I knew well to do so too. I and mother definitely looked a bit out of place with our cloaks but no one questioned it. There are others with clocks on, it's a normal thing. 

~ 

One hour had passed and we were about to head back when my mother spotted a shop she wanted to go look in. 

We stepped in and it was a bit like an antique shop. Quite fascinating to be honest. I saw a few pieces of jewellery that caught my eye as we continued to walk down the shop. 

"Tatiana..?" I heard a woman call out.   
Oh no we haven't been recognised. If we have, this is going to be interesting.

I turned around and saw a smallish woman walking towards my mother. She had dark hair. Tied half up with blonde underneath. She looked friendly. She was definitely in the higher class in the wizarding world, I could tell. 

"Narcissa" my mother called out while pulling down her hood. I knew to keep mine up!   
She must be a friend of my mothers. 

They continued to talk for a while. Soon after she noticed that I was stood there. "Ah, you must be...um Zay??" 

"Zelia," I smiled politely

"Yes yes, how could I forget, this is my daughter" my mother explained to the women. 

"We are here grabbing a few bits for her new school year" 

"You're going to Hogwarts this year?" Narcissa asked. 

"Yeah, apparently so," I said with slight sarcasm,   
my mother Discreetly slapped my hand and I could feel her glaring at me, but I just smirked. 

"Oh, how lovely" Narcissa smiled. 

"You will be in my sons year then, Draco his name is," she said "you met when you were babies" 

Who? I have no idea who she is on about but I guess I will find out. 

I simply smiled at her. 

I stopped paying attention to their conversation and started to look around the shop until I saw a tall blonde boy stood looking at some of the items in the shop. I wonder who he is.

"How's Bellatrix?" I heard my mother ask Narcissa. My attention was now back on their conversation. I remember Bellatrix! Narcissa must be a Malfoy, I've heard a bit about that faintly, however, I only ever knew Bellatrix. 

My mother and she used to be very close, she used to come over to the sketchy meetings my father would have, after her and my mother would sit and have a drink afterwards. I remember joining them occasionally. 

I remember I thought Bellatrix was funny and I looked up to her! I was only ten at the time and I haven't seen her since. she used to teach me naughty spells, she was the one to tell me to always keep my head held high and never let anyone tell me what to do. She is probably the reason I like to break the rules. She used to say that we would go on missions when I grew up! She told me to stand up for my self and not to let anyone hurt me. She would always whisper funny statements about my father in my ear, which made me laugh like mad!

"She's okay, crazier than ever," Narcissa laughed. 

After five minutes of them talking, my mother said her farewells to Narcissa and we started to walk out of the shop, when I turned my head and noticed the tall blonde boy now walking towards us, he gave me a weird look as we walked past. A curious look. 

I turned my attention away and headed out. But for some reason, I looked back just as I got to the door, he was stood with Narcissa. I wonder if that's her son?


	3. Chapter 3

Zelia's pov 

It's Monday, the big day. My mother woke me up at 7 am today to get ready, although it's currently 8:17 am to be exact and I haven't even got dressed yet.

I put on a black skirt with a pair of fishnet tights. I wore a buttoned-up white shirt with the top four buttons undone, I also put on a black cardigan over it. I put a few necklaces on and finally put on a pair of black boots.

I just brushed my hair out and put on some eyeliner and mascara. 

"Zelia, goodness what's taking you so long? the train leaves at 9" my mum stormed through my door.

"Merlin mum! I'm ready" 

"Well come along then, you're father is waiting for you"

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs. My father stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs he looked at me and blew out smoke from his cigarette.

"Ready?" he questioned me 

"Yes father" 

He held out his hand and we disapparated. I felt my feet lift off off the ground and a rush of air swirling around my body. In seconds we landed in a corner of a train station. There where muggles all around us.

We walked across a bridge until we got to a brick wall. My mother suddenly ran through the wall. 

Ummm what the fuck. I thought in confusion.

"You next, angel" my father put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why..what—where does it go?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"you'll see," he said with a smirk.

I ran toward the wall and suddenly I was at a completely different train station. My mother was stood waiting with my luggage. I noticed the other kids with their parents saying their goodbyes and walking towards. That's when I noticed a big red steam train. 

I felt my father behind me "that was fun wasn't it" he said sarcastically. 

My mother laughed but I was still looking around in confusion and amazement. 

A few of the parents were looking at us strangely and giving us evil looks, some instantly looking away when they noticed I was also looking at them. I'm guessing they recognise my parents. I'm not going to get upset or anything from a few stares. I just smirked and turned to face my father. 

"Looks like this is goodbye," my father said   
oh please don't act all sad father, not like he'll miss me.

"Appears so" I mumbled 

"We love you lots sweetie" my mother smiled bringing me into a hug. 

"I love you too mother" I smiled at her 

My father grabbed my shoulder with slight force   
"Remember, stand out! Be strong and don't let a single low life bring you down. Remember who you are and don't be seen as weak" he kissed my forehead and began to light a cigarette. 

"Yes I know" internally I rolled my eyes. 

I turned around and walked toward the train. I stepped into one of the doors. I turned around, just as I got on and noticed my parents had already gone while all the other parents were waving their children goodbye. 

I stepped onto the train and I pushed passed a few kids who were waving out of the window.

I found an empty compartment and shut the door. Suddenly all the noise. finally.. quiet 

I sat down on one of the seats by the window and I was looking out of the window, watching the trees and field lands go by.

~

Ten minutes later and I was playing with my necklace with my feet up on the seat in front of me, when I heard the compartment door open. 

I looked up and two boys came in laughing however when they saw me they stopped and looked at me. One smirking at me and the other laughing still. He realised his friend had stopped and then he noticed me. 

"Ohh" one of the boys mumbled. 

"I didn't know anyone was sat in here" the tall boy awkwardly sat down in front of me. I put my feet down as he did so. He was quite handsome. 

I stayed quiet.

"I'm Blaise," the tall handsome one announced. 

I half smiled and looked to my left to the other boy who was sat next to me. 

"Oh um I'm Adrian" 

"Pleasure," I said and I heard him laugh slightly.

I then turned to face Blaise

"Are you new? I mean I've never seen you before and well you don't look like your in the first-year" he laughed. 

"My first day is today" I crossed my legs. I noticed that Blaise had looked at my legs as I put one leg over the other. He looked back up at me and I smirked back at him.

"And what's your name beautiful," Adrian said while taking a sip of his drink.

I couldn't help but slightly laugh as I said  
"Zelia Salmeris" I faced Blaise again and he looked scared but intrigued. 

I heard Adrian almost choke on his drink.   
"holy shit... you're Karl salmeris, daughter," he asked.

"Mhmm" I looked out the window unbothered by their reaction. 

I saw Blaise and Adrian gave each other a look. Blaise now lent down hanging his arms off his knees.

"Well well, It's nice to meet you" he smirked. 

Merlin was he hot when he smirked.

"Yes...indeed it is," Adrian said. 

"Pleasure is all mine," I said confidently 

A girl barged through the door "What are you two doing in here, Draco sent me to get you," 

Draco? isn't that Narcissia's son.

"Ah pansy, we were just meeting our  
new. friend" Blaise said while turning to face me and smiling. 

"Crabbe and Goyle were pissing us off so we left," Adrian said while sipping some more of his drink.

"Well. Come along and leave this slutty girl to herself" Pansy said while looking at me.

Ohh hell no.

I noticed Blaise and Adrian look at each other. I smiled and sat up straight...

"You're name is Pansy? Right?"

"Yup" she sarked crossing her arms and looking me up and down.

"Zelia Salmeris" I looked at her, I now stopped smiling and looked her up and down in return.  
she uncrossed her arms and looked uncomfortable.

"Oh..um nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand.

"Yeah", I looked at her hand and simply looked away.

I heard her huff and Blaise and Adrian were trying to hold in their laughs. 

"Blaise! Adrian! He's waiting!" she said while turning and walking out of the door.

"Well, we better go see what he wants," Adrian said while getting up to follow Pansy out.

"See you around" Blaise smirked, while   
getting up and walking out. 

"Yeah... see ya" I said 

~

The rest of the train ride was boring but it went quick. The train soon came to a stop, and students started rushing off. I had to find someone called McGonagle. 

I walked off the train and looked around. Everyone was walking off in the distance and a few still Lingering around. I asked a girl who was by the door of the train who McGonagle was and she pointed to a tall lady stood looking around. She must be looking for me. I smiled at the girl and started walking toward the women. 

"Ah you must be Zelia," she said.

I nodded.

"You need to get sorted into a house before you can eat!" she explained 

"Okay"

"The firsts years will get sorted first and once Dumbledore has finished his speech, you will then be sorted," She said while smiling. 

"Just follow me to the castle and we will get you settled in"

I smiled "sounds good"

~

I waited outside of the doors to the great hall. I was a bit nervous but I wasn't going to let my nerves ruin the confidence! No doubt everyone will be shocked when I walk through these doors and I wasn't going to let whispers or stupid teen gossip get the best of me. I plan on walking through those doors like a confident ass bitch

Around five minutes later I heard the doors open and McGonagle came through them. She faced me and said "ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zelia's pov 

I could hear Dumbledore doing his speech from the door. I then heard loud clapping coming from the great hall.

"Now! Quiet" I heard Dumbledore announce. 

"We have a new student transferring from bauxbatons this year! She will be joining the fellow fifth years" 

McGonagle came through the doors "ready?" she asked.

"I guess so" I replied 

"After you then," she gestured towards the entrance of the hall. 

I lent up from the wall and turned into the hall. I walked in making my way to the front, McGonagle following shortly behind me. I walked with my head high, long strides and with confidence, like a model walking on a catwalk. 

Every student had turned their head as I walked through the door. And the whispers started. 

"Is that?......no it can't be"

"Who is that"

"Ah Fred she looks like our type of girl"

"Woah"

"Is that Karl Salmeris daughter"

"I heard she killed someone"

"Do you think that's why she moved here"

"Bloody hell"

"Ron! Concentrate"

I heard talk from all around me but I simply ignored them and didn't look away from the front of the hall. 

When I made it to the front Dumbledore's put out his hand.

"come dear! Just here" I shook his hand and I stood next to him 

"Everyone I would like you to meet...Zelia Salmeris" Dumbledore announced to the students. 

I turned to face the crowd of students all whispering and looking at me in shock, fear and some looked intrigued and amazed that I was there. I smiled at the crowd but not in a friendly way in a way that held confidence and powerfulness with it. 

Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder and gestured to a stool. I assumed I had to sit on it. So I went over to the stool where a hat was. He lifted the hat and I sat on the stool. Not gonna lie this is a bit awkward.

I sat one leg over the other and sat straight not making any facial expression. I tried my best not to look around the hall.

Dumbledore stood in front of me and explained what the hat does 

"Now Zelia, this is a sorting hat. It will sort you into the house you belong in. The houses being Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!"

He placed the hat onto my head and it spoke-

"Ahhhh a Salmeris. Never thought I'd be placed on another Salmeris head again. Hmm, let me see. I see you are a wise girl. Perhaps Ravenclaw....hmm but you're also loyal and fierce. No there's more to you. You are brave and strong. Maybe you belong in Gryffindor. No no there's more. ahh, I see you're also cunning and. cruel, wise with you're thoughts. You are hard-working and full of ambition! A hard decision indeed. Let it be"

"SLYTHERIN"

Dumbledore lifted the hat of off my head and a crowd of students started cheering and whistling from the Slytherins. Dumbledore pointed to the table and I walked down the steps and towards the table. 

I noticed Blaise was smiling and waved at me. I headed over to him. He pushed a boy who was sat next to him, to move so there was room for me. I sat down and I smiled at him. 

"That was a bit extra," I said talking about the whole sorting thing. He laughed 

"Welcome to Slytherin," Adrian said sat opposite me with a weird smirk on his face.

"Yes we are glad you are joining us," Pansy said sat next to Adrian with slight sarcasm. 

"Sorry..what's you're name again... I've forgotten! strange I always remember a bitch when a see one" I smiled at her. 

The group of students sat near started laughing and pansy looked like she would crucio me right there and then. 

"It's pansy and I remember who you are. I always remember a slut" she said back in a squeaky voice. 

"Cute" I simply said unbothered by her insult. 

I noticed a boy sat next to her looking at me with a small smirk on his face. He held an apple in his hand and bring it to his mouth taking a bite out of it. Still looking at me.

Fuck me why was that so hot  
I noticed I recognised him from the shop in Diagon Alley. 

I then broke the eye contact from him and Blaise then pointed out a few more students to me. 

"That's Crabbe and that's Goyle" they simply smiled at me and continued their meal. 

"Oh, and how could I forget, that's...

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," the boy next to Pansy said. 

So that is Draco. Damn, he's hot. 

"Pleasure," I smiled.

I noticed his hand was fiddling with his knife. Merlin! His hands are very attractive. I noticed the ring he was wearing. 

I then snapped out of whatever was going on and tried to look anywhere else but at his hands.

"So Zelia... is it true about your family?" Adrian said.

"Is what true," I asked. 

"Well, the whole prophecy thing and how you're great grandfather is the devil.."

"you shouldn't believe everything you hear" I interrupted. 

I hated this whole prophecy thing. It's known that in the wizarding world the first daughter in the line of Salmeris will bring nothing but pain and death to wizards. Half of the wizarding world wants me dead because of this and that's why my father never lets me leave the manor! I'm surprised he let me come to Hogwarts. 

~ 

"Follow me! I'll show you to our common room" Blaise said.

"Why thank you" I replied 

He smiled at me and we started walking out. 

As we were walking out a few students were staring at me and whispering to their friends. 

"do you ever get used to the Stares," Blaise questioned.

"Mostly" I laughed 

I felt someone come up being me and whisper 

"don't blame them" 

I looked and saw Adrian smirking at me while walking past. What a fucking creep. I don't think anyone else heard what he had said but I soon brushed it off. I saw Draco and Pansy in front of me. Pansy was all over him. 

"What's with the two," I asked Blaise   
he laughed 

"They have been a thing since the first year. Pansy is in love with him, but Draco not so much. He just uses her for his needs" 

"Right. Lovely" I mumbled "surely he could do better than that pig" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell him" he laughed. 

The Slytherin common room was quite far as it was in the dungeons. It was nice talking to Blaise on our way there. 

We soon arrived at the common room. I stepped in, most students were already there spread out everywhere. It was nice here, very much my scene! I would have thought the students would have given me stares like most of the other students but they simply looked and smiled at me politely. I liked that. It didn't make me feel out of place. I'm glad the Slytherins aren't stuck up like the others. 

"The girl dormitory's are up those stairs on the right" Blaise smiled. 

"Thank you" 

"You must be my new roomy" a tall blonde girl came up to me "I'm Daphne" 

"Oh! Zelia. Nice to meet you" I said with a smile 

"Don't worry I don't believe any of the rumours about you" she smiled. 

"Thank merlin" I laughed. 

"Come, I'll show you where our dormitories are" 

"Thank you for showing me the way," I said to Blaise while following Daphne. 

"Anytime" 

Draco's pov 

I watched from the sofa as Zelia walked away with daphne. She was....intriguing! 

"Draco! Are you listening to me" Pansy moaned whilst hanging on to my arm? 

"yeh yeh" I replied still watching as Zelia walked away. 

She was about to go up the steps when she turned and looked at me. Fuck. Hope she didn't notice me staring. 

"ugh don't tell me you were looking at that whore" Pansy said crossing her arms. 

"Watch your mouth," said Blaise, having just sat down. 

"I wasn't starring" yes I was.

"You definitely where" Blaise laughed.  
I kicked his leg and he laughed more. 

"I don't blame you mate," Adrian said sat next to Blaise "She's fucking hot" 

I glared at him and so did Blaise but just laughed it off. 

"You're not wrong there," Crabbe said while nudging Goyle.

"I wouldn't mind spending the night with her" he laughed with Crabbe and Goyle. 

Idiots! 

"seriously Adrian," Blaise said.

"Oh c'mon, Zabini! That's why you're getting close to her isn't it?" 

"Actually no it's not! Yes, she's hot but she also seems like a nice girl and unlike you, I don't want to fuck every girl I talk too" Blaise spat. 

"Zabini has gone soft" Goyle laughed with Crabbe and along with Adrian. Zabini scoffed and shook his head. 

"You boys are blind I don't know what you see in her but hot isn't the word to describe her," Pansy snapped. 

"Oh yeah like you can talk Parkinson" Adrian laughed. 

That earned a slight laugh from me. 

"How long do you think it will take for me to spend a night alone with her if you know what I'm saying," Adrian said looking at us all with a disgusting smirk on his face. 

"A day knowing her" Pansy laughed. 

"Nah at least a week," Crabbe said 

Zabini sat there looking at them all while Adrian was leant back on the sofa laughing with Goyle and Zabini.

"Have some respect," I said bitterly. 

"You know you want to as well Malfoy," said Adrian.

"He bloody well don't," pansy said angrily.  
This made Adrian, Crabbe and Goyle laugh more. 

Having heard enough I got up "I'm going to bed" I got up and walked to the boy's dormitory's

~

Zelia's pov 

Daphne opened the door to a dorm and we stepped in. In the room were four beds. With curtains ties to each post of the bed. A desk and draws next to each bed. And a few rugs on the floor. 

"There's you're bed" Daphne pointed to an empty corner of the room with a made bed and a set of draws against a wall next to the bed and a desk under the window next to the bed. Some folded robes at the end of the bed.

"Oh and there's you're robes" 

"Ok! thank you" I replied 

"I was excited when McGonagle told me we might have another roommate," 

I was sat on my bed, bouncing up and down as I did so to test if the bed was comfortable or not. 

"Oh really" I smiled.

"Yeah! I hate sharing a room with Pansy and Millicent!" 

"WHAT Pansy!?"

"Oh yeah. She is a bitch I know!"

"Yeah, a bitch is one way to describe her," I laughed. 

She laughed "I ignore her most of the time. And Millicent isn't that bad buts she's very messy and never cleans her part of the dorm, and she follows pansy everywhere" 

"Sounds fun" I replied. 

Just as I said that Pansy came through the door. "Oh hi, roomy!" 

I rolled my eyes at her. 

"You have the boys drooling over you out there! You little whore" she said glaring at me.

I did not have the patience for her. I don't know who she thinks she is.

"Nothing to say....not so tough are you...Salmeris,"

I got up and walked towards her, stopping her. When I stood in front of her, I was about a head taller than her. I looked down at her while she looked up at me with no fear in her eyes.

"first of all, you sound jealous that the boys are drooling over me. And second of all if you ever talk to me like that again these walls will not be green for much longer, they will be painted red with your blood. Don't talk to me again" I said turning around and heading back to my bed. 

She stood in the same place and then a few seconds later went to her bed. She didn't say a word the rest of the night. 

"Good for you girl," Daphne said "you belong in Slytherin"


	5. Chapter 5

Zelia's pov 

I awoke this morning, having a surprisingly good sleep. I sat up to see daphne also waking up. 

"Morning," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Morning" 

"Ugh, shut up," an annoyed Pansy said at both of us, rolling around in her bed.

We both looked at each other and started historically laughing. 

"Better get ready," Daphne said getting out from her bed. 

I went over to the bathroom and got ready in there. I put on my new Slytherin robes, a green pleated skirt a buttoned-up shirt and a grey cardigan. I wore my black boots for my shoes. I didn't know if I was allowed but I didn't care I wore them anyway. I wore black shiny tights. I brushed out my hair and added some mascara and eyeliner to complete my look. 

I looked in the mirror, my green eyes glistening and my freckles standing out. I took a deep breath in and exhaled out, reminding my self that I am okay and I will get through this day. 

When I was younger I suffered from depression and about a year ago it got better when I met Lena. Tia also helped as well, having her around all the time but now I can't see her. I mean a cat is just a cat but when you are feeling lonely a cat is more than just a cat. It's a company and something to comfort you, and I needed that. I probably won't see Lena ever again. I don't know I just hope I won't fall into depression again or anything. I can feel the loneliness coming back each day. Everyone thinks I'm this evil soul because of my name but no one will never know how I truly feel. 

"Hurry up would you" Pansy yelled.

I grabbed my things and opened the door.

"What did I say about not talking to me" 

She scoffed and barged passed me into the bathroom. 

"You look lovely," Daphne said finishing making her bed.

Daphne seemed like such a nice girl! Which is rare these days.

"Aw thank you" 

~

We left our dorm, heading down the stairs. We walked passed Blaise and the others as we did so. I winked at Blaise as we walked passed them. Daphne said she wanted to get breakfast early so she could show me some of the castles. 

Draco's pov 

I was sat on the sofa with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle waiting to head off to breakfast. I noticed Daphne and Zelia walkout from their doom. She looked soo good in her uniform, I mean her short skirt. And her legs made me feel all sort of things.

Snap out of it Draco!! She's probably trying to get everyone's attention. 

"Morning" Blaise said with a smirk as she walked passed. 

She winked at him. Why do I feel jealous? I don't usually care about girls! I mean yes I'm going out with pansy but I don't care about her either. 

I then noticed Crabbe, Goyle and Adrian laughing with each other. They looked like they were up to something 

"What are you three laughing at"

"Nothing mate, don't worry about it," Adrian said while laughing and facing back to other two.

I have a bad feeling about what Adrian is up to. When he sees something he wants he gets it and I have a feeling that the thing he wants is Zelia.

Zelia's pov 

I and Daphne were laughing away at breakfast. McGonagle had come over to me to ask how I settled in and gave me and daphne our time tables. 

"Look! I think we have the same lessons!" Daphne smiled excitedly.

"Thank merlin! I didn't want to be alone!" 

"It's all good! You have me" she replied   
"looks like we have potions first with Snape!" 

"As in Severus Snape?" I asked remembering that he was in my fathers year and he had come to the sketchy meetings a few times.

"Yeah! Do you know him?" she asked curiously. 

"Um yeah kind of. He went to school with my dad" 

She looked up at me mentioning my father. 

"Oh okay" 

Then Blaise, pig face, Malfoy and his two goons came into the great hall and sat with us. 

Adrian sat next to me and I notice Crabbe and Goyle laughing! Blaise smiled at me while Malfoy grabbed an apple and started to eat it. Does he have a thing for apples or something? Pansy was sat next to him all over him. He pushed her away which cause a slight smile to appear on my face. Malfoy looked annoyed.

"Zelia," Adrian said deeply into my ear. Which made me jump. Why the fuck is he so creepy? 

"Adrian" I turned and looked at him and sated to pour myself some orange juice. 

I felt his hand on my thigh "looking good today! how about we go to my dorm" he said quietly so no one else heard. 

I spilt the orange juice as I was pouring it which caught the attention of everyone. I usually would have said something back but at this moment I felt scared. 

"Stupid girl" I heard pansy mutter under her breath. Malfoy looking at me concerned! Why was he concerned there's no way he heard Adrian. 

"You okay Zelia?" Blaise said sitting in front of me. 

"Yeah! Fine" 

"So, what do you say," Adrian snarled. 

"You wish" I replied facing him. 

The smirk only grew bigger on his face.

"Hey, you want me to show you around now?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah please" 

We got up and headed out of the great hall.

Draco's pov 

I just knew that Adrian had said something to Zelia when she spilt the orange juice. He was looking at her like how a lion looks at his next meal. Fucking dick head! 

A few minutes later she was getting up with Daphne and heading out. I noticed Adrian checking her out as she got up. To be honest I was too but he was looking at her in a bad way. 

"The fuck are you up to Pucey!?" Blaise asked him. Crabbe snickered at this.

"None of you're fucking business Zabini" 

"Whatever" Blaise replied. 

~ 

Zelia's pov

The day has gone quickly so far. Next, I have charms class. potions was a bit awkward though snape kept looking at me throughout the lesson like he wanted to say something. I'm guessing it's because of my name.

We walked into the class and headed over to the table which sat Blaise Draco and Adrian and pig face. There was a seat next to pansy and another opposite next to Draco. I didn't want to sit next to pansy and daphne noticed so she smiled "I'll sit next to Pansy so you don't have to put up with her being a bitch and you sit next to Malfoy" 

"Do you mind?" I asked Draco. He looked surprised "not at all" 

"Good because I was gonna sit here anyway" 

He laughed "oh really" 

"Mhm" 

The rest of the class dragged and surprisingly Pansy kept her mouth shut. 

Professor Flitwick asked Daphne and someone called Dean to stay and help tidy up. She asked Adrian who was walking by her "Adrian do you mind walking Zelia to transfiguration" 

"I don't have that transfiguration next but..sure" he replied smiling.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath.

"I have transfiguration next so ill walk her there" Draco then said stood next to me. Looking at Adrian with a deep stare. 

"Perfect" Daphne smiled walking over to help Flitwick. 

"No I don't mind walking her Malfoy," Adrian said bitterly.

"I do!" I said staring at him and walking out. Draco following behind me.

"Not a fan of Adrian then?" I heard Draco now next to me. 

I laughed "you could say that" 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Draco spoke. 

"Was that you in that antique shop last Friday?"

"Oh, yeah it was" 

"I thought so. I mean I could barely recognise you with that cloak on" 

"I hate those fucking cloaks, but my father says that we have to wear them because of....of"

"I get it! You don't have to explain anything" 

I was suddenly great full that Draco didn't let me finish! I hated talking about my family 

"I don't believe what all the filthy wizards say about you, you know" 

"Oh really" 

"Yeah, my family knows you're family so I know who you're family are and everything. And I don't believe rumours and all that childish shit" 

I looked at him and smiled. I then noticed a red-haired boy, a girl and a boy with glasses give us a weird look.

"What are you looking at weasel," Draco said bitterly. 

"Nothing!" the red-haired boy said 

"Who are they," I asked looking back. Them all still starting.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione granger and potter," he said back. 

"Potter as in Harry Potter" 

"yeah! the boy who lived" he said the last part sarcastically.

I laughed 

"Surprised you're not more shocked" 

"Why would I be shocked"

"I don't know! Everyone else is amazed by the famous Harry Potter" 

"I'm not everyone else" 

He gave me a look but said nothing. 

"We have arrived at the transfiguration," he said in a posh manner. 

"Can't wait" I laughed 

~ 

It's now dinner and Daphne thought it would be a good idea to continue the tour. 

"It's going to be a past curfew in 10 minutes," Pansy said overhearing our conversation. 

"So," Daphne replied

"It's rude to eavesdrop," I said bitterly. "besides" I laughed "fuck it" 

This earned a laugh from everyone while Pansy sat and sulked like a child 

We walked out of the hall and started the tour. We were pretty much just laughing and talking the whole time. It was now 11 and we thoughtfully are best if we went back to the dorms. 

"Shit" Daphne grabbed my arm and dragged me into a dark corner.

"Who is it" 

"I think it was Snape" 

He walked by us humming. Didn't see us at all. The humming was not something I saw Snape doing. We looked at each other and started laughing this made Snape turn around and look but he didn't come over. After a few minutes, we headed back to the dorms. 

~

Draco and Blaise were sat on the sofa and Pansy was sleeping leaning back in the armchair. 

"Have fun?" Blaise asked.

"Loads," I said.

"We almost got caught by Snape and he walked past us humming! Bloody humming" Daphne said.

This made us all start laughing. 

"Snape! Humming" Draco said with a smirk on his face. 

Suddenly Pansy made a loud snoring sound. I started to start historically laughing and I had to put my hand over my mouth to not wake her. daphne then said. 

"I get why you call her a pig" laughing like mad. 

Both Draco and Blaise were also laughing. 

"Think it's time for bed" Blaise got up and headed to the dorms. Draco following. 

"Are you not gonna take her up," I asked him. 

"Nah she seems to be enjoying her self there" he laughed "and besides what do I look like her mother" 

I laughed and headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelia's pov 

A few weeks have past and It's Halloween tomorrow. The Slytherins are having a party in the common room after dinner. I'm not sure if any of the other houses have party's but the Slytherins tend to have a lot. Daphne said that the 7th years sneak alcohol into the common room, Snape knows but he takes no notice to them. 

Daphne and I have got close over the last few weeks! Same with Blaise. They are so sweet and fun to be around. We are always sneaking around the school or going to the lake, and occasionally smoking. It's such a laugh! 

Surprisingly I'm starting to enjoy Hogwarts. apart from two people who are starting to get on my nerves. I've been doing my best to control my anger and not lose it with them and it's kind of worked so far. As long as Daphne or Blaise are there to pull me away. 

Adrian is being so fucking creepy and always trying to get me alone. I hate it so much. Yes he is attractive but the boy has no respect, he's so horny all the time. I've said no so many times but he is so persistent. 

And Pansy. She's always getting on my nerves and making snarky comments. I always say something back to wind her up and most of the time it works. The other times when she decided she wants to piss me off and I try to go off on her, Daphne or Blaise always stop me. I'm glad they do! I just can't control my anger. I'm trying to be a better person, but it's hard when she constantly trying to piss me off. 

And then there's Draco... we don't talk but I don't know there's something about him. He's always staring at me or we always make eye contact but we never say anything. There have been times where we'd talk but our conversation will never last any more than a few minutes. 

He is cold to everyone, Daphne says he doesn't know how to express his emotions very well.

I'm walking to DADA alone when I felt two hands touch my shoulders, then two ginger-haired boys came to either side of me. 

"Hello there," one of them said.

"I'm Fred!" the other one grinned.

"And I'm George"

"Um hi," I smiled confused, still walking. 

"It's Zelia right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah"

"Wicked," they both said at the same time.

A slight smile came to my face from the way they correspond their sentences. 

"Well well," George beamed.

"Can we interest you.." said Fred.

"Some of this?" both of them said now stood in front of me stopping me from walking anymore. 

"Is that...weed?" I asked. The smile growing bigger on my face.

"It sure is" replied the both of them. 

"Well of course. I'm not gonna say no now I'm i"

They looked at each other smirking. 

"Well" grinned George 

"First time is free," said Fred 

"Ss long as you promise to buy next time," said George.

"Of course" I smirked. 

"Fantastic" 

Fred put the packet of weed in my top pocket.

"Thanks...how did you know that I would want it"

"We saw you at the lake smoking the other week," said George.

"Ohh...you were watching me?" 

"We always keep an eye on people we are intrigued by" both replied.

"Right...creepy," I said in jokingly way.

"Well Zelia!" said George 

"See you around" replied both as they walked past me.

~

I was five minutes late for DADA. I walked quickly trying to get there, pushing past a few students, apologising as I did so. 

"Zelia..joining us at last" Umbridge says to me as I walk in. 

I smiled at her in a sarcastically and looked away and rolled my eyes. I went to sit on the table with Blaise, Daphne and Draco. 

"How come you're late," asked Blaise 

"I was talking to..people," I said unsure whether they'd be mad that I was talking to two Gryffindors. 

"Who," asked Daphne. 

"I'll tell you later," I told her. Draco and Blaise gave me a concerned look but went back to their work. 

"I got a Lil something" I pulled the packet of weed from my pocket so only she could see.

"Holy fu-"

"Shhh" I laughed looking around at a few people looking at us including Draco and Blaise.

"Girls! Anything you'd like to share with the class" Umbridge stood behind us, with her hands on her hips. 

"No," Daphne said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Nothing that concerns you" I looked up at her and smiled.

The whole class, now silent. 

"I think it does concern me! Miss Salmeris" 

That bitch did not just-

"Would you're father want you to be running around Hogwarts the way you are!" 

I looked up at her once again. 

"Don't mention my father" I snarled. 

"What they say is true..isn't it..about you're family and about you! The ministry should have killed you a long time ago" she said no longer in her squeaky voice but instead a low voice.

The whole class was now in shock. Some scared some intrigued. 

"You bitch" I replied 

"Don't use that kind of language in here" 

"Fuck.You" I replied smiling at her. 

"Detention!!" she snapped swivelling around, walking back to the front of the class. "class is over! I'll see you at four, this Friday!"

"Ugh whatever," I said grabbing my things and walking out. 

I was so angry. I needed to get out of here! I needed to get away from people. You know that power I spoke about. yeah? It's now wanting to be unleashed and I can't control it sometimes. 

"Zelia" I heard Daphne call from behind me. 

I turned back just before heading out to the courtyard. I saw her Blaise and Draco stopped in the corridor looking worriedly at me. 

"Fuck!" I was stopped in the middle by the fountain. It was darkish and gloomy. No one was in the courtyard. That's when I felt the power fill up inside of me and unleash. 

The wind started whipping all around. Leaves flying everywhere. It felt freeing. The power that been trapped inside for weeks finally being let out. 

Then it stopped. I fell to the ground and tears filled my eyes. I was so annoyed. So angry.

"Ar..are you okay" I heard a voice behind me. I lifted my head "yeah..all good" 

I turned around and saw Draco stood other. 

Why was he here? 

Draco's pov 

I saw her sat on the ground one hand on the ground and the other on her face. Was she crying? Bloody hell just leave Draco! Why do you care that she's been crying? You'd ignore anyone else who's crying. 

"What are you doing here" she turned to face me. Her eyes red and filled with anger and sadness. 

"I- just walking around" I lied. I don't know why I'm here. I guess I'm curious. There's more to her than what she shows others or what people say about her. There's more to..her

"Oh," she said.

"Here let me help you up" I stood in front of her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up. She looked up at me. She looked me right in the eyes. What was she thinking about?

"Thank you," she looked down. 

A single tear fell from her cheek. How did she look so beautiful while crying? 

I put a hand on her cheek, my hand fitting perfectly around the back of her head and on her face. With my thumb, I wiped the tear away. Causing her to look up at me.

After a few seconds, I took my hand away from her face. 

"I'm sorry" she wiped her eyes "no one has ever seen me cry" 

for some reason that made me feel for her, no one has ever seen new cry either. 

"Same here" I replied truthfully.

She looked at me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

"I'm sorry.." she said in a kind voice. 

"It is what it is" I brushed off. 

"Yeah.." 

"We should probably go to potions..don't want you to be late again," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I have a better idea" she smirked.

~

"Where did you get that?" I looked at the weed she pulled out from her pocket. 

"Fred and George"

"Of course you did. Those weasel's always up to no good"

She laughed.

"So, you want some?" she asked.

"Well of course 

Zelia's pov 

We sat on the edge of the astronomy tower, our legs hanging over the edge. 

I rolled two zoots. Draco watched me as I did so.

"Have you ever smoked before?" I asked 

"A few times" 

I passed him one and I lit mine, then gave him the lighter. 

We didn't say much as we did so. We watched the outside world. it was peaceful. 

"What do you think about the dark lord returning?" Draco asked. 

"If he does I feel like my fa-" I paused but I remembered our families knew each over and I could trust him "my father will probably join him." 

"I can remember my father going to a few meetings with your father. I came to a few"  
Draco replied 

"You did?"

"Yeah...I never knew Karl had a daughter. If I knew I would have gone around the house looking for you" Draco said winking at me. The weed getting to him. 

"Shut up" I laughed "I wouldn't have minded if I saw you come into my room," I said winking back at him.

Draco sat leaning against the wall. His hair all messy. He looked very attractive. So very attractive. 

"Potter is saying that the dark lord has returned" 

"Really?"

"Last year a boy was killed. Potter said that the dark lord was the one who did it" 

"Only time will tell I guess"

"Yep," Draco replied as he through the end of his zoot of the tower.

"Is that a good a idea?" I asked 

"probably not"

We heard someone yell from the bottom. It sounded like flinch. 

"Better run," I said laughing. 

He grabbed my arm and ran, heading to the common room.

We ran through the whole castle until we got to the common room and walked through the door of the common room laughing and Draco still holding my arm. He let go when we saw Adrian, pansy, daphne, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle stood in the common room. 

"Where have you two been" 

"Studying..." Draco said which made me laugh.

"Sure," said Crabbe 

Adrian then came up to me and said   
"Zelia. How about you come to study in my room" 

I stepped forward and got closer to him, our lips barely touching "you should learn to keep your dick in your pants" I said smiling. 

I heard a few laughs and gasps around me. I went to go sit on the sofa when he grabbed my arm. hard. 

Before I could say anything Draco put an arm on his arm "let go of her" he looked very fucking pissed. 

He let go of my arm. "found yourself a girlfriend Malfoy" 

"No! You're just a dick" 

I went over to the sofa soon after Draco followed. 

"Fuck all of you," Adrian said harshly and went to his room. 

"Soooo who's excited for the Halloween party tomorrow?" aked pansy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- contains sexual assault.

Zelia's pov 

It's now Wednesday. Halloween! the day has gone quickly and now the party is in 1 hour and I and Daphne haven't got ready yet. We are going as a devil and an angel. Ironic I know.

Yesterday I got high with the one and only Draco Malfoy and stood up to Adrian. I seriously hope he finally takes the hint and leaves me alone. 

"Come on we need to get ready" Daphne called over to me sat on her bed. 

"You're in bed too" I laughed 

We started to ready and I wore a small tight red dress with my hair down and devil horns on, a headband. I had a few strands of my hair in front of my face. And I did makeup I would usually do but just added red lipstick. 

Daphne wore a small tight white dress with her hair curled instead of straight, how it usually was. She wore small white angel wings. Our dresses where a little too short and tight but what do they say. Halloween is the one night of the year, you can dress like a slut and get away with it so fuck it. We laughed as we finished getting ready. We heard the music start playing but we didn't want to go down yet. 

Pansy came out of the bathroom she was a mouse...a mouse? She had big mouse ears and a pink dress on with a little tail at the back. I and Daphne looked at each other as she completely ignored us and walked out the door. As soon as she got out the door we burst out into laughter. 

Darco's pov 

I was stood in the common room with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and fucking Adrian. Blaise came over with a tray of shots. We all took them back. I came as a vampire. Pansy made me dress up but I barely tried. 

That's when I saw her. She was walking over to us with Daphne. Fuck. Me. She looked so good. Pull it together Draco!! Her dress was showing off all her curves and her long legs. Damn! 

"Fucking hell" I heard Adrian say. 

I gave him a cold look as he did so. He disgusted me. No respect. 

"Hi," she smiled to all of us but she was looking at me. Why was she looking at me? 

"Looking good, Zelia," Adrian said. 

"Fuck off" she replied while going back to talk with Blaise and Daphne 

She came over to me. 

"You're a vampire," she asked 

"Well spotted," I said back jokingly "you're a devil.." 

"Ye-"

She was cut off by Pansy "suits you" 

"Thank you," she replied "and you're a mouse...cute" she looked her up and down and faced me again. 

"I need a drink.. I'll be right back"

I noticed Adrian talking to Crabbe and Goyle. what is the planning? 

adrian's pov 

Fucking hell did Zelia look good but she was talking to Malfoy. Why was she talking to Malfoy? 

I went over to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Remember what I said..what I wanted to do"

"yup" Crabbe replied. 

"We have it," Goyle sai. 

"Well give it then," I said back sharply 

He handed a small pill over to me.

"Put it in her drink and it will take about an hour to hit...are you sure you want to do this. the after-effects can be bad?"

"I don't care what happens to her after," I replied sharply 

"Okay then" Crabbe replied unsurely. 

I then noticed she was getting a drink...alone. it's now or never. Luckily there were loads of people stood around her so I could get in. 

"Give me your mask, Goyle" 

"why"

"fucking give it here" I grabbed it out of his hands. 

I put the mask on so she wouldn't recognise me and tell me to do one. 

I walked up to her. She started to talk to the people next to her. When she placed her drink down, I placed the pill into her drink. It started to dissolve and once it had I walked away, taking the mask off. And now we wait. 

Zelia's pov 

I've been having a lot of fun at this party so far. I have been dancing and talking to people. Some of the people I have been speaking to, I have never spoken to before, which is new for me. 

I was on the dance floor with daphne just messing around. When I started to get a headache but I just ignored it. I've only had two drinks. 

My vision started to blur. Everything was moving. 

"Are you okay ze?" asked daphne placing a hand on me l. 

"Yeah..just a bit..dizzy" 

"Take it slow, how many drinks have you had?" 

"Only two"

"I'll go get you some water..stay here!" 

I continued to dance. Pushing this feeling away. My body felt weak and my eyes felt heavy. Suddenly I felt hands on me. Grabbing my waist and I was too weak to push them away. I soon realised who it was and I realised I was fucked. I knew exactly what he had done just by the look on his face. He had fucking spiked me.   
I wanted to fight. I couldn't even call for help, I was soo weak. 

He started kissing me. His hands everywhere on me. He went to my neck. Kissing me roughly all over my neck. no one around was doing anything. the flashing lights and loud music wasn't helping either. 

All I could do was let it happen. My muscles felt like jelly, barely able to stand.

I managed to pull an arm up to push him back but he grabbed my wrist hard and held it. While the other hand was trailing down my back getting lower and lower. He whispered something in my ear...

"Not so strong now are you..Salmeris" 

Those words made me cold all over! I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to be anywhere but here. 

ButI could do nothing. 

He finally stopped but started to pull my weak body away.

Draco's pov

I was sat on the sofa with Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle also but they were in a world of their own. I heard Crabbe say to Goyle.

"Did he do it" 

Did who do what? Who where they own about? 

I looked over into the crowd of people and I saw something which made my blood turn black. Adrian was kissing Zelia on her neck. His hands touching her body everywhere. 

"What the fuck is he doing?" i snarled to Blaise.

"Bastard!" Blaise replied. 

Seconds later he started to pull her away. The second I saw him drag her away through the crowd. I stood immediately. I heard Blaise behind me telling people to move. I was trying to get to him before he did something..bad! I didn't want to think about that. 

I managed to catch up to him.

"ADRIAN" I yelled just as I got behind Zelia. 

I pulled her back out of his grip. I couldn't control my self. I punched him straight across the face. And again. And again. 

His face bloody. I looked at him on the ground. and I felt a smile come to my face. 

"Draco" I heard Blaise shout over the crowd and the loud music. 

I turned around and I saw her, passed out in blaises arms. I don't know what came over me or why I felt like this. But seeing her lifeless body is Blaise's arms scared me. I felt angry. I could kill Adrian at that moment. 

I turned around, back to Adrian, I grabbed his shirt and said.

"if you ever touch her again, talk to her or even look at her the wrong way. I kill you. understood?" I said in a deep low voice

he got up and went to his room.

I then turned around and went over to Blaise, with Zelia in his arms. Daphne came running over. 

"That the fuck happened?" 

"Adrian," Blaise said. 

"That little bitch" she said angrily looking around for him. 

"We should get her to bed" Blaise suggested 

"I got it," I said putting my hand around her body and picking her up. Daphne went ahead and held open they're door while I walked in with her body in my hands. I place her in bed and daphne took off her shoes. 

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course" I replied slowly while looking at her. 

"You care about her...don't you?" she asked me.

I couldn't think anything or say anything but the word "yes" was all I could say.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelia's pov

I woke up in my bed. Still in my dress. I wondered how I got here. I remembered everything! I remember Adrian kissing me and touching me. I remember Draco pulling back my shoulder and Blaise grabbing me to keep me steady. I remember Draco punching Adrian across the face. I remember falling back into blaises arms and seeing black. I guessed I passed out and I hope it wasn't Adrian who put me in my bed. 

I felt disgusting. I felt like I needed to wash it all away. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was only 5:57 am. Everyone else was sleeping and as I looked around the room I felt tears pour out of my eyes. I hated how helpless I was, how I tried so hard but got nowhere. 

I still felt weak I could barely move. My head was pounding and my vision still blurry. Whatever Adrian gave me it must have bad after-effects. 

Suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up so I ran out of my bed into the bathroom. I immediately fell to the floor and threw up in the toilet. 

Fuck. 

The only light was coming from a small window in the bathroom. I fell against the wall next to the toilet and shut my eyes. 

~

"Zelia!!" I woke up and I saw Daphne run in "oh thank god, you gave me a right scare when I woke up and saw you weren't in your bed" 

"I'm here, I'm fine" I lied as tears started filling in my eyes again. 

She sat next to me and held me close to her. I cried into her shoulder for a few minutes. She let me cry and didn't say anything, which I was so grateful for because I did not want to talk about it. 

She then saw my wrist.

"Merlin. Look at your wrist" 

I looked at my wrist and I saw a massive bruise around my wrist. 

I just stared at it, while daphne sat up and moved my hair away and saw my neck was covered in bruises from where Adrian had been kissing me. 

"You should go do madam promfey," daphne whispered worriedly 

"No!" I said quickly "If my father finds out he will come here and cause mayhem! Please don't make me go to her! I've been happy here at Hogwarts and he'll make me leave! Ple- "

"I won't...I promise" 

"Thank you" 

I felt sicker come up and I lent over the toilet. Daphne held me up and pulled my hair back. She tied it into a loose ponytail. 

"Oh my, Zelia," she said sadly. "I feel so helpless" 

"You're not helpless! You're here. With me. That's more than enough" 

I continued to throw up when pansy came in "how long are you going to be throwing up for? I need to get ready" 

"Piss of Parkinson, find somewhere else," daphne said quickly. 

She scoffed and walked out. 

"You're not going to classes today! I'll tell the professors to know that you are not well" Daphne said in a kind voice. 

I fell back against the wall and looked up at her. My body still feeling weak. 

Daphne got ready and a few minutes later she came in and said. 

"are you going to stay there all day? Do you not want to go to sleep or so-"

I cut her off and said "no I'm fine here. I have a feeling I'm going to be throwing up all day" 

"Okay," she said sadly "I need to go I'm 15 minutes late to breakfast"

"Enjoy," I said looking at her with possibly the fakest smile ever. 

I once again shut my eyes and drifted off.

Draco's pov 

I woke up this morning the anger still there, from the memories of last night. I wanted to kill Adrian so bad. Seeing her lying in her bed helpless, brought something out in me. I finally understand why I've been feeling these weird emotion lately...it's because I like Zelia...I mean like like her.

"Zelia's throwing up in the bathroom, I need to use yours" Pansy came in walking into the bathroom. 

"Is she okay.." Blaise asked. 

"Oh god no. She looks a state" she replied. 

"Fuck" I said slamming my hand on my bed. 

"You alright mate," Blaise asked coming over to me. 

"I want to go fucking kill him," I said in a low voice. The words just coming out. 

"Give it a while. He'll get what's coming to him," he said back quietly so pansy couldn't hear "You'll see" 

"What are you planning," I asked him. 

"I haven't got a plan yet but I will think of something bad" 

"Whatever it is I want in" 

He smiled and was about to get up when he said "you like her don't you" 

"Who," I asked knowing exactly who he was on about. 

"Zelia! You fool" 

I nodded. 

"I knew it. You always act strange and nervous when she's around" 

"I do not. She doesn't make me nervous"   
I smiled realising she does. 

"So why are you smiling" 

"Fuck off" I threw a pillow at him

"come on we're going to be late for breakfast"   
Pansy came out of the bathroom, now dressed.   
We got up and headed to the hall.

~

We're now sat at the table when daphne came in...no sign of Zelia. Daphne sat next to Blaise and he asked "where is she" 

"She's not coming to classes today" she replied sadly. 

"Is she okay.." I asked 

Daphne looked up at me "she will be" with a small reassuring smile. "Whatever Adrian gave her. It has bad after-effects." 

"Fucking dickhead! I sware-"

"Hey, Draco! Remember what I said!" Blaise quickly said "We'll get him..don't worry" 

"What are you two up to?" Daphne asked. 

"Revenge" Blaise smirked.

This made a smirk appear on my face too. Just thinking about using the cruciartus curse on Adrian. 

"Count me in," Daphne said.

~

Adrian never turned up to breakfast. We were now in potions and Adrian was sat on a different table today. Good choice! 

His face was bruised from where I had hit him. It made me happy to know that he was in some discomfort. Even though he was laughing and talking like nothing had happened. 

"Where is Zelia, this morning?" Snape came over and asked us.

"She's not feeling very well, professor," Daphne said. 

"Very well" 

~

The rest of the day went by quickly and I haven't yet lost it with Adrian but there's still time. 

We where now sat in our final lesson, DADA waiting for Umbridge. I wanted to go see Zelia but I was planning to go during dinner. 

Umbridge eventually showed up and noticed Zelia wasn't there.

"Hmm, where's miss Salmeris! Didn't feel the need to come to my lesson I see" 

I looked over at Adrian who was laughing with flint who said...

"What did you finally do it! You must have done a number on her" this made Adrian start laughing. 

"Oh, do you two know where she is. Mr flint and Mr pacey?" Umbridge walked towards them both. 

The anger was filling up inside me. I sware if he said anything. I looked over at Blaise and Daphne who was feeling the same.

"Nah unfortunately, I don't," Adrian said to Umbridge while looking at me. A big smile on his face like he was proud. I was trying to contain my self. 

"She's not feeling well," Daphne said quickly before this could get any worse. 

"Oh, poor thing," she said still smiling. She went to the front of the class and continued to teach the class. 

~

It was now dinner and me Daphne and Blaise are sat talking about what we could do to Adrian. But we still weren't sure what to do to him. 

I then thought it would be a good idea to go and see Zelia now. 

"hey I think I'm going to go and check on Zelia," I said to Blaise and Daphne who gave each other a look. 

Zelia's pov 

I've spent all day in this same position. I could feel it fading but I still couldn't bring my self to move. I'm not sure how many times I have thrown up or for how long I've slept but I could feel my self drifting away again. 

I then heard the door open. 

"Daphne?" I called my voice all croaky and dry.

I then saw Draco walk through the bathroom door. 

"It's me.." he said 

"Oh hi," I said trying to lift my self.

"I came to see if you are okay.." he said coming and sitting next to me. 

"Fresh as a daisy," I said to him smiling 

This made him laugh. 

"How were the classes?" I asked trying to avoid talking about last night. 

"A bore," he sighed. 

I laughed and then I let out a sigh. 

"Are you alright," he asked. 

"I haven't thrown up in at least an hour so I'm better. I guess" 

He smiled at me but a sadness lingered in his eyes. 

"I would like to get up and get out of this bathroom," I said to him and then I went to get up-

"Here let me help you" 

He grabbed my body and helped me to my feet. But as I got up I almost fell back down and he had to hold me up. 

"Sorry-"

"Don't be sorry," he said quickly looking up at me. 

His eyes then went from my eyes to my neck and he saw the bruises. He looked as tho he could cry. Why though? 

"It's okay Draco" 

"No, it's fucking not" 

"No..but I'll be okay" 

He looked up at me and said "let's get you to your bed" 

~

He was now sat next to my bed looking at me. 

I was confused as to why he was looking at me. Why he cared. If he cared. Why he was helping me and why was he even here. 

"Draco.."

"Mhm"

"Why are you helping me?"

He looked at me like he was going to say something but just as he opened his mouth daphne and Blaise walked through the door. 

"Hey..there you are! How are you feeling" Blaise came over

"Better," I said with a smile

"We should get you cleaned up," Daphne said coming over to the other side. 

"We will leave," Draco said. 

"Yeah" Blaise agreed 

As Draco got up... I grabbed his hand and said, "thank you.." 

He looked at me and then smiled.. "anytime" 

Daphne was looking at me with a huge smile on her face. 

"What" 

"He likes you," she smiled. 

"What! don't be silly" 

"I'm not being silly! It's so obvious" 

"Whatever" 

Did he like me? Is that why he is being so nice to me? I pushed the thought away and got up. Daphne helping me to the shower. 

I looked at my self in the reflection and I saw the bruises on my neck. My eyes red and swollen from crying, my makeup still on my face, smudge everywhere. My lips dry and chapped and I looked bad very bad. I now understand why everyone was so worried about me.

She helped me shower and get ready for bed. After the shower, we sat on my bed and she helped me brush out my hair. I felt so much better. I still had a headache but nothing I couldn't handle.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelia's pov

I woke up this morning feeling so much better. I felt fine physically but mentally, not so great. All I could think about was Adrian grabbing me, pulling me, touching my body and kissing me. I wanted to go and scream at him, hit him, make him feel how I'm feeling. But I was scared. Me, Zelia Salmeris, scared? How pathetic!

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I heard Daphne's voice from her bed. 

"Much better" I smiled at her.

"Great! Do you want to go to classes today?" 

"Yes. Well, no I don't but I never do" I laughed.

"True...but..are you okay with seeing Adrian?" 

I turned my head away and looked up at the ceiling still laying on my bed. "Yeah. I mean...yeah I'll be fine" I turned a smiled at her. 

"Okay," she said sadly.

"I'm fine, honestly Daph! Don't worry about me" 

I wanted to prove not only to Adrian but to myself, that I was strong and that what he did wasn't going to affect me. 

We got ready for our day and headed downstairs to the common room. I tried my best to cover up the marks and bruises on my neck. I wore my scarf today to try and cover them up more which it did. Mostly. 

On our way down we met with Blaise and Draco and walked to the hall for breakfast. 

"Hey," Draco said coming to walk next to me.

"Hey" 

"You feeling okay," he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Perfect" I turned and looked up at him with a smile.

"Good" he smiled "ima beat his ass still" 

I laughed "You already did that.." 

"Yes, but he got nowhere near what he deserves," 

"Agreed" Blaise turned around from walking in front of us. 

~

We're now sat in the hall, eating breakfast. I kept looking towards the doors, waiting for Adrian to walk in. Instead, Pansy came skipping in and sat in between me and Draco, slightly pushing me out of the way. 

"Do your bloody mind," I said annoyed as she sat down. I wasn't sure if I was mad that she pushed me out of the way or because she sat between me and Draco. 

"He's my boyfriend" 

I said nothing but look away and turned to talk to Blaise and Daphne who where sat in front of me.

But then Draco got up. Took his plate and sat the other side of me. A smirk grew on my face while Pansy's grew into a thrown. 

He smiled at me as he sat down, didn't say anything just continued with his breakfast. 

I turned to pansy who looked like she was going to throw a fit but she just made a loud scoff and started eating her breakfast. 

Daphne and Blaise where sat smirking at us, Daphne trying not to laugh. 

"You alright there you two?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah.." said Daphne.

"Fine," said Blaise.

We continued our breakfast until I saw Umbridge giving me a look from the front of the hall.

"Fuck" 

"What is it," Draco asked.

"I have that stupid detention today with Umbridge" 

"Don't go," grinned Blaise.

"Yeah. I wouldn't go" Draco said. 

"No that's not a good idea. It will only make her angrier and probably give you worse than detention," Daphne said looking at us all.

"You're supposed to be a Slytherin!" Blaise said huffing at Daphne.

"Yeah you're sounding like granger," Draco said.

"That's an insult, I'll have you know!"  
they all burst out into laughter.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Blaise 

I scoffed "I'll just go and get it over and done with! I hate her and I don't wish to spend any longer with that bitch" 

~ 

We're now walking into potions and Adrian was sat on a table by the door. When I saw him I could see the look on his face at the party when he was holding me. Just before he kissed me. 

"Hey..ze! come on..ignore him" daphne said putting a hand on my shoulder. Making me jump. 

"You're right" I started to walk in when Adrian decided to look up at me as I was walking past.

"Nice scarf" he laughed.

I stuck my finger up at him and carried on walking. Both Blaise and Draco walking closer to me giving Adrian a dirty look. 

I sat down, readjusting my scarf and continuing with the class. 

~ 

Classes went okay today. Adrian didn't say anything else or barley looking at me throughout the other lessons. Me Daphne and Blaise pretty much spent the whole day together. They made me feel so much better and they didn't bring up what happened, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it. I kept catching Draco staring at me l, which I thought was weird but I kept catching him and smiling.. I've never felt this way before and I didn't know what to do. I just knew I was slowly catching feelings. Something which has never happened. 

Anyways we were now sat in Umbridge's lesson, DADA with about five minutes left. 

"Everyone you can leave...ah all except, Zelia!" she said with a big smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. 

"Good luck," said Daphne walking out. Both Blaise a Draco smiling and walking out as well. I remained seated. 

After five minutes Umbridge finally got up from her seat "come with me..the detention will be in my office" 

I scoffed walking out. 

As we walked out there was someone stood outside the door. 

"Harry..follow me!" she said waddling past and walking down the hallway. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked me.

"Her office" I replied.

"Oh" 

"Come in and sit down. Harry here and Zelia here" there were two desks in the middle of the room. The room was pink. Very bloody pink. With cats in frames. On almost every wall. It smelt sweet. To sweet. 

She walked over to her desk and started rummaging around in her desk. 

"Do you think she likes the colour pink," I asked Harry quietly.

"No, what makes you say that?" he replied. A quiet laugh came out of me.

"Think she likes cats," he said quietly. Causing me to laugh more. 

"Something funny?" she asked.

"Not at all" I looked up at her.

I was slouched back in my seat. Seeming very unbothered and very bloody bored. 

"So what did you do?" he asked me. 

"Not much. Just called her a bitch" 

"Oh right. I don't blame you" 

"What about you? Didn't think I'd see you in detention," I asked him. 

"I told her that we should be learning useful spells to protect us against vol- you know who," he said quietly.

"I mean you have a point. If he is back" 

"He is!" he said slightly louder.

"Ah found it!" she gasped pulling out two quills from her draw. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

"A special quill. For naughty children, like you're self" 

I laughed. 

her eyes darted to me. A smile on her face still. 

"You first!" 

She handed me the quill and a piece of partridge.

"Write, I'm not special" 

"What" I looked up at her confused. 

"Write it!!" she quickly said. 

I started to write it and just as I started to write the next line, I felt my other hand start to burn. I looked at it and the words that I just wrote, started appearing on my hand. 

"What the fuck" I said annoyed. 

"Continue!" 

"But-"

"CONTINUE" 

I continued to write it. The words appearing again and the words on my hand started to become redder and more bloody. 

"Surely this isn't allowed!" Harry argued. 

"Harry I almost forgot about you"

She handed him a quill and a piece of partridge. 

"Write, I must not tell lies" 

"I wasn't lying!" he said. 

"Write. It!" 

I looked at him and he looked at me. I just wanted to leave, so I wrote I am not special all over the partridge. My hand becoming numb. Blood dripping down my hand. It hurt but I wasn't going to let her see my pain. 

Harry must have thought the same because he started writing quickly and fast. His hand gripping the table. I know that Slytherins are supposed to be rivals with Gryffindor but I admire harry. I admire his courage, strength and bravery. 

~ 

After the detention she just let us go, didn't say anything just said go. I wanted to tell my father and get her fired but I knew he'd make me go home and that wasn't an option I had. 

I and Harry walked out together and started walking down the halls. A few students giving us weird looks. Probably wondering why we were together but both of us didn't care and just continued walking.

"I can't believe she didn't that," he said. 

"I know. How can she get away with having that" 

We're now walking out into the courtyard and I saw Daphne, Blaise and Draco looking at us.

"It must have been a dark object or something" 

"How can Dumbledore let her have it," I asked "do you think he knows" 

"I'm not sure but I will ask him. I'm going to go there now" he said. 

"ok" 

"you know Zelia. You're not as bad as people are saying," he said with a smile. 

"Thank you, Harry! Same goes to you" 

He smiled and walked away.

"I turned around but stood right behind me was Draco 

"shit!" I jumped "bloody hell, what are you-"

"Why are you talking with potter?" an annoyed expression on Draco's face.

"He had detention with Umbridge as well" 

"So you decided to go on a walk with him. What does he like you or something? Do you like him?" 

What is he talking about? Why does he care so fucking much? 

Annoyed I scoffed and tried to walk past him but he towed over me and stopped me from walking.

"Why do you care so much Draco!?" I asked before he could say anything. 

"What"

"Why do you care!" I asked looking at him slightly annoyed "why do you care? Draco  
answer me!" 

He just stared at me saying nothing. 

Draco's pov 

I didn't know what to say back to her. Seeing her with potter angered me. She was starring at me, confusion in her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. I wanted to kiss her! badly. Do badly but instead, she said. "fuck of then" 

She turned around and walked away. Back toward the castle. 

Amazed by the fact that she just told me to f off. I stood there watching her walk away. Her long strides and her beautiful brown hair flowing in the wind. 

As soon as she disappeared around the corner I was dragged back to reality. And I started walking fast towards her. When I got around the corner I saw her walking. Standing out from the crowd of students. I chased after her, through the students and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small storage room. 

"What the fuck" she asked looking at me. 

I waited a few seconds trying to think of something to say but nothing came out she was starring up at me confused. 

I didn't know what else to do so I gave into my instincts, the feeling I've had for a long time. I gave in and I grabbed her face   
and kissed her...


	10. Chapter 10

zelias pov 

I walked through the halls. Annoyed. Confused. Why does he act so strange all the time? ugh, he's so infuriating. I walked through the crowd of people, trying to clear my head. My heart was pounding. I was expecting him to say something. Anything but he said nothing. He just stood there. 

I pushed students out of the way so I could get through. Then I felt someone pull my arm and before I knew it I was in a storage room with Draco. 

"What the fuck, Draco" 

I stared at him. His eyes scanning mine. Deeply looking at me. He was towering over me, kind of intimidating. But in a good way. Merlin helps me. If he wasn't so attractive maybe I would have pushed him back. 

I was waiting for him to say something. But he said nothing. Instead, he kissed me. He slammed his lips on mine, with passion. Like a lion who had been watching his meal and finally catching it. His hands cupped my face.

I pulled back for a few seconds, his hand still on my face. My eyes went from his eyes to his lips both our lips open. And without hesitation, I kissed him back. This time he kissed me with deeper passion. Desire and need. His other hand went to my waist, his hand trailing down my back. My arm around the back of his neck. 

The kiss got stronger and he pushed me against the wall. Hitting the wall hard, I let out a small moan and I could feel him smiling. His hand went from my face to my neck and his lips pulled away from mine. 

He didn't say anything just looked down at me, us both out of breath. 

I looked down at his top button I down and his tie messy. His grip on my neck got tighter as he lifted my head so I was facing him and I looked up at him smirking. 

He bites his lip and I could tell he was trying to shake thoughts out if his head. 

He looked back at me and took his hand away.

"I care about you...a lot" he said looking at me and then he left. Leaving me stood there in shock. Did he just admit to having feelings for me? 

After a few seconds, I ran out of the door and the halls were now empty from the school day over. everyone must be at dinner. 

I rushed to the dining hall trying to sort my hair out and make it look like I didn't just have a make-out sesh with Draco Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy. I think I was falling for him, I've never felt this way about anyone before but wow, was he something. 

I soon turned into the dining hall and to my surprise, I saw Draco sat at the table. 

I sat opposite him and he slightly looked up but looked back down again. I could see him smirking. Merlin was he making this hard for me. 

"How was detention," asked Daphne. 

"It was weird, Umbridge had this qui-" I said but was stopped from Blaise grabbing my hand from the other side of "what the fuck is this..?" 

He was looking at the writing from the quill. I noticed Draco have an annoyed, worried expression on his face. I think he was annoyed that he didn't notice. 

"well if you let me finish my sentence, I would have explai-" 

I was interrupted again by Daphne.

"And why where you with Harry"

"Are you going to let me explain or not?" 

"Sorry.."

"I was with Harry because he had detention as well. And we were walking together because we were talking about a dark object Umbridge had and that's what this is" I turned my hand around. 

"What the fuck is it," asked Draco finally saying something. 

I looked up at him and said "this is what the quill does...whatever you write with it appears on you're hand. She made me write I am not special" 

They all looked at me shocked. 

"The fuck is wrong with her," asked Blaise. 

"Did it hurt.." asked Daphne. 

"It was... bearable" I lied not wanting her to worry. But she knew I was lying.

Draco was sat still looking at me. But didn't say anything. 

"Surely Dumbledore can't allow her to do that"   
said, Blaise 

"Harry's gone to talk to him about it" 

"So you and Harry are besties now," Daphne asked. 

"No. I never said that" 

"Sounds like it," she said. 

"He hasn't given me no reason not to like him. Has he?" I said truthfully. 

"No.." 

"Well then!" I said 

~

After dinner, we all started walking out of the hall together when I notice Harry, Hermione and Ron walk toward me.

"Hey...Zelia, do you have a minute" Harry asked cautiously while looking at the others? 

"No, she hasn't," Draco said glaring at harry.

Pansy then came along and wrapped her hands around Draco. For some reason I became annoyed. I looked at pansy and said "yes I do" I looked back at Draco and went with Harry. 

We were walking a while. I t was kinda awkward as Hermione and Ron both weren't looking at me and we all walked in silence. 

"This is a bit awkward," I said looking around the corridor.

"Hello I'm Hermione," she said in a soft kind voice.

"Hi.." I thought she hated me. 

"And that's Ron" I looked over at him and he just waved and I smiled. 

"I thought you lot hated me," I asked 

"Well. Ee didn't hate you.. we just, well you are a Slytherin," Hermione said. 

"So" 

"Slytherins aren't the best of people," Harry said. 

"Yeah like Malfoy and his two goons," Ron said. 

"We aren't all bad! you just have to get to know us and besides, you're telling me nobody else apart from Slytherins are bad people or have some bad things in their life!" I said defensively. 

"She's got a point," Ron said 

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. 

"Anyway! I spoke to dumbledore and he said that he knows about Umbridge and her punishments and he can't do anything because of the ministry!" Harry said. 

"What! that's ridiculous," I said annoyed. 

"I know but if dumbledore doesn't do anything then there's nothing we can do!" he said. 

"What now then," I asked 

"Don't piss off Umbridge " Ron laughed 

~

I was now walking back to the dungeons trying to be careful as it was after curfew and when I finally got to the common room I walked through the door. As I did Draco, Pansy Blaise and daphne where sat on the sofa. 

I walked over but as I did Adrian walked passed me and blew me a kiss. I was not in the mood for him and everything he had done to me and has made me feel, I wanted to get revenge somehow. So as he walked passed I used a spell to push him and hit the wall in front of him. This caught the attention of everyone. 

"You bitch" he said getting up and drawing his wand at me. 

"Expelliarmus" Draco stood up from the sofa. 

Adrian grabbed flints wand, disarmed Draco a through a curse at me and I dogged it. 

I then pulled out my wand, having done all that with my mind, people in the common room finally realising how powerful I was, thanks to my great grandfather. 

I disarmed Adrian and he stormed over to me but before he could do anything I broke his left leg using my mind once again. He let out a scream. A smile came to my face. 

"I should have done that a long time ago" I lent down and said "leave me the fuck alone" 

I heard Draco and Blaise tell all the watching students to go. They all left and it was just me, Adrian, Draco, Blaise and Daphne left.

"crucio" 

It was Draco's voice, I looked back at him and he just stood there, proud of himself. A smile came to my face as I looked back at Adrian who was rolling on the floor in agony. 

"My turn" it was Blaise crouching down next to Adrian next to me and both Draco and daphne the other side of me. 

"Crucio" Blaise whispered. 

And once again he started screaming in agony.

"you will not talk to Zelia again or even look at her," Draco said in a deep voice "got it" 

"Yeah YES," he said not wanting to be cruciod again 

"Good!" Draco said. 

"you also won't tell anyone about this," said Daphne. 

He looked up at her. 

"crucio" she pointed her wand and he started screaming again and managing to scream the words "i- I won't...please PLEA" 

"No," I said holding my hand out. "let him beg" 

This made Draco's eyes widen in amazement. 

"Please please I'm sorry" he yelled. 

I looked at Daphne and she pulled her wand away. 

I looked at them the three of them and smirked them smirking back. 

"go!" Blaise yelled at him and he limped away. 

"That felt so good!" said Daphne. 

After a bit, she walked up to the common room with Blaise. 

It was just me and Draco. He looked at me "that, that was hot" I looked up in shock by his words. I just laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelia's pov 

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Adrian, and let's just say it works. He hasn't told anyone and has kept his mouth shut about what we did. I and Daphne have grown so much closer. Me and Blaise as well. 

Me and Draco on the other hand. I don't even know. We still haven't spoken about the kiss, and that's maybe my fault as I'm avoiding him. Petty I know but his with Pansy and as much as I hate her I couldn't do that to anyone.   
He mustn't care for me as much as he says he does if he has a girlfriend. 

Classes have been good. Apart from DADA, merlin does her lessons drag. I've tried my best to keep my mouth shut but it doesn't help that she's always making a stupid comment about me or my family.

I'm sat in the owlery holding a letter. I have no idea who it's from but I'm assuming it from my father. I opened it up and read.

Dear Zelia,   
I'm writing to you, to see how you're time at Hogwarts has been. We haven't gotten a later from you, we have only assumed that you are having a good time. It is hectic here with your father and his meetings. He's been having many more recently and I'm sure you can guess why. A certain someone has returned, I'm sure there are rumours and you must know that they are indeed true. I'm only telling you this because it's you who is in danger. If he is back then the ministry and other wizards will want you dead. Your father has told me to make sure you stay at Hogwarts and not return home, he thinks you are safest there. Your father is working hard to keep you safe. This means that we most likely won't see you this year on Christmas, you must know that we love you very much and this is the safest way. I and you're father may have to go into hiding if the ministry finds our location. If this does happen we won't be able to protect you or help you, you will be alone in this war. Ues, a war, a war is coming and you need to prepare for it. I will write to you soon with updates but for now, you mustn't write back! and don't tell anyone anything about this later. Goodbye my sweet girl, until we meet again.   


"Zelia...are you okay?" I heard Daphne coming up the stairs.

I hadn't realised but I had been crying. 

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine" 

"Who's the later from?" she asked curiously. 

"My mother" 

"Oh really..what did she say" 

"She just asked how I was doing" I lied.

"are you sure you're okay," she asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. Giving her a reassuring smile "Don't worry about me" 

"I'll always worry.."

"I know you will" 

"Well, I came up here to get you. It's dinner" she said standing up from my side. 

We made our way to the great hall. As I walked in I noticed snape and dumbledore both turn their heads and look at me, they looked deep in thought. They soon looked away and I headed to the table with daphne. I sat opposite Draco and pansy. Next to Draco was Crabbe and Goyle then sat next to me was daphne one side and Blaise the other. 

As I sat down I noticed Draco and Pansy. Pansy was all over him. It made my blood boil. Did that kiss even mean anything? Is what he said even true or did he just say that. 

After a while dinner was almost over. I was talking and laughing with Blaise and daphne when I heard.

"Hey Zelia you should smile more!" pansy said holding Draco's arm.

I turned my face to her.

"Hey Pansy," I said my smile dropping into a glare "Go fuck your self" 

Draco looked up in shock, Pansy's smug smile wiping off her face. I heard Daphne laugh at my remark. Pansy said no more, once again out in her place by me.

Dumbledore announced we could leave. Students getting up, chattering as they walked out. I heard my name being called as I was walking out. 

"Zelia dear could I have a minute of you're time, "I turned around, looking confused as I saw Dumbledore stood there. 

"umm...yeah," I said to him looking at Blaise and Daphne who was just as confused as i. I followed Dumbledore to his office. 

"Come in," he announced. 

As I walked in I saw Snape and McGonagle stood at his desk. 

"What's going on?" I asked now confused.

"We know about your family and what comes with having your name," Dumbledore said, "we also know you're prophecy -" 

I cut him off "that prophecy is bs,"

"Not that prophecy," snape said. 

"What" I turned my head toward him.

"You're actual prophecy," Dumbledore said.

"I don't have a bloody prophecy" 

"My dear, you do indeed," Dumbledore said "here hold this, this is a prophecy ball and will tell you you're prophecy" 

He handed me a ball which was shimmering and smokes swirling around inside. When I grabbed it, the smoke turned black and it read the words.

'devils angel is the key  
for the war to be thought   
thou angel must decide   
whether the darkness inside   
her will be her downfall or  
the pureness will be her uproar   
the pain she will feel and   
terror, she will cause   
a choice she must make   
or will the devil make for her' 

I looked at the words written on the ball, trying to understand what it meant and why, why this was my prophecy? 

"What- what does this mean," I said still looking at the ball.

"We are unsure of what it means, but we know that the ministry doesn't know this prophecy and is going off of the prophecy that is rumoured. Most likely out of fear. All we know is that they want you gone"

"Gone?" I asked.

"Yes, gone," Dumbledore said.

"Dead" snape said bluntly.

"We won't let that happen, Severus!" McGonagle spoke "we will do everything in our power to keep you safe! Here is the safest place for you to be." 

"We have reason to believe that the ministry won't do anything until the dark lord returns, and they do not think he has. So until he returns you are safe," Dumbledore said in a reassuring tone. 

I looked down remembering the letter from my mother. Remembering that she said the dark lord is back. The ministry must not believe them. 

"For now, go back to you're common room and go about your days as normal. If anything changes will let you know immediately" he smiled at me walking towards the door and holding it open for me. 

"ok. Thank you I guess," I said still confused about everything. 

He smiled at me and I made my way to the common room. On my way there my mind was going crazy. Not only was I thinking about my prophecy, the dark lord, the letter from my mother, or if my family would be safe. I was also thinking about Draco. Why was he so confusing and why couldn't he just tell me how he feels truthfully. 

Just my luck I saw him leaning against a window. When he saw me he got up and headed over to me.

"You're avoiding me," he said straight to the point.

"I am not" I tried to walk past him.

"See! You are," he said from behind me. 

"Do you blame me!?" I turned around annoyed "you kiss me and then tell me you care about me. But you are with a Pansy. You only ever talk to me when we are alone and you..you are so confusing and i-" 

He slammed his lips on mine, causing me to step back. Both his hands cupping my face. My hands were on his wrist. It was a quick kiss but filled with passion. 

He pulled away "I'm sorry-" he said looking at me. His hands still on my face. "I don't know how to act when I'm around you. You make me feel things I've never felt before. And Pansy...I am not fucking with her she won't leave me alone! I've told her millions of times to fuck of" 

"Maybe you should tell her you to mean it!" I said taking his hands down from my face. "she thinks that you are her boyfriend" 

"I'm bloody not," he said annoyed then he smirked "don't tell me you're jealous" 

"I am not jealous of her" 

"you sure" 

"yea I'm sure" 

I scoffed as I turned around, having heard enough. 

"Where the fuck are you going" I heard him in the distance. 

"To bed" I yelled


	12. Chapter 12

Zelia's pov 

I'm on my way from classes, having just finished a long tireing day. I see Harry walking with Neville, in my direction. And surprising my self I say...

"Harry. Can I talk to you. Alone" 

"Yeah. Sure" he says confused "Neville ill see you later at-at the common room" 

Neville agrees and looks at me and I politely smile. 

"What did you want to talk about" 

"Not here," I say looking at the crowds of students. 

We walked to a window, in an empty corridor and sat on the ledge. 

"I wanted to talk to you about. The dark lord," I say quietly. 

He instantly looks up at me, shocked. 

"If you're gonna lecture me about how I'm crazy for thinking he back then leave it-" 

I cut him off "no, Harry! You're not understanding. I know he is back" 

"You do?" 

"I'm going to show you something that I probably shouldn't but I don't know what else to do." 

"What is it," he asks curiously. 

I pull out the letter from my mother and hesitantly hand it to him.

"Read it" I say.

He reads it quickly and folds it back up and looks at me slowly. 

"So you're in trouble? You are not working for him. But everyone thought that you where" he asks confused.

"No, no of course not," I say shaking my head "it's a long story but my family goes back years to my great grandfather, he was evil. Pure evil! some say he's worse than Voldermort. My great grandfather was working with him. Teaching him when Voldermort was known as Tom Riddle. However, when my great grandfather's son was born, he disagreed with his father's work and Voldemort. When my great grandfather died that's when my grandfather helped to put an end to Voldemort during the first war and as for my father he never wanted any part in it as he wanted to be the most powerful" Harry listened carefully. 

"But when he had me everything changed. It was known that my great grandfather Bel, always wanted a daughter and that's why witches and wizard think that I, being the first girl in the Salmeris bloodline is to bring death and misery to the wizarding world. That's why the ministry wants me dead" I finished, not realising I had just said all that to Harry. I've never told anyone that before and out of all people I told Harry. It kinda just came out. 

He looked at me in shock 

"it's okay you don't have to say anythi-" 

"No sorry I just- I had no idea!" he said shocked. 

"Well you do now" 

"I want to show you something," he said standing up "follow me" 

After a few minutes of silent walking and students looking at us curiously. We got to an end of a corridor and Harry was looking around for, I don't know what. Then out of nowhere, two huge doors appeared in the wall.

"What the-" 

"Come on! Quickly before anyone sees" he said walking through the doors. 

As we walked in a group of students stood in the room. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, dean, luna, ginny, George and Fred, the Patil twins, Lavender and a few others who I didn't know the names of. 

"Oh" I looked at the group of students starring at me. I felt very judged and out of place. 

"What's is she doing here," Remus said in a strong Irish accent.

"She's here because she knows about Voldemort and I think she could use our help and she will be a great help to us"

"What is this," I asked curiously.

"It's an army" Luna said in soft voice stood next to me. She made me jump, not realising she was stood next to me.

I couldn't help but laugh "an army" 

"Yes, correct!" Harry said "the ministry won't teach us how to defend ourselves from Voldermort so we will have to teach ourselves" 

"Well everyone! She will be joining us" Harry said.

"Brilliant," George and Fred said from across the room. 

"Hermione could you show her what we were doing with the defence spells"

I looked over at Hermione who was smiling at me but I couldn't tell if she was just being nice or her smile was genuine. 

~ 

After around an hour, it was almost dinner so Harry announced the meeting was over. I found out that they call this DA. It was quite fun. I helped Hermione with a few spells, surprisingly. and everyone was shocked that I wasn't as bad as they had heard. Hermione said they meet a few times a week. So nothing is sus with Umbridge. 

"Next meeting is on Friday," Harry said to everyone, he then came over to me "hey you won't tell anyone about this will you?" 

"Of course not," I said truthfully 

"Good!" Harry said smiling "we leave in two's so it's less suspicious" 

"Oh okay" 

"You can leave with me" 

"Alright" 

After a few minutes, everyone had left and it was just me and harry left. We made our way to the great hall. I walked in with Harry and he stopped and said "thank you for telling me" he said putting a hand on my arm. "not many people believe me and I'm glad you did and I'm also very glad you trusted me enough to tell me when we barely know each other" 

"Of course Harry, thank you for letting me join DA" I said with a smile. He returned the smile but then noticed that we where being watched.

"Your friends are starring," he said looking over at the Slytherin table. I turned my head and saw daphne, Draco and Blaise staring intensely at me. 

"Oh god," I said with a sigh "I better go then" 

"Yeah, I'll see you on Friday" 

I smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table. Preparing my self for all the snarky comments I was about to receive. 

"Where were you and why where you with Harry" Daphne said to me "I was looking everywhere for you" 

"I'm sorry I bumped into him" 

"You keep bumping into him..don't you," Draco said from in front of me. 

I shook my head and laughed "something funny" he said 

"Yes actually" 

I remembered when he told me that I sounded jealous. Well, he sounds jealous now. 

"Oh yeah..why's that" 

I looked over at Pansy who was in a world of her own. 

"Wouldn't you love to know" 

"There is something we actually wanted to tell you," Daphne said looking at Draco and Blaise

"What's that," I asked 

"Well. Umbridge is organising a group of prefects. And well she asked us if we wanted to be one and.." Daphne said.

"And we said yes of course," Pansy said.

"Good for you," I said with slight annoyance. 

They knew that Umbridge had it out for me and I know that she's apart of the ministry. And the ministry wants me dead. Merlin, only if they knew. I guess they will soon enough. But I couldn't tell them, I just couldn't. Only harry knows and I intend to keep it that way. 

"You're not annoyed" Blaise asked.

"No! Why would i be" I lied.

"Because she hates you," said Blaise.

"Well that's not any of you're problem is it! And I wouldn't want to be apart of her squad of arse licks now would I" I said getting up! having enough and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep quiet about the ministry. 

They must have been speechless about my comment I made because they said nothing as I got up and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Zelia's pov 

It was a bit awkward this morning. After what I said about Umbridge prefects being a squad of arse licks. Daphne didn't say anything when she got back to our room. This morning was the same, we got ready in silence and I went down to the common room because it was just so awkward and I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to apologise. Because I didn't do anything wrong. I simply stated the facts. 

So I'm sat on the sofa and no one is yet to come down, there's a few Slytherins scattered around the common room. Classes don't start until 9 am and it's only just gone 8, breakfast doesn't start until quarter past so I have a little bit to wait. 

After a few seconds, Draco comes and sits next to me.

"Hello," he says giving me a side look. 

I look at him slightly "can i help you" 

"No. Oh wait! Yes, there is one thing" he says "you where very cheeky last night at dinner." 

"Oh yeah" i laughed "and how exactly was i cheeky" i asked. 

"You and your attitudee" 

"What about it," I said looking at him. 

A smirk crawled on his lips, and he got closer to me. A bit to close.. "it's hot when you have an attitude" he mumbled almost sounded like a deep growl. I shifted in my seat, trying to remain relaxed. 

Suddenly he got up and walked out-leaving me confused and shocked. Always saying shit and then leaving. 

~

I arrived at breakfast first soon after Daphne and Blaise walked in. 

"Hey" Blaise smiled. 

"Hi" I replied. 

"Are you still annoyed?" Daphne said. 

"I was never annoyed," I said, a hint of anger in my tone. 

"Oh, well it sure seemed like it"

Draco then entered and sat next to me and completely ignored Pansy. 

I looked at him in annoyance. He noticed but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He picked up an apple and offered it to me. 

"No thanks" what game is he trying to play? It's like he's doing everything to piss me off. 

He ooked at me and took a bite. Why couldn't i look away. And WHY was that so hot. I instantly looked away clearing my throat. But I found my self glancing back just for a second, a smirk on his lips. 

~

We are now in charms class. Last lesson of the day. Draco has been doing everything to annoy me. Starting. Flirty comments. I sat down a table with Daphne, we were early so there weren't many people sat in the class. 

"Zelia! Look Pannsy is crying" Daphne nudged me. 

"Where" 

"Over there"

I looked over and she was historically crying. she was talking to Millicent about something but I couldn't quite hear. 

"What are they saying," I asked.

"I'm not sure" 

As they walked in we could hear what they were saying. Their conversation getting louder. 

"His not worth you're tears, Pansy," Millicent said.

"I love him though and he broke up with me. He straight up told me to fuck off and never speak to him again" pansy cried "why? Whatever did I do" 

"I don't know you are an amazing girlfriend" Millicent said trying to comfort her.

"Oh shit," Daphne said beside me "Has Draco really broken up with her" 

"I'm not sure," I said confused "sounds like it" 

I felt slightly bad, I felt as though this was my fault. I shouldn't care. I feel guilty. But does this mean that-No it doesn't Zelia! It's just Draco being a dick. 

Draco comes in and doesn't even care that pansy is crying. Walks straight past the poor girl. 

"What did you do Draco" daphne sighed as he sat down.

"I went for a piss Greengras, If you have to know," 

"No you idiot! Pansy! What did you do to her" daphne asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Told her to fuck off and informed her, that I never liked her. " Draco said looking at me, followed by a wink. 

"Good for you" daphne laughed. 

"About time," I teased, looking at him for just a second and looking away again. 

~

After class i decided to go to the library as I didn't want to go back to the common room. I wanted to be alone for a bit. I was sat at a desk in between the bookshelves. I thought I should start the potions essay. I was about halfway done when some books slammed on the desk next to me, startling me.

"Bloody hell," I said looking up "the fuck do you want Malfoy!" 

He sat down next to me "what are you doing? He questioned. 

"Sure, have a seat" 

He smirked at me "so" he slouched in his chair. "What are you doing?"

"'I'm doing the potions essay," I sighed. 

"I almost forgot about that" he pulled out some paper and started writing his. 

I merely stared at him, watching as he wrote. 

"Don't stare at me" he said he then looked up and smiled "it's creepy!" 

I laughed "yeah it is creepy. Isn't it? You would know" 

"Whatever do you mean" he said smiling.

"Ugh forget it," I said starting to finish my essay. 

We didn't say anything to each other for about 30 minutes, I finally finished my essay and started to pack up. 

"Are you done" he asked. 

"yep" 

"Well you can help me then," he smirked "don't you dare go anywhere" 

I looked over at him "why are you acting so strange?" 

"There's nothing strange about doing my homework" 

I sighed "what do you need help with," I asked.

~

I ended up helping Draco with his essay and it wasn't that bad, all though I don't think he needed any help. It was about five minutes until dinner stared and we walked to dinner together. we didn't speak, just a bit of small talk. 

~ 

"Where have you two been," Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"The library," I said. 

"Oh yeah," said Blaise "how was it" 

"Boring! It's the library" 

"Lots can happen in a library" Daphne said. 

"Like what" I laughed. 

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Draco said nudging me and giving me a smirky look. 

Daphne and Blaise both laughed. I just stayed quiet. What the hell is going on with him today. He acts like he hates me and then acts like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Zelia's nightmare

I was laying, trapped in my bed being held down by a spell I didn't know. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream for help. There were dark smoke and wind everywhere. The door of my dormitory flew open and more spoke came in, and a figure covered by the smoke walked through the door. I couldn't tell who it was until they got closer. "hello my dear Zelia" a voice who I didn't recognise spoke. 

"Who are you" my voice trembled. 

"You don't recognise me. I'm hurt" the voice spoke, their face coming closer and I immediately recognised his face from the paintings at the manor. It was my great grandfather.

"What do you want" I screamed. 

"Join the right side! You have no choice! Join me! Help me" he spoke. 

"no," I mumbled. 

"WHAT" he screamed. "YOU ARE MY BLOOD! YOU WILL! I WILL MAKE YOU! You have no choice" 

I suddenly felt pain everywhere. I thought I was dreaming but this felt real! To real. The pain was unbearable! I couldn't move and I was lying there, screaming. Agony ran through my veins. There wasn't a part of my body that wasn't in pain.

"S-STOP PLEASE" I managed to scream out. He then came over to me.

"This won't be the last you see of me!" he said deeply "until next time my angel" and then it was over. 

I woke up in a cold sweat. My bed a mess and my breathing rapid. I had no idea what happened. I thought I was dreaming. But it felt so real. Like Bel was here, like- like he cruciod me. I still felt pain. My body was aching. 

I looked over at the clock and it read 4:37 am. I still had about three hours until I would wake up and I don't think I can go back to sleep. 

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. my hair a mess, my face dripping with sweat, tears in my eyes. I splashed my face with water and I looked somewhat better. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and went back to bed. 

I tossed and turned all night. unable to fall back to sleep I gave up and went and got ready for the day. At least it was Friday I sighed. 

I finished getting ready, daphne and pansy both still asleep. I walked and went to sit in the common room. I sat on the sofa just looking at the fire. no one was in the common room yet. I was so tired and I decided to shut my eyes. 

Draco's pov 

I walked out of my dormitory having got ready a little earlier this morning. The second I got to the common room I noticed a sleeping Zelia. how cute. 

There were two other students around her, bloody second years. They looked as though they were about to do something to her, they had a pen in their hand. 

"Hey!" I yelled walking over "and just what do you think you're doing with that" 

"Oh, nothing-uhh um" one of them muttered. 

"Detention! With Snape. Tomorrow" I said. 

"What! It's Saturday tomorrow!" 

"Yes I'm aware, Snape won't be happy, will he. Now bog off" 

They both ran out of the common room. I then knelt. Her head was on her arm, which was on the armrest. And her legs up on the sofa. She looked peaceful, but why was she sleeping on the sofa. 

"Hey," I said "Zelia!" 

She didn't wake up. 

"Oi. Zelia wake up" 

She suddenly jumped up, like she's just seen a ghost. 

"Hey, hey it's just me," I said putting my hand on her arm. 

"Oh. Um sorry. Was I asleep" she said a hand on her head. 

"Yeah you were" 

"Oh" 

"Why where you sleeping," I asked her. 

"Didn't get much sleep?" she said but I think she wasn't telling me something as she sat up. I then sat next to her on the other side. 

She was fiddling with her hands on her lap. and she was starring straight ahead. 

"you alright," I asked her.

"I'm. Fine" she trembled. 

"If you say so," I said but I was still unsure. She looked tired and she looked like she was afraid of something. 

Pansy and Adrian then came in holding hands. Bloody hell! Of course, she would get with him. She knows how much I hate him but they are good for each other. They sat right in front of us. 

"Oh hi," Pansy said practically sat on Adrian. 

I noticed Zelia look up at them but looked back down again. She wasn't acting like her self there was something up with her and I will find out what. 

"You alright there, Zelia. You look a bit..." Adrian said, he looked her up and down and then continued "a bit out of place" 

Pansy laughed and said "when does she ever look normal" 

Okay, this is weird. Why isn't Zelia saying anything? By now she'd be pissed off. 

"Both of you. Shut up" I said angrily. 

Adrian looked at me and I gave him a look. Warning him. He must have remembered when we cruciod him as he then looked down in fear. 

Zelia then got up and left. Pansy laughing. I then also got up heading towards Zelia who was leaving the common room, until pansy grabbed me. 

"Are you not jealous? I'm sat there with Adrian and you are more interested in her?" she said. 

"I will never. be jealous of you!" I said bitterly "got it?" 

She then scoffed and walked away. I turned on my heel and walked away, heading towards Zelia but I couldn't see her anywhere "fuck" I muttered.

~

She ended up not going to breakfast either. I left early to look for her but she was nowhere. I was generally worried about her. I don't know what it is but there is something about her. She is so different from every other girl. She stands out. And every time I see her I just want to kiss her, hold her. Especially today when I saw her this morning. How she was trembling and fidgeting uncomfortably. I wish she'd tell me. I know I'm not the best guy ever and I have done terrible things but I'd love to be with her. There's nothing more I want. I never thought I'd be saying this about a girl, she's done something to me, and she doesn't even know it. 

I saw her sat on a window ledge outside potions. She was lent back looking more relaxed. I walked over and leant on the wall in front of her. 

Zelia's pov 

I was sat looking out of the window waiting for potions class to start. I was thinking about the nightmare I had. I kept thinking back to my prophecy. how it said, "a choice she will have to make". Bel gave me a choice, well not a choice. He was forcing me to help him. Help him with what? Was this the start of my downfall? 

I noticed Draco lent against the wall giving me a weird smirky look. 

"Starring at me again, Malfoy" 

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said with a smirk at the end. 

I laughed and looked away.

"You're still staring," I said. 

"I'm just. Admiring," he said sitting next to me leaning back on the wall in front of me. 

"Admiring?" I asked. 

"Mhm," he said looking me up and down. 

"Draco! Stop!" I said sitting up from my seat. I could feel my face going red. Fuck I never go red. Why and what is he doing. 

He laughed, noticing me blushing. Snape walked past towards the class calling us all in. 

Draco stood and held a hand out for me. me being me I just stood up, smiled at him and walked into the class. 

I felt him come up behind me "two can play that game" 

"What game?"

"Oh you'll see" he winked at me. 

~ 

It was now later and classes were over. Harry had come up to me during lunch and reminded me of the DA meeting, discreetly obviously. 

Draco had said a few comments now and then, which was weird. I was still confused about what he said about a game. The main thing on my mind was the nightmare.

I was walking towards the DA meeting when I heard Fred & George running towards me. 

"Well hello Zelia," Fred said. 

"Long time no see," said George.

"Yeah I was going to come and buy some of, you know what," I smiled. 

"I see, meet us tomorrow by the lake just before dinner and we'll set you up," they said at the same time.

"Alright, I'll be there" 

"Good," said Fred. 

"Well I must say it's nice having you in the meetings," George said. 

"I'm glad I'm going" 

"Makes them more. Interesting" said free. Which caused me to laugh. 

"I'm guessing that's where your heading," said Fred. 

"Yep" I replied. 

"Brilliant," said both. 

We continued our walk to the room of requirement and when we arrived I was greeted by harry. and the rest of the meeting was good, it went quick. I kind of forgot about everything that had gone on today which I liked. 

~

The meeting soon came to an end and I left with Harry again. On the way to the hall, I explained to him that I didn't want Draco or any of my friends to see us together and it will make it more suspicious, which was true but I also didn't want Draco to think anything was going on between us, but I didn't tell Harry that. So just before we got to the hall we split up and walked in at separate times. 

"Where were you," asked Daphne. 

"Library, since I didn't get to finish my potions essay yesterday" I have Draco a look as it was his fault I didn't finish.

"Oh cool" 

I noticed they all had badges on, which said prefect on. 

"I see you're officially a prefect then," I said with a slightly annoyed look. 

"Oh yeah, we had a meeting earlier," said Daphne. 

I looked at Draco and said "suits you" 

He gave me a look "yes you better behave!" with a wink at the end. 

I almost choked on my food. Did he just say that? I noticed he laughed at my actions. 

~ 

The rest of dinner went quickly but then dumbledore called for an announcement, Umbridge stood next to him. 

"This gotta be good," Blaise said. 

"Just before you leave, I have some good news for you all." he said getting everyone's attention "there will be a ball this Christmas, the last day of term! I thought this will be an exciting event for you all" cheers and talk spread across the hall. "with that said, you may head to you're common rooms" 

"A ball! How exciting" pansy said "Draco you will go with me right" 

Draco laughed "Yeah! You wish" he got up and left along with Crabbe and Goyle.

I left with Daphne. "who will you go with" she asked. 

"Probably no one," I said. 

"What!? You have to go with someone" she said quickly. 

"Not my thing" I lied. Balls were my thing! It's the only thing I ever got to do with my family. It was the only thing I would look forward to. 

"But you should go with Blaise" I nudged her laughing. 

"Omg shh," she replied. 

I laughed "I've seen the way you to look at each other" 

"Oh yeah and I've seen the way you and Malfoy look at each other" 

"I don't know what you're talking about" 

"Do you not," she said "what about what he said at dinner" she laughed "you be on your best behaviour for Mr Malfoy" 

I could feel my face blushing. "I HATE you" I laughed back.


	15. Chapter 15

Zelia's pov 

It's been a few weeks and the nightmares have continued. They haven't stopped, every night I go to sleep waiting to see my great grandfather bel in my dreams, nightmares. I sometimes don't sleep at all. Like tonight, I waited until everyone had fallen asleep and I went downstairs to the common room. 

So far no one has noticed that I have been getting no sleep. I intend to keep it that way. Draco has asked me a few times but I just tell him to bugger off. Daphne hasn't noticed at all.   
I have been going through my supply of weed from Fred and George like mad. It helps with feeling awake but I need something stronger. 

Daphne and the others are loving their new roles as prefects, their squad is called an inquisitorial squad. Draco keeps threatening me with detentions, just so I'll be nice to him. He also keeps making snarky, flirty comments about it as well. I can't help but love it but he won't know that! 

The DA meetings have been going well. I have helped them with a few spells that I already knew! I, Harry and everyone else in DA has gotten closer and no one knows...yet. 

Tomorrow I have to go with Daphne to get dresses for the Christmas ball. I'm excited but I'm also nervous, in a way and I have no idea why. It's not for another four weeks yet. 

I then heard a door shut and I immediately sat up. Who would be in the common room this late, it's half two in the morning. I then see Draco come down the stairs. 

Dracos pov 

Tonight I haven't been able to sleep. I've tossed and turned all night and it's now pissing me off so I walked out to the common room, but to my surprise, I saw Zelia sat on the sofa looking in my direction.

"What are you doing," she asked. 

"I might ask you the same thing," I said walking over to her and sitting opposite her. 

"I'm- I couldn't sleep"

"Again," I asked. She told me just last week that she hasn't been sleeping very well when I asked her by she was grumpy that day and told me to bugger off. 

"Is there a reason why you can't sleep," I asked? 

"Wha- no! I.. just uh" she was stuttering and I could tell she wanted to say why but she wouldn't. 

"Tell me" 

"No" 

"Fucking tell me," I said now getting annoyed. 

"What-" she looked up at me "i- fine!" she sighed "every time I go to sleep I have these nightmares, although I'm not even sure if they are nightmares" 

"What do you mean" 

"They feel...real" she looked at me "he comes every night and threatens me, begs me to join him hehe even uses the cruciartus curse on me and I felt it! all of it" she stuttered her voice getting shakier 

"What! Who?" I got up and sat next to her "Zelia tell me who it is" 

"B- Bel" 

"You're great grandfather?" 

"Yeah" 

"Why does he want you to join him," asked but quickly said "wait I thought he was dead" 

"He is" she looked at me. 

This is so fucked up. I tried to think about why he was trying to contact her in her dreams. I can't help but have sympathy for her. I just want to hug her and tell her it will be okay..but I can't. 

"I'm so tired" she spoke breaking me away from my thoughts. I turned to face her. Her eyes filled with fear. I stared at her and then.

"Here" I hesitantly put an arm around her and to my surprise, she leant into me. I felt warmth as her head rested on my chest. Her hands rested on my lap. A little to close to- Draco stop! Keep it together! 

She sighed. 

"Close your eyes" I whispered. 

"I'm scared," she said. 

"I'm here don't worry" 

Zelia's pov 

When I felt Draco's hand around me I fell into my instincts and fell into his side. I suddenly felt safe! I've never felt safe and I didn't realise it until now. His touch made me feel things. we've kissed before but this was different. I know my feelings towards Draco are growing every day. And I'm fighting against myself not to let them show! but right now I don't care. I just want to go to sleep. I want to feel awake again. and with that, I shut my eyes and I was gone.

I was sleeping, and when I awoke. I was still in Draco's arms but he was frozen, gone, oblivious to me. I then felt my body pressed against the sofa and the smoke started to appear. No! Not now. Then he appeared and came toward me. "come to me, Zelia. Come" he held out a hand "you're running out of time" "No! I won't! I know who u want me to help! I won't help him" I screamed "the dark lord is expecting you! I promised him you will." He said deeply. "he wants you! you are powerful and can help him defeat Harry Potter! "NO" 

I then awoke. 

I felt Draco nudging me, trying to get me to wake up. I gasped and sat up as I awoke. 

"There g-getting worse" I manage to spit out. 

"It's over! Your awake now," he said. 

I laid back in his arms, and I felt his head on mine. I think he fell back asleep but I didn't. 

~ 

It's now morning and I didn't go back to sleep. I couldn't. But Draco did.

I woke him up just before everyone started to wake up. And we went back to our dorms. 

I got into my bed and waited for daphne to wake up. When I heard her waking up I turned and said 

"Morning" 

"Sleep well," I asked while sitting up. 

"Good as always" I lied 

We got ready for the day and went down to breakfast. 

~

I was sat in charms lent on my hand. I was slowly falling asleep but I did everything to stay awake. Flitwick was jotting down notes on the board, talking. Everyone in the class looked just as bored as me. I looked around and noticed Draco playing with his pen. Daphne next to me was doodling in her book and Blaise was sleeping. 

I then looked back to the front of the class and that's when- that's when I saw Bel. Stood at the front of the class with a devilish grin on his face. What the fuck. I blinked but he still stood there. 

"You can't escape me!" he whispered but I could hear him clearly from the back of the class. 

My hands were shaking. why was this happening? He stood there, staring at me. 

"Hey, are we still going to Hogsmeade later?" Daphne asked. 

"Y-yeh" I stuttered. 

"Good because I found a really good shop where we can get our dresses from," she said. 

But I still stared at bel. 

"Hey? Are you listening to me" 

Why can't he just leave me alone? Please leave! 

"Zelia!" I heard her say louder and I brought my attention back to the class. A few people looking at us. I noticed Draco looking at me worriedly. 

"Yeah, yeah Daph I can't wait!" I said with a smile. 

And with that Bel was gone. 

~

I walked from DADA with Daphne when I noticed Hermione and Ginny gesture over to me as they were walking into the bathroom. 

"Daph I'm just going to go to the bathroom quickly" 

"Okay, do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be quick. Meet me at the steps" I smiled. 

I walked over to the bathroom. 

"Hermione, Ginny! Hey," I said as I got into the bathroom. 

"Hey!" said Ginny. 

"There's no meeting this Friday, Umbridge is getting suspicious," Hermione said. 

"Oh! Well, that sucks" I sighed. 

"Yeah, it does! Bet it's got something to do with her little squad" Ginny said bitterly "oh sorry Zelia, I know a few are your friends are in the squad" 

"Don't apologise! I'm just as annoyed as you are" I said "I can try and convince them otherwise" 

"No I don't think that will be a good idea," Hermione said shaking her head "they might suspect you have something to with it. Just keep it low and don't mention anything" 

"Okay! Well I should be going, Daphne is waiting for me" 

"Okay we'll see you soon," Ginny said with a smile. 

"I will let you know when the next meeting will be," Hermione said pulling me into a hug. 

"Okay! See you later" I smiled and walked out. 

~ 

"So Daph, what's this shop you where talking about?" 

"Oh yeah. So I heard a few 6th years talking about where they got their dresses from. So me being me I asked and they said they found a little shop hidden in Hogsmeade called 'pennies' and a little old lady owns it and she picks out dresses that she thinks most fits you" 

"Oh! Where is this place then" I asked. 

"They said to go down the alley next to the Three Broomsticks" 

"Alright then" 

"Sketch I know, but it'll be worth it" 

I laughed. 

"So tell me, Daphne! Has Blaise asked you to go with him yet" I asked smiling.

A huge smile appeared on her face! 

"Not yet" 

"What!" 

"But! He did tell me I looked pretty today" 

"How cute" I smiled. 

"And what about you! Has Draco asked you" 

"Why would Draco ask me!"

"Because he has the biggest crush on you!" 

"Does not!" 

"Does too! I've known him forever! Snd he has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you! He looks at you like you are he's next meal" 

"He looks at me like I'm his next meal?" I asked giving her a confused look. 

"Yes. The one and only Draco Malfoy want you!" 

"Whatever! Now where is this shop" 

~

We got to the alley next to the Three Broomsticks and we followed the small alleyway. Our arms hooked together as we walked past a few wizards giving us looks and weird smiles. 

"Creeps," Daphne said and I laughed into her shoulder. 

"Ah this must be it" she pointed to a smallish shop with the outside painted pink. 

We stepped in and it smelt like roses and perfume. There were flowers everywhere. A sofa in front of the window with a small table in front of it, a few magazines on it and lit candles. The opposite was a counter and a door behind it. There where moving photos of models swirling and posing in dresses.

"Ah hello, sweeties" a small old lady came through the door. "Looking for a dress" 

"Yeah, we are," Daphne said.

The old lady came over us and started touching our hair. "Very very pretty girls" 

"Thank you" we smiled. 

"I'm Lennie," she said "and who might you two be" 

"I'm Zelia" 

"And I'm Daphne" 

"Well come along and I'll help you find a dress" 

We looked at each other in excitement and followed Lennie. 

We followed her into another room with racks and racks of dresses. And in the middle, a table filled with jewels. And under the table were hundreds of heels. 

"who's first then" Lennie spoke. 

"Go on you go" I nudged daphne knowing that she was more excited than I.

I watched as Lennie took Daphne's measurements and put different pieces of fabric up to her. 

"I think I have the perfect dress for you!" Lennie said with a big smile on her face. 

"Really" Daphne smiled. 

And with a flick of Lennies wand, a beautiful black dress appeared on Daphne. Woah she looks incredible. Daphne turned in excitement. 

"Daphne you look beautiful," I said excitedly. 

She gasped looking at her self in the mirror! 

"I love it! Wow thank you, Lennie" 

"Of course my dear! It suits you so much"

"Okay okay, Zelia your turn!" Daphne said pulling me toward her and Lennie.

Lennie started taking my measurements and putting different fabrics up against me. 

"Okay, I think I have the one," she said and she flicked her wand and a beautiful emerald green dress appeared on me. 

"Oh my goodness! Zelia you look stunning" I heard Daphne say. 

I then turned to face the mirror and I couldn't believe my eyes. I've never felt prettier. 

"Wow, Lennie you are amazing at this! Thank you I love it!" I said giving her a big smile. 

"We look hot" Daphne and I laughed looking at ourselves in the mirror. 

"I'll put your dress in a magic bag so you can carry it easily back to Hogwarts," Lennie said and with a wave of her wand, we were back in our robes. 

After that, we said goodbye to Lennie and headed back to the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Zelia's pov 

It's now only two weeks until the big Christmas ball. Now that I have my dress I'm honestly kind of excited. I haven't got a 'date' yet, but yesterday evening we were sat in the common room with everyone when Blaise came in and asked Daphne to go with him. About bloody time! They have been flirting with each other for weeks. Daphne is beyond happy and i'm happy for her. I'm okay with being lonely at the ball,   
I have been lonely all my life. 

Anyway, I'm in potions sat alone since Daphne wanted to seat with Blaise. I then felt someone sit next beside me.

"Can i sit" draco says already sat. 

"No," I reply smiling. 

"Well, tuff. I'm sat now" 

"I can see that" 

He laughs and then his hand comes to his face and he is brushing his lips with his fingers. In a very hot way. No! Focus! Just look at the front of the class.

"Mhm," I hear him moan slightly. 

I turn my head immediately. Draco is looking at my legs, which are crossed. He then looks up at me...slowly. When he sees I'm staring he smirks. 

"Draco! Stop" 

He leans closer "why I'm I distracting you" 

I bite my lip. Wanting to kiss him. I look at his lips and I can't help but slowly, very slowly lean closer

"Turn to page. Two hundred and eighty-two" 

Smape walks in causing us to separate. Fuck. Was I thinking about kissing Draco? Luckily we were at the back of the class so no one saw. 

I then turn to face him and his slouched in his seat, biting his pen. Looking annoyed. He then looks at me and notices I'm looking at him. pure enjoyment appears on his face at the realisation that I was looking at him. I turn away quickly. 

~

It's been a while now. Snape has made us read and write notes about different potions. Such a bore. I've just been doodling in my book instead and Draco has been starring aimlessly at his book or occasionally whispering to Crabbe and Goyle who are sat at the table in front of us. 

I then hear pen drop next to me. I look over and Draco says...

"Oops" 

He gets up and bends down to get it.  
I watch him as he slowly looks at my legs and me. I scoff and look away. Bloody boys and their hormones. 

I then felt a hand on my thigh and Draco uses my thigh as supported her back up. He grabs tightly on my thigh as he does so. I look straight at him and give him a look.

"Sorry" he smirks "I dropped my pen" 

"I noticed! Silly of you" 

"Yes! Very silly of me" 

What is he playing at! He isn't helping, I'm trying to ignore these feelings but with Draco acting the way he is it's getting harder and harder. I would have no problem kissing him right here, in front of everyone, if it weren't for my stubbornness. 

"Class. Dismissed" Snape yells from the front of the class. 

I quickly grab my things and leave the class very quickly. I follow the crowd of students out, trying to get away quickly. 

"You're in a rush" I here Draco from behind me, now walking next to me. 

"Places to be" 

"I see," he says "mind me tagging along? I can be very" I can feel his smirk "good company" 

"I'm sure, but I'd much rather throw myself out of the owlery" 

"Ouch," he says dramatically putting a hand to his heart "anyway...you got a date to the ball?" 

"Not that it's any of your business but no! I don't" 

"Oh..cool" he says. 

"Do you?" not sure why I asked but I did.

He smiles "no I don't" 

"Shocker!" I say sarcastically "I thought girls would be at there knees begging you to be the date" 

"Oh trust me, I do have girls on their knees" he smiles.

"Lovely," I say disgusted. 

"And not that it's any of you're business" he mimics me "girls have asked me but I told them to do one" 

"How kind of you," I say "how come you said no, surely you don't want to be seen alone"

"oh don't worry, I won't be alone" he winks at me and before I say anything Blaise and Flint run up to him greeting him in a manly way. I scoff and leave. 

~

I have a free period now so I'm sat by the lake enjoying the afternoon sun. I'm sat against a tree reading a french book, it's one of my favourites. Since I was always so bored when I was younger, living at the manor. I decided to learn a whole language by myself. And so I read french books, so people never know what I'm reading! smart, I know. 

Draco's pov 

I was walking on the green with blaise and flint.  
they are talking about there 'hot' dates and honestly, I couldn't care. Nowadays there's only one person on my mind and she happens to be sat against a tree by the lake, reading. Looking as good as ever with the sun shining on her face. She looks all mysterious sat there alone. I thought she had places to be? What has this girl done to me, I never think about girls the way I think about her. Having had enough of these idiots I say.

"I'm going over there-" before I could finish my sentence, I hear "ooo" and "go on" and both Blaise and flint, arms around each over. Laughing and joking about how I'm walking toward Zelia. I simply stick my finger up at them both. 

As I get closer to Zelia I can't help but notice how the sun shines perfectly on her smooth tanned skin, how her features and every detail on her face is perfect. The sun making her freckles more clear and as she looks up at me, finally noticing me her green eyes shining like crystals. 

and then she puts a hand up to her face covering the sun to see who is walking towards her. i take a seat next to her, without saying a word. i turn to face her..

"thought you had places to be?" i ask 

"i had nowhere to be" she smirks. lord have mercy, was she hot. 

"just wanted to get away from me then?" 

"pretty much" she laughs

"so..why are you here disturbing me and my reading?"

"see those two idiots over there?" i say pointing over to flint and blaise who are having a fight with each other

"mhm" she says looking over 

"that's why i came here. it's- peaceful over here" i say 

"peaceful it is" she smiles looking back at me  
"that's why i came here to get away from you" she laughs.

"watch you're mouth" i say "are you forgetting" i ask pointing to my prefect badge.

she laughs "oh what are you going to do, punish me?" 

"i might" i say giving her a smirky look 

she just stared at me like she wants to say something, but she doesn't. she starts tapping her book with her fingers. 

"stop" she says 

"stop what?" i ask 

"whatever it is your doing" 

"i don't want to stop! i find this" i smirk "fun" 

"i don't" 

"i'm sure you don't!" 

she scoffs and looks away 

"i'll stop on one condition" i say 

"you will, will you?" she turns back "what is it then" 

"go to the ball with me" 

"the what-" she says 

"you heard" 

"no-" she shuts her book "i won't go with you" 

she gets up and leaves..

ouch.. but luckily for her i don't take no for an answer...

zelia's pov 

did he really just ask me to go to the ball with him? he's probably joking so i get up and leave even tho every bone in my body is screaming yes but i wont give in. 

i'm walking toward the castle when i feel draco grab my arm and turn my body to face him. he is stood i front of me and i've only just noticed that his tie is messy and his top buttons undone and his hair flopping over his face. wow! saying no is gonna be hard. 

"i said..will you go to the ball with me" 

he says holding a very small branch of white flowers in his hand (AN: look at top photo for reference) he moves his hand closer to me. 

"i don't take no for an answer" he says with a small smile on his face. 

i look at the flowers and my heartbeat is racing. no one has ever done a kind thing like this for me. i know he literally just picked them right here, but still. it's the smallest things in life that can make a persons day. i struggle to find the words to say no. he is staring at me, i can tell he is nervous. he hands the flowers to me and i take them and twirl the branch around in my fingers. they where so simple but so pretty. i look at him and falling into my heart telling me to say yes, just say yes i say..

"alright" i look at him and smile "only because you insist" 

a smile grows on his face and he struggles to hide it. 

"you won't regret it" he says 

"i might" 

and turns around and leave, leaving draco stood there. as soon as i turn around a huge smile appears on my face. ugh if he hadn't gave me those flowers i probably would have said no! 

those fucking flowers.


	17. Chapter 17

Zelia's pov 

it's now the morning of the day of the Christmas ball, a Saturday. when Draco asked me to the ball I was happy but I wouldn't let myself show it. when I told daphne a day later she was over the moon. she was annoyed that I didn't tell her straight away and so was i. Draco kept giving me little smiles but not too obvious so he didn't seem excited but I knew he was. 

he asked me what colour dress I had and I told him it's a surprise. of course not sounding to flirty as I did. I may be a little excited for tonight! probably going to be the best night in a long time, although I can't remember when I last had a good night. anyway, I'm now sat in our dormitory with Daphne, she insisted on having a girls day to get ready for the ball. she wants to start getting ready now and it's not even the afternoon yet. she's currently painting my nails a light pink colour. 

"sooo..." she looks up at me and gives me a smirk 

"what" 

"you and Draco, ay" she bites her lip "you gonna go to his dorm tonight" 

I look at her shocked "omg daphne! I would never" 

"oh we'll see" she winks at me 

"well just in case" she gets up and walks over to her nightstand, she pulls out a small box and I can't tell what it is and then she throws it at me. I pick up the box and- omg it's a box of condoms 

"i-"

"just in case" she gives me a look 

"I'm sure Draco has his own" I laugh 

"true but you never know" 

"I won't ever know, daph" 

"I can't wait for the day when you tell me you finally did it with him" she lays on her bed 

"you'll be waiting a while" 

"oh would you stop being so stubborn and just admit that you have feelings for him" she sits up 

"I don't-"

"STOP" 

"Daphne! i- I don't know what I feel" I sigh "I've never felt this way before" I stutter 

why I'm I telling her this when I haven't even admitted the way I feel to my self. 

"you will learn to, I promise you! Draco hates everyone but you, he doesn't hate you! trust me. I know" 

"I don't know daph" 

pansy then burst through the door, causing me and daphne to go silent. Daphne looks at me and smiles at me and then comes back over to me 

"Okay, second coat" she smiles 

~ 

it's now much later and it's about an hour until the ball starts, at seven. I've just finished doing my makeup, I've decided to go for a natural glam look, nothing too much. I did a natural glam look with a glossy red lip. and then my long dark curly hair now straight and let loose allowing it to flow over my body and doing its own thing. 

daphne has curled her hair and tied it in a pretty plate at the back of her head. she looks so beautiful, she is in her dress already putting her shoes on 

"how do I look" she does a twirl 

"drop-dead gorgeous" I smile 

she laughs "I know.... now go. quick! put your dress on I'm waiting" 

so I do, I put my dress on and look at my self in the mirror, the dress showing off all my curves. it fits me perfectly with my tall figure and the slit in the side of my dress, showing my long legs. I walk out of the bathroom into the dorm

"Oh. my. fucking. god! Zelia you look so beautiful! wow, Draco is going to die when he sees you! you do realise green is his favourite colour" 

I didn't know that but now I see that that's no surprise. 

"thank you daphne" I smile 

"We are gonna have so much fun!" she says excitedly "I have something to start the party" she winks pulling a bottle of vodka from under her bed. 

"you've had that the whole time and didn't tell me," I say running towards her 

"I thought I'd save it for a special occasion" 

she hands me the bottle and I take back a few mouthfuls and hand it back to her and she does the same. 

"Right then, ready?" she says 

"absolutely" 

~ 

draco's pov 

I've been at the ball now for about 10 minutes, honestly, dumbledore did a good job at decorating the hall! there are three Christmas trees at the front. fake snow falling from the ceiling but it fades before it gets to head level. there are a few round tables around a dance floor that's white. very very Christmasy. there are quite a few people here already and I'm stood with Blaise. waiting for Zelia to walk in. I'm honestly kind of nervous. yes, I know what you're thinking Draco Malfoy, nervous to see a girl. pathetic. 

"yo, I think daphne said to meet them at the bottom of the steps," Blaise says with an arm around my shoulder "you coming"

"yeh, yeh" and I take back a shot and walk toward the door of the hall and wait near the steps with Blaise, leaning against the wall

a few moments later I look up and notice her, wow. I lean up against the wall and clear my throat and I walk toward her...

she walks to me, she's now about eye level with me as she has heels on, I'm still taller than her. I can't help but look her down, slowly. taking in all of her, her dress tight on her body showing off every curve, every perfect part of her body. and the slit in her dress which is going to be very distracting this whole night. the slit starts at her hip, with her thigh that's showing looking as good as ever. 

"Are you done staring?" she says

I slowly look back up at her and tilt my head 

"nowhere near done" 

she stops smiling and moves slightly, standing up straight and bites her lip. 

"that's a shame" she smiles while stepping forward and holding her arm out

"shall we" 

I hook my arm in hers and we walk into the hall. students turning and watching us as we strut through the hall towards the table with Blaise and daphne already sat. I look at her and then she looks at me and for a slight moment I forget where we are, and she looks away and I'm back to reality. we sit at the table with Blaise and daphne 

"Zelia you look ravishing, this evening," Blaise says as we sit down, I can't help but be slightly annoyed that he told her she looked good before I could. 

"well why to thank you," she says with a smile 

we then sit at our table, talking among each other for about 30 minutes eating our meals, until dumbledore does his speech and we are free to enjoy the rest of the evening. both Blaise and daphne get up almost immediately to go and dance. they are doing their dance they did last year at the yule ball so everyone knows it, including Zelia which I'm surprised about since she wasn't here last year, turns out she's been to many balls and knows almost every dance. this year is slightly different though as you will change partners during the dance instead of staying with the same partner the whole time. 

I turn to face her and ask 

"want to dance" 

"I'd thought you'd never ask" 

I stand up and hold out my hand and we walk together towards the dance floor. 

when we get to the dance floor, I put my hands on her waist and she puts her arms around my shoulders. I have to admit the tension between the two of us is very... enjoyable. 

"I must say you look gorgeous tonight" 

she smiles "thanks, I guess you don't look too bad yourself"

I raise an eyebrow 

"you can pull off a suit pretty nicely as well" she bites her lip slightly 

I then notice Adrian join the dance floor, smirking at me as he realises I've noticed. he's only joining because he wants to dance with Zelia. fuck. 

"what's wrong," Zelia says noticing my annoyance 

I don't say anything but she follows my eye direction and notices Adrian 

"oh" is all she says until she puts her hand on my cheek and she immediately takes my attention away from Adrian. I have chills from her touch. "don't worry about him! it's just a dance" 

I can see the lie in her eyes but she smiles and I nod. the music then starts playing and we start to dance. my arm now wrapped around her waist. our body's now touching. dancing to the beat of the music. her elegance radiating of off her. I can feel all eyes on us but her eyes are the only ones I notice, both not breaking eye contact until I turn her around and she comes crashing back into my body. both breathing loudly our lips, inches apart. her hand on my hair and slowly her fingers run down the side of my head back to my shoulders. I then lean her down, my grip on her waist growing and my other hand running down her bare thigh. this isn't apart of the dance but I couldn't help myself.

I cringe knowing she will have to do this with Adrian soon. I then pull her up and twirl her around letting go of her and with that she is gone, on to the next. she is now with dean Thomas and I just hope that Adrian won't try and be next. we only have to dance with three other people before being back with our partners. 

I don't even notice who I'm dancing with, it's nowhere near as good as it was dancing with Zelia. I don't take my eyes of off her. 

zelia's pov 

I'm now dancing with the dean, which isn't bad as I know him and have spoken to him in DA, but we have to pretend like we haven't spoken before. 

"you look pretty tonight," he says with a smile 

"thank you" I smile "you look very handsome yourself" 

"cheers," he says slightly laughing

"well on to the next now, see you soon" he smiles

I smile as he twirls me around and I crash on to Blaise who I'm dancing with next. 

"oh hi there," he says 

"Hi" I smile 

"Draco being alright" 

"yes surprisingly" I laugh 

I look other to see where he is, he's currently dancing with luna but he's staring at me

"he does like you, you know" 

I just smile not knowing what to say 

"he is good deep down," he says 

"I know" I smile

"well well, looks like our times almost up-" he cuts of relishing who ill be dancing with next, I notice that it's Adrian and I fell sick to the stomach knowing that he will be touching me

"you don't have to go, I'll- you can just stay with me," he says 

"I'll be fine! that will mess up the whole dance" I say with a smile 

"okay.. I'll be watching," he says 

"you can join Draco in staring then" I laugh and he looks over at Draco and I notice they both give each other a look but Blaise twirls are around and let's go of me.

I suddenly feel myself being grabbed at the waist with slight force. I crash on to a big tall body. Adrian. memories from the night return 

"long time no see," he says in a whisper, so no one hears 

I don't say anything 

"I must say you look very- hot tonight, that slit in you're dress is very distracting." 

"piss off" I lowly say

"ouch" he replies 

he then leans me back and I can't help but feel trapped with his tall and intimidating self over me, he just smiles at me. he pulls me up and the second he twirls me around I feel another grip on my waist pulling me. I crash onto Draco and I feel safe again. 

"you alright," he asks 

I smile "yeah" 

"I'll kill him one day," he says in my ear 

a smile come to my face "good" is all I say and I can feel him smile at my response 

"one day," he says 

~

it's now been a few hours and I've had the best night! I couldn't have asked for a better night. I'm now going to get drinks for me and Draco. while I'm at the drinks table, harry come up next to me. 

"hey," I say not looking up as I know Draco is probably watching us 

"hey," he says "you look beautiful" 

"thank you harry!" I smile

just before I leave he says "Have a good Christmas, Zelia!" he's now looking at me and I'm looking at him 

"thank you, you too harry" 

"Zelia!!! you look stunning" 

I turn around and see Hermione and ron 

"Hermione thank you! you look so stunning too" she gives me a huge smile

"oh and ron you look very handsome" I smile

"oh thanks" 

"Yeah much better than last year," Harry says laughing 

"oh bog off," ron says 

"What happened last year," I say 

"oh you don't want to know" Hermione laughs 

"heh at least I managed to ask you this year, didn't i" 

"yes you did" Hermione smiles at him 

"hey Zelia, I'm glad that we got to know you! you have been a huge help and I'm happy that we are friends" harry says 

"a harry of course! I've enjoyed the DA meetings very much and I appreciate all   
the company and kindness all of you and the others have shown me" I smile 

"of course, we are here anytime" Hermione replies 

I smile "I should go now, enjoy the rest of your evening" 

"you too!" 

~

I and Draco are now dancing again, the night almost over. 

"hey,.. have you been able to sleep better," he asks 

"honestly..no" I reply "I started to see him, bel. not in my dreams but.. like in real life" 

"what do you mean. like visions" he asks worriedly 

"Yeah. I guess" 

"you should speak to snape or dumbledore they might have a potion to help," he says 

"Yeah, you're right! I'll go tomorrow morning maybe" 

speaking of dumbledore, he has been staring at me and Draco for a while now. 

snape bursts through the hall causing a few people to look. he walks up to dumbledore who is stood at the front of the hall. snape says something to dumbledore but I can't tell what they are saying 

"what do you think going on," I ask Draco 

"no clue" 

dumbledore then walks out, immediately with snape. 

"they look like something bad has happened"

"mhm. weird" Draco says 

after a few minutes, I notice snape walk in looking around the room until he locks eyes with me. I tighten my grip on dracos shoulder, feeling uncomfortable. he noticed and holds me tighter back. 

"why's he looking at you like that" Draco asks 

"I have no idea," I say 

I have a really bad feeling about this. like something bad is about to happen. 

Dumbledore then burst through the hall with a man who looks like- 

"No," I say 

"Is that- is that you're father"


	18. Chapter 18

Zelia's pov 

"No"

"Is that you're father"

The second I saw my father walk in behind dumbledore, I felt my body go cold all over. a good night now gone to shit. Draco still has his arms around me and my hands are still over his shoulders.

If my father was here that means something had happened or is going to happen. I was scared. I've only ever been scared of one person and that is my father. 

My father then saw me and he just stared blankly at me. the hall went silent, music still playing, was the only sound. I pulled my hands down from Draco's shoulders. He noticed my uncomfortableness and he held one of my hands. Everyone's eyes were on me, and my father. 

"Zelia, darling. Come here" he said in his cold deep voice. 

Shivers all over my body. I felt my hairs rising. My heart pounding. 

"Are you okay" I heard Draco say quietly in my ear, he was stood behind me now, still holding my hand. 

"I'll be fine," I said as I walked forward toward my father, my hand slowly letting go of Draco's. 

As I walked I saw stares from Harry, Hermione and Ron. looking at me with fear and worried looks. Hermione gave me a small smile like she was sorry for me. 

The second I got to my father he took my hand and dragged me out. I didn't dare look back. My father was now walking fast done the hall, holding my arm tightly. 

"Where are we going? Why are you here" I managed to say. Breathing loud and heart beating fast. 

"I'll explain once we are safe" 

"Wh-are we not safe here" 

"NO," he yells, stopping and turning around to face me. towering me. "We are not! Let me guess Bel has been trying to contact you? correct?" 

"Y-yes" 

"He needs to get out of you're head! You're weak when he's there! Some people know this and those people who want you dead!" 

"The ministry," I ask. 

"No this isn't the ministry! This is worse. These people are known as dark wizards who do the devils biding" 

"B-Bel?" 

"Yes! They knew that this ball was happening and they thought it be a perfect time to kill you"

"Luckily Dumbledore and Snape found out about this and as soon as they realised, Snape contacted me" 

That's why Dumbledore was looking at me all night. Could he have not told me or cancel the ball? 

"What were they planning" 

"Luckily we will be gone before we find out" 

What!? If something is happening I won't leave my friends here. A loud boom came from the hall. 

"Wha-what was that" I stutter turning back. 

"We need to go" he walks forward but I'm still looking at the hall. Tears in my eyes. Fear consuming me. "NOW" he drags me. 

But as we walk forward, four men are stood in front of us. All wands were drawn. 

"Wand out!" my father yells, but I've left it at my dormitory. 

"I don't have it" 

"Foolish girl" he spits. 

"We've been looking for you, Karl for a long time" one of the men call out. 

"Didn't look hard enough" my father laughs but turns to me "RUN" 

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I turn on my heal and run back toward the hall. Curses hitting the walls next to me as I'm running. fuck. 

A curse hits me right in the back causing me to fall done, and I feel the back of the neck being grabbed. Hands pulling me up, he moves his hand to the front of my neck, his wand on my cheek. 

"Hello pretty," he says laughing "a shame I'll have to kill you know" 

"Who are you" I call out struggling to break out of his grip.

He laughs "I've been sent to kill you" 

"I don't think so" I hear a voice from behind me. The man turns around, with me still in his grip. 

"Ahh who do we have here," the man says. 

I see Draco, wand is drawn and blood dripping done his forehead. "draco?" I mumbled. 

"Shhh," his grip gets tighter. To tight. 

"Let go of her" Draco says walking toward us. 

"Stay there boy" 

Draco still moves forward. The man then fires a curse at Draco but he fires one back causing it to hit the wall instead. 

"Expelliarmus" the man yells, disarming Draco. 

Now i'm really struggling to get out of his grip. The man fires another at Draco and thank merlin. I saw Harry and Hermione running from behind Draco and surprisingly Harry yell a spell causing the spell to hit a wall. Draco looks behind shocked to see that Harry just saved him. 

They give each other a nod but then their attention is back on me. 

"Ahh look at all these foolish children coming to your aid" he says as he grips my neck tighter. Tears are in my eyes as i struggle to breathe. 

"Stop it!" I hear Draco yell. 

The man ignores him and continues to choke me harder. 

"Please" I struggle to say, my vision blurry from the tears. 

"Let her go!" Hermione yells.

"Reducto" I hear harry yell causing both me and the man to fall to the ground. I immediately gasp for air and start coughing. I feel Draco come almost immediately to my side. while I hear harry fire another curse at the man who is now unconscious. 

"Who was that," Harry says. 

"I don't know but he's working with a group of people who want me dead" 

"That won't happen," Draco says.

"You all need to go! Now! Before my father comes" I say wiping the tears away from my face. 

"We can't leave you like this," says Hermione. 

"You have too!" I yell "please! Go!" 

Hermione gives me a pitiful look and walks away with Harry. Harry turns around and says  
"be safe" 

I smile. 

"Draco! And you!" 

"I can take care of myself" 

"Good! But you have to go!" 

He stares at me and I wonder what he is looking at before he grabs my face and kissed me with force. But before I knew he is up and walking way fast with long strides. Watching him as he does so. 

I struggle to get up. 

"There you are!" I hear my father from behind me "we need to get out of here" 

Oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me, father. I roll my eyes and he grabs my hand and we apparate away. Leaving Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19

Zelia's pov 

When we got home last night, my father sent me straight to my room and told me not to leave until he said. I obeyed out of fear and went to my room, still confused about everything that happened. It all happened so quick. 

I wasn't able to get any sleep, it's currently 10:47 am and I've been sat on my bed stroking tia. I haven't showered, unpacked or done anything useful. I can't. I'm still worried about everyone. are they hurt? Did anyone get killed? are those men gone? So many questions have been running through my mind. Although I was able to get changed out of my dress and I put on some shorts and a tight-fitting tank top. 

My father didn't even allow me to see my mother and he hasn't even mentioned her at all. The last I heard from them was the letter my mother sent to me, she said she will let me know when it's safe for me to come home, but she never sent a letter. So is it even safe for me to be here? I'm I supposed to be here? 

I also was thinking about when Draco kissed me out of nowhere and walked away without saying a word. why? Was all that was running through my mind. All I wanted to do was run into his arms. Struggling to keep Draco out of my mind. I don't know how long I can hold these feelings back. What will it be like after the Christmas holidays? Two weeks without seeing him or any of my friends for that matter. Two weeks without knowing a thing about anyone. 

I decided to pull out my cigarettes and smoke to clear my head. I sat on my window ledge and pulled the cigarette to my lips and light it. I inhaled and breathed out all the stress. Not that it worked but it made me feel a little calmer. 

Until my father burst through the door and I quickly put the cigarette out. 

"Come downstairs," he said and walked out again. 

I followed him down the long dark corridors, my bare feet stepping on the cold floor. I was struggling to keep up with his long strides. 

We arrived in the living room and the first thing I saw my mother sat on the sofa. She looked. different...

Her usual voluminous curly red hair, now flat and frizzy. Her face bare, she had dark bags under her eyes as she hast slept in days. A blanket wrapped around her, she was staring at the floor until she looked up. 

"Mother.." 

"Angel, hey," she said tears in her eyes. 

"What's going on? are you okay," I asked them noticing a few people in the room who I don't recognise. "who are these people" 

"Don't worry about that," my father said fiddling with ropes and chains that were attached to hooks on the ground. 

"What's that?" I asked. 

"For you," he said simply. 

"What!?" I asked in shock. 

My mother was now crying and said: "it's got to be done!" 

"What has? I asked. I was now scared! what the bloody hell is going on.

"You want to get rid of bel right?" my father said, "this is how we do that!" 

"Do what?" I asked slightly annoyed. 

"Think of it as a purifying spell. It will get rid of bel from your head. make him go right back to hell" 

"Oh, okay" I was slightly less confused, but what about the chains. 

"Why the need for chains?" I asked. 

My mother let out a sigh. 

"It's going to hurt, darling. you didn't think bel would go without a fight, did you? But nothing you can't handle. You're a salmeris after all" my father said like he didn't care at all about me. And like this was such an inconvenience. 

I didn't say anything. I just stood there and I wanted to be anywhere but here. 

"Take my wife somewhere else! She doesn't need to see this" my father said while one of the men took her arm and led her out. 

"Please there has to be another way, Karl" my mother cried as she was walked out. 

"This is the only way and it will be done!" my father simply said ignoring my mother. 

Tears in my eyes, about to fall any second now. I grabbed my mother's hand and she smiled at me in pity. 

"I'll be a fine mother" I lied and I could tell she knew it. Before she could say anything else she was gone. Fear was all I felt. My stomach was aching badly. I was so scared of what I was about to go through. I'm supposed to be a salmeris. Why don't I feel like one? 

"Grab her and tie her up" my father gestures to me and two men came over to me" 

"Wh- what are you doing" I stuttered. 

They pulled me on to the ground. My back on the floor and my hands being roughly pulled to my sides. My legs being held down by another man. He began to tie the chains. Tight on my ankles. So fucking tight. I was struggling to control my breathing as the other men pulled my wrist and toes the chains around them. I was now stuck. trapped. Unable to move. 

The tears in my eyes making it hard to see. I laid on the floor looking up at the men getting up and walking to the sides. I tilt my head back to see my father come up with his wand and a potion bottle in his hand. 

"Wh-what is that" 

"ssshh," my father said as he opened the bottle and then tilt my head back and poured the potion into my mouth. I chocked and struggled as the cold liquid went down my throat. I began to fall week. My heartbeat slowly slowing down. My eyes flickering shut. 

And then there was nothing...


	20. Chapter 20

Dracos pov 

it's 11 am and I'm about to leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore thought it is best if we went home today instead of tomorrow, because of what happened last night. I'm not going to lie, I didn't sleep at all last night. all I can think about is how that prick of a man had Zelia held by the throat. the way she looked. so helpless. so scared. it made me so angry just thinking about it. I would have used one of the unforgivable curses on him if he didn't have Zelia in front of him. 

I couldn't stop thinking about her. is she safe? is she hurt? where is she and what is she doing right now? I'm so worried about her. 

Zelia's pov

I blinked my eyes open. and gasped for air. the second my eyes opened I saw Bel stood over me. I tried to move my hands but I was trapped. unable to move. I was helpless. 

"Go away. GO AWAY" I yelled trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Focus! Zelia focus" my father yelled next to me. I turned my head to my father and suddenly I felt pain rush up from my feet to my head. The worst pain I have ever felt in my life. 

I let out a heart-wrenching scream, which echoed throughout the house. The pain continued. Begging to become unbearable. 

"Please, father I- I can't" 

He slammed his hand down on the table. 

"YES! Yes you can! You are a Salmeris and you are not weak" he yelled. 

"join me, girl! it's your last chance! you have the power to stop this. just join me" Bel whispered right into my face 

"NO" I screamed and he slightly went away but came back almost immediately. 

The pain returned. 

"You almost did it! Come on girl! Stop being weak" my father yelled. 

"I. Am. Not. Weak" I stuttered and Bel's image was slowly going. 

"Keep doing whatever you are doing!" my father said. 

The pain was now all over my body! agony spread across my skin. This felt like the nightmares I had but only worse. Tears running down my face. 

"I'm not going without a fight," bel said slowly disappearing. The more he disappeared the more pain went and the less it hurt. 

"Keep fighting" yelled my father. 

I let out a huge scream. my chest lifting as I did so. I felt as though I have been lying here for hours. and I've had enough. 

as soon as I opened my eyes bel was gone and the pain slowly going. 

"You did it," my father said simply. 

"I looked around the room my vision going blurry again. My body was so weak. 

"I did it" I breathed. 

I looked to the side. My father untying the chain. my hands stayed on the ground. My body too weak to move. 

"Rest my dear," my father said brushing some hair out of my face. He got up and walked out of the room and my vision slowly getting darker until there was nothing but black. 

~ 

I awoke in my bed. the bright sun was shining on my skin. I blinked open my eyes. Memories from what had happened to return. I sat up and looked around the room. I saw my mother looking out of my window. 

"Mother?" 

"Angel. You're awake. I've been so worried" she rushed over to my side and put her hands on my face.

"How long have I been asleep for" 

"About five days" 

"Five days?" I asked shocked. 

"yes angel. You're body needed time to recover. It took a lot from you to get rid of Bel, but you did it! Angel he is gone!" she smiled at me. 

"He's gone" tears starting to escape my eyes. 

"Yes! You're so strong!" 

I looked down at my hands noticing bruises from the chains that where tied around my wrist. My mother grabbed my hands. 

"Take a nice long shower and clear you mind. I'll get you fresh bedsheets" 

"Okay" I got up wiping my eyes and heading to the bathroom. 

~

I looked in my bathroom mirror. My hair a mess. Sweat dripping from my forehead. My lips chapped. My skin dry. I do need a shower. 

I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the large shower. Feeling the hot water run down my bare skin. I couldn't help but let out a small smile. But was I happy? I just wanted to know if my friends were safe at Hogwarts. 

The thought of Draco appeared in my mind. I couldn't help but think about the way he kissed me. With such force but the good kind of force. I imagined Draco kissing me more. If things happened differently. If only I would accept my feelings towards him. Maybe more would have happened between us. I felt throbbing in between my legs and quickly put the thought of Draco at the back of my mind and continued with my shower. 

~

After a long shower, I wrapped my body in a towel and brushed my teeth. Feeling much cleaner and refreshed. 

I walked into my bedroom. New clean sheets and some clothes laid out with a note. 

Angel, put these on. I suspect you are hungry? your father is waiting for you in the dining room. Be quick and meet us down here. 

Mother xx

Great looks like it's time for a nice family dinner. this should be fun. 

I put on clothes that were left on my bed. It was a long-sleeve green dress with flowers on. Could be worse I guess. I put on the dress and paired it with a neckless. I brushed my hair out and used a spell to dry my hair. 

After finishing getting ready I walked downstairs heading towards the dining room. Preparing myself for a lovely dinner with my family. As you can tell my relationship with my father isn't the best.


	21. Chapter 21

Zelia's pov 

After I finished getting ready I opened my door and prepared myself for the evening that I was about to have. We never have family dinners. When I was younger I would eat alone, occasionally my mother would join me. It was very rare we all had dinner together. 

I walked down the long corridors, making my way to the dining room. My bare feet tapping on the old wooden floors as I did so. My long brown hair flowing down my back and my dress sitting perfectly on my body. 

I walked around the door and saw my mother and my father sat at the table. My father was sat at the end, my mother to the right of him with a smile on her face. He pats his hand on the table to the left of him gesturing me to sit. I walked over to sit. The table was long. It was able to sit around 26 people. 

"Sleep well" my father asked with a smirk. 

I simply sighed. 

"You slept long enough, didn't ya" 

"Stop it karl! let's have a nice dinner shall we" my mother said. 

I laughed shaking my head knowing that that won't happen. Ever. 

"Tell me darling. How's hogwarts? Did you make any friends" father said. 

"It's good and yes, I made a few" 

"Tell me their last names!" he asked. I didn't dare mention anyone like Harry or Ron because I knew he would lose it. 

"Zabini, Malfoy and uhh Greengrass" 

"Lovely! Making friends with the right people I see!" he said while gesturing to the house elf's to bring in dinner. 

"What about the famous Harry Potter" I up in shock. "Have you seen him around" 

"Yeah I. I've seen him in the corridors a few times" 

He stayed quite. 

"Other than that. No" I lied. 

"Good" 

The house elf's started to bring out dinner. It was a classic roast dinner. I smiled at the house-elf knowing that my father treated them poorly. I never did. 

We started to eat. In silence for around 10 minutes. This was so awkward but I ate quickly so this would end. 

"Ahh that reminds me!" my father said while whipping his mouth with a napkin "the Notts are having a Christmas party tomorrow night. Do you know their son Theodore?" 

"Yes" 

"Wonderful! They have invited us! And we are going" 

Great! Usually, some pureblood family will have a Christmas party every year on Christmas eve. I don't usually go but guess I'm going this year. I couldn't help but hope the Malfoys will be there so I can see Draco and ask him about last Friday night. And how he kissed me.

"Do you have a dress?" my mother asked me. 

"Yeah I should do" I have about 50 un-worn dresses so yeah i definitely do. 

"I will expect you to look presentable! Important wizards will be there and we need to remain superior, above them all" 

I rolled my eyes "yeah yeah" 

He slammed his hand down on the table, cause plates and cups to bounce up slightly. 

"Karl" my mother yelled. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me girl" 

"Sorry father" I gulped. 

"Go! Go to your room!" he said. 

Without a word, I walked out. 

Finally. 

~

I spent the rest of the night in my room. I spent it stroking Tia and reading. The usual. It was around seven and I've had enough of sitting in my room so I took the opportunity to go on a walk. I went to my treehouse of course. 

When I got there I lit the lantern and I sat there looking at the midnight stars. a single tear fell from my eyes. Thinking about everything. How fucked my life can seem at times. how lonely being home makes me feel. I began to miss Hogwarts. I was happy there. of course, there were a few parts I hated but I was happy. Daphne made me feel like I wasn't alone. Blaise always made me laugh. Harry Hermione and ron and the rest of DA made me feel strong and happy. And Draco, Draco made me feel everything. I wanted him bad! Being away from him is killing me. I know I push my feelings towards him away but it's because I'm. Scared. 

I've never felt the way he makes me feel. He makes me feel loved! Cared for. Free. And safe. but i won't let my emotions show. How hard that may be. I'm just not ready and I'm scared of what we might be. Where that will lead us.   
fear of the unknown I guess.


	22. Chapter 22

zelia's pov

The party starts at 8 pm tonight and will go on until midnight. I'm hoping to see Draco there. I haven't got ready yet, my mother came in about an hour ago and told me to start getting ready. Did I listen? No. But it's about half 6 so I should probably start. 

I looked through my wardrobe at all the beautiful dresses I had. I decided to go with a simple red dress, it cut at the front and was a tight fitted dress. 

I decided to shower first, I washed my body, shaved my legs and got my self clean and smelling good. I dried my hair and wrapped myself in my towel. 

I did simple makeup, I added a light brown eye shadow with a little bit of shimmery eyeshadow. Mascara and eyeliner. Highlight, blush and bronzer and finally a matte lip. 

Finally, I slipped into my dress and brushed out my hair. I grabbed some of my hair and pulled it back and tied it with a clip. I pulled pieces out at the front of my hair. After I was happy with the way I looked, I put my heels on, I decided to go with simple nude ones. Making my tall defined figure slightly taller. 

I sprayed my perfume and headed downstairs. It was now quarter to eight and I suspect my father is getting inpatient. 

When I got downstairs he was waiting at the bottom along with my mother. He stood leaning against the wall and my mother sorting his tie. 

"Ah finally! I see the time you have waisted getting ready and making us late paid off!" he said leaning up from the wall. 

My mother rolled her eyes "what he meant is, you look beautiful, angel" 

"Thank you, mother" 

"Come on!" My father said gesturing me to take his hand. And without another word my feet lifted from the ground. Until they landed on the ground once again. 

We stood outside a big white mansion. Nowhere near as big as our home but close. We started walking towards the door and I was starting to get nervous. No idea why. Maybe it was the thought that Draco could be behind those doors. I had no idea. 

We walked into the house and immediately, people started to look at us. There was loud classical music playing. It was a large room with long stairs leading up. Tables around with drinks and food. There was a lot of wizards and witches here, the room filled. 

My father took my arm roughly and my body turned to face his. 

"Listen carefully! Don't do anything stupid and do not embarrass our family. We are here to keep our name known. Nothing else. So no funny business." 

"I understand," I said. 

"Good" 

He soon turned around and was greeted by a crowd of wizards. My mother was talking to a few people as well and I took the opportunity to disappear from them and find something to drink. 

I walked over to the drinks table and grabbed the fanciest bottle of alcohol I could find. I poured it into a cup and downed it almost immediately. 

"Zelia!" I heard a voice next to me and I turned my face to see.

"Blaise! Hey" 

"Hey! I see you have found the good stuff" he said walking closer. 

"Of course" I hand the bottle to him and he grabbed it "the best thing to get me through this night" 

"Very true!" he laughed. 

"Who else is here," I asked. 

"uhh, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle are in another room, away from everyone. I think I saw Malfoy heading that way too. And Adrian is over there" he looked over to the corner of the room.

"Pass me back that bottle" I took the bottle back of Blaise I started to pour more into my cup "gonna need a lot of this" I laughed nervously. 

"You know you have nothing to worry about if I'm here" he smiled "I hate him just as much as you and if he comes and talks to you I'll have no problem rearranging his face" 

I laughed "I bet you won't" 

"Well do you want to come and see the others and get away from these people" he laughed looking around? 

"Sure" 

He grabbed my hand and led me away. 

Dracos pov 

I was sat in an armchair in a room at this stupid party. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were to busy drinking and snorting lines. I was sat with a drink in my hand, bored out of my mind. 

That's when I heard a familiar laugh. I looked up and saw Zabini walk in laughing with Zelia. a sudden rage grew inside me realising he was with her and he was making her laugh. 

She wore a small red dress. Showing off all her curves and beautiful complexion. I couldn't help but look her up and down slowly. 

She hadn't noticed me yet. 

He held her by the waist.

"Look who I found" 

"Yooo" Crabbe looked up from just snorting a few lines. 

"Ahh Zelia. Welcome!" a drunk Nott said. 

"Well well. Hello Zelia" I said smirking at her. She finally noticed me and her smile dropped slightly. I could tell she was slightly nervous. I liked that I made her nervous. Blaise hand on her waist was still very distracting and annoying me. 

"Oh hi Draco, didn't see you down there," she said while looking me up and down. 

"How are you," I asked. 

"I'm fantastic! What about you" 

"Fine. You sure?" 

"Yo Zelia. You want to hit some lines" Crabbe said from the floor kneeling, just finished sorting the lines of coke on the table. 

She looked at me and said "i will be after this" 

I just smiled as I watched her walk over to Crabbe, Goyle and Nott who all started cheering as she got over there. She knelt on the ground, as she leaned down. One finger on her nose and she sniffed up the line of drugs. Instantly her head fell back. A smile on her face. she went down for a second round. I was amazed at how well she could do it. not her first time. The way she looked as she did it was kind of. Beautiful. 

It looked like she was holding in a lot and as soon as she sniffed the drugs, all her problems went away. Like she was finally free. Alive. I know that because I can relate. Having felt like you're life holds so many responsibilities. feeling like you have no choice. Yeah, I can relate to the feeling of all you're problems disappearing with one sniff. 

The three boys all started cheering. Blaise also sniffing up the substance of coke on the table. 

A laugh fell from her lips. She turned and faced me.

"Your turn," she said. 

I stood up and walked over to her. She sat up on the sofa behind her as I sat next to her leaning down and taking the other lines of coke. Now feeling my problems and worry slowly disappear from my mind. My hand was on her knee as I sat back up. She was looking at me, lust in her eyes. 

"I feel fine now," she said a small smile on her lips. 

"Good," I said leaning back in the sofa. 

She turned her body. Putting a leg over my legs as she did so. My hand crept onto her leg and slowly getting higher up her thigh. Our face inches away. A small laugh left her mouth, biting her lips. Merlin she was something else. 

The drugs hitting me and it felt like it was only us too in the room. The loud music now felt like background noise. 

I was looking down at her lips. She was looking at mine. I brushed my lips on her lips. Before grabbing her neck and kissing her, hard. A small moan left her mouth as I did so. Her hands now in my hair, roughly running her fingers through my hair. My other hand further up her thigh. My other hand on her neck. 

I moved from her lips to her neck, causing another moan to escape from her mouth. I kissed her hard. A laugh then escaped from her mouth and I moved back to her lips. 

"I want you," I said. 

Her smile dropped from her face. Our faces still close. I was trying to tell what she was thinking. 

"Draco. I-" she started her hands falling from my hair. 

"I'm sorry" she got up and left. Leaving me speechless on the sofa. I noticed she fell slightly on the door as she left. The drugs still affecting her. Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle didn't even appear to notice mine and Zelias kissing session. 

I felt my heart break a little and she left. Why didn't she want me? Was I not good enough? Did she not like me? Fuck. This shit is too much.   
I leant down and sniffed more lines. 

~

Zelia's pov 

I walked down the halls the coke still in my system and hitting me hard. I needed water now! Before my father saw me. He will kill me. 

The hallway was moving and I felt my body fall into the wall next to me. Shit. I pushed myself back up. My vision is slightly blurry. I struggled my way to a bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I fell into the counter. Both my hands on the side. 

All I could think about is how much I enjoyed what just happened between me and Draco. I love it in fact and I craved more. I loved the way he made me feel. 

I looked up in the mirror. my eyes extremely bloodshot. I turned on the tap and grabbed some water in the cup of my hands and begun to drink a lot of it. I needed to sort myself out. 

After about ten minutes I felt a little better and not so high. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the main entrance, where I last saw my father. 

I noticed Draco was now also in the room. He was stood with his father and he looked at me as I walked in. I looked away straight as soon as I saw he noticed me. 

"Zelia! Where have you been" my mother said grabbing my arm and walking me toward my father.

No! Fuck! This night couldn't get any bloody worse. My father was stood talking to Adrian and I assume his father. Of fucking course. Only if my father knew what Adrian did to me. 

I felt as though my mother was leading me to my death. The closer we go to Adrian. The more scared I got. I looked back at Draco who now was up straight and looking over with nothing but pure anger in his eyes. 

"Ah, here my beautiful daughter is," my father said grabbing my arm of off my mother and taking my wrist in his. 

"Where have you been. Staying out of trouble I hope" my father said. 

"She's a Salmeris after all" Adrian's father said. Both my father and Adrian's laughing. 

I just smiled awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with Adrian. 

"You've met Adrian. I suspect" 

"Yes, I have," I said giving Adrian a disgusted look but this just cause his smile to grow. 

"We were just talking about Hogwarts and your time there. Adrian tells me you are close" my father says. 

"Oh" I laugh awkwardly "yeah" I don't know what else to say. He's such a dick. I hate him so much. 

I then heard a voice from behind me. 

"Karl. Long time no see" I turned my head and saw Lucius greeting my father. I noticed Draco walk over to Adrian and whisper something to him. They both left. I don't know what Draco said to Adrian but I was so great full that he was gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. 

My father and Lucius began talking and I went to sit on a chair. Not having the best time at all. I then noticed Draco walk back into the room. He looked at me as he walked in. He sat on a table at the other side of the room from me. For the rest of the night, he didn't once look away. 

Until my father grabbed me and told me it was time to go. I walked out, knowing I'm not going to see Draco for another week. Leaving him confused about why I left. Leaving myself confused as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Zelia's pov   
christmas- sunday 

I woke up a bit hungover from last night. slowly remembering what happened. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the sofa with Draco, from the drugs to the kiss. It was all a big blur but there was one thing I remembered clearly. dracos voice repeating in my head

"I want you" 

Fuck. I want you too. 

I struggled to get out of bed and took a shower. my family didn't celebrate Christmas that much so today will be the same as every other. 

I got ready and went downstairs to grab food. 

"morning sweetheart! merry Christmas" I heard my mothers kind voice from behind me. 

"Merry Christmas" I replied a smile on my face 

"I made you pancakes and syrup, it's on the table" 

"okay. thank you" 

I walked into the dining room and sat. my father at the over the end of the table. 

I said nothing as I sat down and begun to eat 

"no hello," he said holding a cigarette 

"Hello father" 

"that's better," he said getting up and walking to get another drink 

"The Adrian boy seemed nice" 

I almost choked on my food.   
"uh, yeah his. nice"

"I was thinking about having them over for dinner. his father could be a great business partner" 

I wanted to scream no. but who was I to say no to my father? 

"this Wednesday. yes I think I'll owl him now" he said walking out with his drink 

"shit" 

tears started to fill my eyes and having lost my appetite through the remains of my pancakes away and went to my room. 

when I got to my room I saw a small box on my bed. wrapped in a green bow. I wiped my tears away and sat on my bed. I examined the box and untied the bow. I opened the box and a piece of paper which said   
\- D   
"Draco?" I said to myself 

after I removed the paper, I saw the most beautiful necklace. it was a gold chain with a snake wrapped around a green pendant. wow. 

I put on the necklace and couldn't help but smile. I tucked it under my top so no one would see. 

Monday 

I was sat in the living room stroking tia. looking at the floor where I had to endure the most agonising pain. glimpses of me screaming flashing in my mind. 

"ah there you are" my father walked in 

"I'm here," I said 

he walked to the window, lighting a cigarette. 

"I spoke to Adrian's father and he said he'd love to come over tomorrow" 

"oh that's" I paused "great" 

"it is. you don't seem too pleased about it" he said turning around. now facing me

"no no I am" I quickly said 

"good. Adrian will be coming so you will have the company of your own" 

I forced a smile. 

why out of all people did he have to befriend Adrian's father. I wondered whether to tell my father what happens. what he did to me. but I couldn't. I didn't even know if he would care. 

Wednesday 

I didn't sleep at all last night. and I'm so tired and I do not want to endure a dinner with Adrian but I have to and I have no choice. 

I've just finished getting ready. I decided to wear a long sleeve black dress and sheer black tights. I wanted to be as covered as possible so Adrian wouldn't stare. I brushed out my hair and didn't bother with makeup. I really couldn't be bothered to try. my hands have been shaking nonstop so I doubt I could if I tried. tears started to fall from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but more and more kept falling. 

"fuck" I shouted in annoyance. 

this caused my mother to come in 

"Zelia. why are you yelli-" 

she saw me crying. 

"what wrong" she pulled me into a hug

I didn't answer and continued to cry 

"I'm scared ma" I stuttered 

"why? what are you scared about" she put her hands on my cheeks wiping the tears away. 

I really wanted to tell her. "i" 

"it's a-" 

I was cut off by my father coming in causing me to immediately wipe my tears away. 

"what are you two doing faffing around. come on we have guests" he walked out 

"talk to me after they have gone okay," my mother said 

"but-" 

I said no more and followed her downstairs. I saw Adrian, his mother and father stood waiting. I forced a smile and held my head high. I can do this. 

They greeted each other and Adrian's father took my hand and kissed it. flashbacks from Adrian kissing me violently came back to my mind. 

"daniel pacey, Adrian's father. and this is my lovely wife Davina. and of course, my son Adrian who you know" I looked at Adrian. a huge smirk on his face 

"come on, let's go eat," my father said leading us all to the dining room 

"you have a lovely home," Davina said 

"thank you! this house has been passed down a long line of salmeris" my father said proudly 

they were all in a conversation when Adrian come up behind me 

"yes, a very lovely home. bet you're bedroom is just as lovely" he said to me walking behind our parents. I felt my body tense up at how close he was 

"fuck off" I snapped back quietly so no one would hear 

"oo feisty. I like" he laughed 

I said nothing but walk faster 

"no Malfoy or zabini to protect you here! so I'd behave if I was you" he said while walking ahead 

oh how badly I want Draco to be here right now. I held the necklace he gave me in my hand and twirled it around my fingers. 

\- 

we've been eating dinner for a while now. I'm sat next to Adrian. my luck I know. he hasn't tried anything yet. my leg has been shaking uncontrollably all dinner. my heart rate high. sweat dripping from my head. I had to force the food down my throat. I felt like I was about to be sick.

my mother noticed my uncomfortableness. 

"Zelia! is everything okay" 

I then felt a hand on my thigh. and I instantly knew whose hand it was. Adrian. 

"ye-yeah I'm fine" I lied 

his hand got higher. and higher. fuck 

"would you excuse me I need to use the bathroom" I stood up immediately and ran to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom and locked the door and my anger taking the best of me I punched the mirror. blood dripping from my knuckles. 

"shit," I said annoyed

glass everywhere. and then I heard knocking and I turned my head to the door. no-no. everything inside me was telling me that it was Adrian. please don't be Adrian. 

"Zelia it's me. open up" I heard my mothers voice 

thank merlin. I opened the door and she had a shocked expression on her face. 

"what's going on Zelia," she asked worriedly 

"ma. it's Adrian" I cried 

"What did he do," she asked quickly 

"he. he" 

"tell me Zelia," she said becoming inpatient 

"He drugged me, and he tried to- he did stuff to me. kisses me. touched me. and he- he hurt me. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't, ma. I was so weak. I tried to be strong but i-"

my mother quickly brings me into a hug. 

"sshh" she held me tightly "we must tell you're a father!"

"Mum"

"yes, angel. I will tell him" and with that, she left" but I couldn't move. as much as I wanted Adrian to pay, I was scared of what my father would do. 

~

a few minutes later my father pushed open the door. face red and angry. I stood up quickly

"yes" 

"wipe those fucking tears away. no one fucking disrespects a salmeris" 

he walked out and I followed quickly behind. he made his way to the dinner table. 

"Anything to say, Adrian" my father stormed over to where he was sat. 

"What's going on" daniel stood up. 

"Your son tried to rape my daughter" my father was furious. He looked like he was going to kill him. 

Adrian know looked terrified. I couldn't help but smile. 

"My son wouldn't dare" Davina spoke. 

"My daughter doesn't lie. She wouldn't dare lie to me" 

"Now. You realise that you will have to pay for this. If not I will kill all of you without thinking twice" 

My father was pacing the room, trying to contain his anger. 

"We have money," Daniel said scared. 

"MONEY? I have more than enough fucking money" my father yelled. 

"Get on you're knees and beg for forgiveness!" my father yelled and they all quickly obeyed my father. 

"And you owe me. Whatever it may be" 

"Yes. Yes, anything" Daniel said terrified for his life. 

"And you" he grabbed Adrian buy his colour and said "ever go near my daughter again and I will personally set you alight" 

"Now get the fuck out of my home" my father yelled and they all ran like cowards out. 

My father then walked out of the room and punched the wall while doing so. 

I couldn't help but let out a long sigh. I felt a weight lift off my chest. I felt better. I was surprised that my father reacted that way but I'm happy he did. My mother brought me into a hug and said

"If anything like that happens again you tell me straight away! I know your father seems like he doesn't care but he does. We love you very much. You are so strong. In you're life you will face so many struggles but you will fight you're way through! understand" 

"Yes, mother. I love you" 

"I love you too. Now go and get some sleep I know you need it!" 

"Pulled away from her and went to my room" 

My mother is the only one in my life who's ever been there for me. If I ever lose her I don't know what I will do. Apart of me will die with her. She wasn't meant for this world. This world is cruel and my mother is kind. She always calls me angel but I see her as my angel. The only good in my life and soon as that light goes I won't have anything. My father cares for her a lot but I have a feeling he will be the death of her. 

I shut my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. A much-needed sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Zelia's pov 

I'm currently walking towards 9 3/4. my father and mother following me. I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts but I'm scared of seeing Draco. the last time I saw him we kissed and he told me he wants me. he confessed his feelings so why can't I? 

the last few days haven't been so good either, my father was much angrier after the Adrian situation and he took it out on me. like always. I tried to stay in my room as much as I could but he would storm in and yell at me.

anyway, at least I'm getting away from that now. 

the second we walked through the wall, mostly everyone was already on the train. and parents waving to their children. 

"okay angel, I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you so much" my mother brings me into a hug. 

my father grabbed my shoulder and said "be careful, would you? and don't let anything stupid happen this time?" 

shocked by his words, I just smiled and turned away. tears began to build in my eyes. I walked on to the train and found an empty compartment, pushing past all the students and keeping my head down. 

I shut the door and sat on the seat. legs up on the seat i from me. I looked out the window, looking at the beautiful outside world. the raindrops dripping down the window. fog covering the mountains and hilltops. nothing but trees and fields for miles.   
I found it beautiful. 

~

it's been about an hour and so far no one has come in, until Hermione, ron, harry, luna and Nevile come in. 

"Zelia! how lovely to see you!" luna comes in and sat next to me with a huge smile on her face. 

"you alright" ron said 

"Hey" I replied to them all 

"How are you," Hermione said from in front of me. "how where you're Christmas?" 

"I'm good and my Christmas was.." I stopped, remembering everything from Adrian to me being tortured "it was good" 

I could tell she knew I wasn't telling her everything but she just smiled

"how was all yours," I asked 

and they told me how their Christmas went and they talked amongst themselves for the rest of the journey. 

~

finally, we arrived at Hogwarts. they all got up and started to walk off. 

"you coming?" harry asked just before walking out.

"I will, I just need a minute" 

"Okay, see you around" and he left leaving me alone 

Draco's pov 

I sat with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle on the way here. we sat in a compartment and I was waiting for Zelia to come and join us. but she never did. I couldn't stop thinking about her over the holiday. every waking moment I spent thinking about her. I was craving her touch, her smell. the way she laughed and her kindness. 

there was no other girl like her. 

I got her a gift for her for Christmas. I wasn't going to but then after that night when I told her I wanted her. I couldn't resist. she needed to know I was serious about this. 

I got off the train a little after everyone else. I stepped out of the train door and as I did I noticed her she was getting off the door a carriage down. 

I froze for a minute as I saw her. I quickly walked after her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. 

"hey," I said. 

"oh hi," she said, she looked. sad? 

"are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, how are you" she replied. 

"good" 

she smiled. 

"I wanted to talk to you about the part-" 

she cut me off "you don't need to explain" 

"I know but you have to know I meant want I said! I want you!" 

she looked down. 

"why," she asked. 

"many, many reasons" I replied. 

she looked up at me, her eyes glistening from the moonlight. 

"Are you two coming? or are you going to stay out here all night? flinch said walking past us 

"yeah yeah one minute," I said annoyed 

"look," I said but once again she cut me off 

"We should go," she said turning around 

"Okay," I said with a slight sadness in my voice 

we walked the rest of the way to the castle, casual small talk. I could tell there was something wrong and I wanted to know what! 

what is she doing to me? 

Zelia's pov 

dinner went by quickly, I was sat with Daphne and Blaise. everyone else to the left of us.   
dinner was absolutely fine until I heard Adrian's conversation. 

"yeah, so my father made me go to dinner at Zelia's house. her father is fucking scary bro. he is insane! fucked in the head" I heard Adrian say and I immediately looked up 

"you want to say that again, Adrian? wonder what my father would do if he found out you were talking shit on his name" I spoke angrily 

he stood up in rage. 

I didn't even mean to say that, it kinda just slipped out but I don't regret it. 

"let's all calm down," Blaise said putting a hand in front of Adrian 

"you're just as fucking crazy as your father." tears started the build in my eyes 

"fuck. you" I spat 

"I should have taught you a lesson before you could run to daddy, telling him what I did. I don't know what you told him but you know you wanted me to fuck you that night. you practically was asking for it-" 

suddenly Draco stood up and punched him straight in the face. causing him to fall back on the floor. he sat back down and continued to eat. 

fuck me that was hot! no Zelia stop. 

"shitttt Draco" flint said 

"fucking deserved it" Draco spat 

I was lost for words. shocked 

"told you! he's in love with you" Daphne said in my ear the other side of me. 

"shut up!" 

a few minutes later, luna came up to me and gave me a note. which read 

DA 8 pm. 

I looked up every one confused to why a Ravenclaw just gave me a note. Draco gave me a confused look. 

"what's that" daphne asked 

"Nothing! don't worry" 

"can't be nothing," Blaise said grabbing the note from my hands 

"no" I tried to grab it back

"it's just a plain piece of paper" 

"Ohh umm" fuck what do people do in these situations. 

"I'm going to the bathroom" I smiled and left without saying no more. this must be important if they gave me a note in front of the Slytherins. 

I walked around the castle for about twenty min minutes until it was 8, and I started making my way to the room of requirement. 

"Zelia, hey!" I was greeted by harry 

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked 

"Cambridge is on to us!" Hermione said 

"what!" 

"Neville overheard Umbridge talking to pansy about keeping a close eye on us," ron said 

"no doubt, she's going to tell the rest of her squad about it," Harry said 

"did you hear anything or know anything," Hermione said 

"no, they all seemed normal to me. unless she hasn't said anything yet" 

"maybe," Harry said "well everyone listens up! from now on we need to be extra careful! we can't risk being caught!" 

"I'll try and keep them away from you" 

"thank you! be careful though!" Hermione said 

"I will! I should get-go before they become more concerned about where I ran off too" 

~

the rest of the evening went by okay. when I got back no one questioned where I was. but I was right! Umbridge did talk to Draco Blaise and daphne about watching us, luckily she didn't mention my name. but I could tell they were suspicious of me.


	25. Chapter 25

Zelia's pov 

The past weeks have gone quick and have been pretty good. Nothing has happened apart from Umbridge has gotten very close to catching us. Last week I was making my way to a DA meeting and I bumped into Draco and Blaise hiding around a corner, they were watching the wall where the door to the room of requirement would usually be. 

They didn't suspect anything, they told me they were trying to catch harry and I instantly knew I had to worn harry. I made up a shitty excuse and I waited for them to leave and told harry Umbridge was getting closer. 

Other than that, I and Draco are on speaking terms. He keeps teasing me which is making it very hard to concentrate in class.

flashback 

We are sat in Snapes lesson doing a test, the whole class was silent. I was sat next to Draco at the back of the class. I have been trying to avoid him but this made it very difficult. 

Our legs touched under the table, sending shivers down my spine. He looks at me and winked. The tension between us was so high. 

He moved his hand to touch mine slightly, I moved my hand away. A few moments later I felt a tight grip on my thigh, causing me to gasp.

"You can't ignore me forever! I know you want me just as much as I want you" he whispered. 

I ignored him, trying to write but my mind was other places. 

His hand got higher, now under my skirt. 

I moved, trying to ignore the thought of his hand other places. Fuck. 

"Stop it, Draco" I sighed. Not sure if I did or not. 

"Ah, she speaks. If I knew I had to do this to get you to to talk to me, I would have done it a long time ago"

I looked at him and he winked at me. Then he moved his hand higher. Fuck. 

Luckily we where dismissed and I ran out that classroom so fast. 

~

Besides that, it's been good. Avoiding him though hasn't been easy. 

I'm sat in the common room with Daphne studying for OWLS that are coming up soon when Draco and Blaise come over. 

"Daph, Umbridge needs us she says it's important," Blaise says looking at me with a pitiful look. 

Daphne then looks at me.

"It's fine! Go!" I say "I'm sure Umbridge just needs you to lick her ass some more" I laugh. 

"Oh my! It's not like that" Daphne says. 

"What's it like then?" I ask laughing. 

"She just makes us keep an eye on students and besides it keeps us on her good side" she explains. 

"Good point," I say rolling my eyes. 

"we'll see you later," Blaise says smiling and walking off with Daphne. 

I notice Draco still stood. "yes?" I say. 

"Maybe after I'm did licking Umbridge's ass maybe you can meet me and I can   
lick your-" 

"DRACO" 

he smiles and walks off. 

~

later that evening

I'm now in a DA meeting. we have been practising more with our Patronus. I finally got mine to work and I got a wolf. I'm happy with a wolf! it means I'm ambitious and confident. I'm loyal and cunning. I'm independent and apparently, I have a lot of secrets. which is very true. 

"I got a rabbit," Luna says next to me. 

"I got a wolf," I say. 

"Wow! That's lovely" she smiles. 

"Good job luna and Zelia" Harry smiles walking past us. 

After a while, the room starts to shake, like an earthquake. 

"What the bloody hell is that," ron says. 

I hole is then blasted through the wall. 

"What the fuck" 

"Harry who is it," Hermione asks. 

Harry walks over to the hole and then shouts. 

"GET BACK" and within seconds there's an explosion. Smoke is covering the way but when it clears I see who it is. 

"Fuck" I whisper. 

I see Umbridge and her squad members, including Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle stood with her. They notice me and they look shocked. This isn't good at all.

Draco then walks in dragging Cho. He makes eye contact with me and the smug smile is turned into a shocked face. He looks at me like I've just killed him. 

I feel Hermione's eyes on me. But I can't look away from my heartbroken friends. 

"Ah, it appears I was right. Dumbledores secret army" Umbridge says with a smug smile on her face. 

"Get Them" she yells. 

~

Harry went with Umbridge to Dumbledore and Cho also went. me and the rest of DA wherein a classroom with Draco, Daphne Blaise and the other prefects. Draco hasn't looked at me once. 

"How could cho tell Umbridge," Hermione says. 

"Sware she could be trusted" George whispers. 

"Yeah especially because she has a thing with harry" Fred slightly smiles. 

"No time for jokes," Hermione says quietly. 

"Your friends don't look too pleased" Fred looks at me. 

"They probably hate me now," I say. 

"Good riddance I say" Hermione smiles. 

"Oi, what are you four talking about," Pansy says 

I roll my eyes. 

"Something to say, Zelia," she asks. 

"Not to you," I say. 

"Why didn't you say anything, if you knew about this," she asks. 

"Leave it, Parkinson," Blaise says. 

Umbridge then appears through the door. 

"Now then. Good news" she smiles "Dumbledore has gone and I'm now you're new headteacher" 

"What!" Neville asks. 

"I think you heard me, Longbottom" 

"You will all face my punishment!" tomorrow afternoon" 

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione speaks. 

"Naughty children must be punished, Granger" Umbridge smiles. 

"Now! Prefects come with me!" 

As they walk out I grab daphnes arm. 

"Daphne" she cut me off. 

"How could you," she says. And continues to walk out. 

~

The rest of the night was dreadful. I didn't go back to the common room until late. I couldn't bear to see any of them. I felt terrible and I know that they all have a lot to say. I went back at around 11 pm, no one was in the common room but when I got up to my dormitory, daphne was sat up on her bed. she looks pissed. 

"Why! Why didn't you say anything? we all trusted you" she yells. 

"Daphne let me explain!" 

"No, I don't want to hear your lies" 

"Please, Daphne!" 

"No, I see now that our friendship was a lie!" 

"How?" I walk towards her "you don't understand. I had to talk to Harry about something and then it led to that. I didn't think anything of it, Daph. I would have told you but I promised. You're taking this too seriously" 

I didn't lie I spoke to harry about my nightmares about bel and the letter that my mother sent me. about Voldemort. I wanted to hear! I did. I wanted to tell her about everything. 

"What did you need to talk to him about" 

I froze remember being tortured by my father to get bel out of my head. 

"Can't think of any ball shit," she says. 

"Please daphne. I wanted to tell you everything, but I-" 

"No! Fuck you! I'm going to sleep! Our friendship is other, don't talk to me again" 

"you don't mean that," I say tears threatening to fall from my eyes 

"I do!" 

"fine! Fuck you too" I walk out of the room, my eyes filled with tears. I walk out of our door. as soon as I turn the corner I see Pansy and Draco walking in my direction. 

"Oh look who it is! House traitor!" she says with a smug smile on her face. 

I look at Draco who looks very distressed. I ignored pansy and try to walk past but she had to open her mouth once more. 

"Where are you going? To see your new Gryffindor friends?" 

"Suck my dick, Pansy! You don't know shit" and I push past both of them. "Grow up!" I yell. 

~

I spent the night in the astronomy tower. I didn't sleep at all! I couldn't. Everything is going to shit. I should have just told them about the nightmares, and what happens over Christmas. maybe then they would understand. I wanted to but now they have just made it a hundred times harder. 

Fuck them for assuming everything and why I was even in DA in the first place.


	26. Chapter 26

Zelia's pov 

I walked back to the common room this morning around 8:30 am so I knew everyone would be in the common room. I didn't really care though. I spent all last night thinking and I decided, it's not my fault! They hate me without even knowing the full story. 

They assume I'm choosing harry and everyone over them! I'm not, harry was simply there for me that's all. They didn't bother asking me my side of the story and daphne didn't even let me explain. So until they can apologise, I'm going to be the bad bitch that I am and not give a fuck what they think. 

I walked into the common room. They were all sat on the sofa. They all looked my way as I walked in. 

Still staring. All eyes were on me. 

I wasn't going to say anything but my anger got the best of me.

"What the fuck are you looking at" I turned around. Blaise kind of gave me a half-smile. Daphne rolled her eyes. Pansy laughed and draco. Draco just looked at me. 

I laughed and went up to get changed. I got changed as quick as I could and went back downstairs to the common room. Once again all their eyes were on me. 

I decided to ignore them this time but pansy had other ideas. 

"Why has she even put in slytherin? She should have been placed in gryffindor with her other bum fucks" she said quietly so I wouldn't hear, but I heard.

I turned on my heel and walked other to her.

"Keep my name out of you're mouth parkinson"

"No," she said.

The nerve of her! I sware.

"Just leave it, pansy," blaise said. 

"No! She thinks she's so cool because of her name! And no one can talk about her 'name' she doesn't own this school" she then looked at me "Not everyone wants to be you, zelia" 

"Not everyone can be" I smiled at her and walked out. 

Draco's pov 

Shit! She really said that! Pansy seriously thought she could back talk her and get away with it. This is why I like her. She knows how to stand up for her self. Fuck I'm so annoyed at her though why did she have to join harry and everyone. I wanted to talk to her but god I'm so angry. 

Out of all people why harry. 

"You know I feel like there's more to this than we are thinking," blaise said. 

"What do you mean," daphne asked. 

"Well we never really let zelia explain," he said. 

"You think she has a good reason," pansy said in her usual high pitched voice. 

"Yes actually, I do," blaise said, "I think we should let her explain her self" 

"I agree," I said. 

"She better have a good reason," daphne said. 

"Seriously?" pansy said. 

"Shut. Up. Parkinson" I said now getting annoyed with her voice in my ears. 

~

All day, throughout the lessons I couldn't help but look at zelia. She looked different. Sad. I really do hope that she has a good reason to why she would betray us like that. She hasn't said much all day. She's been quiet in every lesson. I want to talk to her but I can't. 

After the last lesson, I was walking behind her, when umbridge stopped her. 

"Ah zelia, your detention should be starting in ten minutes. Might as well come with me" she said to her "You will be familiar with the punishment you all will be receiving" 

No! I couldn't help but become worried and annoyed that umbridge will be making her hurt her self. For fuck sake. But before I could do anything she was gone. 

Zelia's pov 

Uambridge is making us use her quill to write lines as a punishment. Everyone who was in da is in the hall at desks writing lines. I hated umbridge so much! Why is she allowed to do this to us? 

After about an hour of enduring the pain, she finally let us go, my hand now scarred and bruised so bad you can't make out the words. My hand was shaking in pain but I ignored it. As I walked out and hermione came up to me 

"How did you're friends take it," she asked 

"Not good! They all hate me" 

"I'm sorry but I seriously think that you are better of without them!" 

"I guess so but I- they didn't even let me explain the reasons why I was in da in the first place. They just assumed that I went behind their backs" I said annoyed 

"Well, why did you join da," she asked 

I told hermione everything from my prophecy to my nightmares and about what happened over christmas. I told her to tell harry and the others as I felt they all should know. It felt amazing finally telling someone. Yes, harry knew a little but he didn't know everything. Apart of me wished I could go back and tell daphne, blaise and even draco. 

I was now walking back to the common room and tears slowly started to build up in my eyes realising that I've lost some of my closest friends. And I've lost any chance of being with draco! I wish I could go back and change it all.

I am now balling my eyes out and I just wanted to go to sleep. I step into the common room and I don't bother looking at the sofa where I know they all are. I keep my head down and walk as quickly as I can to the stairs. But I hear. 

"Zelia!" 

And again. 

"Zelia" 

I turn around and see blaise stood up from the sofa, tears now purring out my eyes. Daphne and draco sat looking at me worriedly. 

"Zelia, what's wrong?" daphne questions.

"Oh so now you want to know," I say annoyed. 

"Come here!" blaise said "We want to hear your side" 

I take a few moments deciding to or not and I give in and walk over to the three of them. 

I sit next to blaise and daphne and draco on the sofa in front of us. 

"Tell us," blaise said. 

I laugh. "It's a long story" 

"We will listen" I look up to see draco leaning forward. Hands-on his knees. 

"Okay" 

And I do, I tell them everything. I tell them about the prophecy and the letter from my mother, how she said voldemort was back and he wants me to join him. How to harry had said that he also thought he was back and that's the only reason why I was speaking to him. And I told them how to harry thought me joining would help me. Which it did. 

I told them how I never meant to go behind their back and I didn't mean it to seem like I was betraying them. I told them what happened over christmas and they were so shocked. Draco seemed very annoyed and upset about me being tortured by my father. I explained to them how my father is. I explained everything to them. They just let me talk. 

"I'm- I'm so sorry zelia! If I had known! I feel terrible" daphne said standing up and hugging me. 

"You didn't know daphne" I cried into her shoulder. 

"I should have asked! I'm meant to be your friend" she said. 

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw blaise and he brought me into a hug. 

"Zelia I'm sorry! I can't believe you hand to go through all of that alone!" 

"I'm not alone anymore" I smiled. 

I then stood up and said "I think I'm going to go to bed" 

"Okay I'll come up in a minute," daphne said. 

I got up and made my way to my dormitory. I smiled to myself feeling a massive weight fall from my chest. I've been holding in all of that for too long and it felt good knowing hermione knew and draco, blaise and daphne. 

I made my way up the stairs and down the hall until I got to my door and I heard someone behind me. 

"Zelia" 

I turned around I saw draco walking towards me. 

"Draco?" I questioned but he didn't say anything 

He then put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Shocked I just stood there. But I gave in and hugged him back. 

"I knew something was going on with you! I didn't have the balls to ask you" he said still holding me. 

I didn't realise how much I needed this hug. He held me tight in a protective grip. I felt safe with him. 

He then let go of me and put his hands on my face.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," he said in a low voice. 

"Draco.." I said knowing that if he said anymore I wouldn't be able to control myself and I can't let my emotions show. 

"No, listen to me! I care about you a lot! I don't know what you have done to me but you have done something! I've never felt this way before about anyone. Zelia I- I want to be with you! And I know you want me too" 

"Please draco" 

"Why are you hiding you're emotions," he asked.

"I don't want to see you hurt! Being with me will do that to you! I'm a salmeris. Don't you understand, my prophecy will be my downfall. I don't want you involved" I said truthfully. 

"I don't care about that! I care about you and only you" he pleaded. 

"I've made up my mind," I said looking away.

"Maybe this will change your mind" 

And without a second to blink his lips crashed onto mine. And I kissed him back with full force. My back slammed onto the door behind me. My hand went to his hair gripping it tightly. He moved from my lips to my neck and a small moan escaped from me.

"God, zelia! I want you so bad" he whispered. 

And he kissed me again, his hand going to my thigh and lifting it to his side. 

"Draco" I moaned. 

He continued kissing me hard, and I was about to tell him I wanted him just as bad but then I came to my senses and broke away from the kiss. 

"I'm sorry. I can't" I grabbed the door handle and walked in and slammed the door leaving him stood outside alone. 

"Fuck"


	27. Chapter 27

Zelia's pov 

I have spent the last two weeks studying for owls that are going on. We have the last exam this friday afternoon, and I couldn't be more excited, to finally be done with these exams. I've spent countless nights in the library with daphne, occasionally blaise will join us too. 

I think I have done okay in the exams, I tried my best and did the best I could. Draco has been quiet since other night. He occasionally comes up to me and starts small talk but other than that nothing has happened. 

I'm sat in the library studying for the final exam alone. Daphne was here but she left. I would go with her but I honestly like the library, it's quiet. 

"Is this seat taken?" I look up and see draco stood, with his hands on the chair next to me.

"Yes" I respond 

He then walks to the other seat next to me

"What about this one?" he asks 

"Taken," I say 

"Well I don't see anyone here," he says sitting down 

He puts his head in his hand and looks at me with a smirk on his face, I try to ignore him but his gaze is making me nervous. 

I turn to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"You done starring, it's getting creepy" 

He laughs "Don't mind me, I'm just watching" 

"Well don't" I snap. 

"Ahh come on zelia! I know you like it" he says nudging my elbow. 

"No I don't, actually! Now if your just going to stare at me, you can kindly fuck off" I smile 

"Ooo not very friendly. Draco likes" 

"Shut up" I laugh 

"Alright. Alright" and he gets up and leaves 

And I got back to my studying. 

After about two minutes, someone comes up to me who I have never spoken to before.

"Uhh hey are you studying for owls" a boy comes up to me and asks. His wearing a hufflepuff robe, he has messy brown hair and glasses. 

"Uh yeah," I say 

"Oh cool, so I'm I. I was thinking maybe you can come back to my dorm and we can study" he says the last part in a cocky voice 

I laugh nervously "Um no I think I'm good" 

"Come on!! It'll be fun" he says sitting down next me 

"I'm sure it would, but I'm good" I repeat my self 

"I don't take no for an answer," he says getting closer, and placing his hand on my thigh 

"I-" I try to talk but nothing comes out, his body leaning closer to me. Fuck. 

"She said no you fuck whit" I see draco walk past me and push him away from me causing him to fall to the floor.

"Man, what the fuck" he says getting up and storming towards draco

"The fuck do you think you're doing" draco yells, the anger radiating off him. 

"I was trying to get her to come to my dorm, cause she hot but you had to fucking ruin it," he says pushing draco 

Draco stared at him and does a small laugh before he turns around slightly and punched him straight in the jaw, causing him to fall to the side. 

"Draco!" I say 

He walks over to him, blood dripping from his mouth. He grabs his shirt and pushes him against the bookshelf. 

"I recommend you get the fuck out of this library before I kill you," he says dropping the boy, the boy runs out without saying another word.

Draco then turns towards me, while fixing his rings. 

"Fucking hufflepuffs," he says sitting next to me. 

"I shouldn't have left, I saw him starring at you when I was sat here," he says 

"Draco it's fine," I say looking down at my books. 

I then realise that if draco had never come back, the boy could have tried to do something bad. 

"Draco?" I say 

"Yes" 

"Thank you," I say 

He looks at me smiling 

"Anything for you," he says "Anyway I went to go and get a book so I could study with you" 

This causing a smile to appear on my face.

"You don't study?" I laugh "Besides you are a genius with potions!" 

"Well I can help you then," he says 

And he does. For the next hour, he helped me with potions. Occasionally making a joke about something. We got told off by the librarian a few times because we were being 'too loud'. 

The librarian then called out to everyone saying that it was a curfew and we all had to return to our common rooms. All the students started to leave the library. I packed away my books and stood up to leave. Until draco grabbed my arm. 

"Come with me," he said dragging me through the library towards the back. 

"Draco, what are you doing" I laughed 

"Here" he pulled me down to the back of the library behind a bookshelf and pinned me against the shelf. His arms against the shelf leaving me trapped in between him. 

"Draco," I say confused 

"Shhh," he says putting his fingers on my lips 

Flinch then walks past humming a song with his cat following. Completely unaware of us 

As soon as he's gone I laugh. 

"That was close," draco says 

And he slowly removes his fingers away from my lips. 

He stared at me for a while, standing so close to me. I could smell his cologne and his minty breath. I couldn't help but look at his facial features. How perfectly his hair messily hangs over his forehead. I didn't realise it but I was biting my bottom lip. 

"Now who's staring?" draco says lowly looking at my lips 

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that, zelia," he says in a low voice. Tilting his head to the side. 

"Why's that" 

"Because I'll have to kiss you," he says, his facing coming closer to mine. Our lips just about touching. 

And as I was about to kiss him back. Flinch turned on the light. 

"Who's there?" he shouts 

"Shit," draco says 

I laugh and grab his hand "Better run" 

And we run straight past him, we run down the corridors of the library. Straight out and into the corridors of hogwarts.

"Bloody hell" I laugh as we stop around the corner, out of breath from running. 

"Do you think he saw us," I ask 

"Oh yeah, definitely," draco said while laughing 

"Well shit," I say 

"Nah fuck it! What is flitch gonna do?" he asks 

"True" I laugh "We should go back to the common room" 

"After you," he says 

~

We walked back to the common room quickly and quietly as it was after curfew. When we stepped into the common room blaise and daphne where sat on the sofa, we went to join them. 

"Where were you two then," blaise asks 

"Studying," draco says sarcastically to make it sound like we were doing more. 

I give him a look and he just smiles. Daphne then nudges me 

"Studying ay," she says giving me a look 

"Yeah studying," I say 

"I'm sure you two where doing more than studying" she winks 

"Omg daphne," I say and I could feel my cheeks going red. 

I then look over at blaise and draco who are laughing about something. After a while of hanging out in the common room, we all went to bed. 

Not gonna lie I had fun today with draco, I began to feel like I wanted to be with him and not care about what might happen. I really like him a lot.


	28. Chapter 28

Zelia's pov

"I sware! I can't wait for this exam to be over!" daphne says next to me as we are walking to the great hall. 

"Oh me too," I say. 

"We need to do something over the summer!" I don't think I can spend three months without you" daphne dramatically says.

" definitely daph! Maybe I can try to sneak you into mine!" I laugh "My father barely notices me when I'm home and the manor is so big it will be easy to hide you" 

"Sounds like a plan" she laughs "I'll bring some muggle herbs" she winks. 

And I laugh in response. 

"What are you two giggling at," Blaise asks coming to walk with us, joined by Draco. 

"Oh! We are planning on sneaking into Zelia's house over summer" daphne laughs.

"Oh really!" Blaise says "I and Draco can be a very good company" he winks nudging Draco.

"I mean you two can come along too" I respond. 

"Will you're father approve of this" Draco asks. 

"Probably not. That's why he won't know" I say. 

"You in?" I ask. 

"Hmm maybe" he smiles. 

We continue our walk to the great hall. On the way, I catch eye contact with Fred and George. They look like they are up to something. They both wink at me. 

"Good luck with you're exam! Zelia" they say at the same time.

"Thanks!"

"What are you two up too," I ask. 

They look at each other...

"You'll see" Fred whispers and George winks at me. 

"Okay," I say unsure but continue to walk. 

I then see Hermione, ron and harry and they all smile at me as I take my seat in the hall. 

Harry is seated on the row of desks next to me. 

"Good luck," I say quietly. 

"You too!" he smiles. 

"You may begin" Umbridge calls from the front of the hall. And so I do. 

~

After an hour, I'm finally done and I look around and notice everyone else is pretty much done too. I make eye contact with Harry and we both smile at each other. 

BANG!

A loud bang came from outside of the hall. And again. And again. Harry and I give each other a confused look. Umbridge makes her way, in a rush to the end of the hall. A smug smile on her face as she makes her way to the door. 

Her heels tapping on the stone floor as she walks. Everyone is now looking around and whispering among one another. 

She gets to the door and steps out. Everyone looking back. A dot of light appears in front of her and then fly into the hall and sets off like a firework. 

"The fuck" I say as harry gives me a confused look. 

Suddenly Fred and George fly into the hall both on broomsticks, cheering. They use a spell to make everyone's paper fly in the air. 

I look around and see that even Draco, Blaise and daphne are enjoying the show. They set off more fireworks in the hall. A fall firework display. Everyone is now stood up, I and harry walk towards ron and Hermione.

"They're out of their minds" Hermione laughs.

Causing us all to laugh. 

"Ready when you are" Fred yells and George uses a spell causing multiple fireworks to be set off. The fireworks soon turn into a dragon made out of the fire. 

The dragon turns and chases after Umbridge cause her to quickly stumble out of the hall. Causing everyone to laugh and cheer in pure amusement. She has chased the whole way out of the hall. 

The dragon explodes just as it gets out of the hall. All the frames of bridges stupid rules to fall to the ground. Fred and George fly out of the hall and into the courtyard, everyone follows after them. Once outside they set more fireworks off a fly around the courtyard. Everyone cheering. I'm stood next to harry who has the biggest smile in his face. Hermione and ron stood in front of us. I look to my left and see the Slytherins laughing along with everyone, which shocked me. 

I then turn to face harry

"They're crazy" I laugh. 

"Harry?" I ask. 

I notice harry doesn't look too good. He looks as though he's about to pass out. His face is pale and his body is slowly falling to the ground. 

I place a hand on his shoulder trying to steady him. 

"Harry! What's wrong" 

He falls to the ground, I try to hold him steady but he falls anyway. 

"Hermione!" I call and she looks back at harry now on the ground. 

Harry is just staring at nothing. Like he is here but his mind is somewhere else. He can't hear what I'm saying. Harry's breathing starts to fasten and his eyes start to water. He keeps blinking as though his seeing something. Not knowing what to do I just have a hand on his shoulder, and looking at him and Hermione, who's now crouching down next to harry. 

"Hermione? What's wrong with him" I ask. 

"I think he's having another vision" she replied placing a hand on his knees. 

"A vision?" I ask. 

"Yes! He's been getting them recently. He sees you know who. We are not sure why. I think the dark lord is trying to send him some sort of message or he wants harry to see something" 

"That's awful" I reply looking at harry. 

"Sirius" harry quickly says. 

"You saw Sirius," ron says. Also now crouching with us. 

"Yes, come with me!" harry says and we get up and follow him back into the hall. I take a second to look back at daphne who is stood with Blaise and Draco. All three of them looking at me. I smile and continue to follow harry. I'm not going to leave harry when his in trouble! I can't think about daphne or Draco being annoyed at me right now. What type of friend will I be if I just left harry. 

We are following harry up the stairs, not sure where we are heading. 

"Sirius is in danger! Voldermort was with him! We need to help him" harry says rushing up the stairs. 

"Harry are you sure," Hermione says. 

"I saw it! It's just like with Mr Weasley! It's the same dream I've been dreaming about for months and I couldn't t remember where I saw it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time. And it's in the department of mysteries" 

"Harry please just slow down," Hermione says. 

All of us now out of breath from running. 

"Wait! Harry, you said you've been having these dreams for mouths! What if voldermort meant for you to see this" I asked harry remembering my dreams and visions from Bel. 

"Yes! Exactly harry! Like zelia's dreams about her great grandfather" Hermione agreed with me. "If he's only trying to hurt Sirius to get to you!" Hermione continued. 

"What if he is! Am I supposed to just let him die? Hermione his the only family I got left!" 

I looked at ron who looked at Hermione "What do we do" ron asked. 

Harry turned on his heel and continued running "We'll have to use the floo network" and we all followed after him. 

"But Umbridge has all the chimneys on surveillance," Hermione said. 

"Not all of them" Harry responded.


	29. Chapter 29

Zelia's pov 

We found luna, ginny and nevile and filled them in. They wanted to help and of course. We needed all the help we could get. We planned to brake into umbridges office, to use the floo network and transport us to the department of ministry's. Although harry seemed pretty hell bent on going alone. Nevile, ginny and luna are going to keep guard while me, harry, ron and hermione are going to brake in. 

"Alohomora" harry said unlocking the door and in we walked. 

Instantly it stank of coffee and a sweet smell. Too sweet. Her office was still just as pink with about a hundred frames of cats. Ron shut the door behind him. Harry went over to the fire place and green flames lit up in it.

"Alert the order if you can" harry said 

"Are you mental? We are going with you" ron said back 

"We aren't letting you do this alone!" I said 

"It's too dangerous!" harry argued 

"When are you going to get into you're head" hermione bent done on the floor with harry "We're in this together!" 

"That. You. Are." 

Shit! I turned and saw umbridge stood by the door. She looked pissed but still had a smug smile on her face. 

She walked over to us and grabbed harry and pushed him onto a chair. 

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she said pointing a finger in his face. 

"We weren't doing anything" ron said angrily 

"Ut! Quiet! You three stay there!" we where stood behind her desk while harry was sat in the chair. 

She tapped her badge and I instantly knew what that meant. She was getting or squad of arse licks to come and help her. So draco, blaise and daphne will be joining us. Fuck! This isn't going to to look good. 

She then started to tie harry's arms to the chair with ropes. 

"What the fuck are you doing" I said just as goyle, adrian and crabbe walked in 

"Language girl! Hold them and don't let them move" 

They did so and adrian walked over to me with a smirk on his face. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly behind my back, definitely going to leave marks on my wrists. Crabbe grabbed hermione and did the same. And goyle grabbed ron. 

"Bet you're enjoying this" I said quietly to adrian 

"You bet!" he said into my ear and holding me tighter and bringing his wand to my chin. 

A few minutes later later daphne and blaise walked in, holding luna and ginny. As soon as they saw me their face held confusion and worry. They didn't look like they where annoyed. More confused and wanted to know what the hell is going on. 

"Caught this one helping the weasley girl" draco walked in holding nevile. 

He saw me and instantly came over to where me and adrian were stood. 

"Swap with me, paucey" he said lowly 

And they did. I looked at nevile who gave me a small smile and I smiled back. Adrian realeased his grip from my hands and I felt dracos cold hands hold my wrist. Not tightly at all. I could smell his cologne and I could feel his tall presence from behind me. I looked over at adrian who was roughly holding neville and I instantly felt guilty. 

"Up to no good! I see" draco whispered in a low whisper that I could just about hear him. I didn't reply as it would make it too obvious. 

He started to stroke my wrist with his thumb, where adrian had left marks from holding me. 

"You were going to dumbledore, weren't you!" umbridge bends down and asks harry. 

"No!" harry says 

And she slaps him round the face. What a bitch! 

"You sent for me" snape appeared at the door looking at the scene before him. 

Umbridge instantly gets up 

"Snape! Yes! The time has come for answers. Weather they want to give them to me or not" she looks at us all "Have you bought the veritaerserum" 

"I'm afraid you used up almost all of it interrogating students. The last of it on cho" 

What! So cho didn't tell on us she was forced too. God I feel bad now. Harry turns and looks at us guilt also on his face. 

"So I can not help you" snape says and turns around a leaves. Leaving umbridge stood there. 

"He has padtfoot" harry yells causing snape to stop and slowly turn around "He has padtfoot at the place where it's hidden" 

"Where! What is! What's is he talking about" umbridge says quickly 

"No idea" snape raises a brow and walks out. 

"Very well" umbridge turns and faces harry again "You leave me with no choice. No alternative. The cruciartus curse ought to loosen you're tongue" 

"That's illegal" hermione shouts 

"What cornillius doesn't know won't hurt him" she says putting down a frame. And she goes back to harry about to curse him. I wasn't about to let harry get tortured, so I thought quickly. And then I remembered hermione telling me about some sort of giant in the woods, hagrids half brother. I really hope hermione understands what I'm saying. 

"Tell her harry" I shout 

I feel dracos grip slightly tighten. And I see hermione look at me with a little bit of confusion and I give her a look which tells her I'm trying to come up with something. 

"Dumbledores secret weapon!" I say 

"His weapon! It's in the woods!" hermione says. Thank merlin she caught in to what I was doing. "We can show you" 

"Alright" she removes her wand away from harry "You two come with me. And harry!   
Show me now" 

Crabbe let's go of hermione but I feel draco hesitate to let go of me. I turn around and half smile at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"Ze!" daphne yells 

"Daphne I have to go! I'll explain later!" I say before walking out. 

\- - - - 

"How much further!" umbridge yells from behind us. We are now walking in the woods, with umbridge following me, harry and hermione. Her wand drawn at us. I'm also following hermione because I have no idea where we are going. 

"It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it!" hermione says looking at me with a small smile on her face. 

"What are you doing?" harry whispers next to us

"Zelia came up with a good plan on the spot! And I caught on! And well now I'm improvising" hermione whispers 

"Well! Where is it" she says now stopped in her tracks and looking around.

"There's isn't one is there" her face full of worry and pointing her wand at us three "You tried to trick me!"

"You know I really hate children" 

At this I couldn't help but start to laugh and I quickly covered my mouth. 

"What are you laughing at!!" umbridge shouts. And I then see a herd of centaurs stood behind umbridge. "You have no business here centaur! This is a ministry matter" 

"Lower you're weapons!" she shouts at them holding crossbows at her, one then fired one at her but misses. "You filthy halfbreed" she yells 

At this they start to fire more arrows at umbridge who in return fire curses at them. One of the centaur is now tied in a rope causing the poor thing to choke and struggle. 

"Stop it you bitch" I shout at umbridge 

Harmonies runs over to him and tries to help, but it's no use. 

"Stop it! Please! Stop it!" hermione begs 

"Enough!" umbridge shouts "I will have order!" 

The centaur gets up from the ground and is now facing umbridge. Until a huge hand picks her up and holds her in the air. This must be the giant hermione was on about. 

The centaurs start to fire crossbows at the giant, while harry grabs our hands and pulls us away. 

"Stop it!" hermione yells "It's not his fault! He doesn't understand" 

The giant then drops umbridge. Umbridge gets up a says..

"Do something!! Tell them I mean no harm!" she yells 

"Sorry professor! I must not tell lies" harry says with a big smile on his face. 

The centaurs take away umbridge and run into the woods. 

"Guys! Come on! Sirius!" harry yells and turns around and starts running back to the castle. Causing me and hermione to run after him. 

\- - - 

We are now running across the bridge towards hogwarts when we see ron, neville, luna and ginny running toward us, until we meet and stop on the bridge. 

"How did you get away" hermione says 

"Pukey pasteys!" ginny says "It wasn't pretty" 

"Told em I was hungry, wanted some sweets" ron shrugs "Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot" 

"That was clever ron!" hermione says happily 

"Well" ron says looking at me "Not as clever as you're idea" 

I smile 

"So how are we getting there" neville asks 

"Look it's not that I don't appreciate what you have done, but I've got you in enough trouble as it is" harry says 

"Hold on harry!" I say 

" da was supposed to be about doing something real or is that all just words to you" nevile spoke 

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself mate" says ron 

"So how do you suppose we get to london then?" harry asks 

"We fly of course" luna says in her sweet voice


	30. Chapter 30

zelia's pov 

"fly" i ask luna

we are all looking at her confused. 

"of course! how else would we get there" she asked laughing 

"uh drive maybe" ron said sarcastically 

"that will take forever, ron. thestrals perhaps! will be much easier and faster" she smiled 

"a what" asked neville

"you'll see!" she smiled and skipped away 

(a thestral) 

\- - -

"are you sure luna" ron asked nervously 

we are all sat on thestrals, about to take off. 

"i am ron! they sense fear so just relax" luna replied and she took off, soon followed my ginny, harry and hermione. 

"come on, mate" nevile said and he took of into the air 

"ron! you'll be fine! this will be fun" i smiled but he still looked unsure. 

"together" i said 

and he nodded. 

"1....2..." i said 

"3!" ron shouted and with that we took off. 

we flew over the castle and over the black lake. we flew over hills and mountains of england, nothing but fields and woodlands for miles. it was quite beautiful. i looked over at harry who looked stressed. i felt bad for him and i really wanted to help him and save sirius. i've never met him but i've heard a lot about him, and he's all harry has got left. 

it took about twenty minutes to get to london, once we got there we run through the halls of the department of mysteries. we ran to the lifts and got in. 

"lunas idea was brilliant" cheered ron 

"thanks to the thestrals" she smiled 

"we are here" said harry and we all nervously stepped out. 

it was a huge room filled with hundreds of shelf's. with balls kind of like the ball that held my prophecy. it was quiet, too quiet. i had an eerie feeling about this. we continue to walk down the hall slowly and wands drawn ready.

"this is it" harry stops in his tracks causing us all to stop. "this is where sirius was! he should be here" he starts pacing nervously.

"harry..." nevile says looking at one of the balls on the shelf "it's got you're name on it" 

harry picks up the ball and looks at it 

"that's like the ball that dumbledore showed me, which held my prophecy" 

he looks up at me but then the ball starts shaking and glowing and his attention is back in the ball. 

the ball speaks..

the one with the power to vanquish   
the dark lord approaches,  
and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal,  
but he shall have power the dark lord   
knows nothing about,  
for neither neither shall live   
while the over survives.

out of nowhere i masked death eater starts approaching us. and we all draw our wands to the death eater but harry is still holding the prothercy. 

"harry!" hermione says. and he turns to look at the approaching figure, now drawing his wand to the death eater holding the prophecy in his hand still. 

"where's sirius!?" harry calls out 

fear was staring to grow inside of me, my hand slightly shaking. 

the death eater speaks.. "surely you can tell the difference between dreams and reality" he says as he pulls away his mask to reveal,   
lucius malfoy. 

"you saw what the dark lord wanted you to see" lucius said "now hand me the prophecy" holding out his hand.

"you do anything to us and i'll brake it" harry sneered. 

and then a laugh came from behind lucius. a laugh all to familiar. the figure gets closer and i recognise it to be bellatrix. oh no. my stomach started to twist and turn. what if my father finds out i'm here, and on the right side but the wrong side in his eyes. he will go metal, he will kill me. 

bellatrix is now stood next to lucius with an evil grin on her face, she looks just as crazy as i remember. she hasn't noticed me yet and i even wonder if she will. 

"he knows, how to play" she says in a high pitched voice

"itty"

"bitty"

"baby" 

"potter!" 

"bellatrix lestrange" 

"neville longbottom is it? how's mum and dad?" she laughs 

"better now they'll be avenged" nevile says stepping forward with his wand drawn at her. but her smile grows more. nothing but pure evil radiates of off her. 

lucius puts his hands out "everybody let's just calm down"

bellatrix then catches eyes with me and she tilts her head slightly. oh no. she gasps "zelia! is this the one and only zelia salmeris" 

she walks closer to me and brushes her wand down my hair "haven't you grown up to be a pretty thing" she makes eye contact with me 

"salmeris? what's a salmeris doing here" lucius questions

"choosing the wrong side my dear. what would you're father think" her smile disappears but quickly returns and she winks and laughs at me, while turning around and walking back to lucius. 

lucius gives me a look but soon dismisses it. 

i am so fucked! he's going to tell my father that i'm here, but i can't think about that now. 

"all we want is that prophecy" lucius says lowly 

"why did Voldemort need me to come and get this" harry asks 

"you dare speak his name" says bellatrix 

"YOU FILTHY HALFBLOOD" she screams 

"it's alright" lucius says "he's just a curious lad! aren't you!" 

"prophecy's can only be received by whom they are made for" lucius continues 

i turn my head to the side and notice more death eaters coming from each direction. luna and ginny turn to the side and draw their wands at the approaching figures. ron and hermione do the same and me and nevile turn to face the other aproaching death eaters that stepping closer and closer. harry still facing bellatrix and lucius. 

"haven't you always wondered the connection between you and the dark lord?" lucius asked "don't you want to know the secret about your scar, all the answers are there, right in you're hand. all you have to do is give it to me. i can show you" lucius steps closer. 

"i've waited fourteen years" harry says 

"i know" lucius says lowly 

"guess i can wait a little longer" 

"NOW" harry shouts 

"stupify" we all shout, throwing the spells at the death eaters. 

all the death eaters dissapear in black smoke and we all run in different directions. i ran alone down each corridor of shelfs. yelling spells and death eater approaching. i had no idea where i was going or where i needed to go. but i kept running. i crash into nevile and luna and soon after ginny and us four continue to run through the shelf's, until we crash into ron, hermione and harry. 

we are all frantically out of breath. we notice death eaters coming down from above and straight toward us. 

"reducto" ginny yells sending a flash of light straight toward the death eaters. woah! 

soon after the balls start to fall from the shelf's and crash onto the ground, the balls falling getting closer and closer to us. 

"bloody hell" ron says 

"i think we should run" i say 

"good idea" harry says and we all start running towards the exit. 

we end up finding the door and we run straight out but as soon as we step out of the door we are falling towards the ground. i didn't even have a secound to think until we stop just before landing. we stop for a secound until we fall about a foot to the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

zelia's pov

we all stood up from the ground, brushing the dirt of off us. 

"department of mystery's" ron says "they got that bit right didn't they" he laughs 

causing a smile to appear on my face, no one else got the joke or took no notice. i rolled my eyes and he just laughed. 

i looked around where we where. i had no idea where we where. i looked around and saw a stone archway and stones seats in the room, and that's when i realised where we where. it was a death chamber. i had read about it in a few books at the manor. it separates the living and the dead, it was like a portal, linking the two worlds. loud whispers can be heard from it, i always believed that the dead are begging for help from the living, or warning us. but it's said that it's the dead whispering to their loved ones. 

"the voices" harry says "can you tell what they are saying?" 

"there aren't any voices harry!" hermione says "let's get out of here" she says as i walk past her towards the archway.

"i hear them too" luna says walking towards harry 

"it's a death chamber" i said now stood next to harry "the whispers are dead loved ones trying to talk to you" i looked at harry as he realised who may be the whispers and he gave me a small smile which i returned.

"harry! i don't like this! can we leave" hermione begged.

i suddenly look behind and see the death eaters are returning "harry" i say as he turns around and sees the death eaters. 

"get behind me" he yells and we all do so pointing our wands up, but before we could do anything a swarm of black smoke surrounds us. i feel my body lift from the ground. similar to the feeling of araparating. 

i land, to see that i'm being held in a tight grip by a bearded man, his arm around my neck, gripping it tight so i can just about breath. in his over hand he is holding his wand, piercing it into the cheek. he's face is close to mine and he does a low evil laugh in my ear. as i look to see harry looking at me and around at everyone else who is being held by other death eaters. 

i see lucius walking up to harry, whom is still holding the prophecy. 

lucius laughs as he approaches harry 

"did you actually believe, were you truly naive enough to think that, children stood a chance us" 

he walked past harry to stand opposite him. "i'll make this simple for you, potter. give me the prophecy, now. or watch you're friends die" he smirked 

harry looked over at us and i shook my head slightly, which said don't give it too him. 

"don't give it to him harry" neville shouted who is being held my bellatrix 

"ssh" bellatrix said as she slapped her wand on his neck. 

harry looks back at lucius and he slowly hands the prophecy to lucius, who has the most evil grin on his face and he holds the prophecy in his hand. just as i thought it was over a sworm of light comes down, kind of like how the death eaters did but i didn't feel afraid when i saw it. 

a tall bearded man approaches them from behind lucius, lucius turns around..

"get away from my god son" the man says lowly. and then he punched lucius straight across the face. 

well shit that must be sirius. suddenly i see more flashes of light and i see people who i don't recognise appear, fighting the death eaters. i then see a girl with purple hair, cast a spell at the death eater who is holding me causing us both to fall to the ground. she walks towards us and helps me up and then she fires a spell at the death eater. 

she turns around and smiles at me "tonks" she says 

i smile and say "zelia" 

"sorry no time for chit chat" and she fires another spell at the death eater but he fires one causing it to rebound at us so i quickly stop it causeing it to hit the wall. 

"nice" she says while grabbing my hand and running towards ginny and luna who are fighting of death eaters. we fight them off and grab luna and ginny and run towards a rock. i look over to where harry is and him and sirius are fighting of lucius and the death eater who was holding me. they are fire spells at each other. i look to the other side and see hermione, ron and neville who are also hiding behind a rock. 

i look at ginny and ask "who are these people" 

"they are the order" she says "the good guys" she smiles 

the room goes quiet and i look back to harry who just disarmed lucius. 

"nice one, james" sirius shouts while throwing more spells at lucius. until he casts a final spell at lucius and he crashes on to the floor. 

"avada kadavra" bellatrix calls and fires it straight at sirius. 

no! 

green light blast towards sirius, i look at harry and his smile completely drops from his face. he is completely wordless as he looks at sirius in the eyes as he floats back into the death chamber. 

"noo" ginny says while standing up 

a tall man comes up and grabs harry holding him in his arms. harry looks completely broken as he struggles to brake free. he gives up and he lets out the most heart wrenching scream. i couldn't help but tear up at the sight. 

i look over to see bellatrix wink at me as she laughs. she turns to harry and walks out. she holds no guilt. no nothing. i knew she was wicked but i didn't think she was that wicked. 

harry brakes his grip from lupin and runs after her. the remaining death eaters take off leaving me, ginny, hermione, nevile and ron stood in the room. with the members of the order. we walk towards each other, while they are all seeing if everyone is okay. 

i suddenly feel my head hurt and i bring my hand to my head and feel blood pouring out of a cut. i don't know when that happened but right now i couldn't care. 

"that's a deep cut" ginny says next to me 

"oo yeah that is bad" tonks says "you said you're name is zelia, right?" 

"yeah" i say 

"how come we haven't seen you before" the man says who was holding harry

"she's in slytherin" hermione says "so it's difficult for her to be around us! buts she's amazing and such a good friend" she smiles 

"ahh okay" the man says "i'm lupin" 

"she was apart of DA" ron adds 

"i see" he says "so how come you are in slytherin?" he asks 

"probably because of my father" i say 

"who's you're father" tonks asks 

"oh um" i say nervously "karl salmeris" 

their faces drop as i say his name. fuck i absolutely hate when this happens. 

"don't worry! she is nothing like her father" hermione adds 

"as much as i am enjoying this conversation, i think we should go and see where harry went" neville says 

"you're right" lupin says 

we all run out in the direction harry ran. as we are running my head starts to pound and my vision goes slightly blurry but i ignore it and keep running. we end up in the big corridor which we walked down to get here. i see dumbledore crouched down on the ground and harry is laying in the middle of what looks like dust. 

"you're the weak one, you will never know love or friendship. and i feel sorry for you" harry says while struggling on the floor. 

i wasn't ready for what i was about see, i saw Voldemort appear infront of him. he is saying something to harry until he turned and faced us and then he saw me. 

a smirk grew on his face "miss salmeris. you are on the wrong side my dear. bel won't be happy to know who you are stood with" 

my vision goes blurry again and i slightly fall. ron put a hand in my arm to steady me. 

"you're a fool" voldemort says to harry 

then memeber of ministry appear and see voldemort just before he disappears again. 

"he's back" the man says 

okay now i'm really feeling dizzy. i can feel my body fall back slightly and my vision completely goes black. 

nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco's pov 

I've been pacing up and down the common room for what feels like hours. When Zelia left to show Umbridge Dumbledore's secret weapon I knew something wasn't right. I could tell that she was lying along with Granger but of course, I didn't say anything.

I left the others to go and see what was going on but when I came back they were all throwing up from sweets Weasley gave them. Fucking idiots. And of course Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville had escaped. 

~

Two hours have passed and I would have thought Zelia would have returned by now but there's no sign of her anywhere. I couldn't help but feel worried. I was so scared that something would happen to her. I hate these feelings I have for her, I hate her for making me feel this way.   
I hate myself even more for feeling like this. 

"fuck" I yelled as I punched the wall. 

Bringing attention from other students in the common room. I, Blaise and Daphne are all sat in the common room waiting to hear anything from Zelia or waiting for her to walk through the door. 

"Draco!" Blaise said "she'll be fine" 

"Yeah she will" Daphne replied "but why do you care so much" 

"Mate you're acting as though you're in love with her" Blaise joked. 

I looked at him but looked away. I bring my hand two my face and wiped the side of my mouth, and I walked other to sit with them. 

"I-" I have begun but I didn't know what to say 

"Spit it out, mate," said Blaise. 

"Oh my god," Daphne said quietly "you, do don't you? you care about her" 

Blaise turned his head towards me "Draco?" he asked. 

"Yeah, maybe I do," I said and I left, heading to the astronomy tower. 

~

An hour later I'm sat on the edge of the astronomy tower, remembering the time I and Zelia smoked weed here. Merlin please let her be safe. I can't help but have an instinct in me which tells me I need to protect her, she needs to be protected. 

I'm looking out onto the black lake when I see an owl coming towards me. It lands next to me with a small piece of partridge in its beak. I take the partridge out of its beak and open it up. 

Draco,   
your father has been called to the department of mysteries by the dark lord. a few other death eaters are there also, including Bellatrix. I've just got word that it didn't go to plan and you're father failed and what he was supposed to do didn't go to plan. dumbledore is sending him to Azkaban, I'm trying to figure out what to do but I haven't got any ideas. I'm sorry Draco and we will discuss this when you return home.   
-mum

No no no no no! That's where Zelia is with bloody Potter. Fuck what if, no surely she is fine. she has to be. Why is she so stupid. I threw the partridge in rage and I stormed out of the astronomy tower. 

I loosed my tie and unbuttoned my shirt a bit. I walked through the halls not sure where I was going. It's way after curfew but I didn't care. 

I heard people talking from around the corner and I instantly recognised it to be a potter. I quickly walked until I turned the corner. I felt my heart drop at what I saw in front of me. 

Zelia was in a tall man's arm, completely lifeless. I walked closer to them, my heart pounding inside my chest. 

Stood, Granger and Potter, Dumbledore was there as well with a girl with purple hair. The man holding her was tall and had a moustache. 

As I got closer I saw she had a cut on her forehead, her whole face covered in blood. Her arms hang loosely ether side of her. 

"Malfoy" Potter said. 

"What the fuck happened," I said coldly and I could feel my eyes water up. I clenched my hands into first. So hard I could feel my nails digging into my palms. 

"Malfoy, you should go," 

"I'm not going anywhere" I yelled "answer me! what happened! What the bloody hell happened" 

"Draco, she's hurt her head badly as she passed out," Dumbledore answered "she needs to go to the hospital wing" 

"Crap we need to go! Mad eye needs us," the purple haird girls said and leaves. 

The man went to hand her to dumbledore. 

"Let me," I said and he passed her body to me. 

"Come on, Draco! She needs to see madame Promfey," Dumbledore said and I followed him to the hospital wing. 

I placed her on the bed while looking at her. I hated seeing her like this. I don't think I have ever been this scared in my life. I'm starting to regret not telling her how I feel more. I should have told her everything! Instead of teasing her likea stupid idiot. 

"My goodness! What on earth happened" promfey burst through the door. 

"She was involved in a crusade with death eaters" Dumbledore replied. 

Death eaters? no, my father must have been involved. More anger and guilt filled through me. 

"It looks like she has hit her head hard," promfey said as she moved her head to get a better look at her wound "nothing I can't fix" 

~

After about 40 minutes of madam Promfey farthing around with Zelia and giving her different potions. She told me that she needed sleep and will wake up soon. She told me I could go but there was absolutely no way I was going anywhere. I stayed sat on a chair that was next to her bed, and I haven't moved since. I don't plan on moving until she wakes up. 

And that's what I did I stayed there the whole night. Just looking at her. 

~

I woke up, with my head in my hands resting on her bed. I woke up and lifted my head, instantly remembering what happened. I looked at my hand, which was in hers. I then looked at her and her body still completely lifeless. I heard the door open and I turned to see Daphne and Blaise storm in. 

"Oh my god," Daphne said as she saw Zelia, the blood still on her face. 

"What the fuck happen to her" Blaise yelled. 

"She was at the department of mysteries in the attack, with the death eaters" I responded 

"Oh," Blaise said knowing that my father was involved. 

"Is she okay?" Daphne asked. 

"Yes! Of course," I said. Unsure of myself. 

Madame Promfey then came over with a wet cloth and started wiping her head. 

"Allow me too," I said taking the cloth from Promfey. 

"Of course" she smiled.

I could feel Blaise and Daphne give each other a look but I couldn't care. I gently moved her hair away from her face and wiped the blood away from her pretty face. 

~

Blaise and daphne left and attended classes but classes were the last thing on my mind at the moment. I stayed with Zelia waiting for her to wake up. Potter and his friends had a come at lunch to see Zelia, I didn't like it but I understood. I may have shouted at potter saying it was his fault though. 

Classes must be over because Daphne and Blaise came through the doors again. 

"How is she doing" asked Daphne. 

"Well she's not awake" I responded. 

"She will! Mate don't worry, how about you come to dinner. You haven't eaten all day" Blaise said. 

"No! I'm not leaving," I said angrily. 

"You won't be able to see her wake up if you starve to death," Daphne said. 

"Fine! But I'm not leaving. Bring me back something" 

And they did. About an hour later when dinner was over. It's around 7 pm and she still hasn't woke up. I don't know how long I can sit here and look at her like this. 

"Fuck" I slammed my hand into her bed.


	33. Chapter 33

Zelia's pov 

My eyes blinked open, seeing light. I blinked and my vision started to come back and I started to see the ceiling. I slowly turned my head revealing I was in the hospital wing. I started to sit up when I saw Draco, his arms resting in his knees and hands in his face. he then noticed me sitting up. 

"Zelia!" he stood up "oh thank merlin!" 

"Why I'm I here," I asked confused. 

"You hurt you're head," he said as he brushed my hair behind my ear slowly. We caught eyes for a moment before he snapped back to reality. 

"You're an idiot! Why the fuck did you go with them! You should have stayed!" he said angrily. 

"I wasn't going to let Harry go alone!" I said. 

"But he wouldn't have been alone! He had his other friends" 

"I'm sorry!" I say in a slightly angry tone. He turned around brushing the back of his hair. 

"Anyway! Last time I checked it's none of you're business," I said bitterly and this caused him to turn back around. 

"Wanna say that again?"

"It's. None. Of you're. Fucking business" I said slightly smirking at the end. 

He let out a small laugh "Careful Zelia! That little attitude of yours might have consequences" 

"Suck a dick" I replied. 

"Okay, now you're just turning me on," he said but before I could reply Promfey walked in. 

Draco looked and me with a smirk grown on his face. 

"Ahh, Zelia! You are awake! How are you feeling" she asked. 

"Much better, thank you" I smiled. 

"Good! You can leave after you have taken this" she held out a small potion bottle. "I must warn you it taste horrible" 

"I'll see you later," Draco said and he walked out of the hospital wing. 

Before I could say anything he was already gone. I took the potion from Promfey and drank it. 

"Merlin!" I said covering my mouth in disgust "that's is awful" 

"It'll make you feel better though! You can leave now" she smiled. 

I stepped out of the bed and I headed out of the hospital wing, heading towards the common room. 

"Oh my goodness!" I heard a familiar sweet voice from behind me. I turned around and Hermione crashed into me. 

"How are you!" she asked 

"I'm good!" 

"Gave us quite the scare Zelia, when you passed out on to us," ron said also pulling me into a hug. 

"Fuck I'm so sorry," I said embarrassed. 

"Don't apologise, Zelia! We did come and see you but Malfoy kept yelling at us and wouldn't let us in the hospital wing" Harry said 

"Really?" I asked confused. 

"Yeah, bloody hell it's like he fancy's you" ron laughed. 

In return, I awkwardly laughed along with them. 

"Well anyways I should get going," I said. 

"Okay! Well if we don't see you tomorrow, I hope you have a good summer" Hermione said 

"Thank you! You too" I smiled at them all and turned to walk to the common room. Remembering that tomorrow is the end of the year and we leave Hogwarts. I couldn't help but feel scared to go back home especially now that my father could know that I was at the department of mysteries. 

~

As I stepped into the common room I saw pansy and Adrian sat on the sofa. They looked at me as I continued my way up to the girl's dormitories. 

I opened the door and Daphne immediately crashed into me hugging me. 

"woooahhh," I said. 

"I'm sorry! I was so fucking worried!" she said releasing me. 

"I'm fine now!" I said heading to sit on my bed. 

"Girl, you have some explaining to do!" she said sitting next to me. 

I sighed "I couldn't not go!" 

"Why," she asked 

"because they are my friends also! And harry helped me with my problems so I owed him. I couldn't let him save his godfather alone" I said. 

"But you didn't save him," she said and I looked at her. 

"Daphne! We tried! Bellatrix killed him just as we thought it was other" 

"Bellatrix!!" she yelled. 

"Daph! Be quiet," I said "and yes" 

"Isn't you're a mum like friends with her" 

"Yeah, she is!" I sighed falling back on to my pillow "I hadn't seen her since I was young but she somehow recognised me" 

"Shit! What did she say" Daphne crossed her legs like I was spilling some major tea. 

"Not much really" I replied trying t change the subject I said, "Lucius Malfoy is a dick!" 

She laughed "yes Draco has daddy issues that's for sure!" 

I laughe. 

"Speaking of Draco," she said "he went ballistic when he found out what happened to you! I don't think I've ever seen him so angry" 

"Really!" 

"Merlin yes! He wouldn't leave the hospital wing until you woke up" 

"Well he didn't seem too happy when I woke up" I laughed slightly. 

"He cares about you! He just has a weird way of showing it" 

"Well" I sighed "I need a bloody shower" and I walked towards the bathroom not wanting to hear any more about Draco. 

"Hurry up girl! We gotta pack"


	34. Chapter 34

Zelia's pov 

I woke up early this morning, probably because I slept for 24 hours straight. I got ready while Daphne was still sleeping but I thought I should wake her as the train leaves back for London at 11 am and it's now 9 am. 

I woke her up and we headed down to the common room. Draco and Blaise were sat on the sofa. Oh and fucking pansy. We walked over leaving our suitcases at the door, ready to be loaded on to the train. 

We sat down with them on the sofa, I sat opposite Draco. When I sat down he was already looking at me, not just looking at me but he was looking at me like he wanted something. The kinda look a lion has before demolishing its prey. I was kinda into it. 

I couldn't help but notice how bloody attractive he was. I mean seriously, he was wearing an all-black suit. He was slouched back in his seat hand on his chin staring right into my soul. His piercing blue eyes looking right into my green ones. 

I couldn't help but think that I could have died the other night and I never would have got to have a taste of Draco Malfoy. The boy who I care for more than I know. It's like everything in my body is screaming at me. telling me to just fuck it! and let my feelings go wild. And go wild with Draco. A small smirk came to his lips like he could tell what I was thinking. 

"Zelia! hello" Daphne waved her hands in front of my face. "you good," she asked. 

"Wonderful" I smiled at her.

Realising I had just stared at Draco for too long, I didn't even notice pansy babbling on again. 

"So yeah I'm pretty much going to have the best summer after we go to Hawaii we are going to a private island" she was talking to Blaise who seemed to not give a single fuck about what she was saying. 

"Do you ever shut up," I asked her. 

"Excuse me," she said. 

"Do you ever shut up" I repeated my self. 

"Go to hell" she replied. 

"Where do you think I came from" I smiled at her. 

Her face dropped. Smile at the bitch who hates you. 

She rolled her eyes in response. 

"Keep rolling you're eyes like that you might find a brain," I said again smiling. 

This caused Blaise to burst out laughing but quickly covered his mouth. Daphne and Draco also laughed. 

She quickly got up and walked out of the common room. 

"Finally!" Blaise said as he watched her leave. 

"You can be a bitch sometimes you know," said Daphne laughing. 

"Oh I know" I laughed. 

~

After a while of talking, we decided to start heading to the train. I and daphne walked ahead of Blaise and Draco. We hadn't seen them for about 30 minutes now and we figured we'd just meet them on the train.

I and daphne were waiting just outside the train getting ready to get on until I felt someone come up from behind me. 

"So Zelia." I turned around and saw Draco towering me. 

"Ze I'll save us a seat," Daphne said as she got on the train. 

"Don't miss me too much" he tilted his head to the side "any last words before I leave" 

The same feeling from earlier came back. My body screaming at me just to let him in. And without hesitation, I lent up to his ear and whispered. "I want you Draco Malfoy," I said in a sweet low voice. 

"Wait w-what" he stuttered as I leant back down now face to face again. 

"I wanna fuck you Draco" I whispered and he smirked while looking up and down at his lips. 

He looks at me in shock! completely speechless. 

I smiled. 

"Don't miss me too much" I mimicking him and I bite my lip and turn around walking on to the train. Leaving him stood there. 

I got on too the train and I couldn't believe I just said that to him. I don't regret it though. I walk down the train trying to find Daphne. I suddenly felt I had grabbed my hand and pull me into the bathroom. I then felt my body being pressed against the wall by my neck. I looked up and saw Draco. 

I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his hands around my neck. His big hands tightly gripped my neck. Feeling his cold rings against my skin. I smiled a little bit. 

"You shouldn't have said that," Draco said while staring at my lips. 

"Why's that," I asked lifting my head slightly. 

"Because now I'm going to have to fuck you until you can't walk," he said, as I bit my lips. 

I smiled "what are you waiting for" 

And with that, his lips slammed on to mine and I kissed him back just as hard. His hands exploring my body as I brought my hands to his hair. I brought my hands to his shoulders and I pulled his blazer off, as he took my top off. He stopped for a minute while he admired my chest. He kissed my neck hard, leaving marks. he lifted my legs and placed me on the counter in between the sinks. 

I unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it away from his body revealing his defined abs and large arms. He lifted my skirt and brushing his hands to my waist, slowly bringing his hands to the top of my hips, tugging on my thong. He trailed his hands paling my thigh to my high stockings. 

He whispered "these are my weakness" 

I laughed slightly before he kissed me again. I lifted my legs, his body resting in between them, so close I could feel him growing. I started to unbuckle his belt, and his trousers fell to the ground. He ripped my thong off and he started to touch me in all the right places. He pulled his dick out and I realised how big he was. No surprise. I wondered if I could take his size. 

He slammed his lips on to mine once more and said. 

"Are you sure you want to do this because after we have... you will be mine," he said lowly. 

"I'm sure" I replied. 

And with that, he pushed inside of me all the way, with no remorse. I gasped as he did, arching my back. He continued to push inside of me. 

"Draco" I mounted quietly. 

He curled his lips into a smirk as I moaned his name. He continued to enter inside of me, I lifted my head back in pure pleasure. And he gripped a fistful of hair as I dug my nails into his back, leaving claw-like marks on his back. 

"Fuck" he moaned. 

I couldn't help but moan louder and he covered my mouth with his hand. 

"As much as I'd love to hear you scream I don't think the student outside will," he said in a low voice. 

Reaching my climax I felt nothing but pure pleasure as I orgasmed. Draco did to as his head dropped onto my shoulders. He pulled out of me. Both of us out of breath. He brought his hands to cup my face.

"You're mine now"

"Oh" I replied while grinning. 

A small smile appeared on his face. 

Suddenly loud banging on the door. 

"Zelia? Are you in there"


	35. Chapter 35

zelia's pov 

"zelia? are you in there" i heard Daphne's voice from outside 

i was still sat on the counter, my legs either side of draco. 

"oh fuck" i said quietly while draco started laughing 

"yeah i'm in here" i said as draco picked up my underwear and handed it to me. i grabbed them from his hand while giving him a glare.   
slightly embarrassed 

"me too" proudly said draco laughing 

i slapped him on his chest 

"you idiot" i said quietly 

"OHHH" yelled daphne "i'll um- i'll be in the compartment with blaise!" 

"shit" i sighed 

"you're not embarrassed of me out you" he asked 

"of course not! but you know what she's like" i laughed 

"true! now get dressed" he said looking me up and down. 

\- - - 

"i'll check if anyone is out side" said draco as he opened the door. 

"it's clear" he said and we walked out into the small corridor of the train. 

i walked out first with him following me, looking into each compartment as we walked. 

"this one" i said as i saw daphne and blaise sat in a compartment. 

i opened the door and instantly they looked at us both. blaise smirking and daphne looking at me like she wanted me to tell her everything. 

"have fun" blaise asked and daphne kicked his legs 

"yeah actually" draco said as he sat next to blaise. i glared at him as he said that. he winked at me causing my checks to blush as i begun to think about what we just did. i don't regret it! if anything i wouldn't mind doing it again.   
right here. 

we talked for a little while about the summer and our year at hogwarts. i thought back to the start of this year, remembering that i'd rather die than go to hogwarts. i started to dread going home and spending three mouths with my father. at least i got to see my mother and tia. they're the only reason i was happy to go home. i wondered if my father knew about the other night. 

the door opened and a second year walked in with letters. 

"for zelia" he asked nervously 

i took the letter from him "thank you" i smiled

"now piss off" draco said as i opened the later recognising the handwriting as my fathers. fear and adrenaline started to build up inside me. 

"do you have to be rude" daphne said 

they begun to bicker but they're voices turned to background noise as i read the shocking words from my father.

zelia   
i know what you did, where you went and your involvement at the department of mysteries. i will be waiting for you at kings cross station. we will discuss you're punishment once home. I hope you have a good excuse. 

father 

my eyes started to water as i read the words. when my father punishes. he doesn't ground me or take away something. no. he punishes like how he'd punish his enemy's. instead of taking away something he'd rather take a life from me. or instead of making me stay in my room he'll make me stay in a cold dark room, taking away my freedom. when people say that my family started with the devil (bel) or that we a family from hell. they aren't just saying that, they have good reason to think that. my father is ruthless and cruel. 

"zelia?" daphne said "what is it" 

"um nothing" i stuttered 

"are you sure" she said while she tried to grab the later 

i quickly pulled my arm back. 

"doesn't seem like nothing" she said and i looked up to see blaise and draco looking at me with concern in they're eyes. 

"i'll be back" i said quickly standing up and walking out. 

the second i stepped out the the compartment, tears filled my eyes.it was like the world stopped spinning for a second. i felt as though i couldn't breathe. i quickly stepped into the bathroom, my hands leaning against the contour, my head down. i had to cover my mouth so no one would hear me crying. 

i know you all probably think i'm an evil bitch but the truth is i've only ever wanted to be happy. i lacked happiness growing up and i craved it. my father never showed it to me. my mother was the only one but i still didn't feel loved. my father said love made you weak so he didn't allow us to show affection towards each other. he only had me so the salmeris name can continue. he wants me to marry and have children. but my mother wants me to find love and peace in this world. the things i lack but i started to find while being here at hogwarts. and draco made me feel things i've never felt before. sometimes i wish i could just run away. 

i heard the door open and i quickly wiped my tears away, not looking up to see who it is. 

"zelia" i recognised the voice of draco 

"are you. okay" he asked and i slowly turned around 

draco's pov 

she turned around revealing her tears, her mascara running down her face. her eyes swollen and red. my heart broke seeing her like that. my mouth opened slightly but i didn't know what to say. so i walked towards her and wrapped my hands around her head and she wrapped hers around by back. i heard her start to cry more. 

"what happened?" i asked 

"he knows" she simply said 

"who knows" i asked 

but she didn't respond 

i then saw the later on the contour and i know i shouldn't read it but i had too. i removed my hands away from her and she did the same. i picked up the later and she realised that i now have it in my hands. 

"draco! no" she said trying to grab it but i read it and i felt my heart brake again. 

"zelia! what the fuck? you can't go back with him" i said angrily 

"i have to. i have no choice" she said a tear falling from her eyes. 

"stay with me! come back with me" i said 

"no i can't he's going to be waiting" she argued   
"you don't know what he's like! he will kill you" 

"i won't let him" i pleaded 

"i said no" she said wiping her eyes 

i had no idea what to do. i wanted to help her so bad! but i felt helpless in this moment. she turned around and splashed water onto her face wiping her mascara away. she turned around, dried her face and smiled. why the fuck did she smile. 

"i'm fine" she said and started to walk out but i grabbed her arm before she could. 

"no you're not" i said 

"i will be" she said 

it broke my heart that she was trying to hide away her feelings. forcing a smile on her face. 

"when he said he will punish you?" i asked "does he mean he will- hurt you" 

she looked at me dead in the eyes and i could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. 

"i don't know" she lied. i could tell she was lying. 

"please let me help you" i said my voice slightly braking 

"if there was a way you could help, i would" she said 

we where know inches away from each other, our faces close enough that i could smell her sweet vanilla perfume and her minty breath. it's funny how people describe her as the devil but i see her as an angel. 

we stood there, taking in every inch of each other. it was as though time froze and we where there alone, with each other. as though all are problems went away. my instincts where screaming at me telling me to kiss her. before i could she kissed me. 

the kiss started as sweet and gentle but it soon turned into more. more force and power was know envolved, her hands roaming around my back and hair and mine exploring her waist. i never felt this way about anyone before and i don't think i can ever stop caring about her or feel this way about anyone else but her. 

this kiss was more of an escape for both of us. she was kissing me because she didn't want to think about her father and i was kissing her because i wanted to take away any stress and pain away from her. i would do anything to keep her happy! she deserves everything. 

we felt the train stop and our kiss broke. realising where we are. we have arrived. her eyes filled with fear. i just wanted to grab her hand, pull her of the train and take her away. somewhere free of pain, free of sadness. 

i'd do anything for her.


	36. Chapter 36

draco's pov 

"zelia" i muttered my hand cupping her face. 

"please draco! don't do anything stupid! i'll see you durring the summer" she said unsure but added a forced smile at the end. 

"promise me" 

"i promise draco" she replied. taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom. i quickly stumbled out of the bathroom after her. as i was following behind her, blaise and daphne walked out of the compartment. 

"is she okay" daphne grabbed me but i pushed her off trying to catch up with zelia. 

when i stepped of the train i saw her walking towards her father. he looked so pissed. 

the instant zelia got there he grabbed her arm violently, and a familiar rage filled through me. i wanted to help her but i couldn't. i know what her father is like. how he is described and i was scared for her. 

zelia's pov

i stepped of the train and i looked around for my father. i spotted him leaning against a brick wall, smoking and fear was trembling through me. my hands where shaking and i could feel my breathing fasten. the walk to my father felt like forever, the world around me was no longer there. parents greeting the children and children running into their parents arms. while i was walking to mine with fear and panic to a father who was about to punish me. i soon realised that i was only a few steps away from him. 

he looked at me with no emotion on his face. he threw his cigarette on to the ground and took a step toward me and he grabbed my arm with force and dragged me away. he didn't make it obvious that he grabbed me, so he wouldn't cause a scene. we walked through kings cross station. passing muggles who where completely clueless. it felt odd, i felt as though i needed to scream or get help but i knew i couldn't. it felt like i was walking to my death. i was completely helpless. 

he hasn't said a word to me and i was just waiting for him to speak. waiting to hear my punishment. i wanted to ask what we where doing, where we are going and why hasn't he said anything to me. but i couldn't i was so scared. when i went to the department of mysteries it felt like i was doing a good thing. i mean i was on the good side for once, so why do i have to get punished? 

we suddenly stopped and he looked around for a little bit, he soon walked again this time walking towards an dark alley way. as soon as we got into the alley way and there was no longer muggles around. i felt my feet lift of the ground and i knew he had araparated us. i soon felt my feet land on the ground once more. i looked around and we are home. the wonderful salmeris manor, which held too many memories. mostly bad. 

we walked through the corridors and rooms of our home. we went down the stairs until we where in the basement. 

fuck! i hated it down here. i never went down here ever when i was younger. i used to hear screams from here. it's where my father would take his enemies. people who betrayed him. and know i'm one of them. his own daughter. his blood. 

i've only been down here once and it's just as terrifying as i remember. it's much larger than a typical basement. it's got multiple rooms, like prison cells. with big doors and little bared windows. there's some other rooms and i have no idea what's in them. it's silent down here. so quiet that i can hear water dripping, echoing as it lands. 

he stops at one of the cells and he pushes me in. and i stumble on to the ground. 

"pathetic" he spits. finally saying something 

i say nothing 

"no daughter of mine shall be seen helping the wrong side. you are an embarrassment! i can't bare to look at you so... look at you're new home" he smiles evilly 

"this will be where you will spend you're summer. hopefully i remember to feed you" 

"please" i sigh. my voice trembling and tears forming in my eyes 

"what have i told you about begging" he yells 

he turns around and slams the door causing a loud echo as it does so. and all i can hear is his foot prints fading away. 

i look around the room, nothing but stone walls and and hard concrete floors. there was one window that was letting in a small about of light. it was cold and dark. surely my father won't let me stay here. i had a little bit of hope that he'll come and let me out. i'll go insane in here.


	37. Chapter 37

zelia's pov 

day 1 

i woke up from a slumber i couldn't remember falling a sleep to. i woke up on the cold hard floor. i woke up having cramps and aches all over my body from sleeping on the hard ground. i had no idea what time it was or how long i slept for. all i knew was that i was alone and cold. 

i got up and walked over to the door to see if i could hear or see anything but there was nothing. all i had on was my school skirt and my school shirt. i must have taken of my cardigan and tie but they where no longer in the cell. my socks where the only thing keeping me warm. 

through out the day i hoped someone would come down and give me some food or something to drink. i was so tired and hungry. my mouth was dry and i could feel my lips becoming chapped. i'm already begging to feel hopeless. 

day 2 

i'm sat with my head berried in my knees. trying to keep myself warm. until i heard foot steps coming from outside the cellar. i quickly got up and walked over. i couldn't see where it was coming from until they got close. it's was my mother. she looked tired and like she looked as though she's been crying for weeks. she looked slimmer and had a few bruises on her face and arms. 

"ma" i said tears in my eyes 

she unlocked the door and gave me a tray of food along with a glass of water. 

"angel! hey" she said tears rushing down her face "we have to be quick!" 

"why? ma why is he doing this" i asked quietly 

"i- i don't know. i've tried to reason with him but he won't! he's so angry" she responded pure sadness in her voice. 

she bring me into a hug, and i squeezed her hard, needing all the warmth i could get. 

"i must go" she said and rushed away

before i knew she was gone and i was left alone trapped in the cell, like a wild animal. 

day 5 

i'm not sure how long i've been down here. but my body is weak. i'm so hungry! so thirsty! i can feel my insides screaming at me! screaming at me in pain. forcing me to eat anything but i don't have anything. i'm led on the floor, on my side. my face and body is covered in dirt. i feel so disgusting and dirty. 

i then heard the the gap of the door open and a water bottle fell on to the ground. i struggles to get up. as i did so i fell back down because my body was so weak. i cut my knee as i did so but the was the least of my concerns. i managed to drag my self across the floor and grab the bottle. i opened it and drank it. gulping the water down my throat. i realised that i shouldn't drink all of it, in case i don't get any more for a while. i put the bottle down and tried to fall asleep. 

day 15 

i haven't been awake much and i don't know how long it's been, it feels like weeks have passed. it's been a struggle but i made a promised my self that i will survive and i will fight. even though i'm slowly becoming hopeless. 

someone has been coming every few days to give me food and water but not enough. i haven't seen my mother since she gave me the tray of food. my body is numb and aches all over. it's so weak i can barley move. it take everything in me to even sit up, and when i do i can barley hold myself up. 

1 month 

i. give. up.

pain is everywhere. 

my body is shutting down. 

i'm too week to go and get the food that's been thrown in. 

i just want it to end. 

i'm so tired. i closed my eyes. slowly falling asleep. 

\- 

i heard banging at the caged window behind me. i weakly turned my body. the sun shining through on to my face. i pulled my arm and covered the sun. and i saw someone jump though and into the cellar. the sun making them seem as a silhouette. the figure knelt down and i saw who it was.... 

i instantly felt safe once again.


	38. Chapter 38

draco's pov 

it's been be a month since i saw zelia last at the train station. she was been dragged away by her father and i stood there like a coward. i couldn't help but tell my self that i let her get dragged away, and it was my fault. i felt so guilty. 

the last month at home has been very stressful, my father is still in azkaban. my mother hasn't been sleeping very well and she is so worried about me. she keeps having secret meetings with bellatrix and a few over people who are known death eaters. i don't know what they are planning but it can't be good. 

i myself hasn't slept very well as i've been so worried about zelia and what she is going through. daphne wants us four to meet at diagon alley this afternoon. i've agreed to go only because zelia will be there. at least i hope. 

\- - -

i walked into the three broomsticks and saw both blaise and daphne sat at a table. no zelia. 

"where's zelia" i asked as i got over to them and took a seat. 

"she's not here yet" said blaise 

"is she coming?" i asked 

"yeah, well i sent her multiple letters but she hasn't replied yet" daphne said nervously 

"shit" i muttered 

"what!" said blaise leaning forward on the table "do you not think she'll come" 

"i don't know" i said 

"you don't think anything bad has happened" daphne said bitting her nails "do you?" 

"i really fucking hope not" i said with slight anger 

i was contemplating telling them about the later that zelia got on the train, from her father. they both looked on edge now worrying about zelia. fuck. i have to do something. 

"there's something you two should know" i said 

"what" blaise asked 

"the later zelia got on the train from Hogwarts, it was from her father" 

"oh no" daphne said now leaning forward on the table as well. 

"well what did it say" asked blaise 

"he said he knew about the department of mysteries and her involvement. he said that she will be punished" 

"punished? like grounded or some shit" said blaise 

"her father wouldn't ground her" daphne said "he'd do much worse! i mean have you read half the shit that's said about him" 

"so she's in trouble?" blaise asked 

"i really fucking hope not" i said nervously wiping my hand on my chin. 

"if she's in trouble we need to help her!" daphne said 

"agreed! but what if she's fine and she's just running late" blaise said 

"there's only one way to find out" i said looking at them "let's go to her manor and see for ourselves" 

"are you insane!" blaise spat "if her father catches us he will literally kill us" 

"we won't get caught" i said "are you in or not" 

"i am" said daphne 

we both looked at blaise who was unsure but he soon came to his senses "fine! only because it's zelia" 

"how are we going to get there" he asked 

"araparate i guess" daphne said 

"let's go then" i said getting up and walking into the bathroom. daphne and blaise following. once we got in there we took one another's hands and without a secound to blink we where lifted up from the ground and landed on the ground once more.

when we landed, we where on a field, trees all around us. in front of us was a tall mansion, it looked like a castle more than anything. there wasn't anyone around and it almost looked abandoned. 

"we should probably hide instead of standing in the open" blaise suggested and we ran towards a bush and hide behind it. 

"great! so now what" asked daphne 

"well we can't just walk through the front door, sooo any ideas" i said completely clueless of how we where going to do this 

"how about we go through the back?" asked blaise 

"won't that be just as obvious?" i asked 

"yeah" he sighed 

we sat there for a while thinking about how we would do this, i was trying hard to think of a way we could brake in but nothing was coming to me. 

"fuck" i gritted 

"wait!" daphne quickly said 

"what about the basement? i mean who is going to be down there! once we are in we can come up with a plan from there" 

"her father probably has a torture chamber or some fucked shit going on down there" blaise laughed. 

"shut up you idiot" i slapped his arm 

"guys!" daphne said annoyed "i'm serious!" 

"alright alright" blaise sighed 

"those windows at the bottom look like they could lead us to the basement! if we can just brake the window and then jump in" daphne suggested 

"lady's first" i gestured my hand and she quickly ran towards the manor. both me and blaise following her. 

we got to the edge of the manor, crouched down at the windows at the bottom. we where at a window and we looked inside. it was an empty cell. 

"the fuck is there cells for" asked blaise 

"do you even know who this man is" asked daphne 

"yeah but like what the fuck" blaise said 

"well it's empty so let go through this one" i said 

we begun to use spells on each screw to get them out. one by one they fell out. 

"would you hurry up" i said to daphne

"i'm trying" she said struggling to get them out 

meow 

"guys" 

meow 

"oi guys" blaise said nudging us on the shoulders 

"what!" i said annoyed turning around to him 

"there's a bloody cat over by that window" he said 

i looked over and saw a little black cat sat facing the window. 

"maybe it's spying on us" i laughed 

"wait no! that's zelias cat" daphne said getting up and walking over to it. 

"what the fuck are you doing! we don't have time to play with a cat" i said annoyed. 

"OH MY GOD" she shouted as she looked through the window. 

"would you be quiet" blaise said in a loud whisper. 

"what is it" i asked walking over to the window. when i looked through. i saw something i never wished to see! 

"fucking hell" blaise said as he looked through. 

i saw zelia lying on the ground facing the door of the cell. she was still in her school clothes. she had a skirt on and her school shirt. her legs where covered in dirt and bruises. her hair was knotted and tangled. worst of all she wasn't moving and i couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. 

"get this fucking window off NOW" i said my hands shaking with anger. 

both daphne and blaise where getting the screws of as fast as they could. zelia still lying there on the ground. i tried to call her name or somehow get her attention but it was no use. 

finally daphne and blaise got the window of and we pulled the cage off. we smashed the glass and i jumper through. as i jumped through zelia started to move and face me. 

she looked skinnier and so weak. almost lifeless. she had dirt all over face and her eyes where swollen and red. the bones all over her body clearly on show. she looked like a skeleton, no flesh on her at all. i crouched down while daphne and blaise jumped in. 

"zelia" i said tears starting to form in my eyes "what the hell did he do to you" 

she struggled to keep her eyes open and her breathing was very irregular. 

daphne was crying and blaise was stood there in shock from what he was seeing. i brushed my hand over her face, she weakly put her shaking hand on mine. 

"dra- draco" she weakly said. her voice braking and i could barely hear what she was saying. 

"we need to get her out of here" blaise said 

"wait listen" daphne said 

i heard foot steps coming closer and closer to the cell. 

"someone is coming" daphne said 

"fuck!" said blaise 

"we can't go to mine" i said quickly

"we'll go to mine! my family isn't home" daphne said and i picked zelia up in my arms. daphne and blaise both held on to me and zelia and we araparated out of the cellar.


	39. Chapter 39

draco's pov 

we araparated into daphne's room. i quickly placed zelia on to her bed. but i soon realised that she was unconscious. the way her body weakly fell out of my arms, made my heart twist and turn in ways i never knew possible. 

"zelia!" i said panicky 

daphne checked her pulse 

"why- why are you checking her pulse for! she's not dead! stop" i yelled. i started to pace the room. panic filled through my veins. my breathing was beginning to fasten and i felt like the world was ending. i had no idea i cared for her this much. 

"mate, calm down" blaise tried to calm me by putting his hand on my arm but i quickly pushed him away. 

"she'll be okay, just stop pacing" he continued 

i walked back over to zelia. her arms sitting ever side of her. her head turned to the side and i could see tried tears from her eyes. daphne had got a wet towel and started to wipe her face. she started to wake up. 

"zelia! can you hear me" she said 

her eyes started to flutter open, her bright green eyes more of a dark ashy green colour. her eyes once filled with kindness and a purity, now filled with fear and darkness. 

she continued to flutter her eyes open and move her head slightly, until she suddenly shot up in panic. i quickly grabbed her hand. 

"it's okay your okay" daphne said 

"you're safe now" i said and she turned her head towards me. she looked around the room. 

"where i'm i" she said quietly 

"my room" daphne said 

zelia softly smilled and her eyes started to shut again, like she was going to pass out. 

"drink this!" blaise said handing her a glass of water

she grabbed it straight away and started downing it. 

"got anymore" zelia asked 

"of course!" daphne got up and heading for the door "i'll bring you some food as well" 

zelia's whole body was shaking. her warm skin was now cold as ice. her legs where much thinner. way to thin. i felt like i had to be really gentle when i touched her. like she was fragile and her body would brake. 

"what the hell did he do to you" i whispered 

"nothing" she replied simply "he did nothing. he left me down there to rot" she said with hardly any emotion but tears in her eyes. 

a few moments later and daphne returned with more water and a tray of food. she placed it on the bed next to zelia. zelia struggled to get up so i had to help her. she ate it all almost immediately. 

"thank you" she said 

"of course!" daphne replied "anything else" 

"uh a shower sounds nice" zelia replied 

"yes of course! i'll help you!" daphne said

zelia stumbled weakly out of bed so both me and blaise helped her to the bathroom. leaving her with daphne. 

zelia's pov 

i could barley think. my mind was else where. my whole body ached and felt as though i would collapse any minute. daphne runned meme a hot bubble bath while i waited, sitting on the toilet with a towel wrapped around me because i was so cold. 

while the bath was running daphne came over to me and started brushing out my hair, it was very knotty so daphne did the best she could. half my hair was falling out in the process. 

"zelia! i want you to stay her and i want to help you get better!" she said in a kind voice 

"id like that" i responded 

she smiled at me in return 

"okay, time to get in the bath" she said 

i struggled to take my clothes off but i got there eventually and i stepped into the warm bath. daphne helped me wash my hair and get me cleaned up. after she had finished she gave me a towel and i wrapped my self around it. i stepped out and walked over to the mirror. daphne had got me some clean clothes and i got changed into them. she gave me a pair of joggers and a baggy t shirt. fitting me more baggy due do my now tiny body weight. 

i looked at my self and i barley recognised me. my face was much more defined, my face had no fat on it whatsoever. my skin paler. as daphne brushed through my hair again so much hair was fallen out. i felt sad but at the same time kind of numb, like i was in shock from what i had to experience. 

i couldn't help but think if my father has realised i'm gone. if he has he is definitely going mad and is going to try and find me as soon as possible. 

"all done!" daphne said 

"thank you!" i smiled 

we walked back out to the room and i saw blaise lying on daphnes bed and draco sat on the window seat, shaking his leg up and down. 

as soon as he saw me he shot up and walked over to me fast. he brung me into a hug and just held me there for a while. 

"i'm so sorry" he said 

"whatever for" i asked confused 

"for letting you go with him! i should have stopped you!" 

"draco we'd both be dead if you did that" i responded 

"i wouldn't let that happen" 

\- - - 

a few weeks later 

over the next few weeks i managed to get better! i feel so much better and well. i've stayed at daphnes manor all summer! we return to hogwarts in about two weeks. daphne had helped me gain back weight and i'm back to a health weight. my hair was uneven and needed to be cut. my hair was no longer down to my waist. it now only reached to just below my shoulder and not going to lie i much preferred it! i look much older and mature. 

daphnes parents didn't really question me being there. daphne told them that i had family issues and need a place to stay for the summer. they had no problem with me being there at all. they have been super kind and welcoming! me and daphne spent the summer getting me back healthy, going to diagon alley, going on walks and just having a great time. 

i haven't seen draco in about three weeks. at the end of june he stopped coming over and said he needed to help his mother with something, i didn't know what and he was very secretive about it so i chose not to question it. 

at the start of august he stopped owling me and i became worried. daphne told me not to worry about it and she said it's just draco being draco. the last letter he sent me he said he will see me back at school in September and he had something he had to do. 

i haven't heard anything from my father and i really hope he isn't planning on anything. i'm worried about my mother and what she's had to deal with. 

but i'm trying not to think about it and pushing away all the bad thoughts in having.


	40. Chapter 40

zelia's pov 

1st of September came quicker than i thought. probably because i've been having the best time with daphne! although i keep getting flashbacks of what happened but i try my best not to think about it. keeping busy helps, that's why me and daphne have gone out and done something everyday! apart from night when i'm left to my thoughts. when the world is so quiet but my mind is so loud. every night i go back to the basement, the cell. remembering every torturing moment.

anyway me and daphne are about to araparate to king cross satiation. i said thank you to daphnes parents for letting me stay and helping me. i never told them the real reason i needed to stay their and i'm so thankful they did. 

my father hasn't made any sort of move or tried to contact me. i don't even know if he is looking for me or not. which only means he is planning something and i hope i never find out. i've been so worried about my mother and what she has had to go through. i feel terrible but i don't have a choice. i hope she understands. 

"okay, are you ready" daphne says holding my hands. 

"ready as ever" i respond 

and with that, our feet are lifted from the ground and we spin through thick air, so quick that before i know it we have landed on the ground again. we landed at 9 3/4 and saw loads of parents and students saying their goodbyes. 

we walk through the crowds making our way to the train. we put our bags on and walk into the train. making are way to the slytherin carriage. i can feel my heart beating in my chest as we get closer, thinking about draco. exited to see him. i haven't seen him in weeks. i missed his touch, his smell and the way it feels to be around him. i missed it. i miss the way i felt safe whenever he was around. 

daphne was walking in front of me and we finally got to the cabin door. she slid it open and walked through. i didn't see him straight away but i caught him looking at me. he was sat one side with blaise and ugh! pansy opposite him. daphne squeezed next to blaise and draco stood up, letting me sit in the inside. 

we didn't say anything to each other at first, after i sat down he looked at me and smiled. looking me up and down. fuck the way he made me feel nervous under his gaze. the way he was sat there, with his head rested in his hands. the way his hair messily hung over his forehead. the way he looked so god damn attractive in that black suit. made me feel butterflies everywhere. but there was something off. i couldn't quite put my finger on it. he looked..... tired? he seemed a little on edge. 

"doing okay" he asked quietly 

"yeah" i smiled "are you" 

he put his hand on mine which was resting on my lap. 

"i'm good" he said 

i smiled in response. he smiled too but it soon dropped from his face once pansy opened her mouth. 

"why are you too so lovey dovey" she said in a smug voice 

draco scoffed but i wasn't going to let her get away with being so rude to me this year! 

"none of you're business" i said 

"i think it is my business as draco is my ex" she said with a sarcastic smile at the end. 

i was taken back by her words. i don't know why but it made me so angry. i knew that they had a thing but i didn't actually know that they where ever together like that. 

"shut it parkinson" draco said lowly 

"awh! come on malfoy i know you miss me" 

draco shook his head annoyed 

"i know you miss the fun we used to have" she laughed 

"that's enough" blaise said 

she just rolled her eyes. 

i felt dracos hand squeeze mine harder. i could tell he knew that i was angry but him squeezing my hand assured me that nothing is going on between them and he is far from over her. 

"malfoy don't tell me you have moved on to this slut who has major daddy issues" she said looking at draco then turning to face me  
"tell me...how was spending three mouths with daddy dearest? he came to meet with my father just last week. he seemed pissed" 

i felt my body tense up immediately. with both rage and fear. i felt like i was about to explode. but before i could say anything. draco slammed his hand down on the table, causing the other students in the carriage to go quiet. 

"i recommend you shut that big mouth of yours before i make you regret breathing!" he said lowly

"oo have i touched a nerve" she said 

jesus has this bitch got an attitude over summer. the anger build more and more in me, but i couldn't say anything. i couldn't help but have more flashback from the summer. being trapped in a cell like an animal. i remember thinking that i was going to die in there. i remembered wanting to give up and feeling so alone and helpless. 

"i think you should find some place else to sit" daphne said while both blaise and daphne got up to let her out. 

"no i'm fine sat here" 

"you are unwanted here!" i finally said 

with that she got up and rolled her eyes. daphne and blaise sat back down. 

\- - - 

the rest of the train journey was good. us four talked and laughed. it was much better once pansy was gone. there was some sort of explosion though. black smoke filled the whole carriage but quickly went away. some stupid prank most likely by 1st years. 

we had just arrived and we all got up to get off. but draco sat back down after i had gotten out. 

"are you not coming" i asked 

"go on! i need to check something" he said 

"do you want me to wait" i asked 

"no! no it's okay! i won't be long" 

"okay" i smiled and caught up with blaise and daphne. 

\- - -

it's been about 30 minutes since we got of the train. we are all seated in the great hall and no sign of draco. i couldn't help but think that somethings happened. i tried to push the thoughts away from my mind. 

"where the fuck is draco?" blaise asked 

"no idea" daphne said 

"he said he wanted to check something on the train" i saw him walk in. "never mind" i said looking towards the door to the great hall. blaise and daphne looked too. 

he took a seat next to me and picked out food from the table and placing it on his plate.

"everything okay?" i asked 

"perfect" he responded 

i know that there is something going on and i will get to the bottom of it! 

i saw harry walk in holding a bloody tissue up to his noes. now i was very worried.   
did draco do that? 

"ahh shit look at potter!" blaise said looking at harry walking in.

"who the hell did that" daphne asked 

i looked at draco who was just looking at harry walk in. no emotion was expressed on his face at all. i would have thought harry having a bloody nose would have pleased him. 

unless... 

he was behind it. 

he looked at me and slightly smirked, like he was proud. 

"did you?" i asked 

he nodded 

i wasn't angry but i was just confused as to why. i knew that him and harry never got along but they have never got physical with each other, so i wondered what an earth happened. 

\- - - 

dinner went by fast and we where soon dismissed to our common rooms. as we where walking i couldn't help but think about that time on the train when me and draco expressed our feelings towards each other. how over the summer we had got very close but i wanted to ask him what we meant. so i waited up for him. 

"hey" i said as i joined him as he was walking with crabbe and goyle. 

"hey" he said smiling, he looked a little happier than earlier. 

"so i was wondering....." i started and we stopped, letting other students walk by us. 

"...about what you said on the train last year. about what we spoke about" i said. but he was just looking at me. towering over me. i suddenly felt stupid by even being it up. "i just want to say that it's okay if you don't feel like that anymore, or have changed you're mind-" i was cut off by him gripping my neck and pinning me against the wall. 

"listen to me carefully. i meant every single word! you're mine now" he smirked looking at me lips 

the way he said that made me want to be with him and never leave. 

"i am yours" i said feeling the same nervousness come back. but it was a good feeling. like i was addicted to him. and i couldn't get enough. 

draco's pov 

"i am yours"

as she asks those words i felt my lips curve into a smirk. i looked down at her lips wanting to kiss her so bad. i wondered why she felt the need to ask me what we meant. but i guess we never made it clear. so how about i make it clear now....

i placed my lips on her soft warm lips. taking in every ounce of her. they way she tasted could leave a man craving more. the kiss soon turned into much more. more powerful. and more lust. 

my hand on her neck tightened slightly and i felt her bite my bottom lip. which drove me insane. her back arched as my other hand roamed around on her waist. 

her hands where gripping my hair and the back of my neck. the way i felt about her i didn't know i could ever feel about anyone. the way i felt possessive of her. the way she makes my body scream for her. craves her touch more and more. the way her sweet smile can make my stomach twist and turn with butterflies. the way she looks at me with her beautiful green eyes. 

she is mine and i am hers.


	41. Chapter 41

zelia's pov 

me and daphne got ready this morning quickly and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, exited to start of the new year. i had a good feeling about this year. i guess you could say that i've found my happy place, here at hogwarts. i have amazing friends and i have draco. 

me and daphne are sat at the slytherin table waiting for blaise and draco to join us. i poured myself a glass of orange juice and picked out some fruit to eat. me and daphne spoke and laughed for about 10 minutes before draco and blaise walked in. 

they walked in, making they're way towards us. blaise sat opposite us, next to crabbe and goyle. draco sat next to me

"morning, princess" draco whispers in my ear as he sat down. he picked an apple from the bowl and took a bite from it. 

they way princess rolled of his tongue, sent shivers down my spine. 

mcgonagle came around with our new timetables and placed them in front of us. 

"fuck we have snape for DADA this year" daphne sighed

"that's a good thing" said blaise "everyone knows snape favourites slytherins! so we'll have it easy" 

"true" said daphne 

"slughorn is a new teacher?" i asked not recognising his name.

"yeah, he used to teach potions a few years ago. guess his back" blaise said taking sip of his water.

"i need to go somewhere before class starts" draco says getting up "i'll see you in potions" 

"where" i asked confused 

"don't worry" he says and before i could say anything else his gone

weird.

\- - -

potions class was boring as per usual. slughorn seems nice although his favourites are definitely the grifindors. draco didn't show through the whole of potions class and i wondered where the hell he had gone. 

i am on my way to find him before divination starts. 

"hey you" i hear hermione from behind me. i turn around and see hermione, ron and harry. 

"oh hi" i smiled 

"how was your summer" asked harry 

i didn't know how to respond. flashes of images flashed through my head of me lying in the dark cold cell. 

"uh good" was all i could say 

"that's good" he replied 

all three of them looked at me and i could tell they knew something was off. 

"how about you three?" i asked quickly before they could say anything. 

"wonderful!!" hermione smiled "i went to Cornwall with my parents" 

"that's sounds lovely" i smiled 

"me and harry went to diagon alley like everyday" ron laughed 

"sounds fun" 

"anyway, zelia there's something i want to talk to you about" harry said 

"no harry! don't bring her into you're silly thoughts" hermione nudged him

i was about to ask him about it but i saw draco walking towards us. 

"can you talk later" i asked 

"yeah, but-" he said but i'd already started walking away towards draco. 

"what are you doing talking to potter" draco asked just before i got to him. and we started walking to divination. 

"they where just asking about my summer" i said 

"did you tell them-" he said quickly, in a worried voice. 

"no! no!" 

"good" he said 

"anyway, why didn't you go to potions" 

"i had to do something" he said as he pulled me to the corner of the corridor. students walking past us. 

"what did you have to do?" i asked 

"can you just shut up" he said as he stepped closer to me. so close i was trapped between his tall figure and the wall behind me. 

"can you just shut up and kiss me" he spoke in a low deep voice 

with that my lips touched his and we started to kiss each over. it wasn't a deep kiss as students where still walking past. slowly the kiss grew but i didn't care. 

"i've been waiting to do that" he broke the kiss and whispered 

i let out a little laugh and kissed him again.

he was kissing me with passion and lust. like he was craving me. and i was craving him just as much. his lips went from my lips to my neck. and he felt soooo good. but we are in public. 

"draco! people are staring" i laughed 

"let them" he said 

i laughed and he continued 

"seriously we gonna be late" i said 

"fine! but you owe me! i don't know how long i can go with out tasting you again" he smirked. 

i felt butterflies in my stomach. merlin i wanted him so bad!right here! 

we made our way to divination, surprisingly on time. divination went quick. the rest of day dragged though. i couldn't stop thinking about draco through out the whole day. he kept staring at me and whispering little comments in my ear. or sending me letters across the classroom. 

we are know on our way to DADA our last lesson. we are five minutes late because decided he wanted to go to the astronomy tower before hand. 

as i walked through i felt dracos hand on my lower back. 

"draco!!!" i laughed as we walked in causing a few students heads to turn our way. 

"i can't control myself" he laughed 

"you're late" snape spoke as we walked in

"sorry" i said and again i felt dracos hand on my lower back 

i slapped him as we took a sit at the back of the class. 

"10 points from slytherin" snape spoke 

we got started with reading our books, so far the lesson is going good. that was until i felt dracos hand on my thigh. 

his hand very slowly got higher and higher. his hand is under my skirt now. i started to think about how badly i craved his touch. all i wanted to do was go back to my dorm with draco. my mind was no longer in snapes class room, it was somewhere much dirtier. 

i rested my hand on my chin trying to contain myself as his hand go higher. before i let his hand get any higher i quickly grabbed his hand. i held his hand on mine. 

"not here" i glared at himself he had the biggest smirk on his face. 

"i want you so badly" he whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine. 

"once this stupid lesson ends i'm taking you to my dorm." he said "and i'm going to fuck your so good" 

i'm now uncontrollably shaking my leg. trying my best not to slam my lips on to his right here.   
my mind was now going crazy with inappropriate thoughts. 

"can this lesson hurry up and end then" i smiled

he slightly laughed, like he couldn't wait and he was happy that i felt the same way. 

-

after a long hour of waiting. snape finally ended the lesson and dismissed us. i grabbed my things so quick. the second i threw my bag other my shoulder draco grabbed my arm and we left almost immediately. 

"yo where you going" we heard blaise shout but we ignored him and continued walking fast to his room. 

we arrived at his room and he shut the door behind me and slammed his lips onto mine. causing my back to crash onto the door. he threw his bag and my bag fell from my shoulder. 

draco took his robe of and then mine. i started to unbutton his shirt. i pulled it of off him unable to wait any longer. he pushed me back against the door. this time harder. he unbuttoned my shirt and ripped it off. 

it was like we where both predators and each other where our prey. kissing each other with such violent and a force. but the good kind. draco seemed more dominant, i liked it though. 

he took his trousers of and pulled my skirt of. he picked me up without braking the kiss and took me over to his bed. he crawled on top of me and and started kissing my neck, leaving hickeys as his lips kissed me down my chest. kissing me all the way down to my lower stomach. causing me to arch my back in pleasure. 

he came back up to my face and kissed me once more. 

"are you sure" he asked 

"more than sure" 

he smirked evilly. 

"now hurry up" i begged 

and he did he slid my underwear of and slid into me. causing me to gasp in pleasure as i felt him enter me. 

he continued to enter me and i felt him hold my hand and lift it behind my head, squeezing my hand as he entered me. 

i was about to reach my climax and he realised i was close 

"not yet, princess" he whispered with a smirk on his face

he continued to enter me as i tried to hold myself back. 

"please" i begged 

"now" he sighed as he also reached his climax

he fell on to me breathing heavily. 

"wow" i smiled looking at him 

"we should do that more" he said 

"definitely"


	42. Chapter 42

draco's pov 

zelia has fallen asleep after our fun we had. she asleep on my chest and her leg resting over my stomach. i can't help but notice how perfect she is. i don't think i've ever seen a girl so perfect. i've found over girls attractive but not like how i see her. she stands out from every other girl. i don't even notice other girls anymore. she's immaculate. 

i have this love towards her that makes me want to protect her at all costs. have her all to myself. it's selfish but what can i say. i am selfish. a rage fuels through me when anyone looks her at her for to long. i see the way guys look at her and it make me want to kill them. 

guess you could say i'm possessive.

\- - - 

zelia's pov 

draco woke me up and we walked to the great hall for dinner. once we got there blaise and daphne all gave us looks like they knew what we did. fuck. 

"you too had fun?" blaise asked laughing 

"fuck off" draco said as he took a seat 

"none of that mate! i was only asking a question" blaise laughed 

"yeah we did have fun" i said biting my lip thinking about our 'fun'. 

draco turned to face me and had the biggest smirk on his face. 

"so! are you two like" daphne made a hand gesture pointing to us two and winking. 

"are we what" i asked 

"are you two a thing?" blaise asked 

"well! she's mine" draco said protectively. 

damn. 

"awwwwww" daphne squealed 

i nudged her playfully. 

"enough said then" blaise said "i'm happy for you two! but if you brake her heart, i'll hex you" 

"zabini, i won't ever hurt her" draco responded. 

-

after dinner owls came flying in dropping letters. one fell in front of me which i found weird. i looked at it for a moment before picking it up. 

"who the hell is that from?" daphne asked 

"i....don't know" 

i tore open the small parchment.   
the words simply said...

you can't hide from me. 

that was it. nothing else, just those words. i instantly knew it was my father who had sent it. i felt pure panic and fear. 

draco took the parchment from my hands and read it. his face turned into anger as he read it. 

"you're father" he said 

i nodded. 

"what does it say" blaise asked 

and i passed the parchment over to him. and his face dropped as he read it. and then daphne read it and her face turned to pure worry. 

of course my luck! my father can't stand to let me be happy. his always trying to be superior and feared. why? for what? i finally see how toxic he is. everything that he put me and my mother through. it's now just a waiting game to what he does next. 

\- - - 

a few weeks later 

so far i haven't heard anything else from my father and not going to lie i keep forgetting. i've been enjoying my self during classes and spending time with draco, daphne and blaise. draco has been disappearing a few times and coming back to common room late at night. but tonight i plan to wait up for him and find out exactly what his up too. 

i'm walking from the great hall alone back to the common room, wjen harry comes over to me.

"hey" harry says as he walks away from dean thomas. 

"hey" i smile 

"are you okay" i ask 

"i'm fine" he says quickly "i wanted to talk to you" 

"okay.....talk" i said 

"not here" he says 

-

harry took me to the library and we are sat at the back between two bookshelf's. 

"so what is it? everything alright?" i asked 

"i guess. well i wanted to talk to you about draco..." he said and i looked at him confused.

"draco?" 

"yeah, i've noticed you two have gotten close....and well i need you to know that i think he's up to something. i think he's a-" 

i cut him off "he's a what?" i asked slightly annoyed 

"a death eater" he said lowly 

"don't be stupid harry" i quickly said and tried to get up. 

he grabbed my arm "please zelia! i know it sounds crazy! we saw him at diagon alley over the summer, he was with other known death eaters. i don't know what he was doing but he was up to something and i know it" 

"so! how does that make him a death eater" i asked 

"zelia! i have this feeling and i really think you should be careful" 

"don't worry about me! i know draco and i know he isn't a death eater" 

"check then" 

"what" 

"check his arm and prove me wrong" 

i didn't know what else to say. harry was acting crazy but then again why has draco been disappearing everywhere. it would explain it. but i refuse to believe it not until i know for a fact that he is one. 

"i have to go" i said and i walked away from harry. i didn't give him a chance to say anymore. i have heard enough. 

\- - - 

it's now much later and i'm waiting for draco to return. it's 12:47am and he hasn't returned. i haven't been able to get the thought of draco being a death eater out of my head. what if he is? what will happen? i don't know if i'm scared of him being one or not. 

the only other thing i can think of is that draco has been with another girl. why else would he need to sneak around. 

no zelia! he hasn't! he wouldn't! 

i then suddenly heard the door open and he stepped in. he hasn't seen me so i stood up and he instantly looked over at me. 

"what- what are you doing out of bed" he asked 

"waiting for you" i said walking over to him 

"why" he asked 

"where have you been" i asked 

"no where!" 

"you have been coming back late every night for two weeks! where have you been draco" 

my thoughts from earlier started to make more sense. why is he making excuses! he can tell me anything and he knows that! he has been with another girl. tears started to fill my eyes without warning 

"have- have you been with another girl" i asked "a ravenclaw perhaps? is that why you have been coming back late-" 

without a second to blink, i felt a hand around my neck and my back crash into the wall. 

"i. haven't. been. with. another. girl" he said in a deep husky voice sending cold shivers done my spine 

"you really think that i would do that!" he asked 

"w- where have you been th- then" i stuttered trying not to think about his large hand around my neck and his cold rings on my skin. 

"i can't tell you. not yet" he spoke 

"why?" i asked 

"sshh" he said quickly putting a finger on my lips 

"i'm more worried that you think i would be with another girl" he looked me dead in the eyes.. "no other girl could ever compare to you!" he said deeply 

i remained speechless. 

"you think that i'm able to think about other girls while i have you? i don't even notice other girls. you think i'm able to think about other girls when i have images of you naked under my body in my head all day" 

nothing was able to come out my mouth. i remained speechless. completely shook by his words. merlin the way he made my body feel by just speaking. the way he said those words made me feel everything in all the right places. 

a smirk slightly grew on my lips and i bite my lip trying to push away all the naughty thoughts i was having. 

"mhmm. now what i'm i going to do to you" he said in a deep dominate voice "how will i make you believe that you are the only one" 

he looked me up and down. 

he bite his lip. 

and without hesitation he crashed his lips hard on to mine. he ripped my top of and then trailed his hands from my shoulder down to my lower waist. he grabbed my hands and pinned them a live my head. and continued to kiss me. 

"believe me yet" he asked 

"not quite" i teased. wanting more of him. wanting him to do more to me. 

an evil grin appeared on his lips. 

he grabbed my thighs and picked me up. he walked over to the sofa and dropped me on the sofa. 

he climbed on top of me and started kissing my breasts, leaving marks. he continued down my stomach and to my waist. he pulled my skirt off and started kissing me over my underwear. i tilted my head back in pleasure and shock. 

he continued kissing and making me feel nothing but pure pleasure. he then pulled my underwear off and threw them to the side. and continued kissing me on my heat. i gripped the sofa hard trying to contain my moans. my over hand gripped his hair as he continued. his hands wrapped around my thighs. 

"draco" i moaned about to reach my climax 

"cum for me princess" he said and i did

a wave of pure pleasure filled through me. completely forgetting about everything and everyone apart from draco. 

he came back up to my face

"there is no other girls!" he said and crashed his lips onto my face. 

"good" i smiled causing a smirk to appear on his lips.


	43. Chapter 43

zelia's pov 

i woke up from my bed, remembering what i had happened with draco last night. a smile grew on my lips thinking about it.

"what are you smiling at" daphne said lying on my bed having just gotten out the shower. 

"nothing" i said with a straight face but my smile soon came back 

"tell me! now!" she said rising her eyebrows 

i sat up "wellllll. me and draco are a thing... as you know" 

"a thing? as in boyfriend and girlfriend? yeah?" she asked 

"well we haven't really said that yet....but yeah i guess" 

"awww" she smiled and then quickly said "so tell me everything" 

i told her everything from the train to last night and i told her how i feel. it felt amazing telling her. she was such a good listener. i felt like i could tell her anything. 

"well as you confessed to me...kinda" she said knowing she already knew half of it, just not the details "i think it's time i confessed to you" 

"what?" i looked at her with wide eyes.

"you see i have a special someone too." she blushed

"WHO?" i asked 

"guess"

"uhhh u don't know. give me a clew" i said 

"he is in skytherin.....he is close to us......he is handsome" 

"BLAISE! is it blaise" i shouted 

she put her hand on my mouth "ssshhhh! he's probably down in the common room" 

"sorry! but is it" 

"yes" she laughed 

i laughed with her "that's so cute" 

"anyways! are you going to get out of bed already you woke up an hour after me! and that never happens! guessing draco tired you out last night" she said nudging me

"piss off" i laughed 

"ooooo dracooo" she said getting up from the bed making weird dramatic gestures 

i threw a pillow at her "piss. off" 

after a few moments of play fighting we laid back on my bed frantically out of breath. 

"it's Saturday and we are doing something! how about we go to hogsmade?" daphne suggested 

"sure" i responded 

"go get ready" she pushed me of off the bed

i stuck my finger up at her as i walked into the bathroom to get ready. 

i took a nice warm shower, can't lie i was thinking about draco in the shower! can you blame me though. after last night i don't think i could ever stop thinking about him. i had planned to ask him about where he's been disappearing too but i guess that didn't work out to well. another time i kept telling my self. 

i got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self. i used a charm to dry my hair. i slipped on a outfit...

i brushed my hair out allowing my natural dark curls to fall freely. i finished up getting ready and went out back into the dorm. 

"you look fit" daphne said smiling 

"thanks so do you" i joked back 

"well are you ready because i really fancy a ham and cheese toasty from the three broom sticks" 

i laughed "come on then" 

and we walked down the stairs into the common room. draco and blaise where sat on the sofa as per usual. draco looked up and saw me, he's eyes scanning my body and an evil smirk appeared on his face. 

we walked over to them 

"where are you two of too" blaise asked 

"we are having a girls day" daphne smiled 

"oo that sounds fun. mind if we join" blaise asked 

"it's a GIRLS day" daphne said 

"so" said blaise 

"we can keep you out of trouble" draco said standing up 

"fine but IM staying with zelia!" daphne said 

"let's go" blaise said walking out 

daphne grabbed my arm and started to follow blaise out

"sorryyy" i turned back to draco 

suddenly he slapped my arse and whispered "it's alright...i can think of a few ways you can make it up to me" 

leaving me speechless and goosebumps all over my body, we walked out of the common room and made our way to hogsmade. 

all together it took about half an hour to walk there but seemed much quicker while we where talking and messing around the whole way there. 

\- - - 

after a long day of shopping and having fun, we decided to go to the three broom sticks for a late lunch. it's around 3pm and we are all starving. 

we ordered four butter bears and a bowl of chips to share between us. and of course daphne got her ham and cheese toasty. 

"oh my god" daphne moaned and she took a bite 

we all laughed 

"think you're enjoying that a bit to much daphne" draco said 

"you have no idea" she responded 

\- - - 

after more time of talking and laughing with each other. i caught eyes with a strange looking man. he looked very out of place. he was sat in the corner with a long cloak on. he looked around 25. he has a messy dark beard. he has no drink or food which was strange as he was in a pub. he's now been staring at me for an alarming long time. 

i looked away but looked back again and he was still staring at me. what the fuck. 

"draco" i said quietly so that daphne or blaise wouldn't hear 

"yeah" he said putting his large hand on my thigh 

"there a man staring at me" i said "in the corner by the door" 

draco looked over to see the man still staring at me. 

draco looked at him for a bit which made him look away. 

"ignore the creep! i'm here so nothing will happen" he said in a protective voice 

i smiled at him in response. 

\- - - 

we had finished our food and it was starting to get dark so we started to make our way back.

"i think we should go out the back way" i suggested 

"okay" draco said knowing why i wanted to. i didn't want to walk past the man

"sure" daphne said "how come" 

"there some man that kept staring at us" 

"ew where" she said looking around 

"is it the man in the corner by the door?" blaise asked 

"yeah" i said 

"i noticed that too but didn't wanna say anything" he said

"ew what the fuck" daphne said noticing the man "egh let's get out of here" 

and with that we walked out. we where laughing at talking as we did so. the back way pout was a bit sketch. it was a small alley way with other doors from back entrances from other shops. no one was there which made it more sketch. 

i suddenly felt a large hand grab me from behind. the hand was covering my mouth and another hand was holding a wand to my neck. i instantly knew who it was. it was definitely the guy from the pub. draco blaise and daphne immediately turned around and saw me being held there. i put my hands on his arm trying to break free. 

"ah ello gorgeous" the man said 

"i notice the rage and worry on dracos face. i really hope he doesn't trying anything stupid. 

"let the fuck off of her now" draco yelled 

the man laughed "no!" 

blaise and draco both had there wands pointed and ready to use them. daphne had tears in her eyes

"don't hurt her" daphne cried

"i have my orders....and those orders require just that" the man laughed. 

with that being said draco tried to fire a curse at the man but the man quickly threw it back at him. 

i now had tears in my eyes. and u struggled to get free from his grip. the man used a spell to push daphne, blaise and draco up against the building's either side. 

"silly boy" the man spat

"DONT YOU FUCKING DO ANYTHING TO HER" draco yelled 

they all struggled to get free from the positions on the buildings. 

"this is a present from daddy dearest" the man laughed 

my eyes grew wider as i realised what he had just said. my friends struggled even more to get free. 

the mans hand went from my mouth to my throat and slammed me down on the hard floor. cussing me to groan out in pain. 

"leaver her alone" daphne yelled 

"i sware ill fucking kill you! you son of a bitch" draco yelled 

the man knelt on the ground and bought his face closer to me, his hand still on my throat. he evilily laughed "what a shame to hurt such a pretty girl" 

i heard draco yell out trying to brake free. 

"please" i begged while tears flooded down my face.

he laughed "i have my orders" 

he bought his wand over my body 

"crucio" he whispered and i heard those words loud and clear knowing what i was about to endure. 

instant pain filled through my body, every each becoming more and more painful. i threw my head back and let out a scream. more screams escaped uncontrollably. my body was trembling in pain. my blood flowing through my veins started to burn and boil. my muscles tense and gnawing in pain. i could my body becoming more and more weak. my bones felt as though they where being broken into pieces. this was truly agonising. i started to think the the killing curse would have been better. more and more screams escaped from me. painting and struggling to breathe in between each scream. 

and finally the pain stopped and my body ached. but this didn't last for much longer. 

"stop it! stop it! please" i heard my friends yelling and crying at the man to stop. 

"crucio" the man once again whispered 

and the feeling of agonising pain filled through my body once more. i didn't know how much longer i could take this. my hands where shacking and my fingers digging into my hands. 

when will this end? 

"EXPELLIARMUS" i head someone yell

the pain went away once again and the mans wand flew out of his hand. 

i tuned my head to see draco blaise and daphne fall together ground. i wondered who the hell just said that if it wasn't draco blaise or daphne.


	44. Chapter 44

zelia's pov

i was lying on my side, tears falling from my eyes. my body was weak and i had barley any energy. i watched as draco was struggling to get up having just fell. 

i turned my head the other side and saw who had just saved me. it was harry, hermione and ron. they where fighting the man who just used a unforgivable curse on me. i watched as they fought. 

it was like it was all happening in slow motion, watching harry and the others fight while draco blaise and daphne struggled to get up from the ground. and i was just lying here helpless. 

all this because of me. 

i tried my best to sit up but my body ached so bad. i managed to come to a seating posting with my hands holding me up. i turned to my left to see draco running towards me, tears in his eyes and a cut on his forehead. he pulled me into a hug and wrapped my arms around him instantly. i was in his arms and i felt safe once again. 

"i'm so sorry" draco cried while stroking the back of my head 

"it's okay it's okay" i cried 

"i'll make this right" he said letting me out of his grip. 

he stood up and picked his wand up. i knew exactly what he was going to do. he was going to kill that man. and i couldn't help but want him too. i want draco to kill him. 

he walked up behind the man, the man who was still throwing spells at hermione, harry and ron who are hiding behind fallen buildings throwing spells back at the man. 

draco stood there, his tall figure behind the man. the man was about to throw another spell at hermion. 

"expelliarmus" draco yelled and the mans wand flew into the air and draco caught it. he threw his wand to the side while the man turned around to see draco stood there. 

"ahh you stupid boy" the man spat "you never learn" 

"come to get revenge for you're pretty little girlfriend, have ya" the man laughed 

i thought draco would have cursed him but he did something better almost. he punched the man straight in the face, with such power in his throw. 

damn. 

the man fell to the floor, holding his nose and blood pouring from his face. 

"crucio" draco said and the man started whining in pain. 

a small smile came to my face knowing that that son of a bitch was now feeling what i had felt. i stood up but i soon realised that this was a bad idea. i fell back down but just before i fell to the ground i felt blaise catch me. 

"steady on" blaise smiled 

draco's pov 

as soon as i saw the man lying on the floor with blood pouring from his face i knew i had to do more. no one hurts her and gets away with it. i decided it only best i use the cruciartus curse on him. 

the man started wiggling on the floor like the pathetic bitch he is. screaming in pain just made the anger slowly turn in happiness. i loved the way he was screaming. i wanted him to suffer! i wanted him to feel the pain that he just caused zelia. i wanted him to feel more than pain. 

the worst part about all of this is that i promised zelia that nothing would happen as long as i'm here and something did happen and i couldn't protect her. it made me so much more angrier. 

i looked up to see hermione, ron and harry watching me curse the man. i couldn't tell what they where thinking but i couldn't care what they thought. 

i turned to see zelia hanging on to blaise. fuck. i just wanted to protect her an i failed. 

"malfoy!" potter said "we should let dumbledore deal with him" 

"no i want to- i want to kill him" i yelled 

"if you do that there will be consequences. you've already used an unforgivable curse on him" he responded "just let dumbledore sort this out"

"yeah and he used the curse on zelia" i yelled annoyed "i'm not going to let this prick get away with that" 

"draco" i heard her voice weakly call out to me 

"let du- dumbledore deal with it" she weakly said. i knew she wanted me to kill him. she didn't want me to get in trouble for it. 

she was the only one that could have stopped me from killing him. i would have if she hadn't said anything.

i stepped on the mans face, knocking him out. and i ran towards zelia and took her from blaise. blaise rushed other to daphne who is unconscious now. i wrapped my hands around her and i had to hold her body up slightly as it was so weak. 

"what the hell has happened here" i turned around and saw dumbledore stood there. 

"this man attached zelia and we had no choice but to intervene sir" hermione said. 

\- - - 

we are now back at the castle. i am with zelia in the hospital wing, madame promfey has given her some potions to help her and she wants her to to stay a while. and i'm not going anywhere as long as zelia is here. 

dumbledore has taken the man somewhere and he wants to talk to zelia once she awakes. daphne is also is the hospital wing having hit her head when she fell. blaise is stood by her bed. harry hermione and ron are with dumbledore talking about the situation. 

"this is fun" zelia said smiling at me 

"no it's not" i said "i don't like you being in here" 

she just smiled at me. 

"i have a confession" she said biting her lip 

"oh you do?" i asked 

"mhm" 

"what you did to that man..... it was fucking hot" she whispered so only i could hear her. 

fuck me did she drive me insane. the way she made me feel sent shivers down my spine. i stared at her with lust in my eyes. this is wrong! so wrong! she in a hospital bed and all i can think about is railing her on it. 

"no one hurts my girl" i said running my fingers along the side of her face. my large hand was almost the size of her her head. 

zelia's pov 

merlin why is he so damn hot. i was obsessed with how protective he could be. i'm not sure if it was because i lacked it growing up or not. either way he was hot. so fucking hot. 

\- 

about twenty minutes later i felt much better i was just so tired. madam promfey then came over to me. 

"right zelia. you are able to go now you just need a good night sleep and i don't see a reason why you should sleep here. you'll heal much faster in you're own bed" she smiled 

"okay thank you" i smiled back 

"of course!" she smiled "dumbledore would like to speak to you before you go to bed. draco can help you there" 

with that being said draco helped me out of bed and we made our way to dumbledores office. i had my arm linked in draco as he was helping my body stay up. i felt very safe walking with draco. the way he walked held power and i begun to realise why so many feared him. even his walk could make you scream. 

we arrived at dumbledores office and the door was already open. 

"ah zelia. draco. come in" dumbledore said greeting us in

"miss salmeris, how are you feeling" he asked 

"much better" 

"good!" 

draco was about to leave but dumbledore asked him to stay. i couldn't help but notice that draco seemed a bit out of place. like he was nervous or scared of something. 

"i want to speak to you about what happened" dumbledore said "harry said that he heard screams so him hermione and ron ran to see what was going on. they saw you being cursed by a man, so they fought against him. saving you. is that correct" 

"yes that's correct" 

"okay, i'd like you to tell me what happened before so i can understand why and what to do next" 

"well me draco, blaise and daphne where in the three broom sticks when i noticed a man staring at me. we thought nothing of it. just thought it was creepy. when we left he grabbed me." i had to stop to take a deep breath 

"he told me that it was a gift from my father" 

"what was" dumbledore asked 

"the cruciartus curse. the man used it on me twice" 

"merlin! and you said this was at you're fathers wishing. correct?" dumbledore asked shocked 

"yes" 

"it appears you're father what to cause you harm. i heard about what happened over the summer. and i'm deeply am sorry" 

"wait. how do you know" i asked confused 

"i know everything, dear" he replied 

i looked at draco who looked just as confused as i. 

"i want you to know that we will keep you safe here at hogwarts! we will do much more to prevent something like this happening against you are safe here" Dumbledore assured me 

"and draco. you used the cruciartus curse on this man" dumbledore asked him 

"yes i did" draco said without any regret. 

"i see. well i won't do anything about that as it was self defence. it's getting late. thank you both for telling me and you can both go back to you're dorms" dumbledore said "and zelia, you get a long sleep" 

i smiled in response. 

"what about the man? what will happen to him" asked draco 

"i'm not sure yet. but you will be the first to know zelia" dumbledore said while standing up. 

draco took my hand and helped me up. me and draco walked back to the common room. i felt so tired now and i just wanted to sleep. i have had a long night and it almost feels weird. i can't explain it. fathers are supposed to protect and love their daughters. so why doesn't mine? why does mine want to hurt me? all because of his stupid self esteem. if he wants me dead i'd rather him get it over and done with.


	45. Chapter 45

draco's pov 

once we got back to the common room it was late so it was empty. i took zelia to her room and i stayed there with her. i watched as she fell asleep facing me. i couldn't sleep. i tried but i couldn't. i watched as she slept peacefully all night. i was scared that if i fell asleep then i can't protect her. my thoughts where everywhere. all i kept thinking about was that man walking through her door and hurting her once again. i won't let that happen. 

i vowed to myself that i will never let anyone hurt her again. not her father! not anyone.   
i had an urge to kill that man. i wanted him to suffer. i will find a away to get revenge on him. 

i can tell that zelia is suspicious of my recent disappearings. i've skipped many classes and have came back late each evening. i want to tell her about my task that i have to do but i'm scared of what may happen between us. 

-

it's now around 8am and i didn't sleep at all. the green light coming from the windows was shining through her windows and on to her pretty face. her eyes started to flutter open and her beautiful green eyes where awake once more. 

"morning" she smiled "did you sleep okay" 

"yeah" i lied

"what about you" i asked even though i knew she stepped good. she didn't move once throughout the night. 

"yeah" she smiled 

"good" i said 

we looked at each other for a while. i lifted my hand up to her face and brushed her hair behind her hair. she blushed as i did so. a small laugh escaped her mouth. 

she sat up and lent down towards my face, she planted a soft kiss onto my lips. again, another laugh escaped her mouth. i don't like to play soft and i know she knows that. i like to play rough. and deep down she loves it when i do. 

i grabbed her waist and flipped her around so i was on top. she bite her lip seductively. i slammed my lips on to hers. i trailed kisses down her neck. i bought my lips back up to hers and kissed them once again. 

she broke the kiss...

"mhm, i'm in the mood for a shower" she pushed me of oh her causing me fall on the other side of the bed once again. she climbed over me and got up from the bed. she pulled her shorts off and her top. 

"you coming?" she smirked 

i immediately got up from the bed and took my top off. by time i got to the bathroom her underwear was on the floor. the shower was on and the curtain was drawn. 

fuck. me. 

i quickly took off my trousers and climbed into the shower. once i stepped in she was under the shower facing away from me. water dripping down her body, sliding down her curves. shit. merlin she was so fucking hot. 

she slowly turned around and saw me staring. but how could i look away when the front of her body was showing. just as beautiful as the back. 

she smiled and stepped towards me. 

"it's rude to stare draco" she said seductively 

i put my hands on her back slowly moving my hand lower to her waist. she stepped back so we are both under the shower. we are now both dripping wet. droplets of water trailing down our faces. 

she crashed her lips on to mine and i kissed her straight back. my other hand coming to her neck and gripping the sides. a small moan escaped from her mouth as i did so. her hands where exploring my back and my hair. i loved it when she did that to my hair. i picked her up and slammed her against the wall of the shower. 

i was hard and was more than ready for her. she evily smiled at me like she was craving me. i craved her just as bad. but i wasn't going to let her have me that easily. 

"what do you say princess" 

"please" she said biting her lip 

"good girl" i smirked as i slid into her causing her to gasp out in pleasure. 

i continued to slid into her. her back sliding up and down the tiles of the shower. water dripping down our body's. the shower was all fogged up. nothing but warmness and mist around us. made this 100 times better. 

moans escaped from her as i pounded into her. she looked at me and bite her lip. she came closer and kissed me hard. 

she tilted her head back in pleasure her chest and neck on fall display. fuck. water slowly trailing down her neck, across the marks i left from kissing her. down to her cleavage. she was so fucking perfect. 

i was close to cumming and i could tell she was too by her nails digging into my back. and then it happened. we both reached our climax. i put one hand on the wall next to her face as i cummed. enjoying every second. 

i slid out of her and we where both rapidly panting. i think that was the best sex i've ever had. 

\- - -

zelia's pov 

after mine and dracos hot shower sex, we both got ready for the day. draco hasn't left my side since what happened last night and i can tell that he cares about me a lot. 

but our time together came to an end when he said he had something important to do. i didn't question it as he obviously can't spend all his time with me, as much as i want him too. i didn't mind to much as i wanted to go and see daphne. i couldn't help but think it's my fault she was hurt. 

when i walked into the hospital wing she was already up. 

"hey, daphne" i smiled as i walked in 

"oh my! zelia!" she smiled and brung me into a hug. 

"i'm so glad that you are okay" she said 

"i'm glad you are okay" 

"don't worry about me" she smiled "besides blaise has been taken extra good care of me" she winked 

"oh i bet he has" i smiled 

"i'm so bored sat here. when the bloody hell can i leave" she beamed 

"well that all depends if you are better" i turned around and saw madam promfey walk in. 

"i'm fresh as a daisy" daphne smiled 

"good! i will do some checks and you can be in your way" 

\- - - 

once daphne was allowed to leave i helped her back to our dorm. it was about an hour away until dinner and i still had no idea where draco was. daphne took a shower and got ready. while i decided to go on a walk around the castle and see if i could find draco anywhere. 

i was walking down the long castle corridors while looking out onto the courtyard. 

"hi" i looked to my left and saw ginny stood there. 

"oh hi ginny" i smiled 

me and ginny aren't that close but she is such a nice girl and she doesn't let our house differences get in the way. 

"i heard about what happened. i'm so sorry. but i'm glad you're alright" she smiled 

"thank you" i smiled 

"yeah we're glad you're alright too" i jumped as i heard two familiar voices behind me. 

i turned around and saw fred and george stood there with huge smiles on their faces. 

"who else has heard about it" i asked confused why so many people knew 

"oh only half of hogwarts" george's beamed 

"ron can't be quiet. a couple of second years heard them talking and told people" said fred 

"and those people to more people" said george 

"we get it" ginny said 

"well that just perfect" i smiled. i didn't know if i was annoyed or not. i mean i didn't really care what the students thought of me. most of them had their opinions on me. since my great grandfather is the 'devil' or whatever. i'm used to rumours. 

"we can beat ron up if you'd like" said fred 

"no no it's not his fault" i smiled. 

"zelia can i have a minute, deer" i heard dumbledore's voice. 

u turned around and a small smile came to his face. 

"of course" i said and i smiled at ginny, fred and george. 

-

we walked down the corridors of hogwarts. i don't know what it was but i could tell something was wrong. 

"i'm just going to say it as it is" dumbledore said "the man who attacked you. his name was radnall jones. he is an assassin. he is hard to track down and he doesn't do his work cheaply. you're father must have wanted to hurt you very badly to hire jones. but i found him dead in his cell about half an hour ago" 

"you what?" i asked shocked


	46. Chapter 46

draco's pov 

after i spent the morning with zelia i decided to do something, something that may get me in trouble. something bad but good in my eyes.   
i had to do it for her. 

i told zelia that i had something i needed to do. it's risky as she's already suspicious of my disappearances. this time i have a different reason to disappear. a better reason. 

i couldn't stop thinking about that man, that stupid fucking man. he had to pay for what he did. and i knew if i didn't do anything about it then i wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. 

so as soon as i left zelias room, i walked towards dumbledores office. there was only one thing on my mind and that killing that man. 

i smirked at the thought of killing him. with my bare hands. 

once i arrived near the entrance of dumbledores office i heard his conversation with snape. 

"severus! i will not let radnall get away with this. the lives of students are at risk" 

"keeping him here is putting the students in more danger! he is an assassin" 

so his an assassin then. doesn't surprise me that karl hired one. 

"he is to stay in the cells until i figure out what to do with him" 

"very well but if anything happens it's you're fault" 

so he's in the cells. makes this easier for me. i was about to make my way towards the cells when snape walked out and saw me stood there. 

"mhm draco. i wanted to talk to you" he said 

"what about" i asked 

"i think you know what about" 

shit. 

"how is you're task going" he asked me in a stern voice 

"i was heading there now, sir" i lied 

"very well. you better be off then" 

and with that he turned and walked away. and i took my chances to make my way to the cells. i didn't know that hogwarts had cells until last year when me and blaise where fooling around and found them by accident. we would usually go there to smoke muggle herbs. 

once i arrived it was dark and looked as though it hadn't been cared for in years. some of the cell doors where falling off and bars from the cages where lying around on the floor. a few rats ran out in front of me. disgusting. 

i heard whistling from a far. as i got closer the whistling got louder. 

"well well well. what do we have here" he spoke just before i got to his cell. he had dirt all over his body. his hands where hanging out the side the bars and his feet where tied with chains. i held my wand tight in my hand. 

"be a good lad and unlock the door" he smiled "i buy you a beer, yeah?" he laughed 

"i'm not here to let you out" i said in a stern voice. 

"then why are you here" he tilted his head. 

"ah i know. that pretty bitch i was told to torture was you're girlfriend was she?. how sweet" he had a disgusting grin on his face, which only made me angrier. 

it was now or never. i am not going to let this chance get away. i am not a coward. 

"crucio" i whispered

and the man immediately started twisting and turning in pain on the floor. good you deserve it you prick. 

"alohomora" i said unlocking the the cell door. 

i stepped in and crouched down next to the man. he was growling in pain and it soon turned into a wicked laughter. 

"i can t- take this pain, b- but you're girl couldn't" he laughed louder 

the rage that i was feeling was indescribable. 

i grabbed his collar and punched him hard across the face. and again. 

"is that all you got" he spat 

i stood up and kicked him in the stomach a few times. causing him to curl in pain. but he still laughed like he was enjoying this. his sick, twisted man was going to die and it will be my hands. 

i stood over him with my wand in hand ready. 

"well what are you gonna do? kill me?" he laughed "you won't" 

"really" 

"coward!" he spat 

"AVADA KADAVERA" i yelled and a green light came from my wand and the man died instantly.   
i smiled to myself from my success. 

i heard people coming so i quickly ran out the cell and locked the door again. i ran to an empty dark cell and hide in the corner. and i waited for ever it was to leave. once it was safe i made my way back to the dungeons and into the common room.

\- - -

zelia's pov 

after my talk with dumbledore i headed to the great hall early for dinner. there where a few students spread around on each table waiting for dinner. i wondered who killed him and why. not that i'm annoyed or anything. i'm glad he's dead. 

after a while of sitting at the table alone, daphne and blaise walked in. 

"hey" i said as they sat down. "how are you feeling" 

"amazing" daphne beamed "blaise here took extra good care of me" she laughed and so did blaise. 

gross! 

"what about you? how are you feeling" daphne asked 

"good! although dumbledore told me that they found the man dead in the cell" 

"what!" they both said 

"well good! he deserves much worse than death" blaise said starting to pick out at the food in the middle of the table. 

"definitely" said daphne 

i then noticed draco walk in. he took a seat next to me and kissed me as he sat down. 

"you alright" he asked 

"of course" i smiled 

"did you know, that man who attacked zelia is dead" said blaise 

"oh yeah i know" draco said as he took a bite from his dinner. 

"you do?" i asked confused 

"yep" he said 

"you didn't!!" said blaise with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"oh i did" draco returned the smile 

i couldn't help but smile slightly. i was happy draco killed him. but i was a bit shocked that he did. 

"you killed a man. for me?" i asked 

"yes" he turned and faced me "i'd destroy planets for you" 

as soon as those words left his mouth i felt nothing but love and happiness flow through my body.


	47. Chapter 47

zelia's pov 

a few weeks have passed and it's now mid November. i've spent my weeks studying, attending classes, hanging out with blaise and daphne and of course draco although he seems to be spending less time with us recently. we go to hogsmade on weekends and after school on weekdays we hang out in the common room. 

dumbledore never found out about draco killing radnall jones and i'm glad he didn't find out. me blaise and daphne swore to never speak of it again to avoid getting draco caught. 

nothing else has happened between my father but i know it's just a waiting game. i know he is planning his next move. he won't let me get away with helping harry and he definitely won't let me get away with escaping him. i wonder of it was worth draco and the other saving me. i am beyond grateful. but i think i would have rather doesn't another two mouths trapped in that cell. at least it would be over now. 

but it's not over...

my father is still trying to punish me. hurt me. make me pay for being such a disappointment. 

dumbledore is always checking up on me and asking if anything has happened. if i've received any letters from my father or any sign that i could be in danger. but i've gotten nothing which only makes me more nervous. 

"earth to zelia" i jumped back into the potions classroom "are you good? in you're thoughts again?" daphne sat next to me asked. 

"yeah yeah i'm good. bloody bored though" i lied. 

"same." she huffed "well at least it's friday and we go to hogsmade tomorrow" 

"ugh i can't wait" i sighed 

i always looked forward to weekends. i truly loved going to hogsmade with my friends, especially when draco came along too, and i hope he comes tomorrow. speaking of draco i have no idea where he is. he never tuned up to breakfast or any of his classes today. where the hell is he. 

later that day ~ dinner 

"i tell you what, i'm bloody starving" daphne huffed. 

"i have something you can much on" blaise responded to her. 

daphne responded my making a "ooo" noise and biting her lips. 

oh yeah daphne and blaise have gotten extremely close the last few weeks. 

"i am sat right here" i glared at the two sat in front of me. 

"sorry ze" daphne smiled but the two laughed and started being all couple-ly in front of me. 

i sighed while stabbing my fork into my potato salad which i've barley touched. i am happy for blaise and daphne. they both deserve each other. but i envy them, they are always with each other. showing affection towards each other. while me and draco barley ever see one another through out the day. last time i saw him was yesterday night. it's been too long. 

i stabbed a potato and put it in my mouth but i felt sick and just wanted to get out of here. 

"hey" 

"hey" i repeated my self slightly louder. 

"sorry, yeh? are you alright" daphne asked 

"yeah, i think i'm going to go back to the common room. i really want to go to sleep" i sighed 

"are you sure" she asked with a worried expression on her face. 

"yeah i'm fine, i'll see you later" i smiled at the two 

"see you later" they both said and i got up and left. i wasn't actually going to the common room. i wanted to be alone to just breathe and think for a minute. 

draco's pov 

i am making my way to the great hall, having spent the day trying to complete my task. a task i wished i didn't have. i am hungry and tired and i miss zelia. i feel terrible for not spending time with her as much anymore. all i wanted to do was to see her and to cuddle her. 

i walked into the great hall and walked over to the slytherin table, i saw blaise and daphne. but no zelia. i sat opposite them. 

"where's zelia" i questioned 

"oh you just missed her" blaise said 

"she was sat right there but she said she was going to go back to the common room" daphne said. 

strange. dinner is usually the only time i get to see her. i wanted to go a talk to her but first i needed to eat. i'm famished. i grabbed a chicken breast and some potato salad and put it on my plate. and i ate it as quick as i could. 

"aww where's you're little girlfriend" i turned to my left and saw pansy and adrian laughing.

of course they are together. they are together for each other. 

"trouble in Paradise? i barley see you two together anymore" pansy said in her haiku smug voice. 

"mind you're fucking business" i spat 

"calm down malfoy" adrian said "we are only curious" 

having heard enough i got up. before i made my way out of the great hall i turned to them both and said 

"keep both mine and zelia's name out of you're filthy mouths" 

they both looked at me with wide eyes. i sighed and walked out. 

\- - -

when i arrived at the common room there was no zelia. i went up to her dorm and knocked but there was no response. so i turned the door handle and walked in. but the room was empty. now i was worried. where the hall is she? i ran to the bathroom and opened the door but she wasn't in there either. 

fuck. where the hell is she. 

\- - -

i walked through the corridors of hogwarts and looked in empty class rooms. still no sign of her. i even went to the library. she wasn't anywhere. 

i noticed that longbottom was walking towards me. i wouldn't usually do this but i had to. for zelia's sake. 

"logbottom" i called out to him and he looked in my direction with wide eyes. 

"y-yeah?" he asked confused 

"have you seen zelia anywhere?" i asked simply 

"actually yeah. she was sat by the lake when i walked last about twenty minutes ago" he said with the slightest bit of fear in his voice 

"she might be there still" he said 

"alright." i said and i was about to walk away but the next thing i said disgusted me 

"thank you" i said and he looked at me with confusion but gave me a toothy smile and walked away. 

i quickly made my my way to the lake. hoping zelia is still there. 

-

once i got outside the golden sun hit my face and i noticed there was a beautiful sunset over the lake. the sky filled with beautiful tones of pinks and purples. i then noticed something even more beautiful. i saw zelia sat against a tree. the sun hitting her making all her features glow. 

i sat next to her and she looked at me in shock but soon turned into a happy smile. 

"draco" she said embracing me with a hug. 

i wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. holding her tight. i enjoyed this. just having her in my grip. we stayed like this for a while watching the sun slowly go down behind the lake. i wanted this moment to last forever. 

"i missed you" she said still leaning against my chest. 

i started stroking the back of her hair. feeling incredibly guilty. 

"i missed you too" i said

we stayed quiet for a bit longer and i truly lived this. i loved being with her. i forget about everything when i'm with her. i forget about all the dreadful things i have to do. i wonder what our future will look like. 

"i'm sorry i'm always disappearing all the time" i say 

"it's okay..." 

"where do you go" she asks 

what do i say? i can't tell her what i'm doing. i'm too afraid. 

"i- i" i stutter trying to think. my heart beat is racing. i don't want to lie to her but i don't know whether the truth will be better. 

"it's okay draco! you don't have to tell me if you are not ready. i know that there is something troubling you a- and i want you too know that you can tell me anything! nothing will change the way i feel about you" she says in the most angelic voice. 

a smile spears on my face knowing that she has full trust in me and knowing that she truly cares about me. 

"you do know that i care about you the most! you might be the only person i care about! and you must know that the only reason i'm keeping this from you is too keep you safe" i reassure her. 

"i know" she says 

nothing but silence again. 

"i'm worried about you draco" she says 

her words made my heart ache. 

"don't be! i'm fine" i lied. 

we continued to watch the sun go down. we spent our time enjoying each other. i truly cared for her and i wanted to keep her safe. no matter what.


	48. Chapter 48

zelia's pov 

i woke up this morning happier than i have in many weeks. yesterday evening was so good. just sitting there with draco and talking was good. i really cared for him and i'm so worried about whatever is troubling him. i told him that he can tell me anything and nothing will change the way i feel about him. 

i hope that he tells me soon. 

today is Saturday and we are going to hogsmade like we usually do. i've gotten ready and i'm sat in the common room with daphne, waiting for blaise and hopefully draco decides to come along with us. 

"so where did you go yesterday? you weren't in the common room when i came back" daphne asked 

"i was by the lake with draco" i replied 

"how romantic" she smiled 

"shut up" i threw a pillow at her 

"hey! what did you do" she asked 

"y'know just talked about everything, i guess" 

"cute! did he tell you what's going on with him? why his skipping so many classes" 

"nope. not yet" i sighed 

i looked up towards the stairs from the boys dormitory's and saw both blaise and draco walking towards us. i couldn't help but smile as i saw draco walking towards me. does this mean his coming. me and daphne both stood up. 

"are you coming" i asked draco who kissed me on the lips. 

"yes i am" he smiled and my smile grew more.

"come on love birds" daphne called and draco stuck his finger up at her which caused me to laugh. with that we followed blaise and daphne out of the common room. 

draco's pov 

we made our way to hogmade on todays cold winters morning. i had my arm around zelia helping her stay warm. her nose was red from the coldness. she had a dark green hat on which made her ten times cuter. pecks of snow on her hair. 

i was finally happy for a little while, forgetting about my uncompleted task. 

zelia was so happy when she found out i was coming along today. but the only reason i'm coming is to do something that involves my task. which made me feel so guilty. i just want zelia to be happy! she has been through so much. i just want to spend my days with her. a war is coming, and merlin knows what will happen. i don't want to waste my days in this never ending loop of tiredness and suffering. but i have no choice. 

i just have to complete this task and then we can be happy together. 

i came along so i can find someone to give an abject to. an objected which is cursed. i really don't want to do it but it's my only option. 

the cursed object which is sat in my coat pocket is the opal necklace. it's a dark object made of opals. it's killed nineteen muggles and i'm hoping- i'm hoping to get it to dumbledore. 

\- 

we walked into the three broomsticks and ordered some drinks and food. i sat the whole time nervously and my leg uncontrollably shaking. i've been watching the other students in the pub and i haven't seen a good time yet. i'm just waiting now. 

"hey, draco? are you alright" i look to my left to see zelia worriedly looking at me. 

"yeah! of course! why wouldn't i be" 

"i don't know. you just seem a bit quiet today" 

"i'm fine! don't worry about me" i smiled at her. 

"anyone want one last drink?" i ask getting up 

"could i have a hot chocolate please" zelia asks me 

"of course" 

"oo me too please" daphne says 

"blaise" i ask 

"whatever you're having mate" he responds

i make my way over to the bar and stand there waiting to be served. 

"what could i get ya, love" the waitress, rosmerta asks 

"two hot chocolates and two butter beers please" 

"2 galleons please" 

as i hand her the money i see katie bell walk into the bathroom alone. i see this as the perfect opportunity. rosmerta hands me the drinks and as she does i grab my wand from inside my coat and point it towards her. her face is in shock but before she can say anything i say 

"imperio" 

"hand this to the girl in the bathroom, keep it inside the bag!! tell her to give it dumbledore. make sure she knows not to touch it. after you have done this, forget you spoke to me" 

i give her the bag and she makes her way towards the bathroom. a relieved sigh leaves my mouth as i felt a weight lift of my chest. i slip my wand back into my pocket and check to see if anyone saw me. no one did so i picked up the four cups and headed back to the table. 

"thank you!" zelia smiles at me. 

"cheers mate" says blaise 

\- - - 

zelia's pov 

after our trip to hogsmade me and draco decided to leave early. we went back to the common room and sat in the sofa for a little while. just taking in being with each other. 

"thank you for today" i say 

"of course" he smiled brushing my hair with his hands "thank you!" 

"for what" i ask 

"for being you" 

i can feel my face blush as he says those words. i turn my head so i'm facing him and peck him on the lips. i pull away biting my lips. 

he grabs the side of my head and pulls me in for another kiss. he leans me down so my head is resting on the arm rest. he continues his kisses as he trails warms kissing down my neck. 

"draco there's people here" i laugh 

"give em a show then" he laughs as he hurries his head once again in my neck and nibbles at my skin. 

"draco" i gasp in laughter. 

"besides we are right at the back in the corner. they can't see us" 

he was right we are sat at the back sofa behind the stairs so no one can see us. with that being said i lean my head up for another kiss and he kisses me back with force. 

our moment is interrupted by daphne and blaises voices. we quickly shot up and sort our selfs out before they see. we both laugh as we almost got caught in the act. 

"hey love birds" daphne says as she sits on the sofa in front of us, followed by blaise. 

"stop calling us that" i laugh 

"sorry love birds" she responds and i kick her shin causing her smirk to grow. 

"did you hear what happened" blais asks 

"no what happened" i question 

"a girl was cursed on the way back from hogsmade" 

"what!?" i say 

"i think it was katie bell" daphne says 

i look over at draco i shock and he is just looking down and i can't tell what his thinking. 

"how was she cursed?" i ask 

"not sure. we walked passed her as she was in the air" blaise says 

"she looked like she was possessed" says daphne. 

"is she okay" i ask 

"fuck knows" says blaise 

"she's a grifindor! not like we should care" daphne says 

"i know but still" 

draco's pov 

shit! 

fuck! 

how stupid can katie bell be! why did she touch it. all she had to do was hand it to dumbledore! and why did zelia care? why was she asking if katie was okay?! so many questions where running through my mind. my plan has failed and now i don't know what else to do. guess my only option know is to finish repairing the vanishing cabinet. 

when will this end?


	49. Chapter 49

draco's pov 

it's monday morning. and i haven't slept a second. i'm sat on the edge of my bed, head in my hands. i can't believe i was so stupid to think that my plan would work. cursing katie bell has made me feel so guilty and angry. she never did anything to me. hell i never even spoke to the girl and i cursed her. i put her in hospital. why do i feel so guilty. why do i care? 

feeling so enraged i stood up. tears in my eyes. and i punched the wall and pushed everything of my desk. fuck. 

i pulled my self together and headed to potions class. i skipped breakfast today. i possibly couldn't face everyone. i've avoided zelia all day yesterday. i stayed in the room of requirements all day and didn't come back until late. 

when i came back zelia was asleep on the sofa. she obviously stayed up and waited for me. i felt bad but i couldn't face her. not when i'm feeling as i do. i carried her to her dormitory and put her in her bed. it's the least i could have done. 

zelia's pov 

i'm sat in potions class leaning my head on my hand. students are filling the classroom but as full as the classroom is. it's empty without draco. i keep looking at everyone walking in, waiting for draco to walk in. i haven't seen him since saturday evening. he was no where to be found yesterday. i waited up for him but i woke up in my bed this morning, without a clue how i got here. 

"draco obviously isn't coming so i'm going to sit here" daphne said taking the seat next to me. 

"just give it a minute" i sighed 

"i've gave five. and i'm bored so i'm sitting here" she scoffed "besides he vanished yesterday so him not sitting next to you for an hour won't hurt him" 

i just rolled my eyes in annoyance. 

"take you're seats! take you're seats" slughorn walked in and made his way to the front of the class. 

"we will be looking at different potion recipes. ones in which have mistakes. you and you're partners will have to identify these mistakes." he smiled while small booklets landed on our desks. "well get on with it then" he waved his hand. 

me and daphne got started. well we just weakly flicked through the booklet. 

"ah late is better than never" i heard slughorn say "take a seat draco" 

i immediately turned my head and saw draco weakly and carelessly walk in and take a seat at the table next to ours. i caught eyes with him and he just looked away quickly. what the hell? 

hundreds of questions where circling through my mind. did i do something? is he okay? why did he look away when i looked at him? 

i kept my eyes on his but he was looking down at his lap the whole time. 

"what's wrong with lover boy?" daphne nudged me. 

"i don't- know" i weakly said feeling my heart slowly breaking. 

the rest of the lesson was horrible. draco never looked over at me again and he just sat there. in utter science. leaving me with nothing but questions on my mind. 

"alright everyone. lesson is over. you may leave" slughorn announced. 

i quickly packed up my things and looked for draco. but everyone was rushing to leave and standing in my way. 

i saw draco's white hair over a few others, sprinting out of the class. i pushed passed the students and tried my best to catch up with him. but it was no use. my small steps couldn't catch up to his long strides. 

i stopped in my tracks, out of breath and my eyes beginning to water. giving up. 

"draco" i yelled 

he turned his head to the side so i know he heard me but he continued to walk down the corridor. 

"draco" i whispered. my heart breaking in a million pieces. tears falling down my face. 

i felt a hand grab my arm and pull me to face them. daphne was stood there and she looked at me for a second. she pulled me into a hug wrapping her warm body around mine. i cried into her chest for a minute before we headed to the next class. DADA. 

when we walked in i saw draco sat at a different table. we'd usually sit together but i guess not. i made my way over to him. 

"draco" i said but he just stared at the front of the class. 

"draco whats wrong" i said my voice breaking and i could feel tears begin to puddle in my eyes. 

he said nothing. absolutely nothing. 

"did i do something? please... talk to me" i begged. 

tears began to fall from my eyes. 

"excuse me" a boy said as he sat on the seat next to draco slightly pushing me out of the way. i could tell draco was annoyed at this since he gave the boy a glare. but he never did anything. he just sat there. ignoring me. 

i took a step back and walked over to where daphne was saving me a sit. i tried to stop my self from crying but it was no use. tears just kept falling down my face. daphne had her hand on my back. comforting me. not saying anything but sometimes silence is the best medicine. 

\- 

the lesson dragged. it felt like it last years. my mind swirling in thoughts to why draco was acting this way. i came to the conclusion that it wasn't me. it was him. he is keeping something from me. 

if not that then he must have gotten bored of me. why else would he be ignoring me like this. 

\- 

it's now lunch and i went to the common room before hand to freshen my self up from crying so much. but it didn't work my eyes where still swollen and red. i gave up and made my way to the great hall. 

as i made my way to the great hall harry came running up to me. 

"hey zelia? are you heading to lunch" 

"yeah" i said 

"great! i'll walk with you" he smiled 

"okay" 

"i've been meaning to talk to you!" he began 

"what about" i questioned 

"about" he stopped "about draco" 

"why?" i sighed 

"i think that he was the one who cursed katie bell" 

"don't be so stupid harry" i said 

"no listen zelia" he said "he has been acting strange! he has been skipping classes and sneaking around the school" 

"how would you know that" i asked 

"i've seen him" 

maybe he was right? he has been acting strange recently. no draco would have told me. wouldn't he? 

we walked into the great hall down the i'm between the tables. 

"yes he has been acting strange but he wouldn't curse katie" 

"yes he would" 

"why" 

"because he's a" he stopped "because i think his a death eater" 

"now you're being ridiculous harry" i said while stopping causing harry to stop as well. 

"you told me all this before and he's not" 

"how would you know? did you check his arm like i asked you" he said 

"no but-" 

"exactly" he waved his arms in the air "i wouldn't accuse someone of being a death eater! but i have this feeling that's telling me he is! his father is a death eater! he has to be one! trust me" 

"but" i said. i was speechless. was i starting to believe harry? and did i care that he was one! i'm no angel myself. my father is worse than a death eater. i can't really say much. was i scared of draco? what will happen to us if he is. 

"katie" harry called and i turned to see katie bell stood there. looking much better. she immediately came over to us. i smiled at her as she came over. harry was asking her questions. 

"do you know who hexed you" he asked her 

"i'm sorry. i don't. i don't really remember much" she said 

"who gave you the necklace" he asked 

"i really don't remember" she said 

"harry she doesn't remember stop asking her so many questions" i said 

as i said that i noticed she looked towards the forts of the great hall. 

i then noticed harry turn his head and i turned my head to look where they where both looking. he was looking at draco who was looking at us. his face completely saddened. betrayal and heart brake was written all over his face. like he knew what we where talking about. 

draco turned around and started walk out of the great hall. i quickly ran after him pushing last students. trying my best to run after him. i saw him turn into the boys bathroom so i started to slow my walk knowing where he was. 

i slowly turned into the bathroom doors. i saw him stood. hands down on the sinks. he quickly pulled his jumper of and began to cry. my heart broke the more i heard him cry. i was still stood in the entrance watching as he cried.

"draco" i quietly said

he quickly looked up at me and noticed me in the mirror. before i could say anything more. i heard harry from behind me. 

"i know what you did malfoy" he shouted "you hexed her didn't you" 

this caused draco to quickly turn around and face both me and harry. tears started too fall down my cheeks at the sight of draco so venerable and sad. or was i crying because i was starting to believe harry? 

he looked at us both. his chest breathing heavily and nothing but anger and sadness all over his body. 

he threw his arm forward and a flash of light came from his wand and straight towards us both. i quickly got out of the way and so did harry. 

harry moved away from the wall and threw another spell at draco. draco jumped to the side avoiding the flash of light. 

"HARRY" i yelled 

harry ran down the next row of toilets looking for draco. i quickly ran towards where draco was and he was leaning against the the stall door. when he saw me stood there. he looked at me with sorryness. 

i started to walk towards draco but before i could another flash of light came towards draco and i. i just about got out of the way in time. but i was knocked on to the floor. 

this enraged draco and caused him to cast throw another spell at harry. i heard a number of spell being fired and i couldn't tell what was going on. 

"SECTUM SEMPRA" i heard harry yell. 

i then head nothing. i was no scared m. i got up and the floor was flooded. i quickly walked around the sink in the middle and saw draco lying on the floor with numerous slashes on his chest. 

"harry what did you do" i shouted 

"i- i-" he stuttered 

more blood started to appear on his chest. i bent down next to draco as harry just stood there. 

"you idiot! why did you do that" i shouted 

i tried to stop the bleeding but there was so many deep cuts on his chest that i couldn't. 

"don't just stand there!....help me for fucks sake" i yelled. 

harry bent down the other side of draco and tried to cover the wounds. 

"i didn't mean to" he said looking at me. 

snape quickly walked in out of nowhere and stood above draco. harry got up and just looked at me and then snape. he quickly ran out of the bathroom. 

snape bent down and started saying words i didn't know. but dracos wounds slowly started to heal. thank merlin! 

"what happened" snape asked 

"him and harry where fighting" i weakly said through my tears. 

draco was unconscious but his wounds where healing. i was sat in a pool of dracos blood. and his blood all over my hands and uniform. but i didn't care. all i cared was about draco.


	50. Chapter 50

zelia's pov 

i'm sat in the corridor alone. my knees pulled to my chest. i'm sat in the corridor because draco is in the hospital wing. after snape somewhat healed him he was sent to the hospital wing and snape wouldn't let him have any visitors. 

but i'm not going to go back to my dorm and pretend like draco didn't just get killed. all my days at hogwarts and today has been the worse. the day started of with draco ignoring me. then harry accused him of being a death eater and i started to believe it. and worse of all draco almost died and i'm not allowed to see him. 

it's way past curfew and snape has told me to go back to the common room but i will not. draco has been there for me and i will do the same for him even if he hates me right now. 

draco's pov 

i'm in the hospital wing lying in the bed. nothing but my thought swirling through my mind. madam promfey has been healing my wounds from potter. they are now scars. 

i felt awful from ignoring zelia all day but i had too. i don't know what to do and i don't want to break her heart or worse get her killed. i just needed today to think of something. anything to keep her out of this. she's been through a lot and she doesn't deserve me. 

snapes not letting anyone see me because of my death eater mark. he's gone to fetch me a change of clothes before i can leave. 

i then heard the door open and snape was stood in the door way arguing with someone. i didn't know who it was until i heard her voice. 

"please just let me see him" she yelled 

"he can't have no visitors" snape said and shit the door in her face. 

"here change into these" he said and threw other some clothes for me. 

i went and changed while snape waited for me.   
i finished and got changed into an all black suit. 

"you need to get rid of you're little girlfriend. this is not the right time to play mummy and daddy draco" snape said 

"what!" 

"you have to keep her out of this. you will only get her killed and you know who her father is" a

"i ca- i can't stay away from her" i said 

"if you truly care about this girl...you will" 

i took a moment to think about what snape was telling me. she will only get hurt or killed if she is with me. i won't be reason for that. i have to stay away from her. 

"since you are well again. you should continue you're task. you only have a few mouths left" 

i sighed and made my way out. 

i opened the door from the hospital wing and stepped out and i immediately saw zelia crouched on the floor with her head in her knees. guilt flooded through me. 

her head shot up and looked at me with sadness and confusion. 

"draco" she said and stood up. 

i just stared at her and she stared at me. both our eyes feeling with tears. 

"are you alright" she asked worriedly.

but what i did next was probably the worse thing i could have done. i turned on my heal on walked away. 

i heard her sweet voice cry "draco" her voice breaking and nothing but sadness and heart brake was heard. 

but i continued to walk away. tears falling from my eyes and down my cheeks. i heard her call out my name again. 

"please...draco" 

and i turned the corner. leaving her there. alone. 

zelia's pov 

i watched as he turned the corner. disappearing from my eyes. my mind suddenly became blurry. and i felt like someone just ripped out my heart. why was he acting like this. why won't he just talk to me. 

i caught myself on the wall as i almost fell back. i turned around and ran back to the common room. running with tears flooding down my face. it's about 1am in the morning. and i'm not tired at all. after today i thought i would be. 

i found my self in the courtyard by the black lake. i stopped in my tracks as i looked up at the night sky. my eyes smudged with mascara and my eyes swollen and red from crying so much. 

i let out a heart ranching scream and a wave of power leaving my body as i did so. the tree around me waving in the wind and leaves flying everywhere. i haven't let this much power out in a long time and it felt so good to do so. 

i fell to the ground feeling dizzy. more cry's left my mouth. my sadness quickly turned into anger. i've become weak and i won't be weak no more. he doesn't get to ignore me without a reason. i stood up and searched everywhere. 

where could he be? where is somewhere where someone can easily disappear without a trace. somewhere in the castle where can't be found. 

and then it hit me. 

the room of requirement. 

it's the only place i haven't looked l. i almost forgot about it. it's where the DA meetings where when we didn't want to be found. he has to be there. i sped walked down the corridors. until i arrived in the corridor. i slowed my walk as i made my way to the wall where the door would usually be. i started to loose hope as the door wasn't appearing. 

but then the doors slowly started to appear and i stopped in my tracks. as soon as the doors appeared and i opened the large door and stepped in. 

it looks different from DA. instead of an empty room it's now filled with junk. random items piled everywhere. i slowly walked through the large room that looked never ending. 

i then saw him stood looking at a large cabinet. 

"draco.." i said quietly 

he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. we stood there for a little bit just looking at each other. 

"what are you doing here" he lowly said

"i don't want you here" he spat


	51. Chapter 51

zelia's pov

he has his back to me and he just stood there. 

"leave! i said i don't want you here" he spat 

"i'm not going anywhere. not until you tell me what going on" i cried 

"i said FUCKING LEAVE" he turned around and stormed towards me. his face was inches away from mine. so close we where breathing the same air. 

i didn't move an inch while he came storming towards me. i know what his doing. his trying to make me scared, so i'll leave. lucky for him i'm not going anywhere. 

"i'm not scared of you" i said 

"you should be.." 

"i'm not" 

he breathing heavied. i couldn't tell he was hiding something. 

"talk to me draco... please" 

"i don't want to talk to you" he spat "get that into you're stupid head" 

he turned around and walked back towards the large cabinet. 

"why are you acting like this" 

"acting like what?" 

"like you hate me...like a dick! all day you have been ignoring me. why?" 

"i don't hate you.." he said 

"so why are you ignoring me?" 

"because-" 

"because what" i yelled 

"because i don't want to see you hurt" he turned around tears now in his eyes. 

"you don't understand! i'm bad and i'm going to do something awful. i don't have a choice i have to do it. and if you are involved then you might get killed and i don't want you to die" tears now falling down his face. 

i was now scared. why the hall was he acting this way. what is he not telling me? 

"draco! tell me what is it" i said putting my hand on his cheek but he quickly pushed me away. 

"NO!" he yelled "you have to leave! you have to leave me and you have to stay away from me" 

"no draco!" 

i suddenly felt a hand wrap around my throat and pin me against the cabinet. 

"i said...leave" 

"no" 

his crib got tighter. 

"yes" he said in a deep voice sending chicer through my whole body. 

he quickly released his grip and turned around in frustration. running his hand through the back of his hair. 

"please...let me help you! whatever it is" i said 

"NO" he yelled and turned back around and slammed his hand against the cabinet next to my head. 

i jumped at his actions and he looking at me with sorrow. 

"i'm sorry....i'm sorry" he cried into my shoulder. 

"it's okay, draco!" i reassured him. wrapping my arms around his back and he wrapped his around me as well. 

"no it's not" he cried more 

"please draco! just tell me" 

"i can't" he sighed 

i just wrapped my arms around his body comforting him. having missed his touch. 

he slowly let go of me and looked me in the eyes..

"i won't be the reason you get hurt" he said 

"you won't be!" 

"you're to good for this world" 

"i'm not! my father has made me do awful things! no ones perfect draco!" 

"you are in my eyes" he looked me dead in the eye "which is why i have to met you go" 

he turned around so he wasn't facing me. 

"i don't want to be with you" 

"draco! don't" i begged 

"i want you to go! i don't want you anymore" he weakly said 

"...you don't mean that" i cried 

"i do! i don't want to see you again. you need to stay away from me" 

"no" 

he stood there. saying nothing. 

"then i'll leave" he said as he walked towards the door. 

i felt like my life was flashing in front me. my heart beat was racing and my palms sweating. i had to do something now. i had to do something quick. 

"i-.....i love you" i said and he stopped in his tracks. 

"i love you draco" i repeated 

he turned around and faced me. 

he walked towards me. fall speed and crashed his lips onto mine. causing my back to hit the cabinet once again. this kiss was different from all the others. so much love and passion. 

he pulled away cupping my face, wiping a tears falling down my cheek. 

"i love you too, zelia" he said and kissed me once more. 

we pulled away from each other and looked at each other. both of us crying. 

"please draco! please talk to me! there's nothing you can say that will change how i feel about you!" 

he took a step back and he looked panicked and worried. 

"it's better if i just show you" he said 

"show me what" i questioned 

he took his blazer off and flung it in the sofa next to us. he looked at me for a secound before rolling up his sleeve. the more he rolled up his sleeve the more panic rushed through me. 

and then i saw it. the death eater mark. draco is a death eater. my breathing go heavier. i stared at his arm in shock. 

"please say something... zelia?" he said 

i looked up at him before i made my way to him. 

"i. love. you" i said tears falling from my face. and a breath of relief escaped his mouth. i could tell a huge weight lifted from his chest. 

"you do" he cried 

"always" 

he kissed me and then wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a hug. 

i'm not sure how king we stayed like that but it was so nice. i wasn't scared of him like he thought. i'm glad he showed me. i can't believe his been going through this alone. as much as draco seems like a horrible person. he's not. it's a front he puts on. he just needs love. and i intend to give him that. as long as i'm alive. 

"im tiered" he said "can i tell you the rest tomorrow" 

"of course draco" 

he led me to a bed in the corner of the room. it had black headboard and white sheets with two pillows. he took his shirt off and we both took off our shoes. we climbed onto the bed and fell asleep each other's arms. 

all the pain and sadness disappearing.


	52. Chapter 52

draco's pov 

i woke up this morning before zelia. she was sleeping in my arms. i couldn't believe that she is here with me! i honestly thought that she'd hate me after i told her i was a death eater but instead she told me she loved me! hearing those words come out of her mouth made my heart melt. 

i honestly don't think anyone's told me they love me before. i didn't even know what love what's until i heard her say it. 

i love her too. 

the golden morning sun was shining through the tall windows of the room. junk all around us but in the middle a bed where we slept. for the first time in a long time i felt..... okay. i felt alive again. i no longer felt trapped or alone. 

her eyes started to flutter open and her pretty crystal green eyes where sparkling. she lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eyes and smiled. 

"morning" 

"morning" i responded 

"what's the time" she questioned 

"9:07am" 

"shit" she panicked "what about class" 

i laughed "i say we don't go today" 

"fine by me" she laughed 

"wait" she looked at me "is this where you go when you disappear?" 

"yeah" i said feeling the familiar guilt come back. 

"oh" she said 

"we should probably get this talk over and done with" i suggested 

"i agree" she smiled slightly "you can tell me anything! i won't love you any less" 

i smiled bearing her say the word love again. 

"i love you" i said 

"i love you too" 

we where quiet for a while. 

she sat up and i joined her. we where now facing each over on the bed. her legs where pulled up to her chest and so where mine. 

"how long have you need a death eater for" she asked me 

"since summer" i responded 

she looked sad. 

"did it hurt" she asked while stroking my mark

"not really" i lied. it hurt like a bitch 

"i'm sorry" she said "i wish you told me sooner" 

"i thought if i told you, you would hate me or maybe it would get you hurt or even killed and i didn't want you to be involved in all this fucked shit!" 

she held a saddened look on her face. 

silence. 

"so why have you had to come in here for? with all this junk everywhere" she asked while looking around the room. 

"you see that cabinet over there" i pointed to the cabinet and she turned around and looked behind her. 

"yeah?" 

"it's a vanishing cabinet. there's another one in borgin and burkes. i'm the dark lord wants me to fix it so i can let-" i cut myself off. 

"tell me draco!" 

"so i can let death eaters into the castle" 

"what?!" she said shocked "into the castle?" 

"yeah"

"what on earth for" she asked 

"so they can help me complete- complete my task" 

"what's you're task" 

"to kill dumbledore" i said looking down 

"dumbledore?"

"yeah" i said ashamed "i- i don't want to! i really don't but i don't have a choice! i have to kill him or- or he's going to kill me" 

tears started falling from my eyes uncontrollably. 

"it's okay draco! i'm here! i'm here now!" she said pulling me into a hug. 

i cried into her shoulder letting all this pain that i've been keeping to myself for weeks. it felt good to let it all out. 

we pulled away from each other and i noticed a few tears also falling from zelias eyes.

"i promise you....i'm going to be here! i'm going to help you! i won't let you do this alone-" 

"no- no i don't want you getting hur-" 

"draco! i'm not letting you do this alone. i don't care if i get hurt!" she said while tears falling from her eyes. 

"if you get hurt or- or killed i won't ever be able to forgive myself" 

"i won't get killed draco!.... besides you'll be here to keep me safe" she laughed slightly. 

"always" i said and brung her into a kiss. 

the kiss soon turned into more. much more. 

i laid her done on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. i trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck. 

"so....how are we going to fix the cabinet" she asked. 

"not now! we'll worry about that later" i held an evil grin on my face and she bite her lip. 

i immediately crashed my lips back on to her soft lips. i trailed my big fingers down her waist, causing her to raise her hips as i did so. i trailed my fingers along the edge of her Lacey underwear. i pulled them off of her and unbuckled my belt. 

i couldn't wait any longer to feel her again. my large erection flung up as soon as i took off my trousers. i took her hands and gripped them in my large hands above her head, causing an evil grin to appear on her face. 

i put my erection on her entrance and pushed myself inside her. fast. causing her to fling her head back and gasp in pure pleasure. 

i continued to enter her as moans escaped both our mouths. 

"fuck" i gritted. she felt so good. 

i looked her in the eyes and her eyes where filled with lust and desire. 

"draco" she moaned "draco i'm about- about to" 

before i knew it she let out a few gasps and moans and she orgasmed causing myself to also orgasm. just watching her made me feel all type of things. 

"i love you" 

"i love you too" 

~

zelia's pov 

compared to the last two days. today has been amazing. not only did me and draco confess we loved each other but he told me what he has been going through. and i know it's hard for him to talk about. i'm more than happy that he know he can trust me and he can talk to me about anything. 

we spent the day in bed. i didn't mind it was nice! it was like the rest of the world disappeared fo the day. just me and draco. 

although he didn't explain the vanishing cabinet and how we can fix. it's going to be hard but it's worth it for draco.


	53. Chapter 53

zelia's pov 

a few weeks have have passed and me and draco have been in the room of requirement a lot. spending a few nights there and most days after classes. draco has stopped skipping classes because he now has my help and doesn't need to be stressing about it so much. 

he is definitely more happier now! although i know he is terrified for what the future holds. i've been helping him get his grades back up and helping him catch up with what he has been missing. 

my father hasn't made any show the past weeks either. no letters. no sign at all! 

which only make me more scared. 

i miss my mother a lot. i miss her sweet smile and the kindness that radiates of off her. my father was never good to her. she deserves so much better. she deserves happiness and love. 

i want to know what she is doing. how she is. how her life is now. is she still at the manor. has anything bad happened to her? 

"are you alright" i bear draco say from beside me in the library. 

"yeah.... i'm just worried about my mother" 

"still? i wish there was a way we could help but we can't! and you know it's too dangerous for you to go home!" draco said holding my hand. 

"i know, i know. i just hope she's okay" 

"me too" draco smiled 

"how about we end our studies for today" he suggested 

"good idea" 

\- - - 

next day- friday   
at dinner 

"who's exited for the holidays" daphne beamed excitedly.

"definitely me! i can't wait to have two weeks off from this hell hold" blaise sighed 

i kinda didn't answer daphne as i have no idea where i'm going to go for christmas. i can't go home for obvious reasons. 

"what about you zelia" daphne asked me. i must have dozed off for a minute. 

"oh.....um...yeah i'm exited" i said trying to sound enthusiastic. 

"that didn't sound very sure" blaise said 

"oh i'm" i said awkwardly not know what to say. 

for some reasons years where forming in my eyes. i tried my hardest to ignore the pain in the back of my throat from trying to hold back my tears. 

"ze?" draco questioned me worriedly. 

"hmm" i said looking at him 

"what's wrong" daphne asked 

this christmas is going to be different. i mean me and my mum i my ever spent christmas together. my father was always in the background watching. but me and my mother loved getting ready for it. we'd match our pjs. make christmas tarts and cakes. prepare the roast dinner. buy each other silly gifts. go on walks in the snow and have snow ball fights. 

i felt a tear fall down my cheek. 

i won't ever have that again. i won't ever be able to spend christmas with my mother again if my father wants me dead...what kind of father wants their on child dead. a father is supposed to protect their daughter. 

i felt more tears start to fall from my eyes. i looked up. everyone's eyes on me. draco was looking at me with a scared and worried look on his face. 

i stood up from my seat

i wiped my eyes 

and i walked out of the great hall. 

my walk soon turned into a run. 

i ran out of there with tears falling uncontrollably from my eyes. my vision was blurred from the puddled tears in my eyes. my chest felt heavy. 

i felt like i couldn't breathe. 

i collapsed on to the wall and fell to the floor..

before i landed on the floor i felt two arms grab me and i felt my body press against someone. 

"woah woah....it's okay it's okay! why wrong?"   
i head draco say from behind me. 

"i have no home" i cried "i have no where to spend Christmas. my father wants me dead and and- i miss my mum" 

i cried uncontrollably. sobbing into dracos chest as he stroked the back of my head. trying to comfort me. 

"stay with me" he said 

"with you?" i asked 

"yes! at the manor me! you will be safe there and you'll be with me" he said 

i felt my lips form into a smile as the tears slowly started to stop falling from my eyes. 

"i love you" i said 

"i love you too, ze"


	54. Chapter 54

draco's pov 

i'm sat across from zelia at lunch. admiring her beauty. the way she smiles at me every now and then. they way she laughs with daphne and blaise. the way her hair hangs so freely on her shoulders. the way her eyes glisten in the light. they way her skin shines and the way her smile can make me feel so much love. 

i never realised i could feel this way about someone. 

a girl who has turned my world upside down and has made me feel so many emotions in the little over a year i've known her. i'm not the best person there is but i try to be for her. 

i asked her to stay with me over christmas. i know she hasn't got anywhere to go or no home anymore. which only makes my heart brake. i just want her to be happy. fuck whatever i feel! i'm happy anyway if she's happy. she deserves the world. when i first met her. people where afraid of her. just because of her father and her family history. there was rumours about her, which made people afraid. but she's the opposite. 

she's just broken. the way she was bought up, with little love and happiness. a prick for a father and no childhood. having to grow up in a toxic household. with nothing but everyone around you telling her complete rubbish about the wizarding world. how pure bloods are better than everyone else. 

i find my self relating to that. it's how i was bought up. and i know what it was like. and hate that she also had to feel that way. 

i'm going to make it my life's mission to see that she's happy and loved for as long i live. 

\- - - 

few days later   
zelia's pov

i felt happier knowing that i have somewhere to stay over christmas. it's just going to be me and his mother as his father is still is azkaban. which i'm happy about since i know lucius is a friend of my fathers. 

anyway i'm walking from transfiguration to the common room after a king day of classes. 

"hey zelia! wait up" i heard harry's voice from behind me. 

i have been avoiding him since what happened with draco and him in the bathroom. i'm annoyed at him for hurting draco. almost killing him in fact. 

"oh yellow harry" i said simply as i stopped walking in the corridor. 

"hi" he said awkwardly "i've been meaning to talk to you about what happened. i am sorry for what i did. i guess my anger took the best of me and i-" 

i cut him off "harry is obvious that it wasn't by mistake! you've always hated him and have such an issue with him, when if you'd just get to know him you'll see his not the person you make him out to be" 

"zelia" he sighed "his a death eater for merlons sake" 

shit! he is but he can't know that and he can't know that i know too. 

"stop being so ridiculous" i spat

"i'm not! did you look at his arm" 

"yes actually" 

"and?" 

"his not! there was no mark at all" 

"wait! are you sure...but-" he suddenly looked really confused. he was sure that draco was a death eater and he wasn't wrong but if harry finds out he will turn draco in and i won't let that happen. 

"i'm sure harry! just forget about these silly thoughts! i'm sure you have other things to be worrying about rather than draco!" 

just as i said that i saw draco turn the corner with blaise at his side. 

harry grabbed my arms also noticing draco. 

"you have to stay away from him! he isn't going to treat you good. he is evil and-" 

"harry stop" i tried to get out of his grip but he was holding on to my wrists to tight. 

"i am trying to help you! you will get you're self killed if you stay with him-

draco came full speed towards harry and pushed him off of me. he looked down at him, as draco was much taller than harry. he glared at him and stepped in front of me, in a protective manor. 

"what's the problem, potter?" he said 

"you! you're the problem" harry said "i know what you are" 

draco was about to grab harry so i quickly stepped in. 

"draco! let's just go" i put my hand in his and slightly pulled him. 

he took a minute to give in...

"stay away from her!" draco said as he walked away from harry giving him one last stare. 

me draco and blaise walked back to the common room together. 

-

we are now sat in the common room on the sofa with blaise. daphne also joined us. 

"what was he talking to you about" draco questioned. 

"you" 

"think he fancy's you" blaise laughed which also made me and daphne laugh. 

"fuck off zabini" draco spat 

"but seriously what was he saying" draco asked in a more serious tone. 

shit what do i say? i can't say he was asking if draco was a death eater can i? because blaise and daphne don't know he is one. fuck fuck fuck. 

"he was just....apologising for what happened in the bathroom" i said and gave him a look to let him know that wasn't the real reason. 

i'll tell him later. 

"oh okay" he said 

"anyways" blaise sat up "i'm bored let's play a game" 

"good idea zabini" i heard a familiar voice walk past from behind me. i turned and saw pansy come and seat with us. 

"how about truth or dare" pansy said 

"fuck off" draco spat 

"nah wait i think we should!" blaise said which made draco give him a look. 

"i'm bored why not" daphne said 

"yay" pansy cheered "what about you zelia" 

i sighed in annoyance and looked at draco who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else right now. 

"fine" i said 

"draco" she asked 

"no stupid questions then" he said 

i got up and went to seat next to him as we where sat opposite. as i sat down he put his arm around my shoulder. my other hand went to his and i started twisting and turning his rings, which he liked when i did it. 

"okay...hmmm blaise? truth or dare" pansy asked.

"dare" he laughed 

"i dare you to go and get a bottle of butter beer from the seventh years" 

"tuh easy" blaise responded as he got up and walked over to the seventh tears dormitory's 

"this game is stupid" draco said quietly so only i could hear. 

"we'll only play for a little bit" i smiled. 

"got it" blaise said as he placed a bottle of butter beer on the table. 

"daphne... truth or dare" he said 

"truth" 

"alright....do you have a crush on anyone" blaise blushed 

"hmm i think you know who i have a crush on" 

blaise laughed and looked down at his lap..

"ah i knew it was crabbe" he laughed which caused daphne to push his shoulders. 

"ugh you two are boring" pansy laughed 

"alright then. pansy truth or dare" daphne said 

"dare" 

"i dare you to kiss nott" daphne said 

"bet" pansy stood up and walked over to nott. after about 4 seconds they both kissed and pansy gave us all a look as she did so. 

"i'm going to fucking vomit" daphne said which made me draco and blaise laugh. 

unfortunately pansy came back over us and sat down again. i couldn't help but let out a laugh as she came back. 

"something funny" she said 

"obviously" i relied. 

she rolled her eyes and said "alight zelia....truth or dare" 

"dare" i replied 

"i dare you too..... down the last of this butter beer" 

she pushed the bottle towards me and smiled at me. yes it was an easy dare but there was about half the bottle left. and it wasn't the smallest of bottles. 

"no" draco said. 

"your no fun draco! the draco i remember was fun" pansy said 

bitch. 

i don't know what it was but i wanted to prove something to her. that i was better than her or something. 

"it's okay draco" i said 

i leaned forward and grabbed the bottle and gave her a bitchy smile back at her. 

i opened the bottle and gestured it towards her

"cheers" i said. 

i then leaned my head back and downed the butter beer. feeling the burning substance go down my throat. i'll admit it was hard to do but i wanted to show her that i could and that her dare was nothing but easy. 

after about 35 seconds i finished the bottle and put back down and wiped my mouth like it was nothing. her face was in complete shock. 

"damnnnnn" blaise said and daphne cheered for me. 

i already felt a burning head ache but i wasn't going to let it show. 

"you shouldn't have done that" draco said "that's too much at once" 

"i'm fine" 

"okay who's next" blaise blurted. 

"pansy" i smiled evilly "truth or dare" 

"truth" she responded 

"is it true you're a stuck up bitch" 

draco laughed as did blaise and daphne. 

"oh shittt" blaise laughed 

"you're real classy aren't you" pansy responded 

"i know" i said 

"zelia. truth or dare" she quickly said 

oh this is going to be fun!! 

"truth" i smiled 

"is it true you a little whore with major daddy issues" she said while tilting her head to the side. 

my smile quickly fell of my face. 

"you're a fucking bitch, pansy" said daphne. 

"how about you fuck off already! you are unwanted here! this game is fucking stupid" draco spat angrily. 

"oh come on! it was just getting fun" pansy said  
"you're all mad because you know it's true" 

"so what" i said annoyed "what are you going to do about it? hmm? you don't know anything about me! you have no idea what my life is like. but i sure do know what yours is like! you're an attention seeking bitch who has to make everything in there life known. guess what nobody fucking cares" 

draco laughed as did blaise. 

"did she lie?" daphne laughed 

"you can all go fuck yourself" pansy said as she stood up from the sofa and walked away. 

"thank merlin for that" blaise said 

"well that was fun" i said 

"that was fucking hot" draco said lowly so only could hear.


	55. Chapter 55

zelia's pov 

a few days have passed and the christmas break is getting closer. i am exited to spend christmas with draco and i'm so thankful he is letting me. having spent the day in boring classes, me and draco decided to go to the room of requirement for a bit. not just to work on the cabinet but to have some alone time. 

on our walk there draco brung up something..

"so i've been meaning to ask you" 

"oh yeah..what is it" i asked 

"do you remember when me and potter where fighting in the bathroom" 

"unfortunately yes...why?" 

"i saw you talking to him before, in the great hall and it's been pissing me off ever since. what was he talking to you about" 

"he was trying to persuade me that you are a death eater" i said the last part quietly "he was 100% percent sure that you where. he was trying to get me to look at you're arm for him and all this other stupid shit" 

"fucking prick! you should have told me that he was bothering you!" 

"he wasn't bothering me but it did start to get quite annoying. i just thought he was trying to get me to hate you or something" 

"that didn't work did it" he laughed 

"not one bit" i smiled back and he swung his arm around my shoulder, kissing me on my forehead. 

"so you didn't believe him then" he asked 

"no! why would i believe something that he said about you if it didn't come from you?" i asked him. 

this caused a smile to appear on his lips. 

"i trust you, draco" 

he suddenly looked a little said. 

"i should have told you sooner" 

"why didn't you" i asked curiously. 

"it wasn't that i didn't trust you! it was because i was scared of what might happen to us or worse what could happen to you" 

"nothing will happen to us!" i promised him, i couldn't promise that nothing would happen to me because i know that i'd put myself in danger to help or protect draco. 

as soon as we arrived i laid down on the couch exhausted and let out a tiring sigh as i did so. 

"long day, love" he said walking over to the cabinet. 

"a very long day" i responded. 

"me too" he said turning back around to the cabinet. 

i got up from the sofa and walked over to him. 

"how far are we to finishing" i questioned 

"we are close but i don't think it works yet" he sighed "let me try something" 

he walked over to his bag and was looking for something. i waited curiously to see what he was going to pull out. 

he pulled out a green apple and threw it in the air and caught it. he gestured it towards me and said...

"let's see if borgin is hungry" 

i laughed in response. 

he placed the apple inside the cabinet and closed the door. 

he looked at me nervously. 

we waited awkwardly for about a minute. 

"do you think it's vanished?" i asked draco. 

he slightly "probably not but i hope so" 

"me too" 

he opened the cabinet door and grabbed the apple. he turned it around looking for anything that would show it went....but nothing. it was just as it was before he put it in. 

he threw the apple across the room and slammed his hand against the cabinet in rage. 

"hey, hey! don't brake the cabinet when we are so close to fixing it!" i said 

"it's no where near fixed!" he yelled causing me to jump at his sudden change in tone. 

"fuck!...i'm sorry" he said seeing i jumped a little. 

"it's okay draco! we are close and it may take a little while longer! but i'll be here to help you!" 

he didn't say anything but he just bring me into a well needed hug. wrapping his arms around my waist and back. i wrapped my arms around his neck. holding him close. 

"thank you" he said softly and i couldn't tell if he was crying or not. 

i held him closer. "always" 

\- - -

we stayed and tried to fix the cabinet but i'm not sure if we got anywhere. it got too stressful so we decided to call it a night and leave for dinner. i can't imagine draco doing this alone! i'm happy that i can be here for him.

as we made our way to the great hall for dinner i was stopped by hermione, she looked nervous as draco was staring at her. 

“hey. uh can can i talk to you for a second” 

“uh sure” i said slightly confused 

i was waiting for her to talk but she must have wanted draco to go and speak to me in private. 

“save me a seat” i looked at draco and smiled “i won’t be long” 

he debated it for a second but soon left. 

“don’t keep me waiting” and he turned around and walked into the great hall. 

“what’s up? is everything alright” i asked hermione. 

“yeah everything’s good” she smiled “but harry hasn’t been” 

“why” 

“he regrets what he did to draco” 

“sure he does” i laughed 

“he does! seriously! he’s anger for the best of him and i- i can tell he hasn’t been sleeping well! he was just worried. you know?” 

“about what?” 

“you! he was worried about you zelia. he’s stressed about you know who, and everything that is going on! his visions haven’t stopped and he is overthinking a lot. you have to understand that” 

“i do hermione! i do! but he needs to understand that draco is going through hell at the moment. we all are! but that doesn’t give harry the right to go around assuming everything with very little proof, and then go and hex him. he was crying in the bathroom before harry showed up” 

“he was?” hermione asked “i didn’t know that” 

“no you didn’t! and that’s my point you and you’re friends don’t know everything about everyone! draco got seriously hurt! harry could have killed him! imagine if it was the other way round and it was harry in dracos position! if draco out harry in the hospital wing for almost two days!! you and everyone else would be going ballistic! it’s not fair hermione. so i’m sorry if i seem pissed of with harry but i am and that’s it” 

“i-“ hermione said seeming a little lost for words “i get what your saying i do! but-“ 

“no buts! it’s not my fault harry feels guilty or whatever. he should!” 

“okay. i completely get where you are coming from and your point! i just hope you and harry can sort whatever this is between you” 

i suddenly got a pounded headache out of no where. i brung my hand up to my head. hermione and everything around us started to spin. what the hell!

“are you okay zelia” hermione asked 

“yeah i’m good” i ignored the feeling. 

“well i’ll see you around hermione” i said 

“yeah of course!” she smiled 

we both started to walk into the great hall together. done the middle of the long hall, in between the rows of tables. 

i felt my nose start to run so i brung my hand up to my nose. 

i looked at my hand and there was blood on my finger. 

what the-

i stopped in my tracks and this caused hermione to also stop. 

“are you alright” her voice sounded like it was miles away. 

my head was now pounding and my vision was blurred. i could barley think. 

i felt my body slowly give way and i felt hermiones arms wrap around me to steady me up. 

that’s when i saw him. 

my father. 

he was in his office at the manor. 

“hello love” he laughed “didn’t think i forgot about you did you? no of course i haven’t. i’ve been planning my next move. it’s almost christmas angel, now what kind of father would i be if i didn’t get you anything. i have a surprise for you....” he laughed 

i hadn’t realised but i was crying and people staring at me. 

and then nothing. 

authors pov 

draco saw zelia walk in to the hall, he’s been waiting for her to come join him. a smile speared on his face when she walked in. she walked in with hermione. 

but then she stopped and worrisome grew over draco. why did she stop? he asked himself and why was she holding her hand up to her face.   
hermione went towards her and put a hand on zelias shoulder. draco was confused and worried with what he was seeing. was she okay? 

he then saw blood dripping down her nose. so did a few other students. but most of them took no notice. he then saw zelia fall slightly on to hermione. 

hermione held her up. as zelia started to cry and her nose bleed worsened. 

now students where turning and looking to see what was going on. draco stood up which caused blaise and daphne to turn around and look other in zelia’s direction. 

dumbledore also stood up, watching what was going on in front of him. 

zelia then fell from hermiones grip and on to the floor having passed out. hermione called for help as she kneeled down next to zelia, trying to get her to wake. 

draco ran other to her having just watched her fall. dumbledore and snape walked quickly to the scene. snape trying to hush everyone and stop them staring at the unconscious zelia. 

draco pushed passed everyone and kneeled down shaking her to try and get her to wake up. but it wasn’t working. blood dripping from her nose still. 

utter panic and confusion spread across the hall. 

zelia in dracos arms lying unconscious.


	56. Chapter 56

draco's pov 

it was as though time was moving in slow motion. but so fast at the same time. the second i saw zelia fall on to the ground i ran so fast to her side. i didn't care where i was or who saw me acting like this. the dear that i felt was indescribable. 

why did she fall? 

my mind was screaming with confusion. i just saw her not even five minutes ago and she was fine. perfect for the matter. 

did hermione do something? 

as soon as i got there, there where a few student already at we side, hermione also knelt down beside her. i pushed passed the students and knelt beside her. 

"zelia! zelia!" i yelled 

i looked up and saw potter and weasley stood there watching also, i wanted to bash potters face in...again. 

but right now all i could care about was zelia! 

i stroked the side of her face trying to get her to awake. dried tears on her cheeks and blood dripping from her nose. 

"every back away! back away" i heard snapes voice from behind me. 

"do you know what happened" dumbledore questioned as he knelt down beside me and hermione. 

"no! no she just stopped and then feel slightly on to me and then she was just staring at...nothing. kinda like- how harry looks when he has his visions" hermione cried suddenly realising what might have happened. "and then she just fell on to the floor" 

"what's wrong with her" i yelled! 

"severus. take her to the hospital wing. quickly" dumbledore said. 

snape bent down and picked up her limp body. her arms hanging either side and her hair freely falling from her body. 

"is she going to be okay" harry finally spoke as snape walked away with her. 

"what's it to you" i said angrily 

"i'm worried about her, malfoy" potter said like he was implying something. 

"yeah i'm sure you are! trying to persuade her i'm a death eater. talking to her in private. she's my fucking girlfriend so you stay the fuck away from her" i spat 

"no point trying to lie, malfoy! you may have fooled zelia but you haven't fooled me" 

oh little does he know. 

"whatever. potter" 

i barged pass him, knocking him as i did. and then i walked out of the great hall to the hospital wing. 

-

once i got to the doors i saw daphne and blaise outside the doors. 

"what are you doing out here" i asked 

"they won't let us in! dumbledore is there with her. he fucking put a charm on the wing" daphne said. 

"what! why!" i said walking over to the doors and trying to open them. 

"it's a load of bs" blaise said 

authors pov   
in the hospital wing

"what do you think happened to her" snape asked. 

"my guess is that her farther sent her a message by invading her mind. dark magic" dumbledore said. "we can't allow any visitors or her friends coming in. not until we have found out what that message is" 

"how will we find out" snape questioned 

"we have to wait until she wakes up. only then we will know what he said to her. and i hope that this isn't the same as what happened with her great grand father last year. she undertook the ritual that keeps the imposter out of her mind. it's a painful thing to go through" dumbledore responded 

"and this girl undertook that ritual" asked snape

"yes! funny enough her father was the one to do it" dumbledore responded 

"will she have to undertake it again" asked snape. 

"she might" dumbledore said 

zelia's weak and unconscious body laid on the bed. it was a waiting game if when she would wake. dumbledore charmed the wing so only him, snape and madam promfey could enter. 

hours passed without zelia waking. there was nothing anyone could do to get her to awake. it could take days or weeks for her to awake. 

hours quickly turned into days without zelia waking. 

now only one week until christmas holidays. 

zelias friends especially draco face snape and dumbledore a mouthful. asking why they they couldn't see her. if she was okay. and what the hell is going on. 

rumours quickly spread across the school as to why zelia was in the hospital and why she fainted in front of everyone. 

rumours that where quickly shut down by blaise and draco. 

draco became said almost numb to everything. zelia is his everything and having her gone like she never existed broke him. not even allowed to see her. some of the rumours where that she died and hogwarts wanted to cover up. 

draco tried his hardest not to believe them but the longer he went without seeing her the more he believed that she was in fact gone. 

he spent his days in the room of requirement, not being able to concentrate. he would cry into a cardigan that zelia left in there. still smelling like her. he punched multiple walls and broke countless amount of mirrors. 

he got very little sleep but when he did, it was in zelias bed. daphne allowed him to stay in their room. she felt bad for him. she also missed her best friend and was extremely worried about her. 

today sunday, draco woke up just as he did for the last week. but little did he know today he would see zelia again...


	57. Chapter 57

zelia's pov 

i fluttered my eyes open, seeing a bright light above my head. i put my hand in front of my face to block the light. 

i looked down to the end of my bed and saw my father stood there. 

immediately jumped up from the bed gasping. 

"zelia! my dear! you're alright you're alright" i heard a sweet kind voice next to me. madam promfey walked over to me. 

i looked at the end on my bed again to see that my father was gone.   
my breathing was fast and rapid while i tried to calm my self down. 

"what's going on- why. why i'm i here" i asked confused. 

"what do you remember zelia" promfey asked me. 

"uh i- i was walking into the hall when i- when i saw my father. it felt so real i was so scared" i said as tears started to fall from my eyes 

"okay. i'll get dumbledore" 

"why dumbledore?" i asked 

"i'll let him explain" she said as she left the hospital wing leaving me alone in the large room. 

what the hell is going on? 

i looked around the room when i heard a voice. 

"zelia" the voice said over and over. 

"you will pay" the voice kept saying. 

my body started to shake and more tears started to fall from my eyes. i felt like i was going crazy. 

"zellia" the voice laughed 

over 

and 

over 

again

i bring my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees. 

"go away" i yelled 

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY" 

i kept yelling but the voice wasn't going away. 

Authors POV

dumbledore walked in with snape and madame promfey. they quickly sped up when they saw zelia in utter panic. she was rocking back and forth on the bed. her head buried in her knees screaming go away over and over again. 

snape and dumbledore gave each other a worried look as they walked over to her. 

"zelia" dumbledore said 

no response 

"zelia" he said again, touching her shoulder. 

zelia quickly jumped and looked up at dumbledore. her face red and tears flooded down her face. 

"make him go away" she cried 

"who" snape asked 

"my father" she stuttered 

dumbledore cast a calming spell on zelia who in result quickly calmed down again. 

zelia's pov 

his voice quickly faded away and my body felt much more calmed. the tears stopped falling and my mind felt normal again but i was still confused as to why i was here. 

"finally you are awake" dumbledore said

"finally?" i asked confused 

"yes you have been here for about a week" 

i looked down shocked. 

"do you remember what happened to you" snape asked 

"i remember one minute walking down the great all and then the next i was back at home in my fathers office and my father was there infront of me" 

snape looked at dumbledore. 

"right" dumbledore said "can you tell us what he said" 

"um he said that he hasn't forgot what i did and he has a present for me" 

"did he say what" 

"no"

"it was like when my great grandfather used to invade my mind last year but it was my father instead" i said as a tear fell from my eyes. 

"do you remember how you got him out of you're head" dumbledore said while giving me a pitiful look. 

"y-yes" i said remember the utter torture and pain i felt when my father got rid of bel. now his invading my head. 

"i'm afraid we may have to use the same spell to get rid of your father" dumbledore said. 

i said nothing. 

if it's the only way then yes i will go through it again. 

"when" i asked 

"the longer we wait the harder and more painful it will be to get him out of your head" 

"okay" i said looking down. a tear falling from my eyes. 

"we will do it this evening" snape said "i am sorry you have to do this" snape said as he walked out of the wing. 

"you will have to stay in here until then, madam promfey will give you some pills to keep your mind at ease, try and get some rest until this evening" he smiled and then left. 

\- 

draco's pov 

i was sat in the common room, alone. trying to figure out a way i can get into the hospital wing but i knew it was impossible with the spell on the room. 

fuck. 

my knuckles are bruised and bloody from lunching merlin knows how many mirrors and walls. 

blaise has tried to calm me down but it hasn't worked. 

my sadness turns into anger very quickly. it's always been like that. it's the only way i can cope with sadness. this is unlike anything i've ever felt in my life. having the person you love most and only love. being hurt and not even know if they are okay or alive for that matter. and no matter what you do you can't see them.

i'm not sure how much longer i can live like this. 

"malfoy!!!" blaise stormed into the common room and sat infront of me. 

"what" i said lowly with no emotion. 

"i saw snape and dumbledore rushing to the hospital wing with promfey- i- i'm not sure why but they looke panicked" 

"what!" 

"i think it might be zelia" blaise said 

"what might be zelig! what happened? is she okay?" daphne said having heard our conversation. 

"i don't know, i saw snape and dumbledore rushing to the hospital wing with promfey" blaise repeated. 

i stood up quickly. 

"where are you going" blaise said 

"to the hospital wing" 

i heard blaise and daphne follow me as i walked out. storming to the hospital wing. 

-

as soon as i got there i saw dumbledore walking out. 

"what happened" i said 

"stop worrying draco! she will be okay soon" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

i quickly pushed his hand away from me. 

"why isn't she okay now" i said my voice starting to get louder. 

"WHY WONT YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH HER" i yelled starting to loose patience. 

"calm down draco" dumbledore said 

"I WONT FUCKING CALM DOWN! TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH HER" 

"i'm sorry draco but you need to calm down" 

"calm down! CALM DOWN-" i shouted 

i felt blaise grab me and luckily he did because i was second away from killing him. 

well at least my task would be over and done with. 

"get off me zabini" 

"no mate! you need to chill! we will figure out a way to get in there" 

-

zelia's pov 

as madam promfey gave me the pills i heard draco from outside. 

"why isn't he in here" i asked confused. 

"you can't have any visitors, dumbledore hast cast a spell on the wing" 

"why- i want to see him" i said 

"i'm sorry. you can't" she said "i need to go now. just make sure you take those pills" 

"please- i want to see draco" i yelled as she walked out. 

but she ignored me. 

\-   
a little later

the pills madam promfey haven't been working very well. i started to take more and more the more my father started to show up. i threw pillows and trays across the room at him but he would disappear as soon as i threw it. i felt like i was going insane. 

"leave me alone- leave me alone" 

he kept appearing out of everywhere. talking to me in every direction. 

i tried to sleep but i couldn't. 

dumbledore then walked in with snape. 

"are you ready?" he asked


	58. Chapter 58

zelia's pov 

"are you ready" dumbledore asked me. 

utter panic. i felt dizzy and scared. but i had to do this. 

"uh i guess" 

i assume the only reason why we had to wait until late to do this so no student would see me walking down the corridors. promfey informed me that it will take place in his office. 

my body was still a little weak and limp so as i stood up i fell a little. madam promfey quickly helped me up and dumbledore also held me up. we started to walk out of the hospital wing, following snape as he made his way out of the wing. 

my hair was a mess, my eyes where puffy and red. i looked like i was slowly dying. 

we followed snape out as he opened the large doors. we stepped out and i wuickly heard dracos voice from behind me. 

"zelia!!! what- what the hell are you doing to her. where are you taking her" he was yelling at the professors carrying me away. 

"go to back to your common room draco" snape said.

"draco!" i weakly called 

his face was in utter panic and worrisome screaming from him. 

"go draco" dumbledore said 

"he comes" i said through the argument. "i'll only do it if he comes" i pleaded to dumbledore. 

dumbledore looked at me with pitty but soon gave in "fine" 

draco quickly pushed passed snape and ran to me. helping me walk instead of promfey and dumbledore. snape continued to walk as dumbledore and promfey followed. 

"what the hell is going on. what do you have to do" draco asked me. 

"you'll see" i didn't want to tell him as i knew he wouldn't allow me too. but i had to do it. 

"what! what happened to you. i've been so fucking worried" 

"i'll explain everything after! i only just woke up today" i explained to him. "when i fainted, just before i saw my father-l"

"what!" he said worriedly 

"yes he said he had a christmas present for me, and and i haven't been able to stop seeing him" i explained a little to draco but i'll tell him everything after. 

we continued following dumbledore and snape until we arrived at his office. 

as soon as i walked in the pills madam promfey must have worn off as i started to hear my fathers voice again. i feel out of dracos grip and on to the floor. my head pounding. 

"zelia!!" i heard dracos voice through my fathers whispers. 

dumbledore bent down in front of me. 

"make him go away" i said weakly 

"we will! draco you may want to step outside for this" dumbledore said 

"no i'm staying! why why would i want to step outside" he mumbled 

"to get her father out of her mind we need to do a spell, a painful spell. it's the only way she will get better" 

"what-" draco said and i could tell he was seconds away from crying. 

snape then helped me up, while draco stood there in shock and not knowing what to do. 

he took me to the center of the office floor and helped me down. there where chains on the floor just like there where the first time i did this. snape strapped my ankles and wrist down. this time it wasn't as tight as my father had down it. i felt a tear fall from my eyes. i looked over at draco who looked completely heartbroken that there was nothing he could do to help. 

"zelia im afraid there isn't anything i can do to make this any less painful" dumbledore said.

"i understand" i said 

"i will begin then" 

snape stood watching and madam promfey stood with sadness on her face. draco on the other hand, had his hands running through his hair and looking very stressed. 

dumbledore walked behind me and stood behind me. i could only see the tip of his wand above my head. 

i whispered 'i love you' to draco before i shut my eyes. 

after about 5 seconds i heard the same whispers my father said when he did the spell on me. only this time it was dumbledore saying the words. i couldn't understand what he was saying, it sounded like a different language. 

i felt the same pain i had felt around a year ago. pain immediately coursing through my veins. i tried to hold in my screams for as long as i could but the pain was too much to bare. i let out a heart wrenching scream as the pain flooded through my body. 

i gripped my hands on the chains. tightening my grip more and more. 

draco's pov 

i watched as zelia screamed in pain and there was nothing i could do. it was the most hardest thing to watch. i clenched my fist hard into my palms. my knuckles turning white. 

"done" dumbledore said 

zelia started to become more relaxed but i could tell she was weak. her hands let go from the chains and her head tilted to the side, facing away from me. 

i quickly ran to her side and started stroking her hair out of her face. 

snape and dumbledore started to loosen the chains that where around her. i untied the chain around her wrist while snape did the other. 

"i- is it over" she weakly said 

"yes it's over" i said while tears fell from my eyes. 

"i'm tired" her voice was quiet and her eyes starting to shut. 

"take her to the hospital wing draco. she needs rest" dumbledore said 

"no! i'll take her to my room. i do have my own room" i said 

snape and dumbledore looked at each other disagreeing. 

"i think that would be better! she has been sleeping in the hospital beds and they aren't comfortable at all!" madam promfey said as she gave me a wink. 

"alright alright. but only this night. bring her here to my office as soon as she wakes and is ready" dumbledore said. 

"will do!" i said and i picked her up and headed to the common room. 

-

i walked into my dorm, it was messy. clothes on the floor and all the sides messy with loose partridge and random bits and bobs. my bed was unmade. it was a kingsize bed with black sheets. 

i placed zelia on the bed and brung the covers over her sleeping body. 

"i love you draco" she said while her eyes where still shut. 

"i love you too" i relied kissing her forehead. 

i watched as she drifted of into a sleep. i wasn't going to sleep until she was sound asleep.   
i took my shirt off and got under the covers with her. facing each other only her eyes where shut and mine where open watching as she drifted away into a sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

draco's pov 

i woke up before zelia. i would usually wake up at this time anyway. it's a saturday morning at 9:26am. zelia has been sleeping with out moving at all. i didn't have to check her breathing a few times as i was scared she was dead. 

i watch as she sleeps, she looks so peaceful and cosy. it's making my heart melt just looking at her. it's crazy to think that i have her. i mean i never thought i'd be able to love someone let alone a girl. but i'm so happy that i met her.

she moves a little l, slowly starting to wake up. 

"are you watching me sleep" her voice is croaky from having just woke up. 

"no" i say guilty

she opens her eyes and looks at me and a smile comes to my face. 

"yes you are" she smiles 

"can't help my self" i respond. 

"how are you feeling" i ask her 

"better! i actually feel really good" she smiles sitting up. 

"good! i went insane not knowing what happened to you" 

"did they not tell you anything or let you see me" she asks 

"nope" i say annoyed "i tried everything to get in the stupid hospital wing" 

"i'm sorry" she says 

"don't be" i say "it's not your fault! i'm glad that you are here with me" 

zelia's pov 

i look around realising where i am. oh my god! i slept in dracos room. 

"wait...i'm in you're room" i say 

"oh yeah. so you are" he says sarcastically 

"i don't think i've ever been in your room" i say smiling 

"shame it was under different circumstances" he smirks. 

i bite my lip "yeah........ a shame" 

he lent down towards my face, placing his hand on my cheek and he kissed me softly. i kissed him back with a bit more passion. running my hands through his which i knew he loved. 

"i missed you" he says through the kiss 

"i'm here now" i say back

we continued kissing. slowly getting me passionate. draco already had his top off so that was a plus. 

i moved my hands to his back and started running my finger up and down his back. one of his arms where resting on the pillow next to me, his muscles showing right next to my face. his over hand slowly went from my cheek to my neck squeezing it just the right amount. 

before we could get to carried away he broke the kiss, his body still on top of mine. 

"let's save this until later" he said 

i sighed "okay.....i'm sweaty and gross anyway" 

"you can use my shower if you like" 

"okay" i smiled 

he got off me and took me to the shower. he showed me how to work it and where all the shampoo and conditioner where. coconut of course and green mint body wash. 

"okay" i said 

he looked at me a bit awkwardly. i could tell his never had to do something like this. is he blushing!!! cute. 

"here's a towel" he said 

i took the towel from his hands "thanks" i said 

"we'll see you in a minute, or more than a minute- i mean. take your time" he stuttered as he walked out of the door. 

i laughed at how cute and affectionate he was being. 

i took a well needed shower. letting the water sock through my body and using the expensive shampoo and body wash. feeling so much more better. 

\- 

i finished up in the bathroom and walked into dracos room i was in the towel as i had no clean clothes to put on. he was laying on his bed, now dressed and his arms behind his head. 

"was the shower okay-" he quickly sat up.

he looked me up and down definitely checking me out. 

"damn zelia!" he said biting his lip. 

"control yourself!" i laughed "we forgot clean clothes" 

"ah shit!" he said "do you want me to grab you something to wear from your dorm" 

"yes please. that'd be useful" i said 

"okay- anything in particular" he asked 

"uhhh something comfy. leggings and uhhh jumper or something" 

"okay-" he walked over to the door. 

"don't forget underwear" i shouted 

"oh i won't-" he smirked. 

-

a few minutes of waiting for draco to return he finally walked into the room. 

"here we are my lady" he said 

"thanks" 

he got me a pair of leggings and a jumper. pair of socks and my black converse. oh- and then he got me lacy black underwear with a matching black bra. i looked at him and he stood there with a smirk on his face. 

"you did good" i said 

"mhm" he wrapped his arms around my side and the towel wrapped around me was inches away from falling. 

"and i can't wait to see you in that sexy underwear later" he said and then kissed me. 

"draco" i laughed. 

\- - - 

after i got changed we remembered that i had to go and see dumbledore. we made our way into the common room. draco protectively holding my hand. i immediately saw people turn there heads and look at me. i wasn't surprised as the last time very one saw me i fainted infront of the whole school. i gripped dracos hand tighter as we walked in. 

"ignore them" dracos says. i could tell he was giving the students who where staring at me death stares as a few of them turned away in fear. 

"ughh you're not dead" pansy said annoyed sat on the sofa with adrian. 

"watch your mouth parkinson" draco stood in front of me. 

"or what" she responded. 

draco went to go towards her but i grabbed his arm. 

"let's go! she's not worth our time" i said and gave pansy a glare. 

draco turned around and we walked out of the common room ignoring why pansy has to say. i really couldn't care what she said about me but i know draco gets annoyed when she does. 

\- - - 

-at dumbledores office-

"so zelia. how are you feeling?" dumbledore asked. 

"so much better" i said honestly 

"that's good to hear! if any other occurrences happen, please come and tell me straight away" dumbledore said. 

"i will!" i responded 

"okay well that'd be all! you seem much more better! i see draco has been taking good care of you" 

"yes he is the best" i said. draco is waiting out sides while i talk to dumbledore. 

"he's a good boy! even though not many people see it i can tell you see the good in him!" 

"yeah i do" 

\- - - 

later that same day. 

*warning- smut :)

it's now the evening and me and draco have spent the day relaxing by the lake. i really wanted to be outside as i've been inside for a week straight. it was nice being with him. i couldn't wait to spend the holidays with him. we went to dinner early as i was absolutely starving. a few students gave me looks of curiosity. i'm sure they where just nosy as to why i fainted. 

after dinner we went back to dracos room. 

"i thought dumbledore said in only allowed to stay one night" 

"i don't give a fuck-" draco replied 

i laughed "neither" 

he shut the door and slowly walked up to me. i was stood right in front of his bed. he got to me and run his finger from my face all the way down to my neck. he instantly grabbed hold of my neck. and gripped tightly. making me gasp at the sudden change in mood. but i liked it. 

he pushed my into the bed my my neck. i arched as he took his shirt of revealing his abs. he crawled on top of me and took my jumper off. running his veiny hands passed my chest and to my lower stomach, causing me to arch my back. 

he slammed his lips on to mine and kissed me with lust. he separated my legs and positioned his body in between them. he pulled down my leggings and threw them to the side. 

he trailed kisses down my neck, past my breast, down to my stomach and then lower and lower until he got to that spot. 

i arched my back in pleasure and small moans escaped my mouth. 

his kissed begun again and made his way back up to my mouth. he pulled my black underwear off and took of his. his hardness falling out. 

he run his finger down my arms until he got to my wrist and quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and pinned my arms above my head. he knew that i loved it when he did this. 

he teased me by rubbing his tip along my entrance. 

i sighed "please.." 

a smirk appeared on his lips "what was that" 

"fuck me already" i said 

and without anymore waiting he pushed himself inside of my causing and immediate moan to escape both our mouths. 

"fuck" he grunted as he continued to push himself inside of me. 

my moans got louder as my orgasm was getting closer. 

he fastened as he too was reaching his climax. 

my hands begun to did into his back. definitely leaving marks. i couldn't help my self, this was so good. indescribable. 

we reached our climax at the same time. and a flood of pleasure ran through my body. 

he fell onto me as he finished and laid next to me. 

"wow" he said panting 

"wow" i also said.


	60. Chapter 60

zelia's pov

i woke up in draco's room around 5am. we where wrapped around in each other. i really didn't want to leave but i knew i had to. i hadn't packed or anything and we leave for christmas break today at 12pm. 

i left him a note saying... 

i left so i could pack. don't miss me to much. i'll see you on the train   
ze x

i left it on the side of his bed where i was laying. and i got up and left. i walked out the door and as i did i saw blaise walking out of my dormitory. he saw me and stoped for a minute. both realising that we just caught each other coming from dorms we shouldn't have been in. 

he smiled and walked over to me. he gave me a hug and said "i'm so glad you are okay! you're okay right?" 

"yeah i'm okay" i laughed 

"good" he smiled 

i looked at him and then looked over to my dorm and he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

"uhh i was just saying hey to daphne" 

"at 5:45am in the morning" i laughed 

"yeahhhh" 

"ok" i smiled "if that's what you say" i winked 

i knew exactly what he was doing. he was with daphne. they have both been getting closer recently. i'm happy for them they deserve each other. 

i walked in to my room and daphne was walking out of the bathroom. her face dropped when she saw me. 

"ZELIA" she yelled and came running to me dropping the items she had in her hands. she gave me a right hug and spun me around. "i was so worried!!" 

"i'm all good now" i said 

"ughhh i missed you" 

"i missed you too" 

she put me down and i walked over to my bed. 

"uhh you didn't see blaise out there did you" she asked 

"no i didn't" i smiled with my back turned from her "why would i see blaise out there" i turned around and smiled. 

i think she believed me for a second until she got her pillow and threw it at me. 

"bitch" she laughed 

"shhh. we're going to wake everyone up" i laughed. 

"i was going to tell you! we made official last friday and i was so exited to tell you! but then what happened and they weren't letting us see you! about four nights ago blaise started staying in here and" 

"it's okay daphne you don't need to explain yourself to me! i'm happy for you and blaise" i smiled. 

"this is why i love you" she said 

"i love you too" 

i sat on my bed and realised it was messed up and unmade. 

"waittttttt! you didn't do it on my bed did you" i stood up quickly. 

she laughed "no of course not! actually draco stayed in your bed a few nights" 

"he did" i asked 

"yeah. he said it smelled like you" 

my heart melt and what daphne had just said. i felt guilty for how draco must have felt. i smelled the sheets and they smelt like him. 

"it's so fucking cute, if you ask me" daphne said 

\- - - 

we spent the rest of the morning packing and catching up. yes it was early but both of us where wide awake and could not go back to sleep. so after we packed we went down early for breakfast. before hand we left our suitcases at the main castle doors with the rest of students luggage. it was just the two of us and a few other students. we left early and decided to go on a walk around the castle. 

we are sat by the lake laughing and giggling with each other. 

"here" she handed me a small box. 

"what's this" i asked smiling 

"open it and you'll find out" 

i opened the box and a small necklace was in the box. 

"daphne it's Beautiful! thank you" i said excitedly 

"do you like it? i thought it go well with the one draco gave you" 

"yes! yes! yes! i love it so much!" i gave her a hug. and then she helped me out it on

"your right it goes so well with draco's" i said happily. 

"i actually have something for you too" i said while grabbing a box from my pocket. 

"you didn't have to!" 

"i did" i handed her a box similar to the one she gave me. 

"merlin ze!" she opened it and revealed a ring. 

"this is gorgeous" she said while she put it on.   
"i'm obsessed"

"it looks so good on you" 

"this must have cost a dime" daphne gasped 

"don't worry about it" i said "i'd spend millions on you" i laughed 

\- - -

we are now on our way to the hogwarts express, on my way i see ron hermione and harry catch up to where me and daphne are walking. 

"can we talk" harry says 

daphne looks and me with a concerned look on her face. i would have said no but something was telling me to give him a chance. 

"sure, daph i'll meet you on the train" i smiled and she smiled back and continued walking to the train. 

"i think we should put this behind us" harry started 

"put this behind us?" i replied 

"yes! i've been thinking and i know what i did was wrong and i took it too far" 

"yes you did" 

"can you please give me one last chance" harry asked 

i stood thinking for a while. debating wether i should or not but it got the best of me. 

"fine. one last chance but i swear if you do anything else-" 

"i won't i promise" 

"okay then" i said and he smiled 

i could tell he was genuinely sorry. 

"so u two friends again" hermione asked 

"i wouldn't say that" i joked and they laughed 

"i should go! have a good christmas" i smiled 

"you too" 

\- - - 

i now walked on the train. one of the last people to get on. i pushed passed the students crowded on the train and i looked for draco and everyone else. 

i finally found them. in the compartment sat daphne and blaise one side and draco the other.   
when i walked in his usual resting annoyed face turned into a happy smirk.

i smiled and sat down next to him and he kissed me once i sat down. 

"who's that from" draco asked pointing to my neck, noticing the necklace that daphne got me. 

"that's from me" daphne said before i could say anything. 

"it's nice but mines nicer" draco said possessively. 

\- - - 

a few hours passes and we had about 30 minutes until we arrived at king cross station. and the never started to build up in me about meeting dracos mother. i've met her before at diagon alley at the start of next year but i doubt she remember. i'm just glad that i won't be meeting Lucius. 

"is your mum going to be at the station" i asked draco. 

"no shes meeting us back at the manor" 

"oh okay" i said 

"don't tell me your nervous" draco said 

"i am a little" 

"don't be! as long as i'm around you have nothing to be scared about" 

"always so protective" i laughed 

"when it comes to you, yes" 

i laughed "i can take care of myself" 

"i know you can, but i like doing it" 

\- - - 

we finally arrived at the station and i said my goodbyes to blaise and daphne. then me and draco walked through the station and out onto the streets of london. we walked for a little bit until we got to a hidden corner and disaparated to the manor. we landed in front of two large gates which looked onto a dark gloomy manor. 

he opened the gate and they creaked as he pushed them open. we walked up to the doors and he held my hand and the other we both held our suitcases. once we got to the front he opened the door and we walked in. 

it was so beautiful inside. some may say it was scary or dull but i found it beautiful. i looked around amazed. i heard clicks of hills tapping on the hard wood floors. i turned to see narcissa walking towards me with a smile on my face. 

"you must be zelia! i'm very happy to have you here" she said with a smile on my face and my hand on hers. 

i smiled "i'm happy to be here" 

"draco has told me so mu-" 

"mother!" draco sighed 

"yes! sorry" she winked at me "i think we've met, the start of last year. i was catching up with your mother" 

"yes i remember" i smiled 

"your mother is a lovely lady. how is your mother?" she asked me 

i suddenly felt a bit sad because i haven't seen my mother in so long and i have no idea how she is. 

"good good" i lied 

"oh wonderful" she smiled "well i'll let you get settled in. if you need anything just ask" 

"thank you mrs malfoy" 

"please call me narcissa" she smiled and draco took me up the grand stair case and took me to his room. it was just as i imagined. dark colours like black and green around the room. messy but not to messy. his bed was made and was tidier than his dorm. his room was similar to the one at hogwarts but this room looked more expensive.


	61. Chapter 61

zelia's pov 

draco helped me put my suitcase and everything away. surprisingly narscissa let us stay in the same room. she must have great trust in her son. 

"thank you. so kind of you" i said to draco as he tucked my suitcase away. 

"i don't have to be very kind to you" draco winked at me. 

"oh you would like that wouldn't you" 

"i think you'd like it even more" 

i suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. images of me and draco doing it came to my mind. fuck. 

"lost for words princess" he said walking closer to me. 

"i-" 

"shhh" he said putting a finger on my lips. and i obeyed. i stayed quiet. 

"good girl" he said deeply. 

draco cupped my face and looked me up and down like i was his next meal. 

without further hesitation, draco crashed his lips on to mine. sending shiver down my spine. my kiss instantly turned more lustful. kissing me with passion. our tongues collided with each other's. both heavily breathing. 

he pinned me down and my body sunk into his soft bed. my hands gripping the back of his head and he ripped my shirt open revealing my red bra. he took his shirt of and admired my body for a second before crashing his lips on to mine once again. 

his lips moved to my neck. taking his time kissing every inch of my neck. my hands gripped his silky sheets. gripping tighter the further he got down. to be breast. 

he trailed his hand slowly. so slow. down to my waist and on to my heat. his fingers rubbed against my underwear, causing me to man a little. he moved my underwear over and started rubbing my clit. my moans got louder. 

he continued playing with my clit. he then put two fingers inside me at once causing me to tilt my head back and moan loudly. 

"shhhh darling" he whispered as he covers my mouth with his over hand. he watched me as i struggled to stay quiet. his hand still pumping in and out of my pussy. 

i rolled my eyes back in pure pleasure. almost reaching my climax. he enjoyed watching me. just as i was about to cum he pulled his fingers out and i looked at him annoyed. 

he had the biggest smirk in his face. i knew he was planning something. 

he pulled his fingers out crashed his lips on to mine. his kisses went to my neck and then my chest. then my stomach. and then my- my clit. 

he pulled my underwear of and threw them to the side. he then grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to his face. he grinned my thighs tight as he crashed his face on to my pussy and started kissing all the good places. 

i struggled as i tried to keep quiet. 

but it felt- so- good!

"fuck" i moaned 

again i was reaching my climax and i couldn't wait to cum. but draco stopped he sat up and wiped his mouth. he then kissed me and then looked at me with lust still in his grey eyes. 

"don't be a tease draco" i sighed 

"sorry love but that's for leaving me this morning" he smiled and walked out. "dinner should be ready now. come along" he smiled and walked out. 

"i'm not even dressed" i said annoyed as i buttoned up my shirt. 

merlin! bet his proud of himself. 

fuck!where are my underwear. 

\- - - 

i walked out of dracos room in a rush as i tried to sort my self out. trying to find the way to the dinning room. 

i finally found it and as i walked in i saw draco and narcissa sat in the large oak table. 

"ah zelia! come seat" narcissa smiled 

"yeah zelia, come!" draco smiled 

what a dick! 

i sat down and gave him a look but he just smiled. when i was seated he out i hand on my thigh. 

"i'll go see what's taking the house elf so long" narcissa said as she stood up and headed for the kitchin. 

draco moved his hand further up my thighs revealing hand and nail marks on my thighs. 

"fuck" i said 

"oops" draco laughed 

"draco it's not funny" i said pulling down my skirt. 

-

we enjoyed the rest of the dinner. draco kept making sneaky sarcastic comments every now and then but other than that i enjoyed eating with narcissa and getting to know her. she seems so kind and sweet. she reminds me of my mother. 

\- - - 

two days before christmas  
zelia's pov

my time so far at the malfoy manor has be more than pleasant. narcissa and draco both treat me like a princess. i have really enjoyed. me and draco have spent most our days in his room doing extra curricular activities, if you know what i mean. but i can't help but feel nervous the closer christmas gets. i can't stop thinking about what my father said in the vision. about the present he has for me. i don't know i'm just nervous. 

anyways me and draco are sat in one of the many lounge rooms they have here. 

"so as you're going to be here the whole of christmas and new years. you should now about the new years party we attend every year in london." draco said 

"a party?" i questioned 

"yes a party! well it's more of a gathering for rich wizarding families" 

"oh okay. sounds good" 

"yes it will be if your there with me" he smirked 

i laughed "are you sure it'd be safe with everyone there? what if my father finds out i'm there" i asked nervously

"as long as i am there! he won't hurt you! nothing will happen. i promise." draco said reassuringly. 

"okay" i smiled and kissed him. 

"i don't have a dress" i said 

"well looks like we are going shopping tomorrow" draco said.


	62. Chapter 62

zelias pov

i awoke to draco staring at me. i fluttered my eyes open seeing him laying their, facing me. the morning golden sun shining on his pale skin. making his blue eyes shine. 

"come on! we are going shopping" draco said as he sat up. 

"what time is it" i sighed 

"early" he said 

i looked over at the clock and it was 8:05am. 

"it's too early! cant we go later" 

"no it's too busy later" he said "no get you're cute ass up and get ready" he said as he grabbed my arms pulling me up. 

he dragged me to the bathroom and started the shower. he turned around and smirked. he took my top off and then my shorts. leaving me stood there in only my underwear. he took his shorts and boxers off leaving him stood naked. 

he cupped my face and kissed me, as he trailed his hands down to my underwear's he pulled them down, as i stepped out of them. 

the bathroom was steamed up and hot. draco stopped kissing me and he walked into the shower. 

"coming?" he asked 

i quickly walked into the shower with him. he was stood under the shower head, getting his hair wet. he turned around and his lip curled up a little bit. he bit his lip and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. 

now stood under the shower head. water falling down my face and my body. i watch as he follows the water drops down my body, along my curves. 

he brings his eyes slowly back to mine. making my stomach twist and turn with butterflies. he looks at me for a second biting his lip. 

suddenly i feel his hand around my neck and push me against the black marble tiles behind me. he looks so good right now. his wet hair hanging over his face. the water drops dripping down his face. he has this looks a lust full and angry look. like how a predator looks at its prey. 

"someone's horney this morning" i smirk at him, tilting my head up so i can meet his gaze. 

"how about i show you just how horney i am" he said deeply. his hand still around my neck. 

i smiled. 

he crashed his lips on to mine harshly. enjoying every moment of this. it's like we crave one another. 

without waiting, he games my legs and lifts my up to straddle him. i can feel his boner growing quickly against me. 

his hand, no longer on my neck and is now in my chin. he stops kissing me. he is looking at my lips as he touches my lip with his thumb. 

"i'm going to fuck you so hard" he whispers

i can't help but seductively smirk at his comment. 

his other hand grabs his hard dick and places it near my entrance. he looks up at me and smirks before pushing my hips down on to his large dick. going all the way in. i let out a gasp as he does so. still not use to his length. 

he continues to lift my hips up and down into him. the feeling of pleasure getting more intense. 

"fuck" he grits

my hands go to his back and my nails uncontrollably dig into his back as i trail my hand down his back, leaving marks. he obviously likes this as he smiles as i do so. he slams his lips on to my biting my lower lip. 

"i fucking love you" he says

"i love you too" i say almost out of breath from my orgasm. 

one of his arms rests on the tiles by my head as he reached his climax and cums inside me. 

slowly he stops thrusting inside me. both of us out of breath and the shower still running. 

~

me and draco finished in the shower by actually doing what you're supposed to do in a shower. we got dressed afterwards. draco wore a black suit with a black turtle neck instead of a shirt. 

and this is what i wore

we went down stairs and said goodbye to narcissa and leaving for diagon alley. we disaparated just outside the brick wall. draco did the pattern and the wall revealed the busy streets of diagon alley. 

he grabbed my hand holding mine and his together. 

"don't get lost" he said

"i'm not a child" i laughed as we walked into the crowds of people. 

"i know a place we can get your dress from" he said over the crowds of people shouting and talking to each other. 

"oh! why do you know where to get dresses" i asked

"my mum! and besides they sell suits there too" he answered. 

~

we walked into the shop. immediately i could tell that it was expensive. the dresses displayed looked stunning. all different types, from gowns to mini dresses to wedding dresses. they had everything. 

"draco this is too expensive" 

"nothing is too expensive for you" he said 

before i could say anything he said "go look for one! and don't look at the price. just pick whatever one you like" 

and he walked over to the men's section of the shop. 

i begun looking at the dresses. amazed by all the silk and gems. i trailed my hands along the dresses. 

my hands landed on a beautiful silky red dress. i took it off the rail and held it up. it was a short dress with a slit down the the leg. the chest area was lower which i loved. 

"you like that one" i heard dracos voice from behind me 

"i do!" 

"you'll certainly have all eyes in you in that" he said with slight annoyance in his voice. 

"good" i teased

he tilted his head with an annoyed smile "good thing i'll be at you're side all evening to fuck up anyone who looks at you" 

i rolled my eyes. 

"i'll go pay for this and my suit then" he kissed me on the check before walking over to the counter. i waited just by the door for him to finish. 

i waited for a few minutes until i saw a man with a cloak on. looking into the shop. i quickly ran towards the door and looked to where he was standing but the man was gone. i turned around the other way to see if he was there. i was now panicking, looking in every direction. i knew exactly who that was. it was one of my fathers followers. probably watching me. 

i heard the bell of the door open and i saw draco run outside with a bag in his hands. 

"what happened" he asked as he put his hands on my shoulder. 

"t-there was this man. a man. he was- was looking into the shop window" i stuttered 

he brung me into a hug trying to calm me down. 

"come on! let's get you inside" draco said as he lead the way into a small coffee shop. it was much quieter in here. no talking of crowds. just clash of cups and slight murmurs of people talking. 

we sat down in the corner by the window. 

"what can i get you" an older lady asked 

"two hot chocolates please" draco replied quickly. 

"coming up" she said as she walked away. 

draco grabbed my shaking hands and said "what did you see" 

"a cloaked man, just looking into the shop window. i recognised him as one of my fathers followers. so i obviously ran outside to ask him hat he wanted-" 

"zelia!" draco cut me off "you can't be so stupid to just run outside like that" 

"i know i know" i sighed 

"what if he had grabbed you and took you" draco said has he rubbed his head "i wouldn't be able to leave with myself if something happened to you under my watch" 

"two hot chocolates!" the old lady came back "one hot chocolate for you" she placed it in-front of me" 

"thanks" i said 

"one hot chocolate for you" she placed it in front of draco. 

"enjoy!" she said 

"seriously zelia! please tell me next time!" 

"i will. i'm sorry!" i said "i just have a feeling my father is following me"


	63. Chapter 63

zelia's pov 

i woke up today a little earlier than draco. it's christmas day and surprisingly i'm exited. i thought i'd be spending it alone at hogwarts. 

"you're awake" draco rolled over and said in a raspy morning voice. 

i bent down as kissed him as he grabbed the back of my head. the kiss soon turned into something much more than a morning peck. his other hand went to my waist and pulled it slightly so i was straddling him. both his hands now on my waist. 

"merry christmas beautiful" he said and i could see his cheeks blush. 

"and merry christmas to you draco" i said back smiling. 

he kissed me again. this time with a little more force. i could feel his morning boner against me growing more and more. 

"someone's exited" i teased 

"have you seen the way you are sat on me? can you blame me" 

i laughed and he started to lift my top on revealing my bra. 

"damn" he bit his lip. 

he grabbed my waist with force and flipped me over so that he was now on top. his muscles on full display over me. he tugged my shorts of and my thong. throwing it to the side. he kissed me again while taking his hard dick out of his pants. 

i was unbelievably horney for draco. "hurry up" i gritted. 

"oh now who is exited" he teased 

"just shut up and fuck me" i sighed 

"beg" 

i looked at him seductively.

"i said. beg!" 

"please draco! fuck me!" i finally said and i felt his dick enter me immediately. 

i felt nothing but pure pleasure as he entered me. a feeling that i can never get enough of. i started to grip his hair as the pleasure for more intense. 

"fuck" he grunnted

a sudden feeling even more intense that just a second ago as i orgasmed on to his dick and i could fill him also cum inside me. 

his face fell into my chest, panting. 

"wow" i said as he did so. 

~

me and draco took a shower together and got dressed for christmas day. i surprised draco with matching dark green christmas jumpers for us too. he wasn't impressed but he wore them anyway. 

"we look ridiculous" he sighed 

"no we don't! shut up" i laughed.

we made our way down to the kitchen to see narcissa making pancakes. 

"oh there you too are!" she smiled "merry christmas son" she kissed him on the cheek as draco bent down so she could. "oh and merry christmas zelia!" she smiled 

"merry christmas" i smiled. 

we sat down at the kitchen island as narcissa handed us some pancakes. 

"thank you" i smiled 

"of course! enjoy!" 

we sat and ate our pancakes, talking and laughing the whole time. after breakfast narcissa gave draco a few presents and draco opened them. he got a few items of clothing and a new watch. which looks bloody expensive. 

she then handed me a gift which i was very shocked about. 

"here! i got you a little something" 

"oh you didn't have too! thank you" i smiled 

i opened the box and revealed a red bottled purfume. the purfume box alone looked expensive as fuck! i sprayed it and it smelt so good. like sweet vanilla, my favourite. 

"i noticed you wear a vanilla scent so i thought i'd get you one of my favourites" she smiled 

"it's smells lush! thank you so much" 

-

about an hour had last and me and draco are sat in one of the many living rooms but the fire. i've been waiting for the perfect time to give him the gift i got him. i had gotten it a few weeks ago at hogsmade. me and daphne where in a vintage antique shop and when is saw this ring i immediately thought of draco. it was a little expensive but i knew i had to get it for him. 

"i have something for you" i said as i grabbed the box from my pocket. 

i handed him the box and opened it. 

"zelia! i-" he said as he twirled the ring around 

"i love you" he said as he kissed me. 

he put the ring on with his others and oh my did he look good with it on. 

"funny you got me a ring" he laughed a little as he pulled out a small box. he handed me the box and i opened it revealing the most beautiful ring i have ever seen in my life. 

it was so different from any ring i have seen before. so beautiful. 

"draco! it's too much" i said amazed by the stunning ring. 

"shut up" he said as he grabbed the ring from the box and placed it on my finger. it looked amazing against my skin tone. the gem in the middle glistening in the light. it fit perfectly on me. 

~

after a while me and draco decided to go on a walk. it had snowed over the last few days. we walk along side the manor, through the woods and along the country side of england. large fields and farm animals in the foggy and gloomy fields. very fitting for christmas day. we walked and talked along the paths. 

i decided to stop, draco continued to walk. i rolled up a snow ball and threw it the back of his back. he turned around with a thrown but turned into a grin as i stood there giggling. he smirked as he rolled a snow ball and threw it at me. 

"how dare you" i teased 

"you started it" he said as he rolled another. 

we continued to throw snow ball back and forth. draco picked be up by the waist and spun me around. we laughed and kissed enjoying our time. 

that was until i looked into the woods and noticed a clocked man stood in between two trees. 

"draco....look" i said in a more serious tone. 

he looked where i was looking and spotted the man too. the man then turned and ran into the woods. draco pulled out his wand and started running towards the man. 

i was shocked as he ran after the man. i immediately ran after draco just a few steps in-front of me. we running under tree brunches and stepping over trees that had fallen. i could just about see the man running into the distance. about 8 meters in front of us. 

"draco" i yelled 

draco shot a curse at the man but missed. he classed another and another. the man started throwing them back and missed us my inches. draco threw a final one at the man and hit him in the back. the man fell to the ground. 

we quickly ran over to him lying on the ground. he tried to get up but draco used his foot to push him back down. 

"what the hell do you want with her" he yelled 

the man laughed evilly. 

"answer me" draco yelled pointing his wand at the man. 

"oh you'll find out soon" the man continued to laugh. 

"draco let's go" i said becoming scared. i kept looking around me to see if anyone else was near. 

draco stayed staring at the man before kicking him in the face causing the man to fall unconscious. 

damn. is it bad that i found that unbelievably hot. 

draco turned around to me and gripped my hand tightly disaparating us back to the manor. we didn't say much we where both a bit shocked and confused. 

~

its been a few hours and draco has been even more protective over me. we sat down and enjoyed a lovely christmas dinner made by narcissa. i tried not to let what happened earlier get to me. it's christmas and i want to spend it with draco and not worry about what my dick of a father has got planned for me. 

me and draco are sat in his room on his bed. 

"i enjoyed today. i've never actually had a good christmas. apart from what happened in the woods it's been good" draco said and i was shocked at his soft side showing more and more. i liked it. 

"me too draco" i smiled 

"not only my father isn't here but you are here instead" he kissed me on the cheek. 

"i love you" i said 

"i love you too" he responded.


	64. Chapter 64

Zelia's pov 

I and Draco spent the next few days inside. We stayed in bed and had lots of sex. We read and he showed me around the manor. I also helped Narcissa bake and cook dinner. We had gotten very close and I love spending time at the Malfoy manor, although I don't think I'd like it as much if Lucius was here. Especially because he is friends and probably works with my father. 

The new year's party is tomorrow and I'm nervous but also excited. I can't wait to wear my dress and go to London. I have a feeling it's going to be a good night. But apart of me is nervous because whatever my father was on about with the 'gift' he has for me. He hasn't given it to me. I'm starting to think he was blushing and there is no gift. But then why was the man watching me. 

"Hey, what you doing in here" I heard Draco's voice from the door. He was leaning against the side of the door frame. 

"Not much," I said as he came and sat next to me on the window seat. 

He pecked me on the lips as he sat down. 

"Can I ask you something" I questioned Draco.

"Anything" 

"Do you know how you're gonna do it" 

"Do what," he asked confused.

"How you're going to kill dumbledore," I asked him a little bit nervously. 

He looked away from me and looked straight ahead instead. 

"I'm not sure honestly," he said with a slight sadness in his voice. "I was going to curse him but that didn't turn out very well. I don't know I'll probably just use the killing curse" 

I placed my hand on him. He looked at me as I did so. 

"I want to help! I don't want you to have to do that alone" 

"No, you cant" 

"Why can't I" 

"Because there will be death eater's and I don't want them to hurt you" 

"You worry about me too much Draco," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. 

"I know. I love you" 

I kissed him on the lips. I loved him so much. 

"We should run away. Leave Hogwarts and go somewhere else. Far from here!" I said. 

"I would but the dark lord will find me and he will kill me for betraying him and then you because you helped me" 

"After then. We can leave! I've always wanted to travel the world. See everything" 

"That's a plan. I'll take us around the world. together!" 

"Always," I said and he crashed his lips on to mine. 

"We can go to Paris and then New York," I said in between kisses.

"We'll go everywhere" 

~

A few hours later have passed and we are now in the library. There is soft piano music playing in the background. We have been sat relaxing, reading and talking. I was starting to get a bit bored. 

"Come on," I said as I grabbed his arm up. 

"What," he said shutting his book and standing up. 

"Dance with me" I laughed.

"No," he said.

"Ugh come on!" I sighed "don't be boring" 

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and swirled me around and I crashed back into his chest. I then grabbed my waist and lent me back. 

"Is this boring" he smirked. 

He lifted my back my hand around his neck and my other hand in his chest. 

"No" I laughed.

~

For the rest of the evening, we danced for a while and then ate dinner with Narcissa. After a long day we went to sleep, excited and nervous for tomorrow's events.


	65. Chapter 65

zelia's pov 

draco and i have been relaxing and pretty much doing nothing all day. the party start at 8pm and it's around 6pm. i decided to start getting ready, exited to wear my dress. 

i stepped in to the bathroom with everything i needed to get ready. i started by taking a shower. i used my favourite vanilla body scrub along with draco coconut shampoo and conditioner. once i got out i used a charm to dry my hair. i slipped into the short, red dress which showed my curves off amazingly. the dresses tugged my body perfectly. a slit down the thigh. 

i started my make up by added a small amount of tinted moisturiser so my freckles could show. i next added some blush and contour. i did i winged eye with silver sparkly highlight in the corners of my eyes. i next brushed up my eye brows. happy with the way i looked i moved onto my hair. my added more curls to the end of my hair. nothing special. 

i slipped on my black heels and admired my self in the mirror. playing with my hair i smirked to my self. 

__

why you? you didn't deserve this!   
cried into her chest.   
her unconscious body 

__

tonight will be a good night. i thought to myself. 

i walked out of the bathroom and immediately dracos eyes where on mine. scanning my body and admiring me. 

he also had gotten ready. a more out together suit, instead of his everyday suit. instead of a black turtle neck he wore a black shirt. his air was brushed out and not as messy but still flopped over his face. 

very very handsome! 

we locked eyes for a minute or two before he walked towards me. kissing me the second he got close enough. 

"someone's going to die if they look at you the wrong way" said draco deeply. 

a small chuckle escaped my lips. 

"you look ravishing" draco whispered and his words sent shivers down my spine. 

"as do you, mr malfoy" i bit my lips. 

"i can't wait to rip that little dress from you're body later" 

"always such the gentleman" i teased 

"and don't you know it" 

we walked down the hall of the malfoy manor together, making our way to the door. narcissa waiting clutching her purse. she smiled when she saw the two of us walking down the stairs. 

"you look beautiful mother" draco kindly said to his mother. 

"very handsome you're self draco" she said and then turned to me. 

"oh my. zelia! you look absolutely stunning" 

"as do you, narcissa" i smiled. 

we grabbed a hold of each other's hands and disaparated. i felt my feet land on stone floors. we landed just out side a tall skyscraper in central london. we walked out from the alley way, into the crowd muggles. 

i felt dracos hand grab mine as we walked through. we walked to the entrance of the lit up sky scrapper. i looked up admiring the tall building. 

narcissa showed the man just outside the door and said "malfoy". the man nodded at opened the doors for us. we walked in to the building, it looked lik a hotel lobby. the front desk in the middle and two grand stair cases either side. dark marble floors, tall ceilings with huge sparkling chandeliers hanging. it looked expensive and smelled like rich wine and cocktails. 

we made our way to the lifts, we stepped in and narcissa pressed floor 70, the very top. the lift started lifting us up. glass mirror behind us and on the roof. i heard the ding of the bell, telling us we had arrived at our floor. 

the lift doors opened and revealed a huge dinky lit room. a bar and lounge sofas around. huge windows around the room, with the beautiful view of a london night. there was already a few people here spread around the room. wizards of all ages. i could immediately tell that everyone was a rich pure blood or a rich enough half blood. 

narcissa went and greeted a few friends while me and draco walked around. i could tell draco was very protective at this moment. he was eyeing every make we'd walk past. a look of warning. we went to the bar and draco got us to fire whiskeys. i gulped down the burning liquid and was officially ready to start the night. 

__

the once grand hotel was now filled with terror and screams could be heard all around.   
but the only thing i could see was blood on my hands and the tears falling from her eyes.  
her eyes once filled with love and kindness,  
now nothing but dead. 

__

"would you be so kind to dance with me" draco offered with a smirk and a hand held out to me. 

"i'd be honoured" i took his hand and he dragged me to the dance floor. 

the song i recognised to me heir by public memory playing in the background. draco grabbed my waist as soon as we stepped on to the dance floor. other couple dancing either side. he put both his hands around my waist and mine on his shoulders. we stepped closer to each other. now breathing the same air as one another. we seated to the music looking deeply into each other's eyes.

draco's pov 

her eyes. her eyes are kind. her eyes are what fill me with such joy and happiness. i was attached to her. 

she's the reason i see a point in living tomorrow. 

she's the reason i smile.

the reason i want to have a future.

a future with her. 

i brung my lips closer to her mouth and brushed my lips against her soft plum lips. she kissed me in reaction. flashing lights hitting us. our skin touching.

i noticed a boy, a young boy, no older than eighteen. he was looking at zelia ass. he seriously was looking at her while she was with me. he has some balls, balls that will be cut off if he don't stop looking at her. 

i moved my hands to her ass as we danced. the boy went from her ass up to my eyes and i looked at him with an evil grin over zelias shoulder. he shifted uncomfortably when he saw me. he soon walked away and he better pray that's the last time i see him.

zelia begun to kiss me again as we danced and i was enjoying my time with her. kissing all my love on to her lips. 

~

zelia's pov

so far the party has be extravagant. unlike any party. guess these rich pure bloods know how to party. we danced and drank almost to the point of drunk but not quite there yet. we are sat at one of the lounge sofas next to the windows viewing london sky line. 

"i'll go get us another drink" draco says 

"no i can get it!" i said "you've gotten the last four" 

"no i got it" he said as he got up 

"shut up and sit down" i said pushing him back down on to the sofa with my finger. 

he bite his lip "fine" 

i could feel his eyes burning into mine as i walked away. i walked to the bar and lent against it as i ordered our drinks. 

"two fire whiskeys please" 

"of course" the bar tender starts making us drinks as i stand looking around. 

"what's a pretty girl like you doing alone" i look to my left and see a boy, half drunk. around my age. 

i laugh slightly "i'm not alone" 

"where's you boy friend" the boy asks while standing up next to me. 

draco's pov 

i watch her the whole time as she gets our drinks. everything was fine until i noticed who was next to her and now talking to her. the boy from earlier. the one watching her as we dance. i immediately stood up and walked towards her. pushing people out of my way. 

before i got there and could beat the fuck out of him, he grabbed her which only made me more angry. 

zelia's pov 

"waiting for me" i respond to his question 

"well i don't see him here" he says putting a hand on my lower back. 

i immediately push his hand away "don't fucking touch me again" 

"or what" he says smirking and grabbing me with both hands trapping me against him. unable to move. 

that was before draco came out of no where and punched the boy in the face above my head. the boy released me and i took a few steps back fixing my dress to its original length. 

the boy was no on the floor and draco was repeatedly punching him in the face, blood dripping from his fists. a few people where watching and two men pulled draco off the boy now with a fucked up face.

the men released draco once they realised who he was, a malfoy. draco turned around and grabbed my arm taking me away from everyone. 

draco took me to the roof. immediately i forgot what just happened and was admiring the view. looking up at the billions of stars in the sky. 

"are you okay" draco begun "that son of a bitch had been eyeing you all evening" 

"i'm fine draco! more than fine actually" 

"good" he smiles and kisses me into the cheek. 

i look at his hand blood dripping from his knuckles both his and the boys. i used a healing charm on his hand and the blood went away, leaving nothing but slight bruises on his knuckles. 

"thank you" he said. 

after a few minutes of admiring the view we heard the countdown to new years. 

10

draco looked at me and smiled 

9

i looked back at him with a bigger smile 

8 

"thank you for making this year bearable" 

7

"i'll always be here to make every year bearable" 

6 

"for as long as i'm alive" 

5 

he lent in a kissed me on the lips.

4

"i love you zelia" 

3

"i love you draco" 

2

he kissed me again 

1

"happy new years" shouts could be heard from the party 

fireworks set off from all around us. draco looked at me smiled and i could see the fireworks from the sky in his eyes. 

suddenly our moment was interrupted. banging and crashes, like explosions could be heard from below us. screams and yelling from the people from the party. 

draco grabbed my arm and we both drew our wands. he walked and i followed. we walked down the stairs back to the party to see what the hell is happening. 

__

i don't think i could have been prepared for what this night turned into.   
she was gone   
gone forever   
__

the screams slowly stopped and became more quieter. my heart was pounded inside my chest but i hand to be brave. when draco opened the door i saw the crowd of people stood around something. or someone. 

dracos grip on my hand got tighter and we walked through the crowd.

"where's my daughter then" i heard a familiar voice. 

no.

he can't be here.

we walked out to where he was. where my father was. he stood there with more of my fathers workers. his followers. narcissa was being held by one of them in a rough grip. 

"ahh here she is" my father smiled and waved his arms in the air. "i've come to give you you're present as promised" 

i didn't say anything. i couldn't. fear and anger filling inside me. my heart was pounding and my breathing was rapid. my hands where sweaty against draco. he stood slightly in front of me, looking at the man who had hold of his mother.

i was scared. confused. and i wanted to be anywhere but here. 

__

please come back to me.

__


	66. Chapter 66

*warning: contains scenes some may find disturbing! 

zelia's pov

all i could hear was the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. my heart beat pulsing. tears threatening to fall any second. 

my father laughed "oh c'mon don't look so scared. i'm sure you'll love it" 

draco slowly moved in front of me, still gripping my hand tightly. my fathers eyes rolled back in annoyance. 

"grab the boy" his words where simple and harsh. two men came from my fathers side and grabbed draco. 

"no" i yelled as draco's hand was pulled away from mine. the tears i was holding in now falling from my eyes. now i was terrified. 

my father looked from draco who was desperately trying to brake free but the large men holding him back, draco had no chance. 

"young love" my father check his head "pathetic" he spits angrily. 

"what the fuck are you lot doing here still" my fathers yells at the remaining party guests, and they practically run out of the room. 

"don't you dare touch her" i hear draco from behind me. 

"you stupid boy! she's my daughter and i will do as i please" my father says as draco struggles to release him self again. 

i look at narcissa who look confused and most scared. 

my father walks toward me fast, and anger in his face. he grabs my arm tightly, his nails digging into my skin. he drags me away from draco. and it suddenly hits me that his going to kill me. my father is going to kill me. 

"are you ready for you're gift now" he says into my ear. 

"i don't want anything from you" i cried 

"oh you'll want this one" he laughed evilly. 

my father held me tight in his grip. i tried to pull my arm away but this only made him hold me tighter. 

"bring her in" my father says and the one of the men disappear out of the room. 

"i've been planning you're gift for a while now" my father laughs. "i was just going to kill you but where's the fun in that. i thought to myself how could i make you hurt. i could i make you feel worse than death. and then it hit me. kill the thing that you live most" he said as he pulled out a knife. 

he dragged it lightly across my throat. bot slicing game my skin just dragging it. i heard draco struggle again. 

"who is the one you love most" he laughed and then let go of me as he walked to draco and put the knife up to his throat. 

"no father please!" i begged "please don't! i'll do anything!" 

"no not draco" he said as he turned to face me again "who do you love most in this world" 

and then that's when i saw her walk into the room. tape on her mouth and tears pouring down her face. her hands tied behind her back and a man holding her tightly. 

it was my mother. 

i saw narcissa look even more scared now that her friend was here as well. 

"mother" i said quietly. 

when she saw me she tried to brake free as well but it was no use. 

"ahhh Tatiana!" my father said with open arms and still holding the knife. "my one true love" 

he then walks to her as the man pushed her to her knees. just in front of me. he walks behind her and takes the tape of from her mouth. 

"zelia, angel! go to the place tia goes." my mother quickly says, like she knows she hasn't go much time. 

"what.." i quietly say confused. 

"stupid women with you're silly riddles" my father says. and then walks over to me. 

he pushes me on to my knees just like he did to my mother. 

"don't touch- her" draco says but my father simply ignores him. 

he bends down and smiles "we could have been a happy family! you should have never betrayed me! you could have worked with me. what great things we could have achieved together. but you ruined that" 

"no! you did! you never treated me like you're daughter" i said 

he slashed the knife across my face. his face full offf anger. draco cursed from behind me and now draco was really pissed. but he couldn't get him self out. 

"i treated you that way to make you strong! i wasn't going to have a weak daughter!" my father yelled. 

"what happens next is because if you! you made me do this! always remember that this is you're fault" 

"what- what do you mean" i cried. blood dripping down my face. 

"you'll see" he smiled 

he got up and suddenly it was like everything was happening in slow motion. he walked over to my mother. 

"i do love you tatiana. i didn't want it to come to this. but it has to" my father says as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. he walks behind her, the knife in his hand still. 

"i love you" my mother cried. again like she knew something was going to happen. 

within a split second my father puts the knife on her throat and and slashes it quickly and fast. blood gashing from her neck. she fell to the floor. dead. she was dead. 

i felt like i couldn't breathe. like everything had just been sucked out from my body. i heard narcissa scream but the only thing i could see was my mother's dead. lifeless body on the floor. 

my father looked at my a smiled. 

"you're. fault" those where the last words before he walked out. his men followed him out. leaving me, draco narcissa and my lifeless mother's body lying in the floor. 

i quickly got up. my body felt weak, and i ran to her side. lifting her head on to my lap. her eyes still open but the love and happiness that was once filled in them no filled with death. absolutely nothing. i would never get to see the happiness in them. i would never get to tell her i love her. never get to cuddle her. never get to kiss her again. i will never be happy again i though. growing up she was the only thing that made me happy. what made life worth living for. she gave me hope. and the only source of love. 

"please" i cried "come back to me"

i felt draco's hand on my back but it didn't effect me. i still sat on the floor, blood all over me. my mother's dead body in my hands. 

"please i can't loose you" i cried.

my head hurt from crying and my vision slowly blurred but i couldn't stop crying. 

the sadness soon turned into anger. i was so angry. how could my father kill her. he never loved me but he loved her. the rage got the best of me and i stood up and ran towards the door. 

"no" draco gabbed be waist and held me back. 

"let go of me!" i yelled "he killed her. he killed my mother" i cried. 

"i know i know" he said as i fell down into his lap crying. 

that's the last thing i remember before my vision blurred.


	67. Chapter 67

draco's pov 

she's not the same anymore. after that night she hasn't been the same. it's breaking me to see her like this. it's been a week and she hasn't said no more than five words. she hasn't gotten out of my bed. hasn't showered. hasn't changed. she's goes to the toilet once a day, and she cries the whole time. she has no energy. no motivation.

she's still in the dress from that night. i have tried so many times to get her to change but she won't. she's barley eaten a thing. i've tried i really have tried. but i just can't get her to do anything.

the only thing she does is sleep and cry. i don't think i've seen her without tears poring done her face. 

we go back to hogwarts in two days. i didn't want to go back not with her like this but there are many reasons why we need to go back. the main being i need to complete the task i was given. i told her she can stay here with my mum while i go back but she said nothing, just stared into nothing. 

my mother said she thinks it's better if she goes back with me. she said she need to get back in her feet and doing stuff, to heal. and i agree she isn't going to heal or feel any better by laying in bed all day. 

i'm caught out of my thoughts when i see her struggle to seat up, holding her belly. i know what this means she need to use the toilet. i quickly rush round to her side of the bed. she's sat up, hair dangling down on her face, stuck to her cheeks from the tears. her makeup is smudge and her face is red. 

i wrap my arm around her waist and trying to help her. step by step we walk over to the bathroom. she goes in and i shut the door so she can go. 

i stay by the door just in case she falls again. she feel two days ago and i didn't know. she was in the bathroom for 30 minutes and i had no idea. when i went in she was on the floor asleep. ever since i have stayed by her side. after that i truly understood the pain she was in. 

she opens the door and walks straight passed me. not even looking at me. saying nothing. she goes back over to the bed. 

"please don't get back in bed" i say, a slight murmur. 

she ignores me and gets back in bed. 

"zelia" i whisper, sadness and anger in my tone. 

"at least eat something" i say walking over to her with the tray of food that she hasn't eaten. 

she shakes her head as she pulls the cover over her. 

i put the tray in the night stand and brush the hair out of her face. she's laying on her side, looking done at nothing. not at me. 

"it's breaking my heart seeing you like this" i say a tear falling from my eye. 

"it should of been me" she says her voice croaky. i haven't heard her speaks in days. 

"don't say that" i croaked "please don't say that" 

"i can't live like this" she murmured and for the first time in what felt like forever. she looked at me. 

i felt my self fall back slightly. completely broken my her words. 

"you won't have too. zelia this pain won't last forever. i'll be here. no matter how long it takes for you to heal" i assured her. 

she just looked at me. 

"i'm thirsty" she said trying to sit up. 

i helped her sit up and bring the glass of water to her dry lips. she took small sips and soon turned to bigger ones. finishing the whole glass. 

"thank you" she said. 

"of course" i smiled as i kissed her cheek. 

this may not seem like it but this gave me hope. she hadn't had that much to drink since before everything. 

three days before returning to hogwarts. 

zelia's pov 

i felt nothing. numb. i felt dead. regret. 

it should have been me. 

it was my fault. 

my mind was empty. the image of my father slicing my mother's throat open. repeating and repeating. 

her blood still remained on my body. draco tried his best to clean me up but it didn't do much. 

i'm starving and i feel dead. i'm alive. but i don't want to be. 

draco's pov 

i woke up this morning. zelia was awake. facing me. but her eyes where looking down at nothing like usual. 

"how are you feeling" i said but regretted it. that's a stupid thing to say. 

she weakly looked at me. "hungry" 

i quickly sat up "let's go get you something to eat" 

she smiled but the kind of smile that shows no emotion. 

she sat up and of course i helped her. making our way to the kitchen. when we stepped into the kitchen my mother was making some coffee and almost jumped at sight of zelia. 

"oh my goodness" she said walking over to her "let me make you something to eat" 

i sat zelia at the breakfast bar. she sat there hair hanging in her face. i tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled it behind her back. and i could finally see her full face in what seemed like years. i was shocked by how bad she looked. make up stained to her cheeks. old and fresh tears on her cheeks. her face was pale and with no colour, her eyes held no emotion just sadness. she was unrecognisable. 

a few minutes later my mother handed us two plates. with pancakes and golden syrup. her favourite. she looked at it for a minute before saying "thank you" and then she picked up her third and then her knife. she started cutting into it a took a bite. a tear falling down her face. 

she took another bite. followed by another. she cried the whole time and i could see my mother, a few tears falling down her cheeks from just looking at the state she was in. 

she managed to eat the whole thing. i ate mine while watching her. i was more than happy that she was finally eating. after she done she slowly feel on to me crying. her head landed on my shoulder and immediately wrapped my arm around her, the tears i was holding back now falling done my face. 

a few hours later   
draco's pov

i'm sat at my desk chair watching zelia lying on my bed. how she has been for the last three hours. 

"hey, zelia.." i start 

her eyes shoot to mine. 

"how about we give you a wash, might make you feel a bit better" 

she looks at me for a few minutes before saying "okay" 

she starts to get up and i fo other to her and help her. slowly she gets up and we make our way into the bathroom. i sit her done on the toilet seat as i run a bath. i look at her with a smile as i pour some bubble bath into the bath. 

a slight smile appears on her face. not a forced smile. not an emotionless smile. a genuine smile. i smile knowing i was able to get her to smile. 

after the bath is finished i stand her up and i slowly start to unzip her dress. i pull the straps done from her shoulders. the dress full to her ankles and she steps out of it. 

she's know only in her underwear and usually i'd be turned on by this but no. not this time. she is much skinnier. too skinny. her body is dirty and covered in blood. her bones more defined. i take her underwear off and i he'll her into the warm bath. 

she sits done and i sit in the floor next to her. i help her by splashing some of the water into her shoulder. 

"thank you draco" she says grabbing my hands 

"of course, zelia" i smiled 

i pull back her body so her hair can get wet. she then pulls her self under by holding my hand which is supporting her body. she's full emerged under the water now. she lifts her head back up and i see her face. no longer lifeless or covered in teas and make up. she sits up and wipes her eyes. 

"you're right, i do feel a little better" she smiled 

"good! i'm so glad" i smile back. 

i continued to help her. i washed her hair and scrubbed her body. i loved her so much and seeing the colour in her face or her smile slowly come back made my happiness come back. 

i will continue to help her even with the smallest thing until the day i die.


	68. Chapter 68

draco's pov 

so today is the day we return to hogwarts, after a long christmas break that started with happiness and laughter and ended in death and tears. i don't know how such a good thing can turn so bad. the train to hogwarts leave at 12pm and it currently 9am. i don't want to rush her. she said she wants to go but i can tell deep down she just wants to stay here.

"did you want to get dressed" i asked her 

she nodded in response and slowly got up walking to the draws. she picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom. while she was getting dressed i packed her things. 

she walked out looking better and put together but you could still tell she wasn't okay. it's weird i don't know how to describe it. she looks almost numb. no longer crying but her eyes swollen and red from crying for so long. 

"oh uh thank you" she said as she saw her suitcase packed and ready to go. 

"of course" i walked over to her and kissed her softly, she kissed me back but there was something missing in our kiss there was no longer any lust or desire. it was just a kiss. 

"do you think we have time to go somewhere before we leave" she murmured 

"probably, where do you want to go" 

"my house" she said not looking at me" 

"your what" i spat back 

"if you don't want to come that's fine. i'll go by myself" 

"no you can't- it too dangerous-"

"it's very unlikely my father will be there"

"why do you want to go" i asked confused 

"to get some things and my mother. she said something before she—before my father killed her" she said blankly.

"zelia- i- are you sure you want to"

"my mother said go to the place tia goes. she wants me too. i need to go" 

"okay then we will go" i said 

i didn't want to go i was scared. scared of what might happen. but i know that if i see her father i won't hesitate to kill him. 

~

we disaparated to the front of the salmeris manor. it looked even more gloomy and darker than the malfoy manor. we walked up the long road that led to the manor. trees either side. 

once we got to the front and the manor was no more than a few steps in front of us. i stopped but zelia continued to walk. i quickly caught up to her. 

"are you sure that no one is home" 

"yes — i'm sure" she said turning around and continued to walk. 

she got to the front and whispered "alohomora"   
the door opened and she walked in, i followed behind her and shit the door after me. she stopped and looked around, at the tall chandelier. i knew she was rich but her family really was rich. more rich than my family. she walked to the kitchen and i wasn't sure what she was doing but i followed anyway. 

we walked around the huge marble counter in the middle. suddenly tgere was movement from the behind a door in the kitchen. zelia immediately stopped and i rushed towards her with my wand drawn. but to my surprise she walked in front of me. and toward the door. 

"zelia—what are you" 

"Loodey! oh my-" she said and bent down in the small room. 

confused i walked around and looked at what she was doing. there was a house elf tied up with cuts all over it. it amazed me that she seemed to care so much about a stupid house elf. out of all things. but this melted my heart. 

"what did he do to you" zelia questioned 

"master was angry. master said loodey was useless and pathetic" the house elf spoke 

"i'm so sorry" 

"loodey is happy zelia is home" 

"i — i'm not here to stay. just grabbing some things" 

"oh. loodey misses zelia" 

zelia helped the elf out of the room. 

"zelia bought a friend" the house elf spoke as he poked me in the leg. the fu-

this made zelia smile slightly. 

"this is draco" 

"a friend of zelia's is a friend of loodeys" the house elf walked around the kitchen. 

"what happened here? while i was gone" asked zelia 

"well when zelia was in the basement- loodey tried to help you. loodey knew zelia was hurt and loodey couldn't see zelia hurt. so loodey tried to help zelia. but loodey was caught. master tortured loodey and made loodey do horrible things" 

"that's awful" zelia sighed 

"loodey is fine now" 

"we should hurry" i said. we didn't have much more time. 

"right—we need to go but i will find a way to free you" zelia said to the house elf and i was shocked by this. 

"loodey is thankful for zelia" 

zelia smiled and took my hand and we walked out of the kitchen. 

"didn't think you cared for house elf's" i said as we walked 

"why wouldn't i—my father treats them horribly" she said 

~

we walked into a room and i'm assuming it's zelia's. she started looking around her room and grabbing things and putting them in bags. i sat on her large bed. i bounced up and down testing out the comfort of the bed. very very comfortable. 

"cute room" i said 

"i know" 

"what are you getting" i asked curiously.

"well since i'm never going to come back here i thought i'd grab a few things"

"need help" i asked 

"no i got it" 

she then went to one of her floor boards and lifted it up. now i was very intrigued. i went over and looked in. she pulled out stacks of money. 

"merlin" 

she then grabbed a few bottles of alcohol and what looked like air looms. she put them in her bag and then grabbed my arm again. we walked down the hall and went into a massive room which i assumed was her parents. 

she walked over to the dressing table and just looked at it for a minimum. she picked up a perfume and smelt it. a tear falling from her eyes. 

"it smells like her" she said no more than a little whisper. 

i didn't know what to say. it was heartbreaking seeing the way she reacted. she put the perfume in her bag and then she opened the droit to reveal loads of jewellery. she was looking for something but i didn't know what. 

"what are you looking for" i asked 

"her necklace. she—she didn't have it on when she. was killed. so it has to be here" she said "ah here" she pulled out a necklace, a beautiful pearl necklace. she placed it in her bag and walked over to the closet. 

she grabbed a jumper and smelt it before she put it over her long sleeve top. 

"okay one more thing" she said and walked out. 

this time we where are in a office which i assume is her fathers. 

"are you sure we should be in here" i asked worriedly. 

"no we definitely shouldn't be in here" she smiled "which makes it more fun" 

she opened a draw and it was locked. "alohomora" she whispered 

the draw opened and inside where jewels, money and what looked like small bags of drugs. she took a bit of everything, and placed it into her bag. 

she looked at my shocked face and simply smirked. she turned around and walked towards a baseball bat. "let's have some fun" 

i smirked at her comment and grabbed the other bat. we really should do this but i wanted to just as much as she did. she hit a picture frame with her bat and i did the same. we crashed the room. everything was smashed and on the floor. 

she swung the bat over her shoulder and looked at me "that was too much fun" 

i walked over to her "too much fun" i grabbed her waist and kissed her. she kissed me back this time with forced. so much force. she dropped the bat and so did i. 

i pushed her up against the desk and continued kissing her. our tongues colliding wit each other. tasting her. her taste i craved so much. it's been a week since i last kissed her like this and merlin i missed it. my kisses went from her mouth to her jaw. kissing all of her, everywhere. i went to her neck and she tilted her head allowing more room for my kisses. 

"fuck me" she moaned

"huh" i said lifting my head. 

"i want you to fuck me. fuck me right here on my fathers desk. and fuck me hard" 

an evil, wicked smirk curled on my lips. i wasn't sure if i should especially because of what she's been through. but she seemed sure more than sure. 

i roughly grabbed the back of her head and lifted her on to the desk. she laughed seductively as i did so. i crashed my lips on to her lips and we kissed with such lust and desire. 

i wanted her. i wanted to fuck her on her fathers desk and i hope there's a camera so he can watch. 

i grabbed the rim of her jeans and filled them of her and then her thong. i listed her jumper off her and unbuttoned her top, revealing her boobs. she started unbuckling my bet and my trousers fell to the floor. we didn't waste any time. 

i pulled my hard erection out and started rubbing it against her wet pussy. i pulled her legs closer to me so that my dick slid inside her as i did so. she gasped out as i did. i continued to slid myself inside her. the pleasure exceeding as i did. 

she rested her hands on the table and lent back and tilted her head back, making her chest show to me. this turned me on so much and made me want to fuck her harder. she arched her back and moaned in pleasure l. i run my hand down her chest and in between her breasts. 

i grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to my face and kissed her hard as i thrusted into her. we where both so close to reach our climax. our orgasm getting closer and closer. 

"i'm about—to" she sighed in pleasure. 

and she did and this made me also cum into her. everything inside me tensed up and every inch of me felt so good.

"i fucking love you" i said 

"i fucking love you too" she smirked. 

~

we got dressed and left the manor. left our mess and took everything zelia grabbed. 

"there's one more thing i need to do" said zelia as we walked out of the manor. 

"what is it" 

"my mother said go to the place tia goes" 

"who the fuck is tia" 

"my cat" zelia turned around and smiled.

"your cat. the one who helped us save you" i asked 

"yes. that sounds like her" 

we walked for a bit until we arrived at a tree house. i was confused and intrigued all at the same time. zelia pulled down on a rope and down came a ladder. she started to climb and i followed. 

as soon as we got up zelia went straight to the little black cat. the same cat from the day we saved zelia. she was sleeping on a pillow. the tree house was very— well— cool. it had tapestry's on the walls and the ceiling. a few tree stumps with pillows and blankets on. ok the walls where drawing and paintings. 

"this is where i came to get away from my father. he never knew about it but apparently my mother did" 

she then walked over to a bag. 

"this wasn't here last time i was here" 

"what is it" 

"i'm not sure- but i'll open it once we are at hogwarts" 

"okay we should go then it's almost 12" 

"wait-" she said causing me to turn around. 

she grabbed a bag with what looked like weed.   
"i can't forget this now can i" 

i laughed "you're unbelievable" 

~

once down from the tree house we disaparated to the train station, with are suitcase and the extra bags zelia had brung. she was still upset and num i guess. didn't say much and the zelia i loved wasn't fully there. but i won't stop trying until the day i day. 

but it looks like our fuck helped. i smirked to myself as we walked into the train.


	69. Chapter 69

zelia's pov 

me and draco disaparated to king cross train station, just two minutes before it leaves. we rush through the crowd of parents waving off their children. a sudden pit of sadness hit me. i couldn't help but feel jealous even angry. i won't ever get my mother back. not ever. i don't believe in heaven and if it does exist, i'll be going to hell. my mother, i know for a fact she is in heaven. she is- was an angel. sent from heaven. she had nothing but kindness and love to give, even with a shitty husband. and barley no love or kindness was given to her in return. 

i felt my eyes heat up and tears fall from my face, the familiar numbness returning. everything was moving in slow motion, parent waving and smiling. draco dragging me. hand in hand. we stepped on to the train and we walked down the small corridors of the train. 

draco turned and faced me, instantly stopping. he placed his hands on my face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

"zelia..." he said 

"i'm—fine" i lied 

"no your not. i hate seeing you like this—i- i don't know what to do. i-" 

"just please don't leave me" i said as more tears fell "promise me you won't leave me" 

"i promise! i fucking promise, i won't ever leave you. ever" 

i instantly pressed my lips on his, wrapping my arm around his neck. 

~

we continued to walked down the corridor until  
we found daphne and blaise. they didn't know what happened, at least i didn't think they did. 

"oh my god, zelia!" daphne yelled as we walked into the compartment. she shot up and wrapped her arms around me. embracing me. i did the same. 

"i'm so sorry" she said and i felt confused. 

did she know? 

i saw draco turn his head to us, from his seat opposite blaise. 

"it's all in the daily prophet" blaise said holding a paper. 

"what-" i said as i grabbed the paper from his hands. i sat next to draco, who also started reading it.

"that piece of shit" draco murmured angrily. 

"what- what is it" daphne said having heard draco. 

"he killed my mother! my father killed her" i said blankly. maybe to blankly. 

there was an silence that followed. an awfully loud silence. 

"what-" said blaise. 

a tear fell from my eye. and i looked over at draco who got what i was trying to do. he looked at them and started telling them what happened. he didn't give to many details. he just said it quickly. i listened to what he was saying and the images started returning. from my mother's dead body in my hands and the evil grin on my fathers face.

"so he lied? but why" said daphne 

"to save his own ass" draco sighed angrily. he noticed that i was crying. again. he grabbed my hand and put it in his lap. and just like that i already felt better. 

"what a prick" blaise said "i'm so sorry zelia! if you ever need anything, i'm always here" 

"me too ze!" daphne smiled 

"thank you" i looked up at the two and smiled 

~

once the train came to a stop we all got off. draco holding my hand, tightly. as we where walking i noticed a few students giving me looks. i couldn't tell what they where thinking or why they where looking at me but i decided to ignore it for now. 

as we where walking, there where a group of what looked like 5th years reading the palate. pacifically the page about my father and mother. draco noticed to and as we walked laser he grabbed the paper and threw it back at them. immediately they stopped there giggling and looked rather scared. good. they said nothing as we walked away. 

once we arrived at the castle i separated from draco for the first time in two weeks and went to unpack my stuff with daphne, and also get changed into my robes. once we had finished we headed down to the great hall to meet back up with draco and blaise. 

we walked down the corridors and just before we got to the door, i felt a hand on my back. i turned around quickly. 

"sorry—i didn't mean to startle you" harry said 

"i'll meet you at the table" daphne smiled 

i smiled back. 

"how was you're christmas" i said awkwardly not really knowing what to say. 

"fine! i mean it was good. there's something i need to tell you-" 

"what is it" 

"well first of all i'm sorry about you're mother" 

"oh um—it's...fine" 

draco's pov 

i noticed daphne sit down but no zelia. 

"where's zelia" i asked 

"oh she's talking to harry-" 

i cut her off by slamming my hands on the table and getting up. storming out of the great hall and to the door where i saw harry talking to zelia. 

zelia's pov 

"i'm here if you ever want to talk" harry smiled "there's actually something you should kno—" 

"potter. can i help you" draco grabbed my arm softly and slightly tugged me back so i was behind him. 

"no you can't. malfoy." harry looked at draco and then to me again "i'll tell you another time" 

"tell her what. potter" 

"come on draco" i said pulling his hand. i knew draco would of started a fight with harry if we didn't go. whatever harry needs to tell me i'm sure it can wait. 

"i don't like him talking to you" draco said as we walked to the table. 

"why? i love you draco! you seriously have nothing to worry about" 

"i know and i love you. but-" 

"no buts- i love you and you only. now shut up" 

"you'll pay for that attitude later" draco snarled into my ear and shiver erupted through my body. 

~

we enjoyed the rest of our dinner. well sort off. everyone else did but me. i tried my best to remain happy and keep a smile on my face but it was hard. i couldn't. because i wasn't happy. all i kept thinking about was my mother. how i'd never get to see her kind face again. never hear her voice again. all i'm left with is memories and memories only. memories that will soon fade away.


	70. Chapter 70

Zelia's pov 

The first night back in Hogwarts was awful. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned the whole night. Unable to get the image of my mother's dead body out of my head. I cried silently until I had enough. 

It was around 4:30 am and Daphne was asleep. pansy's bed empty since she's always in Adrian's room or medicines room. Just like before Christmas. 

I grabbed the bag from the manor, with everything I took. I pulled out the small bag with white powder, also known as cocaine in the muggle world. My father only had it because, in the wizarding world, there were no drugs and the only way to get them where to take the drugs from muggles. 

I had no idea what I was doing or why. All I knew was that I wanted the feeling of numbness to come back. I needed this pain to stop. I knew that I won't ever be happy again. The numb feeling is the best I got. 

I emptied a small amount on my nightstand and used a spell to put the powder in three lines. I rolled up a bit of parchment and sniffed. 

Then instantly tilted my head back and collapsing on to my bed, staring at the top of my bed. The euphoric feeling hitting me. The image of my lifeless mother slowly fading away..To nothing. All my problems are gone with a sniff. 

~

Time past quickly and it was morning, around when we'd wake up. I don't know where the time went it felt like I've just laid down for five minutes but I soon realise it's been four hours. 

I quickly sat up, and I felt dizzy. I was still high, but it was fading. I grabbed the bag of cocaine and hid it under my pillow. I scrapped the remains of the powder on to the floor. 

"Hey, you're up" 

"Oh — yeah" I replied 

"You okay," daphne asked 

"I'm — fine, daphne" 

"Are you-" 

"Yes, I'm fine!" I spat. 

Maybe that was too harsh but that question is so annoying. I'm not okay. Obviously, I'm not okay. My mother was murdered for fucks sake. 

I went to the bathroom, trying to keep my walk in a straight line. I changed and got ready for the dreadful day. I added some mascara to try and make my self look more awake. My eyes were red, bloodshot. Pupils dilated. But I didn't care. I looked like shit. But I didn't care. 

I walked out and in went daphne, I tried not to look at her so she wouldn't see my highness. 

I went back to my pillow pulled out the small bag once more. I licked the tip of my finger and tapped it into the powder. I pulled my finger up to my nose and sniffed. Feeling relaxed. Again. I put the bag into the inside pocket of my robe and headed downstairs, into the common room. 

I didn't know if draco was there or not. I didn't look I simply walked out. I walked to the black lake. 

I looked out onto the black lake, fog floating on top of it. It was cold, freezing in fact. But I liked it. Over my high state, it made me feel good. I loved this feeling. I felt free. 

The world looks different when you're high. More beautiful. It's like an unseen world finally being seen. Everything, all your problems fade away, like they never existed. 

I stood there, looking out. I don't know how long I stood there for. I decided breakfast was probably over and I slowly made my way to classes. My first class being potions. I was tempted to skip but then people might think there's something wrong with me, that I'm not okay. I want people to think I'm okay. 

I walked toward potions class, students stood outside, waiting. I saw blaise and daphne, who saw me first. She looked worried and concerned. Draco then turned around and I watched as I walked to them. 

"Where did you go? Why didn't you come to breakfast?" draco asked 

"I went—on a walk. To. Clear my head" I lied 

"I would have come with you" 

"I wanted to be alone," I said as I was looking down, trying my best not to make eye contact with them. 

"Are you sure your okay-" daphne said 

"Can you stop asking if I'm okay—please!" I said finally looking up at them. 

"Are you..High?" asked blaise. 

I slightly laughed and walked away, heading into the class. 

I just want to get today over and done with. I want to get this year over and done with. 

~

The day was finally over. I was still high since I kept secretly taking sniffs throughout the day. I was sat at the slytherin table at dinner. I didn't really say much throughout the day. 

I could tell draco didn't know what to do or what to say. But I didn't mind. I didn't need him telling me 'it's going to be okay' or 'it will get better'. No, I didn't need to hear that. 

~

Later that night draco and I went to the room of requirement. To work on the stupid vanishing cabinet. I sat on the sofa while draco kept repeating the same spell over and over...

"Harmonia nectere passus" 

He opened the cabinet and the apple was still in one piece and in the same place. 

"Fuck!" he yelled as he smiled his hand onto it. 

"That's not going to fix it" I sighed from the sofa. 

"You're being a great help just sat there" draco scoffed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I questioned. 

"You came here to help but you just sit there" he continued, his voice angrier. 

"I'll leave then?" 

"I'm not going to stop you. All-day you've been ignoring me. I don't know why you wanted to come here to 'help'" 

I stood up annoyed "Fuck you" I snapped. I turned around and walked out. As I walked out I heard a loud thud lie he just punched something. But I walked out. 

As soon as the door shut I walked quickly, tears starting to pool in my eyes. It was late, around midnight. 

What's wrong with me? Why I'm I acting like this? I don't. I never just get high through the day, because. Why? I'm sad? 

No! 

I tell my self I won't do it any more but I can't take this anymore this feeling. When I'm not high I'm sad. I'm so fucking sad to the point where it hurts. Hurts so much. 

And draco. Fuck! What have I done? Why did I just sit there? He clearly is struggling and going through dark times, he's a death eater, fuck! He needs my help. But is it selfish of me for sitting there morning my mother, while trying to be there for draco? I just wanted to have his company. Just for a little bit while I wasn't high for the first time all day. 

But where did that get me? Absolutely nowhere. 

I pulled out the bag of cocaine and got high. Again for about the fifth time today. Tears slowly stopped falling out my eyes, as I sat on the floor leaning against the window. Looking out at the black lake. I felt numb again. Finally. 

Everything and everyone around me leaving but I felt nothing. I felt numb. 

The following day

Last night I slowly walked back to my dorm. I said nothing to anyone, blaise and daphne who looked confused, when I walked in crying but no emotion on my face. I went to bed and cried my self to sleep. 

This morning I got ready, first and foremost taking a few sniffs of cocaine. So I can be- well- not sad. Especially now I have another reason to be sad. I lost the thing that was keeping me together. But now. What do I have? Nothing. Daphne doesn't seem to care. I mean yesterday she judged the shit out of me when she found out I was high. 

But she didn't seem to notice I was as high as a kite this morning as we walked to potions. The whole day no one did. No one noticed that my hair wasn't brushed. No one noticed that I was crying nearly all day. But I had the cocaine. The only thing keeping me going. 

Draco didn't look at me once the whole day. And if he did. It was when I wasn't looking. 

One week later 

My days have felt the same as the last. Every day I spent sniffing the white powder, behind everyone's back. Right under their noses. Still. They had no idea. 

I know I said that I hate it when people say 'are you okay' but I think it hurts more when they don't ask. Because it seems like they don't care. Like they don't notice. 

Draco has looked at me about five times in the last week. Hasn't said a word. I've given up with them and I've been keeping to my self. Daphne has stayed at blaise's a few nights. They know something has happened between draco and I but they haven't asked, at least they haven't asked me. 

Today I skipped all my lessons and have been in the astronomy tower. I pulled out the bag for the first time today and took a sniff. And another. 

And another. 

The next day

Last night a blur. I forgot how I got back to my bed, but somehow I did. I woke up with dried tears on my face, knotted hair. An empty bottle of vodka, my bed a mess and the bag of cocaine in my hand. 

I slowly sat up. Confusion hitting me like a brick to the head and sadness flooding back into my body. No longer numb. 

"What the hell zelia" daphne opened the curtains surrounding my bed. The morning sun shining bright, in my face. I covered the sun with my hand. 

"What the fuck! What have you done! Why— is that?" she looked at the bag in my hand and then eyes darting to the vodka. 

"Draco came back and told blaise what happened and then he told me. I thought you didn't want to talk and that's why you had your curtains drawn. But this— I- I didn't expect this" 

"I-" I couldn't say anything. Couldn't form a sentence. 

"Zelia. What's going on" she sighed with pity and disbelief. 

"What's going on" I snapped back "My mother died that's what's going on — is it selfish of my to mourn my dead mother who was killed by my father?" at this point I was yelling. Loud and clear. Tears streaming down my cheeks. "And you and draco are acting like it's weird for me to me mourning my dead mother. To be sad about her-"

I was cut off by draco and blaise who were at the door. Draco who looked guilty and angry. Blaise who looked shocked and confused. 

"Fuck all of you" I snapped pointing at them. Tears still streaming down my face. 

I walked back to my bed and picked up the bag of cocaine. "This" I waved it in the air "This is the only thing that's been keeping me together. Not any of you" 

They said nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

"I- have had the shittest week of my life and not one of you noticed or cared. I've been high every day. Everyday a blur" I laughed as I said the next part "I don't even know how I got here for fucks sake-" 

"I brought you here" a new voice spoke from the door. It was adrian. 

Draco turned and snarled immediately. Daphne and blaise just as confused as I. 

But then it hit me. 

The memories coming back. Last night no longer a blur. I remember.


	71. Chapter 71

*TW references of overdose, drug use and references of suicide. 

Zelia's pov 

"It was me who brung you back" Adrian repeated. 

"You what," Draco asked angrily. 

Adrian walked into our dorm. Daphne looked back at me, wide eyes and opened mouth. 

"Do you want me to repeat myself again, Malfoy? I brought Zelia back" Adrian said again. 

"What do you mean you brought her back? Back from where?" Blaise asked now stepping in. 

Draco pushed passed Blaise and stormed over to Adrian and grabbed his shirt collar. "If you laid a finger on her. I sware— I SWARE-" 

"oh don't act like you care now, Draco" I sighed. I'm too high for this shit. 

Draco let go of Adrian roughly and turned to me. "I do care" he murmured in a more sad tone. 

"Oh yeah? Is that why I found her collapsed from overdose in the astronomy tower?" Adrian snapped. 

"What," Daphne said as she turned to face me. 

"Zelia? What the hell happened last night" Blaise asked with teary eyes. 

Draco looked at me with guilt and worrisome. 

"I couldn't take it anymore," I said as I looked Draco dead in the eyes. "I couldn't take it" 

flashback

I walked to the astronomy tower, sniffing more and more. I'm surprised I'm still able to walk. I struggled as I waved side to side as I walked up the stairs. Everything was spinning. 

I walked to the railing and looked over the edge. Viewing the black lake, the trees and courtyard. Everything hit me at once. How fucked my life is. How it's turned to shit and will only continue to get worse. My father will kill me, no doubt about that. So why didn't I just do it for him? I've lost Draco, I've lost everything. 

I cried and cried as I pulled out the bag of cocaine. Used a spell to put them it in lines and the astronomy tower floor. I pulled the piece of partridge and rolled it up. 

And then I sniffed. Each line. I could feel myself slowly going. 

Slowly disappearing. 

My surroundings going. 

And then I fell back. 

My vision slowly blurring, tears falling from my eyes as I looked at the night sky. 

It's beautiful. 

My last thought was—who's going to find me? 

Adrian's pov 

I needed to get away from a pansy. just for a few minutes. So I decided to go where I usually go. The astronomy tower. I walked up the steps and into- 

"What the fuck" I mumbled as I saw Zelia unconscious on the floor. 

I walked over to her and saw lines of some sort of drug. looks like cocaine. I bent down and checked for her pulse. There was a slight pulse but barley. 

"Fuck!" 

What do I do? 

I grabbed my water and splashed some onto her face. Her eyes moved slightly.

"Zelia?" 

"Can you hear me" 

Fuck. 

I lifted her chest. her head falling forward. I lifted her head and put my fingers down her throat. 

Immediately she threw up to the side. I held her hair as I did so. 

"Merlin Zelia" 

"What the fuck-" she said as she weakly pulled away and lent up the wall. 

"What did you take?" I asked her "you just overdosed. you need to see Promfey" 

"No! No! I don't want to" 

"You need to" 

"NO I'm not going" she yelled. 

"Tuh—okay then," I said as I leant back against the wall opposite her. 

We both sat opposite each other. looking at one another. I was confused and shocked. Didn't think I'd ever talk to her again. Not after—not after what I did to her or tried to do. which I regret. I was a different person back then. I did things I'm not proud of. but I've changed. 

Zelia's pov 

Well, that didn't work. But—I'm happy it didn't well I don't know. out of anyone it had to be Adrian. The boy who tried to—nevermind. 

"Why did you take so much" he asked me. 

I laughed as I looked to the side. Biting my check and trying not to cry. "I don't know" 

"You could have died," he said. 

"Yeah. Well. That was the point" I said as I looked at him. 

He looked at me shocked. 

"What—why?" he asked. 

"Why do you care?" I spat. 

"I don't. Well not really" 

I just looked down. 

"I would have never got the chance" 

"The chance to what," I asked him.

"To apologise," he said. 

I laughed "yeah well—"

"I am sorry Zelia. I mean that. I was a different person back then" 

"And what now you're a different person? You've changed" 

"I'd like to think so," he said sadly "I know what an apology won't be enough for what did to you. But you have to know that if I could go back I wouldn't have done it. I didn't think. I never did back then. I was stupid. And I will continue to hate my self, every day for what I tried to do to you" 

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to accept his apology. He didn't deserve that. but he did just save my life. 

"Thank you for saving me" I murmured.

"Do you still want to die?" he asked. 

"I don't know" 

current time 

Draco's pov 

"After that, I brought her back here. Around 2:30 in the morning," Adrian said. 

I don't know what to feel after just heard that. about what deli tried to do and did do. I felt so fucking angry that he dared to talk to her again. but then grateful that he was there. and he found her and saved her. I wanted it to be me who saved her. Who found her. I wished she'd never felt that way. 

Ugh, fuck Draco. why the fuck did you ignore her all week. This is your fault Draco. 

"Zelia why did you do that" Daphne cried. "do you have any idea how stupid that is. Did you not think about how we'd feel?" 

"No. No, I didn't. None of you cared so why would i" 

"I fucking care about you. I fucking care about you Zelia" I yelled. 

"Then why did you ignore me? You couldn't even look at me, Draco. My mother was just murdered by my father, and then to make everything fucking worse you decide to push me away" she said as tears fell from her eyes. 

"I-I don't-" I stuttered 

I hate my self for ignoring her. for my ego getting in the way. How can I be so blind? I knew what she was going through but I pushed her away. The only person I live in this world. and she almost died. Because of me. 

"Zelia we do care about you! I'm so sorry" Blaise said as a tear fell from his eye. 

I walked over to Zelia, the closest I've been to her in a week. "listen to me know. I fucking love you! and I'm sorry. So fucking sorry that I key this happen. I-I don't know what I was thinking" 

She said nothing but wrap her arms around me. And I instantly wrapped my arms around her. Pulled her closer than ever. 

"I forgive you" she murmured in a sweet broken voice. 

I cried as I rested my head on hers. 

She pulled away. Daphne ran over to her and hugged her too. followed by Blaise. 

"I forgive all of you" 

I notice Adrian walkout. And I walked out after him. he just got to the door of his dorm. 

"Paucey" I yelled. 

"Yes?" he said. 

"Thank you" I gritted through my teeth. 

"I wasn't just going to leave her there" 

"Yes well thank you for helping her but if you ever try anything or touch her again I'll cut your hands off and feed them to you" I snapped 

"Got it," he said and walked into his dorm.


	72. Chapter 72

Zelia's pov 

Last night was — I don't even know what it was. The last few weeks have been a shit show. Hell. I don't know if it's over. I mean it can't be over just like that. Can it? 

As soon as everyone left I fell asleep almost instantly. My body weak and so fucked up from everything that's happened. I haven't been drinking nor eating. I've gotten no sleep. And the amount of cocaine I've been taking, I'm surprised I haven't dropped dead. I mean that's what I tried to do—what I wanted to do. 

I'm so ashamed of my self. Embarrassed. 

I had no one. 

I don't know what came over me. 

I woke up late this morning. Luckily it was a Sunday, not that it would have mattered if I had classes. I skipped almost all of them last week. 

The first thing I remember this morning is throwing up. Everywhere. I managed to get my weak body to the bathroom. 

And now I'm sat. In the bathroom. On the floor. In the dark. The only lights are the sheer light coming from the room. Daphne is in the dormitory, clearing up my puke. I hate my self right now. 

A knock at the door is what caused me to become fully conscious of my surroundings. Scared to whom is about to see me like this. 

I heard Daphne shout "it's open" 

And the door opened. Footsteps echoed through the dormitory. 

"She's in there" I heard Daphnes voice again. 

Footsteps. Getting closer, until a tall figure appeared in the view. My vision was blurry and I couldn't tell who the tall figure was. And they turned the light on—

"Fuck.." I groaned as I squinted and covered the light with my hand. 

"The fucks wrong with you" I murmured as I cast a spell that turned the light of again. 

Less than a second later it turned back on again. 

"Oh piss off" I yelled in annoyance. 

"How long has she been like this" the recognisable voice of Draco spoke. 

"Since she woke up, about an hour or so" Daphne responded from the dormitory. 

"Draco?" I questioned. 

"Yes" 

"Turn the fucking light off" I groaned "please!" 

"You look awful," he said as he came closer, his tall broad figure blocking the light somewhat so I could see, better. 

I have smiled in sarcasm "thanks" 

"Let's get you sorted, yeah?" 

He picked me up, to my surprise and placed my weak body on the floor of the shower. The coldness of the tiles and water on the floor making me shiver. 

Then out of nowhere the shower turned on, water hitting me, cold at first but quickly woke me up. 

"Draco!!" I yelled 

"Oh, shit—oops" he snarled sarcastically. 

He ignored my annoyed expression and started placing shampoo on his hands and running it through my hair. I didn't push him away or try to get away, I just let it happen. I didn't know if I was still annoyed or sad— or back to how I felt before all of this. I guess I was still numb. And confused. 

He grabbed the showerhead and started rinsing the shampoo out. He did the same but with conditioner. And rinsed it once again. 

I tilted my head to the side, looking at him. His eyes focused on my hair. 

"Why'd you leave me?" I said barely a whisper 

He's eyes instantly connected to mine.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me," I mumbled as a tear uncontrollably fell from my eye.

Draco's eyes stayed attached to mine for a good few seconds. Just staring blankly. Sadness and guilt in his blue-grey eyes. Tears pooling in his eyes. 

"I know.." he uttered quietly, looking down as his eyebrows frowned. 

"Why," I asked more tears falling. 

"I don't know," he said, barely a whisper. Still looking down. 

I looked away. "I needed you, Draco" 

I felt his eyes on me again "I'm here now! And- and that may not be good enough but I intend to stay by your side until the day I die. I've never felt this way—about anyone—I've never known love and have never felt it. At least not until I met you. I fell in love with you. At first, it was a silly crush but it grew into something much more. Much stronger. I won't ever leave you again. And I promise you. I promise you a thousand times. Zelia salmeris, I love you!" 

I was already looking at him. I love this boy in front of me. I will always love him. no matter what. 

"I love you Draco Malfoy" 

He lent in, placing a hand on my cheek and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. Both of us crying. Letting out all the pain, in this one kiss. I felt a huge weight lift from my chest. 

I wanted this moment to last forever. 

A few days later.   
Wednesday 

The last couple of days have been so much better than before. I've spent every waking hour on Draco's side. Spent our nights cuddling with each other, sleeping side by side. Attending classes together and working on the vanishing cabinet. 

I've had trouble recovering, I crave the cocaine, it's gotten better but all I can think about is the way it made me feel, how free I felt how alive I felt. Draco immediately threw it away, burnt it into oblivion. Gone. 

We did get high one night from smoking weed, but that's something we did before anyway. It's much more fun and so much better when doing it with someone you love. 

I begin to realise that I don't need cocaine to feel alive or free, or even happy. I have Draco. he makes me feel all those things. 

Life is slowly becoming normal again but I know there's a war coming and I know it's going to be bad, really bad. But until then I intend to live every day happily. At least I'll try my best. Live in the moment instead of worrying about my future or if I have one. All that matters is now. Right now with my friends and Draco. My mother is in a better place. Heaven has got its angel back. That's how I sleep at night. That's how I go through my day. I'm still so sad from my mother's death, and I feel as though I always will be. I just hope that one day I can be with her. even if it's just for a minute or two.


	73. Chapter 73

Zelia's pov

It's now the following week. Monday morning to be exact. A whole new week. Last week was difficult. nevertheless, I recovered. And I'm proud of myself. I fell into a dark, dark whole by myself but I was pulled out of it by the people I love. I'm still saddened whenever I think of my mother, I always will be. But I will have my revenge. My father will get what's coming to him. 

"Class dismissed" snape announced from the front of the class. All students hurried out. 

I walked out with daphne until I familiar voice caught my attention. 

"Zelia, can I have a word" harry held a tight grip around his bag. He looked anxious, almost. 

"yeah..sure?" I said as I waved to daphne who was catching up with Blaise. 

"let's walk," he said as he turned and walked in the opposite direction to everyone else. 

"Is everything okay?" I asked 

"everything's great!—sort of—well I wanted to tell you sooner, a lot sooner. But you sort of vanished and I didn't see you for a while" 

"Yeah, something came up. However, it's all good now" 

"I figured. With everything that happened, I didn't want to add to it"

I suddenly felt like he was about to tell me something unpleasant. I had an awful feeling. I remembered back to the first night back at Hogwarts, after Christmas, to when harry said he needed to tell me something, but never got the chance as Draco stepped in. At the time I didn't care much to what harry wanted to say but now, I'm scared at what he knows.

"what is it harry? I can tell somethings wrong" I said stopping in our tracks. 

"it's better if I show you," he said.

"what are we doing in dumbledore's office," I asked as we entered the large room. 

"he shouldn't be back for another hour, so we have to be quick-" 

"about what? what did you want to show me" I tried to calm my self down but I was starting to panic.

"The night of new years, I had a vision like I had the night we went to the department of mysteries. I still get them. Yet this time I saw your father and he was—he was-" 

"spit it out harry" 

"he was with vol- the dark lord," Harry said as he looked at me with wide eyes. 

"what?" I managed to say. Tears of fear started to pool in my eyes. 

If my father and the dark lord are working together—two of the most powerful wizards of all time—then we are all fucked. The war that's coming will be greater and much harder to withstand. And I think Harry knows this, and that's why he came to me. 

"you said you wanted to show me? what do you mean? how will you show me?" I asked confused.

He walked over to are a vast stone bowl, it held what looked like water but it was shiny and smooth. 

"This is a Pensieve, it's a magical object used to review memories, it's used to see remembrances of wizards and witches. I can show you my memories by using this." Harry stated.

I wandered closer to it, looking down at it. 

"only the most skilful and powerful wizards and witches are capable of using this. However, you are one so I have no doubts" 

"I do," I said nervously, not knowing what to expect. 

"it will be fine, I'll be here if anything happens" 

Harry pulled out a small vile. 

"what's that?" I asked 

"my memories," he said as he pulled the cap off and poured the luminous blue liquid into the bowl. The bowl started to let off smoke, it was quite beautiful. 

"now just look through. bring out all your power and remember you're not there. You will be seeing my vision, from my perspective. But you're not actually there. Your right here, safe" he made clear "okay, just look" he gestured down to the mist. 

I gave him one final look before looking into the bowl. Putting my full trust in him. 

As soon as I looked through, a flicker of images hit me all at once. I couldn't make out what they were. It looked like Harry, and his days since this day flashed before my eyes.

Until it stopped. 

I was stood in a farmhouse. A small cottage looking building. Decorations spread around the room, with a range of food and drinks on a table. 

"com'on mate! we all doing drinks in the lounge" I heard Ron's voice from behind me. I turned and he walked past me into the next room, holding two bottles of fire whisky.

I looked at my hands and they where Harry's hands. I was Harry—

I was confused and shocked but I remembered what Harry said. I walked into the same room Ron went into. I saw Hermione and Ron sat together laughing. Along with Ginny and Luna. Fred and George dancing and taking a shot, twisting their arms and they did so. Mr & Mrs Weasley talking with what looked like Luna's father. A few members of the order where there who I recognised from the night at the Department Of Mysteries. 

"happy new years everyone" Ron cheered. 

I looked at the clock and saw the time was 12:53 am on new year's day. Which means my mother would have died about 30 minutes ago. 

Despair overfilled through me, but I had to keep my mind clear, be strong.

It was as though my body was moving by its self. I wasn't controlling it. I walked, well harry's body walked closer to Ron and Hermione. Who was laughing and waving to harry to join them? 

But then, an agonizing headache hit me. Right on the side of my head. Where harry's scar is. harry's body fell to the floor, crouching, leaning against the coffee table for support. Both Ron's and Hermione's smiles wiped from their face's. As they went to assist harry. 

That's the last I saw before I saw the vision. It was the dark lord. In a strange building. An abandoned factory it looked like. The dark lord was with two other death eaters. Stood next to him, with the death eater masks on. 

"ah Karl, you join us at last" the dark lord spoke. 

"I got a bit carried away, I was having too much fun" I heard my fathers voice, and then he appeared from behind me. He walked over to the dark lord. 

"is it done? Is your wife dead" 

"yes, my lord," my father said. 

"it's a necessary sacrifice," the dark lord said "and what about your daughter" 

"she's heartbroken! I saw the light in her eyes fade the second I slashed Tatiana's throat. The look on Zelia's face made killing my love all worth it" my father smiled. 

"you will have your revenge on your daughter once we are finished. When we have won the war. I need her alive, for now. She's important in helping the young Draco Malfoy. You see Karl, young love is stronger than any magic." the dark lord state "help me to win the war. Assist me in killing harry potter and I'll assure you have your revenge" 

The dark lord must know that together. A Salmeris wizard and himself are capable of destroying worlds of working together. 

My father nodded and held out his arm. Rolled up his sleeves and the dark lord held his wand against my father's forearm. The dark mark appeared. My father growled at the pain. 

"my lord" he bowed. 

Weak. My father is bowing down to someone other than himself. He must want this revenge badly. 

My mind, well harry's mind was pulled out from the vision and as the pain in my head faded. My body was pulled out from the pensive and I was back to the current time. 

"well, shit," I said, a hint of sarcasm. I didn't know how to react. "that's not good"

Harry looked at me with wide eyes. "no it's not" 

"what are we going to do know," I asked 

"I have no idea," he said "we should go before dumbledore returns"


	74. Chapter 74

Zelia's pov 

After last night I knew I had to tell Draco what happened, about Voldemort and my father. I didn't want to add stress to him, from his task. But I knew if I didn't tell him then he'd get annoyed with me. I want to do everything to prevent any more arguments between us too. I and Draco are meeting in the room of requirement soon so ill tell him then. 

"Hey," I said as I stepped into the room of requirement. 

Draco walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips. "Hey" 

"Everything okay," I asked noticing he seemed annoyed. 

"Yeah. Fine. It's just this stupid fucking cabinet, won't fix." 

"I'm here to help, let me try," I said as I walked over to the cabinet. I noticed a little bird sitting in a cage. "How come there's a bird," I asked as I bent down and put my finger on the bars, as the bird nudge my finger with its beak. 

"I was going to use it instead of an apple" 

"Oh. Okay" 

I stood up and uttered the words "Harmonia Nectere Passus"

Draco walked over to the cage and grabbed the bird from inside. He opened the doors of the vanishing cabinet and placed the small white bird inside. He shut the door and repeated the words "Harmonia Nectere Passus". 

He looked at me with anxious eyes. 

"Do you think it worked?" I asked. 

"Let's find out," he said and opened the doors. He sighed in doing so. "FUCK!" he yelled in rage as he threw his fists against the wall. 

"Draco!" I yelled as I grabbed his now bleeding fist. As I did so I looked into the cabinet. And saw the bird now dead "oh" I said sadly. 

"Its never going to fucking fix," he said annoyed. 

"It will! Maybe we should go back to using apples" I suggested, "and maybe you should find another way to take out your anger" I said as I held his bleeding hand. 

"I can think of a few ways" I looked up from his hand and he was looking right into my eyes with lust. I smirked knowing what he was suggesting. 

With his free hand, he gripped my hair tightly causing me to gasp as he did so. This caused a smirk to grow on my lips and then he grinned knowing I enjoyed it. Seconds letter he slammed his lips onto mine. Every second the kiss growing with more need and desire. 

He slammed me up against the cabinet causing it to wobble a little. I ripped his black button-up shirt from his body as he listed mine over my head. Slamming his lips back on mine. Trailing kisses on my jaw and my neck, leaving marks. 

I started to unbuckle his pants feeling his hard dick. He lifted me so I was straddling his waist. Ge pulled up my skirt revealing more of my bare thighs and my red lacey underwear. He moved them aside and teased my entrance with his tip. 

"Please. Draco" I begged. 

"I fucking love it when you beg" he snarled.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "Please, Draco. Fuck me-" 

His lips smirked as he pulled my hip down onto his dick. His full length entering me. A mixture of pain and pleasure fueling inside of me. A loud moan escaped my mouth. 

"Fuck" he growled as he slammed his hand down next to my face. 

I gripped my hands him his hair holding me in position as he pushed inside me. He led his head down, leaning on my face. I gasped as I bite his ear. Causing him to moan out loud. He kissed the side of my face as we both made our way to each other lips. 

"Your so fucking perfect" he murdered. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" he replied as he sped up. 

I moaned out loudly as the feeling in my lower stomach heightened. 

"Fuck" I moaned "Draco-" 

"Cum for me" he growled as he gripped my hair, lifted my face to look at him "look me in the eyes as you cum" 

As soon as he said that I felt my orgasm unleash. Intense satisfaction. Fuck this felt so good. I felt hot liquid feel inside me as he came in me. 

Slowly our breathing got louder and heavier as we both finished. His thrusts came to an end as he took me other to the sofa placing me down as he crawled next to me. I rested my head on his chest and my leg of his lower abdomen. 

"Feel better," I asked. 

"Much" he replied as he kissed my forehead. 

~ 

A few minutes passed and I remembered what I needed to tell him. 

"Draco" 

"Mhm" 

"I need to tell you something" 

"What is it?" he asked concerned. 

I sat up rested my hands on his bare muscular chest, facing him. 

"Yesterday, I spoke to Harry" 

"About" 

"I was getting to that part" I sighed. "The night of new year's eve, something happened to him, well he saw something" Draco's face grew more and more worried as I spoke. "He had a vision of the dark lord. He was meeting with my father." 

"He what!" Draco gasped. 

"The dark lord knew about what my father did that night, and he mentioned us. He said that I needed to remain alive as I was important in helping you. Somehow he knows about us" 

"But- How?" 

"I don't know." I sighed. "He wants my father to help him win the war. If my father does this then the dark lord will help my father with his revenge on me" 

"I won't let that happen! I don't care what I have to do. We'll run. I'll run with you forever if that's what it takes to keep you safe" 

I kissed Draco in response. "I love you so much Draco," I said as an uncontrollable tear fell from my cheek. 

He quickly wiped it away "I love you too Zelia"

I smiled. "That's not even everything that happened- my father bowed down to the dark lord after receiving the dark mark" 

Draco's eyes widened "fuck" 

"Yeah-" 

"How do you know this is what Potter saw," he asked. 

"He showed me. He took me to Dumbledore's office and he used something called a Pensieve. It was like I was harry feeling and seeing everything that harsh felt and saw" 

"Should I be concerned" Draco teased. 

"No, you fool" I laughed. 

I stopped laughing and said "are you scared" 

"Not really. I'm scared ill loose you, that something might happen to you." Draco responded. "Are you?"

"Very" 

"Don't be. Not while I'm around!" Draco said.


	75. Chapter 75

Zelia's pov

Five months later,   
4th June 1997. 

Nothing has happened over the past few months. Draco and I have only grown closer towards one another. Spending endless nights trying to fix the Vanishing cabinet. We have gotten closer to repairing it. Small hints that it's working. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad that it's almost complete, because once it's complete, Draco has to complete his task. Kill Dumbledore. I can tell he's scared but he doesn't show it. Blaise and Daphne are still clewless to Draco being a death eater. 

Most days have been quiet, simple school days. Attending classes, eating meals, trips to Hogsmeade and of course spending time with Draco. 

I haven't spoken much to Harry and the other Gryffindors, not since when Harry showed me the Pensieve. There has been no sign from my father, which only makes me think he's plotting something. 

Other than that life has seemed normal. I've had fun spending time with my friends, attending classes and getting Hot Chocolate at Hogsmeade. I almost forgot about the upcoming war. 

11th June 1997. 

"Catch," I said as I threw an apple to Draco. 

He caught it and wondered over to Vanishing Cabinet. This would be his fourth time today trying the spell. He placed the apple inside and shut the door. 

Before he could cast the spell I ran to his side and kissed him on the cheek "good luck" I smiled. 

A smile appeared on his complexion, as he leant down and kissed my lips, wrapping his arm around my waist. He pulled away and pointed his wand at the Cabinet. 

"Harmonia Nectere Passus" he whispered. 

"Allow me," I said as I took a step closer to the cabinet opening it. I picked up the apple and there was a bite mark in it. "Did you take a bite of the apple" I laughed. 

"What," Draco said as he opened the door wider, looking at the green apple in my hand. He grabbed it and looked at it, his face in shock. 

"I didn't bite it" he looked at me. 

"Then who did," I asked as my heart starting pounding in my chest.

"My guess is whoever is at Borgin and Burkes" 

"So it worked?" 

"I-I guess" he stuttered. 

"What now" 

"Its time for my next task," Draco said a tinge of sadness in his voice. I didn't know what to say. Was I scared? Was I happy he'd repaired it? I don't know, and I don't know what's to come next. 

29th June 1997   
Draco's pov

I haven't been avoiding Zelia but I'm trying come up with a way I can keep her away a.d safe when the Death eaters arrive. I owled my mother, the night the vanishing cabinet was repaired. And tomorrow is the day, the day ill be expected to-to kill Dumbledore. I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about Zelia! 

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath. 

"You alright mate?" asked Blaise sat on his bed. 

That's when an idea hit me. 

"Yeah. Zabini. I need you to do me a favour" 

"What is it" he questioned. 

"Tomorrow night I need you to keep Zelia away from me. Keep her distracted. Anything. Just keep her away from me-" 

"Woah. Woah. Woah." he said as he sat up, placing his book down "What are you talking about" 

"Just promise me. Please" 

"Alright. I promise!" he said "is something happening? Should I be worried?" 

"You'll find out soon enough" I sighed as I wandered over to my desk, pulling a cigarette and smoking it.


	76. Chapter 76

Draco's pov 

Today I awoke, early. Lying in my bed thinking. Thinking about what will happen after today. What life will be like? And most importantly, what will happen to Zelia and me. Will she be safe. I hope so, Zabini just has to keep her away from me. 

I didn't go to any lessons or breakfast. I know for a fact Zelia is worried. But it's for her good. Instead, I paced up and down the Room Of Requirements. Like a stressed animal would. Pull it together Draco. 

I'm on my way to dinner when a small hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see an angry and worried Zelia. 

"Why haven't you been to classes," she asked. 

"I- I woke up late and then I couldn't be bothered" I lied. 

"Oh," she sighed slightly sadly. "Well. You're here now. Let's go to dinner" she said with a smile as she stepped on her toes to kiss me. I kissed her back. Guilt flooded through me. 

We walked into the great hall, Zelia at my side holding my hand. I looked at the professor's table, at Dumbledore. Was I about to kill a man who has watched me grow up for the past six years? But even if I didn't want to. I have no choice. 

We sat at the Slytherin table, everyone laughing but me. I didn't eat. I couldn't. I kept looking at Zelia, laughing and smiling with Daphne. It broke my heart to know I won't be able to see that smile after tonight. Instead, I'll be the reason she won't be smiling. Fuck. 

"Mate, what's going on," Zabini asked next to me. 

"Nothing," I stated "remember after dinner take Zelia with you and Daphne and don't let her out of your sight" 

"Yeah I will" 

All the students started to scatter out of the great hall. Zelia walking beside me. Completely clewless. 

"Zelia, do you wanna come with me and Daphne down to the common room?" I heard Blaise ask. 

"Sure" she smiled. "Come on" she gestured to me. 

"I'll be down in a second" I lied. 

"Want me to come with you-" 

"No!" I quickly said "I mean I'm oy going to the toilet" 

"Okay. Well be quick" she said walking towards me and placing a kiss on my lips. She pulled away 

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed her waist and lulled her into a long passionate kiss. Even though student walked past us. I didn't care. I wanted it to last forever. But it didn't. 

"Hurry up and go piss" she laughed as she turned around running a little, to catch up with Blaise and Daphne.

I had to force a gear not to fall. I watched her walk away until I could no longer see her. I turned in my heel and made my way to the Room Of Requirements. 

Zelia's pov 

It's been an hour. Where the fuck is he?" I asked. Getting worried. Blaise and Daphne sat on the sofa, laughing. 

"Don't worry! I'm sure hell be here any minute" said Blaise. 

"It doesn't take that long to piss!" 

Draco's pov

I walked into the Room Of Requirements. I pulled the red sheet of the cabinet. I took a minute to just look at the tall cabinet. Waiting. 

Then the door started shaking a little, I took a step back. The door opened and black fog flooded out. Bellatrix stepped out with an evil grin on her face. Nothing but pure evil. Next out was Finir Greyback. Again looking just as evil and a hunger for death. Finally, two masked death eaters stood behind them. 

Bellatrix walked over to me. Smiling. 

"The big day" she grinned "how exiting" she walked past me, laughing. 

Greyback grinned as he walked past me followed by the two death eaters. I followed shortly after, just wanting to get this over with. 

We walked down the halls of Hogwarts. No students to be seen. Only the sound of our footsteps and Bellatrix obnoxious laugh. 

Zelia's pov 

"I'm going to go find him," I said as I stood up. 

"No" Blaise grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving. 

"Blaise?" questioned Daphne. 

"Just stay here," Blaise said. 

"Do you know where he is?" I asked confused. He's acting so strange. 

"No, I-" he stuttered

"Blaise" Daphne looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I- look all I know is he wanted me to keep you here. Away from him. I don't know why-" 

"Let's go find him then" I suggested. Getting angrier. 

"No, I can't leave you! I promised him" Blaise argued. 

"Then come with me!" 

"I'm coming too!" Daphne cheered as she stood. Following me out of the common room. 

"He's gonna kill me," Blaise said as he stood up from the sofa. 

We wandered down the corridors of Hogwarts, looking in every room we walked past. 

"Dracooo" Daphne called. Like the way, one would call a lost animal.

"We should go back before we get caught," Blaise said. 

"I'm not going back until I've found him-" I said as I rounded the corner but clause put his hand out, pushing us all against the wall. 

"What-" asked Daphne.

"Sshh! There's someone there" hushed Blaise. 

"Who?" said Daphne. 

"Let me see!" I said as I peered around the corner "fuck" 

"What! Who is it!" asked Blaise? 

"Its Draco..." 

"Well, we found him. Dra-" Daphne went to call but I quickly covered her mouth. Blaise peered around the corner. 

"His with Death eaters," Blaise said confused. But I could tell he was starting to understand what was going on. He began to understand that he was a death eater also. Blake always had a suspicion. 

"They're walking this way," said Blaise. 

"Fuck! Quick" I said as I ran towards the tapestry which his an alcove behind it. The three of us squished in. All covering our mouths. Trying to be as quiet as possible. 

As we stood in there. I realised that tonight was the night. The night Draco has to kill Dumbledore. Footsteps walked past us and the familiar laugh of Bellatrix. 

A tear dripped from my eye. I wanted to run out there and take Draco away. But I wasn't stupid! I knew I couldn't. I'd be killed the second I stepped out of this alcove. 

Once the footsteps were fully gone. No longer could be beard we stepped out. More tears falling from my eyes. 

"Zelia?" asked Daphne as she stepped closer to me. 

"This is bad. Very bad" I cried. 

"What do you mean" asked Daphne worriedly. 

"He's one of them, isn't he?" asked Blaise. "A death eater?" 

I nodded. 

"My merlin" murmured Daphne. 

"Why are the others here with bim," Blaise asked. 

"The dark lord has given him a task to do" 

"What type of task" questioned Daphne. 

"He has to kill-"I couldn't say it but I forced it out with a cry "Dumbledore" 

Daphne covered her mouth as Blaise looked down shaking his head, knowing Draco had no choice but to kill him. 

"We have to help him. Do something! I can't just sit and do nothing" I cried more. 

"What can we do" asked Daphne. 

"I don't know" I sighed. 

Draco's pov 

"Go on, Draco. You go first" Bellatrix smiled wickedly. 

As I walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower I felt my heart pounding. Like everything was moving in slow motion. I could hear Dumbledore talking as I got closer. I drew my wand out. I turned the corner and saw Dumbledore stood, already looking at me. Like he was expecting me. 

"Good evening, Draco" Dumbledore spoke calmly "what brings you here on this fine spring evening?" 

"Who else is here? I heard you talking" I snapped back. Pointing my wand at him. 

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find extraordinary useful" he said still stood calmly, as I slowly made my way to him. 

"Draco. "You are no assassin!"

"How do you know what I am. I've done things that would shock you!" I spat. 

"What like cause Katie bell? Hoping she brings a cursed necklace to me. Hoping it would bare a curse on me? Or that time you killed Randell Jones? Yes Draco, I know it was you." 

I looked at him shocked! "He trusts me! I was chosen" I said as I pulled my sleeve up. 

He looked at me. Surprised almost. 

"I shall make it easy for you," Dumbledore said as he lifted his wand. 

"Expelliarmus" I yelled disarming him. 

"Very good. Very good" he whispered. 

I heard the door click open and my breathing for heavier. 

"You're not alone" 

The door closed. 

"There are others" he continued. 

"How" 

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirement" I spat. "I've been mending it" 

"Let me guess. It's has a sister? A twin?" 

"In Borgin and Burkes" I replied harshly. "They form a passage" 

"ingenious!" Dumbledore replied. "Draco! Year's ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you" 

"I don't want your help!" I said gears threatening to fall from my eyes. Focus Draco! "Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you! Or he's gonna kill her" 

"The young Zelia? I won't allow that to happen, Draco!" 

I lowered my wand a little. The tiniest but if hope. Maybe I don't have to kill him. No Draco! You have to. Do it!

Footsteps started coming up the stairs. I turned in the direction of we're Bellatrix was now stood. Instantly raising my wand, once more. 

"Well," Bellatrix said "look what we have here" 

Bellatrix walked beside me and whispered, "well done Draco!" I only felt disgusted. This was all wrong. 

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order. Don't you?" dumbledore said. 

I watched as the other death eaters walked around the tower. 

"Love too, Albus! But I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule" Bellatrix said before turning in my direction "do it!" 

"Let me do it! He doesn't have the stomach," said one of the death eaters. 

"No. The dark lord was clear. The boy has to do it" stated Bellatrix "go on, Draco! NOW" she yelled. 

I raised my wand. The words at the tip of my tongue. Fuck. Draco do it! Do it for Zelia. She won't be safe. Do it. 

"No" I heard shape's voice from behind me. Relief filled in me. I lowered my wand and turned to face him. He walked around and stood beside me. 

"Severus," Dumbledore said. Followed by a long silence. "Please" 

I looked at shape confused. 

"Avada Kadavera," he said. A green light his dumbledore in the chest. He fell back. Over the bannister. 

Snape grabbed my arm, pulled me away. Bellatrix and the other death eaters walked towards the bannister. Bellatrix cast a sell, causing imagery of Voldermort in the dark every night clouds. 

We walked done the halls. Bellatrix casting spells. Destroying almost everything. I just hope that wherever Zelia is. She's safe.

Zelia's Pov 

I, Blaise and Daphne walked down the halls. Trying to figure out something. That was until we saw something fly down by the window. We ran towards it to see what it was. 

"Oh shit," Blaise said. 

"He did it," said Daphne, in shock. 

Did he do it? Was it him? Fuck. 

A moment later an image of Voldemorts face appeared in the clouds. It looked like the death eater symbol. I couldn't tell. Tears blurring my vision. 

"Fuck! We've got to get out of here" Blaise said as he grabbed both mine and Daphne's hands. We practically ran down the corridor. 

On our way, we saw a few students out of their common room. Looking at the clouds. A few running in the opposite direction. 

We ran into a corridor, near the great hall. Then a huge explosion came the great hall. We came to a stop unsure of what to do. Two masked death eaters exited the great hall, drawing their wands at us. Fuck. 

Draco's pov 

We walked through the great hall. Before we exited Bellatrix cast a sell, an explosion. I looked in shock. She's insane. 

"Look what we've found" I heard one of the other death eaters say. I turned immediately. Walking to the doors of the great hall. 

Zelia's pov

"Run!" Blaise yelled as he turned running towards the great hall. Blaise and Daphne turned but I couldn't move. All I could think about was where Draco was. 

A tall man who I recognised to be Finir Greyback walked out the great hall. Walking fast toward me. He was a few steps away before I decided to run. I turned but before u could get up the stairs a yelp escaped my mouth as Greyback pulled my hair. 

Blaise and Daphne turned around. Blaise stepping in front of Daphne and casting a spell, but missed by inches. 

Grey ack pulled me back to where the death eaters where stood. And then I saw Draco and Bellatrix. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of me. 

"Expelliarmus" shouted Bellatrix. Disarming Blaise and Daphne from behind me. 

"This ones pretty" Greyback laughed. 

I could tell Draco was tensing up. Fist clenched around his wand. 

"Should we kill them" said one of the death eaters.

This is when I saw Draco step forward. But was stopped by Bellatrix. A smirk appeared on her face. "No," she said as she walked closer to me. 

"This is Salmeris's daughter" she smiled "Draco's little witch" 

"Leave them" Bellatrix yelled "come on" and she skipped away. 

Greyback dropped me with one last squeeze of my hair. My kegs instantly giving away, causing me to fall to the ground. Grey ack walked away, following Bellatrix. 

Blaise and Daphne came to my side. I watched as Draco walked last. Didn't look at me once. 

"Draco" I murmured "Draco! Where are you going" my voice got louder "where is be going" I yelled? I watched as the back of Draco slowly disappeared until he was gone. 

Draco's pov 

I couldn't look at her! I just walked. I had to. To keep her safe. She can't be near me. Not now. We walked out of Hogwarts towards Hagrids hut. Tears falling from my eyes. No one noticed. I could feel myself slowly going numb. 

Zelia's pov 

I couldn't take it! I wasn't going to allow Draco to leave. Not after everything. I don't know what would happen to myself. Not after what happened last time. 

I cast a wandless sell, causing Daphne and Blaise to fall back. Enough time for me to sprint down the corridor after Draco. 

But once I got out I saw Harry also running after Draco. He must have found out what happened. I made my way other to him. 

"Snape!" Harry yelled "he trusted you" 

Bellatrix cast a spell setting Hagrids But on fire. She then danced like a mad person. 

Harry cast a spell at Snape. And he quickly shielded it. 

"Fight back!" Harry yelled. "You coward! Fight back-"

That was when Bellatrix cast a spell at Harry causing him to fly back. A few steps in front of me. 

I heard Snape say something but I couldn't work it out. 

"Draco" I yelled as a stepped past harry. Draco turned around. Shocked. 

But before I could get any closer. Harry grabbed my waist, holding me back from going any closer. As soon as Draco saw I wasn't going to come any closer he turned and walked into the woods. Harry holding me as we crochet on the floor. The only thing I could do was cry into Harry's chest. Watching the love of my life, the only thing that made me truly happy. Walk away from me.


	77. Chapter 77

Zelia's pov 

Last night is still pressed into my memory. I remember every second. I feel as though I should have done something, anything to prevent it from happening. I feel so empty. 

Harry had taken me back to where Daphne and Blaise watched. They saw what happened from Bellatrix setting Hagrids hut on fire to me crying into Harry's chest. 

I didn't sleep at all last night. And now we are in an assembly in the great hall. McGonagall is saying a few words about what happened. She's also saying that the summer holidays will be bought a few days forward. We will be leaving tomorrow. Small whispers of excitement filled the room. How can anyone be excited? Dumbledore was just murdered. 

That bought another question to my mind. Where the hell I'm I going to go for two months. I can't go home. I can't stay with Draco. Fuck. 

"Hey" Daphne whispered "do you want to stay with me?" she asked as we listened to McGonagall. 

"Is that okay?" I questioned her. 

"Yes, of course, Ze! It's just me and Astoria as my parents are away at the moment" 

"Thank you!" I said. I appreciated Daphne. I didn't have to ask she already knew that I wouldn't have anywhere to go. 

Later that evening we headed back to our dormitory and started packing for the train home tomorrow. Daphne tried to cheer me up but she was also sad, she cared for Draco and now he's gone. No idea whether we'll see him again or where he is. We both our clueless. 

~

The next day we went to breakfast and then went straight to the train. Again I didn't sleep well. It was starting to show. My eyes were red and swollen from tears and lack of sleep. All the energy dragged out of me

On our way to the train, I was stopped by Harry. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Hey" I smiled. 

"I just wanted to say. I'm sorry! I know you cared much for Malfoy. I'm sorry he's gone" 

"Thank you, Harry" 

He smiled and started heading back to we're Hermione and Ron stood smiling at me. 

"Harry.." I said in a louder voice. He turned back around. 

"Be safe!" I said 

"You too" he smiled and then turned around again. I turned around to were Daphne was waiting. She smiled and we headed to the train. Where Blaise was saving us a compartment. 

The whole way to King Cross station I felt sad. None of us said much. All the other student seemed to be completely clueless about what's going on. We shared a few small talks but that was it. I would have been excited about staying Daphne, I mean I am but I feel so lost. So useless. I should have done something. I promised Draco I would have helped him. I wish he'd have let me. Where ever he is I hope he is safe. 

Draco's pov 

The Malfoy manor has been filled with death eaters. They are celebrating our success. Dumbledore has been killed. I don't feel like we should be celebrating. I feel guilty. Not only for my involvement but for leaving Zelia. I hope she doesn't hate me. 

She's all I have in this crawl world. 

I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. 

I'm standing around this huge manor, death eaters greeting me, congratulating me. I smile in response but deep down I want nothing more than to burn this manor to the ground with everyone inside. 

My father should be out from Azkaban soon. Can't wait for him to call me a coward and weak. Merlin knows what else. At least Zelia isn't here. I wonder where she'll go for the summer. Shit. What if she goes home. What if she hasn't got anywhere to go. What if her father finds her. What have I done? 

Zelia's pov 

I and Daphne said our goodbyes and gave our hugs to Blaise. Blaise left and we started walking towards the exit of King Cross station. Passing muggles. 

"Our driver should be waiting outside," Daphne said. 

"You have a driver?" I asked her. 

"Yeah. I know. Strange. Our parents don't trust us to disaparate home, so they send us a driver instead. Astoria should be meeting us at the car" 

"Okay," I smiled. 

As we walked I noticed a group of muggle girls. Around mine and Daphne's age. They looked happy. They laughed among one another. I couldn't help but think about how simple and happy their lives must be. No wars to fight. No need to worry about being killed. Just simple. 

We got to the driver. A long black car, a man wearing a black suit and glasses. He opened the door once he saw Daphne. After we got in he shut the door and got in himself. 

The car had two seats in the front and then in the back to rows of seats facing each other. We sat in the seats facing the front. Sat on the seat in front of us was Astoria. 

"Hello," she said confused. 

"Astoria this is Zelia! She'll be staying with us during the summer" 

"Hi" I smiled. 

She smiled back. "Cool" 

Of course, this wasn't any old car. The car was self-driving. The driver was simply reading the Daily Prophet as the car drove its self. 

The car journey was good. I enjoyed it. I watched as we drove through the county side of England. I wasn't sure where about we where in England but it was very pretty. 

Once we arrived at the Greengrass manor. Memories from last time I were here started to return. When my father locked me up and tortured me. Starved me. 

I pushed those memories away and followed Daphne in. Astoria went straight to her room once we got in. The manor was huge. Very nicely furnished. With Victorian style furniture. 

We walked up to where Daphnes room was. Before we got to her room, she stopped and opened a door to another bedroom. 

"This is where you can stay" she smiled "next door to my room" 

"Thank you! It's very nice" I smiled. 

She smiled "I'm going to try and make your stay here best as I can. I'll try and take your mind away from Draco! We can do so much! My parents have a huge wine cellar" she winked "we can go Hogsmeade and we can go to the seaside!" 

"That's sound like fun" I smiled. 

The rest of the evening I unpacked my bags and got settled in. We had dinner and enjoyed a nice peaceful evening. But Draco was on my mind the whole time. I just wanted to-i needed to know that be was okay. That where he was he was safe. 

That night I struggled to fall asleep. I laid in the huge four-poster bed. The moonlight shining into the room. I cried all night. I couldn't fall asleep. I'm so fucking tired.


End file.
